Destiny's Traps
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: COMPLETE AU And now that was all he could think about…all he dreamt about, and Tala knew… he knew what his life was all about, and what people had to suffer in order to find what they never believed in… Now he knew it was all about Destiny's Traps...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and everything else you don't know (mainly characters, except one)

»«»«»«

**Summary:** «AU» A fugitive princess and her sidekick escape from an unwanted destiny, and soon find themselves bound to a murderer who does not wish their company. As their journey in search for the Unknown continues, musicians, artists, slaves and knights are bound to find each others. But the question is, are they prepared for the Destiny's traps? (KaiOC, RayMariah, TysonHillary, MaxMariam, OzumaOC and others)

»«»«»«

**NOTE:** This story is based on the Medieval time, where princesses and knights in shinning arnour still exist. It has alot of fantasy, drama, romance, adventure, angst, action and many other things. I hope you like it.

»«»«»«

**Attention:** English is my second language, so please forgive the mistakes you'll find on the chapters. Thanks for understanding, and enjoy.

»«»«»«

**Destiny's Traps**

»«»«»«

**PROLOGUE**

The high temperatures kept hitting her skin like daggers while smoke swallowed the rest of the screams and wimpers which could still be heard, though many of them had long before been carried away by the wind.

Her eyes were fixed wide open, but not a single emotion could be seen on her face just like nothing escaped from her slightly parted lips or from the hell in front of her.

Only the sound of wood falling on the ground, burned and still showing how brutal the attack had been, would change even so slowly the scenery in front of her.

_'What should I do?'_

The unspoken question was quickly carried away by a cold wind while a still frozen figure was blessed by the light from the shinning stars above her and the First Quarter, which was slowly making it's way to the top of the sky.

She couldn't do anything now, her dreams were being burned, her wishes were nothing but ashes, and her life was nothing else but a memory...a memory from those eternal flames that would mark forever her mind, heart and soul.

Then the girl fell on her knees, and looked up to the First Quarter. For her the Moon wasn't white and pure anymore, it was bloody and in despair.

"I will have my revenge." was the vow of a now cold voice, and the stars seemed to quiver under such promise.

--- **Four Years Later** ---

Dark clouds were hidding the once clear and warm day, but that passed unnoticed by a shoulder-lenght brown haired girl whose brown eyes were fixed on a thick book with a dark green cover as if she was enchanted by the words.

The brunette didn't even looked up when a sigh broke the silence of that quiet garden, full of different types of trees, flowes and which cold water from the fountain, that was right on the middle, kept falling as if it was a small waterfall.

A voice had now started calling the brunette's name, but the girl continued to ignored it until, without any warning, two hands appeared, and took the book away:

"Hillary!" an annoyed voice called out, and the brown eyed girl looked up in confusion.

In front of her, grabbing the book with one hand while the other was on the hip, was a girl which pink hair was tigh up on a high ponytail, and which pink dress had a small white line around the waist pretending to be a belt.

On the top of the pink haired girl's head was a tiara that was shinning as if it had little stars on it.

"Oh, hello Princess." the brunette complimented as she bowed, and the other girl rolled her golden eyes:

"How many times to I have to tell you? Call me Mariah." she said, and the brunette nodded:

"As you wish Prin...Mariah." she replied, and the pink haired girl sat next to her on one of the many white benchs that could be found in the garden.

"So, what were you reading?" Mariah asked as she looked at the front cover of the book, and prontly raised an eyebrow "Pantera." she read out loud before looking at Hillary "What's a 'Pantera'?"

At that question Hillary sweatdropped, but quickly shook her head mentally, and cleared her throat:

"You have certainly heard about Pantera, Princess." she started as Mariah opened the book, and stared at the black words inside "It's the most wanted thief in the country."

"Oh yes, I've heard about it, I just didn't know they had give him a name." Mariah commented as she handed Hillary her book "Besides, who gave him the name of Pantera? For all I know Pantera means Panther."

At that conclusion Hillary nodded, at the same time she put the book carefully over her lap:

"That's correct my Princess, and the book explains the reason for the name." she started to explain "It's because Pantera only attacks at night, unseen most of the times."

"Hum...I wonder who he is." Mariah commented as she tapped a finger against her chin, and Hillary looked at her confused:

"Don't you know, Princess? It's not a man, but a woman." she corrected, and Mariah looked at her caught completely out of guard:

"A woman?" she repeated completely shocked "How can it be a woman? No one told me about this."

"Well, it is proved to be a woman my Princess." Hillary said as she opened the book, and started looking for a certain page. When she found it she handed the book to Mariah "Second paragraph, left page." she instructed as the pink haired girl grabbed the book:

"I still remember seeing the figure as if it was yesterday; even the trees' leaves seemed to dance in her presence. I remember seeing her long hair shinning under the moonlight, as her cold piercing eyes stared at mine like daggers, and I tremble as the memory appears in front of my eyes again. She also had this long cloat over her shoulders, making her look like a beautifull yet deadly animal. I survived and I don't know how or why, but one thing is for sure that night would be forever in my mind, and my heart would always beat faster at the memory of Pantera."

Slowly Mariah looked at Hillary, and handed the book to the brunette again before taking a deep breath:

"You know many are the times when I ask how it would be if I had a life like Pantera's." she commented, and Hillary raised an eyebrow:

"Why do you say that?" she asked, and Mariah sighed:

"You know why I'm saying this, Hillary." she started "I mean, yes, I love my life. I'm a princess, I have everything I want, but what I need it's far away from my reach. What's the point of having money, power, jewels and dresses when what I really want to have I can't reach for it?"

"Are you talking about your best friend?" Hillary asked suddenly "I mean, the one who's now a knight?"

Blush covered Mariah's cheeks almost immediatly, and the Princess looked down at her lap:

"Er...yes." she muttered slightly embarssed "I haven't seen Ray for a while now, since he accepted the special training, but yes that's what I..."

When her friend trailled off Hillary smiled, and put a hand over Mariah's shoulder before speaking:

"Don't worry Mariah, he'll come back sonner or later." she said, and Mariah looked at her pink still on her cheeks:

"But will the Elders accept a marriage between a Princess and a knight?" she asked, and everything went silence

»«»«»«

A shadow was hidding inside a cave for strong rain and winds could be felt outside, staring at the fire while memories kept flooding the mind.

Funny how people used to say you can see your future if you keep staring at the bright flames when, at the moment, the person who was looking at the fire couldn't see nothing besides the past.

But who was to say that, in a very twisted way, it wasn't possible to see the future by seeking answers in events that had happened years ago?

»«»«»«

Mariah was staring at her reflection on the huge mirror inside her enormous room: for some unknown reason her maid had brought her a white dress, which had a pink line on the waist pretending to be a belt, while the dress' sleeves were as big as bells and fell softly all the way down as if it was a part of the skirt, and showed a little bit of her shoulders.

Against her will the maid also put the Princess' hair in a french braid, while two small pink streaks framed the girl's face as the tiara on the top of Mariah's head seemed to shine more than usual.

"I wonder why I have to get all dress up for dinner." Mariah muttered before smiling "Well it's different, but wonderfull. But there's something missing, I know it."

As she continued to see reflection on the mirror Mariah scanned her figure up and down until something appeared in her mind and, without thinking twice, the Princess turned to the drawer, beside her huge bed.

Still smiling the Princess opened the drawer, and grabbed a big wooden box which had 'ML' incrusted in the middle in gold while incrusted flowers embellished the rest of the box. Then, after opening the object, Mariah picked a gold necklace, a pair of earings and four rings.

As she put the jewels the pink haired girl walked towards the mirror, and smiled wide at her image:

"Perfect." she whispered her eyes fixed on the golden necklace which had a small heart as a pendant, before looking at the earings, which had the form of pink roses, and finally she looked at the rings she carried on her thumbs and middle fingers.

"What do you think, Galux?" Mariah asked as she looked at her huge bed, where a white tiger cub could be seen playing with the many pillows

As she shook her head the Princess walked towards the bed, and grabbed her pet before staring at the animal's eyes:

"Since the Elders don't want you there, you need to stay here." Mariah started as she cuddle the white tiger on the head "Lee wanted you to be there too, but you can't so you better behave."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and after putting the small cub on her bed again Mariah cleared her throat, and gave the order for her maid to enter.

"Your Highness, the Elders and Prince Lee are waiting for you in the throne room." the maid said as she bowed, the door now half opened

_'The throne room?'_ Mariah repeated mentaly before smiling:

"Thanks Edwina, I'll be right there." she said, and after another bow the maid walked away, but not before closing the door again

"I wonder what's going on." Mariah muttered before giving a sigh "Oh well, better go there, and find out."

After giving Galux one last cuddle the pink haired princess walked away from her room only to be surrounded by silence once she closed the door.

The second thing Mariah hated the most besides knowing it would be hard to stay with the man she loved, was the silence that surrounded the castle halls during day or night. It looked as if no one lived there.

After a not so short walk Mariah finally reached the throne's door, where two guards were. The same guards immediatly opened the two huge wooden doors at the sight of their Princess, and bowed while Mariah silently walked inside the room.

"My brother." Mariah complimented with a bow as she saw a dark brown haired boy, with dark brown eyes talking with a older man, who had white beard and hair "Elder Cong." Mariah added as she bowed again "You wished to see me?"

"Hello Mariah." the dark brown haired boy complimented as he crossed his arms "You have been called here because the Elders have decided."

"Decided?" Mariah repeated an eyebrow raised "Decided what?"

"My child," Elder Cong started, and the Princess looked at him confusion clear on her golden eyes "there's a time in a woman's life when marriage has to happen."

"Marriage?" Mariah repeated blinking "Who's going to marry?"

"Mariah," Lee started, and his sister looked at him still waiting for answers. As he took a deep breath Lee gave a step foward, and put a hand over Mariah's arm "the Elders have decided that's...that's time for you to get married."

"What?!" Mariah asked completely shocked and surprised "With whom? Is it with R..."

"I'm afraid it's not with the man you wish to betroth." Elder Cong interrupted as many other Elders started walking inside the room "I believe it's the contrary."

When Elder Cong waved a hand towards the entrance of the room Mariah looked at it, and raised an eyebrow when guards with spears started walking inside before being followed by a man who was carrying a flag with a silver falcon on it. There was something familiar about that flag, but Mariah couldn't say what.

Nevertheless that changed when a certain someone stepped inside the room, and Mariah gasped at the same time Lee closed his fists, though they couldn't be seen since the Prince had his arms crossed.

_'No, please, anyone but him...' _Mariah begged as she kept looking wide-eyes to the young man who had entered inside the throne's room.

"Princess Mariah, I present you you're fiancé," Elder Cong started as he walked towards the young man's side "Prince Bryan."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Eyes On Me

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, and the characters you don't know except the new Princess which belongs to SGCred.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Thank you very much for all your support and help; you have been a great friend. You'll probably kill me as soon as you read this chapter, but I'll take that risk.

**dreamlessnights:** «smiles» Yes, I'm positive english is my second language and I'm really happy to know you like this. Now, if Mariah will marry Bryan or not....that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika:** Thank you for your words, and you can bet I'll keep uptading for as long as I can.

**Paris Super Girls: **Well, first of all, I'm 18 and I'm sorry for not having any of your favorites pairings (besides MariahRay) in this fic. Hope you keep reading this, though. You know, I took french as my third language for...I dunno, six/seven years, but now I'm going to learn spanish. Oh, I know I'm unsure of myself, but I can't help it. I can't help but think people won't like this, either due to the mistakes or because it's boring.

**LoneWolf7423:** As you can see, I'll keep writing this for as long as I can. I hope you keep enjoying the fic.

»«»«»«

And now the chapter...

»«»«»«

**Chapter 1: **Eyes On Me

A silent gasp escaped from Mariah's pink lips as the girl continued to stare with wide eyes to the young man next to Elder Cong.

Mute questions were formed in the Princess' mind who did nothing, but stare in a frozen state to her worst nightmare.

Mariah was positive everyone knew she hated Prince Bryan Livanov yet they had chosen him to become her husband. What madeness had taken over their minds to chose such evil person, when they knew to whom their Princess' heart belonged? That was an absurd...an outrage!

"Princess Mariah?" Elder Cong called, and Mariah snapped from her transe

"You have chosen Prince Bryan to be my husband?" she asked only to surprise herself with her calm voice since, on the inside, she was shaking in range

As an answer Prince Bryan gave a step foward, his face void of any emotion while his eyes stared at her like daggers piercing velvet:

"Princess Mariah," the Prince started in a cold voice which made Mariah's heart beat painfull: did the Elders really expect her to marry with such man? "our marriage will symbolize the union between my country and yours."

At those words Mariah couldn't help but feel as if she was being used. Her marriage wouldn't serve for anything else, but to symbolize a union between two countries and to be the label of the beginning of a life the Princess would rather destroy at same day the shinning and golden rings were exchanged.

"Why are you making me marry Prince Bryan, instead of taking care of my brother?" Mariah asked her voice now slightly cold and angry "He is the future king of Japan, he's the one who needs a woman at his side so the throne can be given to him."

"My Princess, Prince Lee's bride has also been chosen." another Elder, this one called Elder Wong started, and Mariah looked at her brother confusion clear in her face.

Lee had found a wife and he hand't told her? Why?

"Brother why did you hide such secret from me?" she asked hurt now on her voice, and Lee took a step foward:

"I didn't told you because Elder Cong has yet to tell me who my bride is." the Prince started, and Mariah blinked "Just like you, I was caught by surprise. I do not wish to see you get married at the age of seventeen, and neither do I wish to get married as soon as I turn eighteen, but we both know our marriages will be for the best. Both will represent something better for the future."

"But why Bryan?" Mariah said so softly that only her brother heard those words, and Lee immediatly felt worse.

He knew Mariah hated the Siberian Prince, just like he had hated to know that would be the man to whom he would give his sister. However Lee also knew he didn't had any power to stop the marriage even if he was already the King.

The Elders had warned him it was important to unite both Siberia and Scotland to Japan through two weedings, and that was the real reason why Mariah would have to marry Prince Bryan and he, Lee Ling, would have to marry with the Scottish Princess.

It was scary to see the way the Elders took care of everything; no emotions were needed when it was about the Kingdom, but the two Ling siblings couldn't help but ask how could a Realm exist without any feelings.

How could Life bloom in a country when only cold obligations existed?

"There's also other thing you should know, Princess." Elder Wong started, and Mariah looked at him: there was more? Did they thought she could handle more of those unpleasant surprises?

"Yes?" Mariah asked, and the Elder took a step foward before clearing his throat:

"You're to go on a trip to Siberia with your future husband." he started, and Mariah opened her eyes wide in surprise "The Siberian people wishes to know their future Queen."

"And when would I to be told about this?" Mariah finally snapped, range running through her veins like lava running to the top of a volcano "Why are you doing all these decisions without even consulting me or my brother? You dare to make all those choices without my consent, and now you're telling me I have to marry Prince Brian, and go to Siberia?"

"Princess Mariah we..." Elder Cong, but was stopped when Lee took a step foward, and waved his hand:

"Mariah, I do not wish to see you go to Siberia." he started, and the pink haired princess looked at him range still on her eyes while her fists were clenched hard "You know I vowed to take care of you when our parents left us, but I cannot stop your future husband from taking you to his country."

Despite the fact Lee was talking in a serious voice Mariah felt herself calm down when she looked at her brother's eyes: Lee had short-temper it was true, but if there was something that helped the young Princess to understand her brother's feelings was his eyes. She could see Lee was suffering with the news; he didn't want to see her leave, he didn't want to see her married with Bryan, but both of them knew there was nothing else they could do.

"However," Elder Cong started breaking the icy silent that had rose like vines inside the room "Princess Mariah cannot leave the country, without meeting the Princess of Scotland first."

"And when is the Princess' arrival due to?" Lee asked as he turned to the Elder, who bowed in respect:

"She'll arrive this week. We have been wainting for her since last weekend, but she was delayed for cold weather has fallen unpredictable over her Kingdom. I was informed she left Scotland on Monday and she's now sailing towards Japan." the Elder replied, and Mariah saw her brother move unconfortable

It was obvious; both Ling siblings were scared and hating the path their lives were taking. Mariah was hating the fact she not only would have to marry with Bryan, but also the fact she would have to go to Siberia. And Lee was hating the fact he would have to marry with a foreigner, though he had yet to met the Princess.

But who knew? Maybe the Princess wasn't like Bryan; maybe she was the perfect match for Lee.

As silence started to bloom inside the room, Prince Bryan took a step foward:

"Princess Mariah may be allowed to stay here, but I must return to my country right away." he started catching everyone's attention "I will return in a week to come get the Princess, and take her to my country where she will meet my family and my Kingdom."

_'Oh joy.' _Mariah thought sarcastically, but she immediatly stopped when she saw the Siberian Prince walk to her, and, without any emotion on his face, Bryan grabbed her right hand, and kissed it.

The kiss was just like the Prince's voice and eyes: gelid, and the simple fact of not carrying a single emotion inside made Mariah shiver.

That was what Destiny had for her? No, she refused to believe that was all; she wanted to stay with the knight which had capture her heart since they were children, and she wouldn't gave up on him so easily.

Then Bryan turned to Lee, and after short words both Princes bowed, and while the Siberian Prince walked away,Lee looked at his sister who looked back at him.

Then the two Japanese siblings sighed.

»«»«»«

The moonlight was covering the ground while the wind whispered enchanted stories to the closed flowers, which seemed to be embarassed by the stars' beauty. Even the Moon looked even more bright than usual, but there wasn't a reason for it to be.

The night itself looked magic and perfect. The shinning lights lost in the ocean above blessed the darkness with it's silence, but there were also deadly shadows behind each rose or behind each tree.

Shadows people should never cross with, but the most courage ones - which were usually the most stupid - always tried to show their bravery only to end up dead or beaten up.

The second one was already happening, in a forest lost in the middle of mountains blessed with snow, which was the place chosen by stupid people who often believed to be far away from human life, and who tried to do mistakes that could cost their lives.

A man in this twenties was thrown against a tree only to cry out at the sound of his arm breaking, at same time two female screams could be heard from the side.

Another man, this one more older than the first, probably in this thirties, grabbed his katana, and charged against his attacker who was still on the shadows grabbing a huge stick. However, before the man could even come close to his attacker the person in the shadow gave a full round, and hit the man right on his neck before sending him already dead to the ground.

Then while the two women continued to wimper, though they were relieved to see the two men on the ground, a pair of cold eyes looked at the two female figures.

Silence fell upon that place at same time a cold wind embraced the five bodies that could be found there. Then, without muttering a word, the shadow throwed something towards the two women before desappearing in the shadows.

Slowly the two women, who were dressed only in skirts and tops, grabbed whatever had been throwed to them, and blinked when they saw themselves looking back to two pair of black cloats.

Nevertheless, after sharing a look, the two women dressed it, and after hearing a groan coming from the only man that had been left alive both females run away from that place.

»«»«»«

The end of the week had finally come, and as the sunlight passed through the transparent pink curtains around the Princess' bed Mariah opened her eyes slowly, and sat on the huge maitress.

During that whole week, while the Elders took care of the preparations for the Princess of Scotland arrival, and continued to give lessons to Lee about the Scottish costums Mariah had spent the whole time with Hillary preparing her escape.

The Japanese Princess felt bad by leaving her brother in a time he needed her the most, but Mariah knew the only way for her to get away from Bryan was by running away from the destiny she hadn't chosen.

Mariah would stay for the Scottish Princess' arrival and welcome banquet, but she would go away on the same night.

Even if that meant she would have to left behind what she treasured the most....

As she yawned Mariah looked to the small animal beside her, and smiled when she saw Galux still sleeping; sometimes the Princess wished to have such life, but everytime she thought that way Mariah couldn't help but ask for the adventure she also seek since she was a little girl.

"Why can't my life be simple?" Mariah asked as she got up from the bed, her long white gown falling softly towards the floor.

Then before the Princess could move there was a knock on the door, and only after Mariah's permission Edwina opened the huge door, and walked inside:

"Your Highness I have prepared your bath, and the young stable boy told me your Highness horse is ready." she said, and Mariah smiled:

"Thank you, Edwina." she thanked before following the maid towards her bath

Maybe she would miss those things; having people to take care of her things, to help her when she couldn't so something....

Then again she would have Hillary with her, since the brunette refused to let the Princess walk away from the palace alone though she was still against Mariah's plan of escape.

Half an hour later Mariah walked away from her bathroom, now fully dressed in a long pink dress which skirt would fade to white before reaching the end. The sleeves were huge, just like the ones from the dress the Princess had used on the previous night, but thankfully Mariah's hair had been pulled into the usual ponytail.

In silence, and now without Edwina's presence behind her, Mariah walked to the dinning-room to have breakfast with her brother, but the Princess smiled when she saw Lee talking with Hillary.

It was very rare for Hillary to eat breakfast with them since, usually, she would be already in the library trying to learn more languages or trying to know more about myths and legends or whatever she had decided to study on that morning.

Hillary was now wearing a dark blue dress which was like Mariah's, though it's skirt slowly turned black before it reached the end. The brunette's hair was falling softly towards her shoulders in gentle waves, which Mariah found strange since the girl always liked to have her hair straight.

"Good morning, Princess." Hillary complimented as she stood up and bowed, and Mariah rolled her eyes:

"Hillary, please, call me Mariah." the Princess instructed, and Hillary bowed at same time Mariah sat on her chair before looking at the Prince

"Lee, when's the Princess from Scotland due to arrive?" she asked, and Lee moved uncomfortable on his chair:

"Today." he muttered, and Mariah opened her eyes wide:

"Today?!" she repeated shocked while servants started to put food on her plate "What you mean today? Why wasn't I told about it?"

"Because the Elders only recieved a note from our ships today." Lee replied seriously "The falcon they use to send the messages is getting old and slow, but it arrived today, and so will the Princess."

"And do you know how she is?" Mariah asked "Or what's her name?"

Lee shook his head, and Hillary bite her lip to stop herself from saying something, which passed unnotice by the two siblings.

"Hey Lee I need to tell you something." Mariah started as she thought about her plan of escape, and how she should tell about it to her brother without making him explode

However before one of the three teenagers could say a word Elder Kong entered, and bowed:

"Your Highness the ship from the Princess of Scottland will arrive to our shores in short minutes." he announced, and Lee opened his eyes wide while Mariah turned to him.

That was not good.

Not so gracefully the two siblings and Hillary got up from their seats, and walked as fast as they could to their rooms so they could get prepared to recieve the Scottish Princess. She was coming a little to sooner than they had expected, but now that she was arriving their harbour everything needed to be done at full speed.

In minutes the Royal Family was already going to the harbour in carriages, while a huge and beautifull ship could already been seen close to the shore. The Scottish flag could easily be spot at the top of the main mast, waving at the wind.

_'I wonder how she is.' _Mariah thought as she got out of her white carriage close followed by Hillary, before walking to her brother's side.

Lee was looking at the ship without moving, but Mariah knew he was more than nervous by the simple fact the Prince had folded his arms against his chest.

With a small smile on her face Mariah raised a hand, and put it over Lee's shoulder:

"Relax, everything will be ok." she whispered, so no one around them could hear her words

As an answer Lee simply nodded, though he continued to look ahead.

As if it also wanted to stop the feeling of antecipation that was bathing the harbour the wind started to blow, and in minutes the huge ship had already moored, it's sails now down, and a plank connected the ship to the wooden quay.

Then as the Realm's musicians started playing an welcome melody a man dressed in a formal suit walked down the plank, and bowed towards Prince Lee and Princess Mariah before stopping next to the plank, and clear his throat:

"I present you the Heir of the Scotland Realm: Princess Daisy Carson!" he exclaimed, the silver feather on his black hat moving softly due to the sea breeze

As the sound of the trumpets filled the air Lee moved uncomfortable on his place, as he watched the plank with nervousism and curiosity

Who was this Princess Daisy Carson? Was she beautiful or ugly? Cold or enchanting?

The thoughts that kept flooding Lee's mind started to appear in Mariah's mind also, for the Japanese Princess couldn't help but bite her lip in nervousim since she was dying to see who would be her future sister-in-law.

It was then that footsteps started to be heard, approaching the plank, and Lee's mouth dropped once he saw the foreign Princess.

Creamy skin....medium height....gold and amber curls, which were falling down her shoulders, while a beautiful tiara of flowers shinned under the intense sunlight...violet eyes...

The Scottish Princess was dressed in a simple silver dress, designed for long trips, which had embroided pink flowers on the waist, pretending to be a belt. A flower pendant could be seen around her neck, with matching earings.

However, despite the fact the Princess of Scotland was completely stunning, what did catch Mariah's attention was the Princess' expression: she had a delicate face yet her eyes showed she was kind hearted and calm it not quiet.

_'Just what Lee needs.' _Mariah thought a smile already on her face

Slowly the foreign Princess walked down the plank, her eyes dowcast, hands clapped in front of her skirt. She seemed to be the opposite of Lee, who was short-tempered, and made all kind of noises when angry.

"Your Highness." Princess Daisy said softly as she bowed in front of Lee, though her eyes continued fixed on the ground

When she noticed Lee was still staring at the Scottish Princess as if she was someone from another world, Mariah discretly elbowed him on the arm.

With a blink Lee snapped from his transe, and slowly grabbed the Scottish Princess' hand before kissing it:

"Princess Daisy." was all Lee said until he remembered something the Elders had told him "Your beauty enchants my Kingdom, and I feel honoured for having you here."

At those words Mariah started laughing on the inside: it sound weird to hear the Japanese Prince saying such words when he absolutely hated mushy stuff. Yet Mariah couldn't help but feel sad at same time: it was clear in Lee's eyes that he had liked the Princess from Scotland, but the sad part was the fact the Japanese Princess wouldn't be around to see that love bloom.

After sharing a look with Hillary, who was behind her, watching the scene between the Scottish Princess and the Prince of Japan both girls nodded.

If they were going to run away, they would do it on that same night.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Easier To Run

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, and the characters you don't know except the new Princess which belongs to SGCred.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** First of all, thanks for letting me use Daisy (that was a good surprise, wasn't it?). And thanks for everything you have been doing, all your support and words. Thank you very much «bows»

**dreamlessnights:** It's weird, isn't it? To see Lee happy with something, but yeah, Mariah is stuck with Bryan; if it's 'for now' or not, I can't say. Sorry. Oh, and you will have news from Ray in this chapter.

**Paris Super Girls:** I'm so happy to know you like Lee and Daisy (I think Daisy is the perfect person for Lee, don't you agree?). Oh, and about doing the BryanOC part...er...well, I guess you'll have to wait to find out, ne? Well, yes, I do speak and read french well, but I'm terrible when it comes to write in french. I write everything wrong, and that's the only reason why I don't reply to you in french (it would be a disaster). And thank you very much for your words, they mean alot to me. Merci!

**Galux Kitty:** I'm really happy to know you like this fic, and yeah, I chose Bryan because I think there's no one more colder than him (poor Mariah, ne?). Oh, and you will have news from Ray (and the others) in this chapter, just hope you like it.

**Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika:** «blushes» Thanks for your words, they really mean alot to me. And I'm trully happy to know you like this fic.

**Thiaf :** Thanks and the others are coming (you'll hear from them in this chapter). Hope you like it.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Yes, everyone feels bad for Mariah, but on the other hand everyone is also happy to see Lee finally found someone who likes him. And you'll see where Ray is if you read the chapter. «wink»

»«»«»«

And now the chapter

»«»«»«

**Chapter 3: **Easier To Run

Mariah sighed sadly at what was happening around her.

Now that Princess Daisy was there the Elders had decided to start the baquet which, thankfully, had been prepared minuted before the Princess' arrival. Now while the royal musicians played various types of songs chosen by the Elders people talked, ate, and drank execpt for two of them which hadn't shared a single word since Daisy's arrival.

Since she was sat on her throne Mariah could see Lee looking at Princess Daisy for time to time, as he continued his conversation with ministers and Elders while Princess Daisy tried to listen to Hillary, who was talking about Japan, but it was obvious the Scottish Princess was far more interested in studying Lee than listening to the brunette.

As she shook her head Mariah rose from her seat, and walked towards the other Princess before smiling:

"Princess Daisy, may you accompany me?" she asked 'accidently' interrupting Hillary from her lecture

After a nod from the Scottish Princess, Mariah lead the young woman towards her brother:

"Lee, I would like to talk with you." the Japanese Princess said, and Lee looked at her prepared to ask what she wanted. However when he saw Daisy behind his sister the Japanese Prince gluped:

"Mariah, I'm in the middle of an important conversation." Lee replied, and the pink haired Princess rolled her eyes before smiling at the Elders and ministers, and grab Lee's arm:

"Excuse us for a moment." she said simply before pulling her brother away from the group

"Mariah, I order you to let me go right now!" Lee exclaimed, but his sister ignored him completely, and continued pushing the Prince towards their new friend

"Princess Daisy," Mariah started as she stopped in front of the brunette "my brother wishes to invite you to dance."

"I do what?" Lee asked at same time Princess Daisy bowed in respect in his direction:

"I would be honoured to dance with the Prince of Japan." Daisy said softly at same time she raised her head, only to show her pink cheeks

When she saw Lee looking at Daisy as if he had been hypnotized, Mariah elbowed him on the arm

"I would be the honoured too, if you accepted." Lee said as he blinked before raising his arm to Daisy who, with a timid smile, accepted it

With a smile on her face Mariah watched her brother and future wife walk away, arms linked, before turning around, and start looking for Hillary.

"Come, we need to go." the Japanese Princess said when she found her friend, who had been watching the whole seen from afar.

"Are you sure about this, Princess?" Hillary asked still unsure, and Mariah nodded:

"This is the only way for me to find Ray, and get away from Bryan."

»«»«»«

The night was still young when both Mariah and Hillary managed to pass through the guards, and walk towards the stable where their horses were. Thankfully no one had seen them since everyone was still inside the castle having fun in the party, and Mariah bet Lee and Daisy were still dancing.

"Princess are you sure you want to do this?" Hillary asked as the two girls tried to find their horses in the darkness "I mean you still have time to go back."

"And face the faith of marrying Bryan?" Mariah asked as she looked to her friend as if she was crazy "I prefere to die to marry that ice cube, but you can stay if you want."

"No I would never do that." Hillary replied, immediatly "I am your best friend, and I'll stay with you it's just..."slowly the brunette looked over her shoulder to the stable's entrance, and watched as dark clouds continued to hide the once stary night "I think it's going to rain."

"Did you brought warm clothes?" Mariah asked, as she raised a hand so she wouldn't bump in anything

"Yes, I did." Hillary replied "My Princess, why don't you call your horse's name?"

"Great idea, Hill." Mariah said before clearing her throat "Star!"

A neigh made the two girls turn right, and after leaving her bag on the ground Mariah walked towards the place from where the noise had come while Hillary called the name of her horse.

"Oh, there you are Star." Mariah said as she managed to see her horse in the middle of the darkness "Prepared for an adventure?"

"Princess I think we should get out of here as soon as we can." Hillary said as she walked to her friend's side while pulling a horse by it's reigns "People will notice you're missing pretty soon, and I think it's better for us to be away from here when that happens."

"Yes of course." Mariah said as she opened the gate that separated her from her horse, and after putting the bag that was on the ground over Star's back she sat over the saddle

"Where are we going, Princess?" Hillary asked after sitting over the saddle of her horse "I mean, I don't think it's wise for us to be outside for when it starts rainning."

"I sent Ray a letter, last week." Mariah started as she made a signal with her heels for Star to start moving "I told him to met us in our secret place."

"Secret place?" Hillary asked confused as they finally stepped out of the stable "Why haven't I heard from it before?"

"Because it's mine secret place." Mariah explained "Mine and Ray's."

"But I thought Ray was doing a speciall training." Hillary commented, and Mariah nodded:

"He is, but on the last letter he sent me Ray told me his training was almost over." she said "So we'll stay on the secret place until he goes there."

"And when he does?" Hillary asked, and Mariah smiled a dreamy look on her face:

"We'll run away." she replied matter-of-factly "We'll run away, and be happy forever."

At that Hillary chuckled: the Japanese Princess was a real dreamer.

»«»«»«

Dark clouds were covering the bright stars and Quarter Moon, while a cold wind started playing with the timid flowers and strong trees in a dance that could make every warm body quiver. Darkness was falling over the dark ground as a dark cover was used to hide a story, at same time birds tried to protect themselves from the upcoming storm.

All trees of a huge forest had already started dancing with the wind having the silence as the song of the night, while clouds fell upon a hidden place where only the brave ones could be found.

A place where failure was not a option, for death was peacefully waiting behind every slip...behind every dangerous movement...behind every secret word spoken at the wrong time.

"Hey Drigger, there's a letter for you!" someone shout while sounds of metal meeting metal could be hear as backgroud along with other shouts, orders and few groans of pain

A young man that was sat close to a small fire, looked up only to reveal a pair of golden eyes that had been hidden by his long black hair. He was wearing a tradicional chinese outfit with bandages covering his arms, while a blood-red bandana could be seen on his forehead. However in the middle of the blood-red bandana was white feather, which was the symbol of the young man name on that place.

"Hey, Drigger!" the same voice shouted "Do you want your letter or not?"

Slowly the young man walked towards the other, and grabbed the white envelop before returning to his place, and stare at the front of the paper: a perfect handwritting was looking back at him, it's black words saying a name not many knew: Raymond Kon.

_'Mariah.' _was the only name that crossed the young man's mind as he ripped the back of the envelop, and grabbed the page inside of it

Slowly the young man opened the letter, and started reading using the fire as light:

_«Dear Ray,_

_I decided to write you this letter to give you a terrible news._

As you may know for long the Elders had been telling me about a surprise which would change my life forever. A surprise they said, that was written in the stars long before I was born. And now, when my sweet brother is reaching the age to turn King, I finally found out what's the surprise.

_I'm going to get married._

_Well now that I actually think about it, getting married wasn't suppose to be a nightmare. It was suppose to be a dream...a moment that should bring happiness and tears of joy, but I guess Destiny does not wish my happiness._

_Do you know with whom I will get married with?_

The Elders decided I must bring peace not only to my country, but also to my husband's. So, in an attempt to stop war from happening, they decided to choose Prince Bryan of Siberia as my future husband.

_Can you imagine, Ray? Me, the Princess of Japan, married with such man? No I prefere to die, and you know I'm more than capable of doing so._

_But it was then, when I was at the break of exploding, that I remembered your last letter where you told me your training was ending. And that's the real reason why I decided to write this letter: Ray, I need your help, I cannot marry Bryan. How can I marry someone I loath? No it's completely impossible, besides my heart already belongs to... _

_Well, I'm already speaking about what I shouldn't so I'll stop now, and go to the subject._

_Ray, I need your help. I'm going to run away because that's the only thing I can do to escape from Bryan. I will not tell a soul, besides Hillary who refuses to let me go alone. But I know I wouldn't go far without help...true Hillary is a great advicer, but she cannot help me to escape if someone finds me._

_So please Ray as soon as you finish your training, go meet me in our secret place. There's where I will be. You remember where it is, right? I already miss those cheery-trees..._

_I don't know if you'll recieve this letter soon, but I must tell you I'll leave on the night when the First Quarter rises in the sky. I cannot wait much longer than that, for Bryan told me he would come back to take me to Siberia._

_Please Ray I beg you, go to our secret place as soon as you can. I promise I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Mariah Ling »_

Without taking his eyes off the letter Ray clenched his fists, and took a deep breath; he couldn't believe the Elders had chosen Prince Bryan to be Mariah's husband. That was beyond absurd!

And no he wouldn't let anyone catch Mariah again; he had vowed to protect the Japanese Princess from any harm, and that also included the Siberian Prince. Thankfully Ray had been told his team would be allowed to leave in a few days. Ray just hoped that was enough to reach Mariah in time.

"Hey Ray!" a voice shouted, and the black haired boy snapped from his thoughts, and looked up only to come face to face with five young men as old as him, and very different from each others.

"Oh, hey guys." Ray complimented as he started to fold the letter

"Girlfriend's letter, Ray?" a dark blue haired young man asked in a mock way, as his dark blue eyes were fixed on the paper his friend was putting on a pocket.

On contrary of Ray that young man was dressed in very dark blue pants and a dirty yellow shirt, where a dark blue feather could be seen right on the front. His name in the trainning camp was Dragoon, but everyone who was close to him called him by his real name.

"Ah c'mon Tyson, I bet you're just jealouse." a blond haired young man with blue eyes, dressed in dark green pants and orange shirt said to the blue haired one. On the front of his shirt a purple feather could be seen, and his name - for every knight - was Draciel though his real name was far different.

"Well Max, I'm just curiosed." Tyson replied with a chuckle

"Are you sure you're allowed to leave with us?" another young man this one with brown and red hair asked, his piercing green eyes fixed on Tyson. He was wearing dirty brown pants and a brownish-orange shirt, but at the front of his shirt a orange feather could be seen. He was known as Leopard by all the other knights.

"Ah c'mon Ozuma, what's that suppose to mean?" Tyson asked the his friend, who crossed his arms

"Just wondering why the superiors think you're more than prepared to leave now, with us." he replied, and a second blue haired young man with light blue eyes smiled, as he turned to Ozuma. He was dressed in a pair of light but dirty brown pants and a light green shirt, where a dark green feather could be seen. Tiger was his name at the camp:

"C'mon Ozuma, let the guy be." the light blue haired young man started "I mean, we will be here for what? Three days more?"

"What?!" Ray asked suddenly as he looked to his friend "What did you said, Kane? Three days?"

"Yeah, unless another authority orders us to leave sonner." the blue haired young man replied before adding "Or later."

"Why the surprise?" Max asked curiosed "I thought you knew."

"No, it's nothing." Ray said as he shook his head "It's just..."

When the young man trailled off the last member from the team emerged from the shadows, his arms folded against his chest. He had dark grey pants and black shirt, where a red feather could be seen. His hair was just like the night; half grey like the clouds and half dark blue like the sky itself. His crimson red eyes were fixed on Ray, who turned at him expecting to hear something. However, for long seconds, the young man called Dranzer was silent.

"If you know something you better share with us." was the only thing the young man said as a cold breeze started playing with his hair, and Ray sighed:

"It's about Mar..._Princess_ Mariah." the black haired young man, started and everyone looked at him confused and waiting for him to continue "She's being forced by the Elders to marry Prince Bryan, and since she doesn't wish to do so she decided to run away."

"What?!" everyone asked, at same time Tyson raised a hand:

"Wait, Prince Bryan?" he repeated, and Ray nodded "Isn't that guy from Siberia?"

"Yes Tyson, he is." Ray replied as everyone sweatdropped "Mariah loaths him, and that's the reason she wants to run away. The letter I was reading was from her, and she was telling me she's going to run away from the castle on the same night of the First Quarter."

"Then I think you better get out of here soon." Ozuma said suddenly, and Ray looked at him confused.

Slowly the brownish-red haired young man waved a hand towards the sky, and everyone looked up in time to see dark clouds slowly covering the moon...the First Quarter.

"Oh shit.." was all Ray said as he watched dark clouds covering the moon completely and bring darkness to the place.

»«»«»«

After a few unconfortable hours both Lee and Daisy finally got used to each other presence, and started talking as if they knew each other for years. Short minutes had been enough for Lee to understand Daisy was a timid girl who had a very strong bound with her mother, and that also loved nature and animals. She was completely different from him, since he was short-tempered while she was calm and not much of a dreamer on contray of Mariah.

As for Daisy she quickly understood the Japanese Prince was a little rude from time to time, specially when he didn't felt completely at easy, but she also noticed that, deep inside that hard exterior, was a soft heart. A heart the Scottish Princess hoped to touch, though she was positive it wouldn't be easy for they were really different from each other.

However it was in the middle of a dance that Daisy really understood how difficult it would be to capture Lee's heart.

Both heirs were dancing slowly in the middle of the guests when Daisy felt Lee moving a hand towards one of the maids who, in seconds, was beside them.

"Where's Princess Mariah?" Lee asked to the maid who bowed:

"The Princess has returned to her room, your Magesty." she young woman replied, without looking up "We were told she was tired, and she decided to leave to her room with Lady Hillary."

"Hum, and why did she left without telling me?" Lee asked, and the maid bowed again:

"I do not know, your Majesty." she replied

"Well, go get her." Lee ordered, and Daisy blinked in surprise when she noticed Lee's expression had gone from happy to emotionless "She told me herself she wanted to stay here, and met her future sister-in-law."

"Yes, your Majesty." the maid said before bowing again, and walk away

With a deep breath Lee turned to Daisy only to see the young woman's face slowly turning pink, at same time she looked down.

"Something wrong?" the Prince asked, and Daisy shook her head before looking at him:

"No, my Prince." she replied in a soft voice "I was just thinking you should not bother your sister, after all we will have many oportunities to know each other."

"You don't understand." Lee started as he shook his head "Mariah was dying to met you; she was so happy with the preparations for this banquet...well, I know she could be more if she wasn't to marry Prince Bryan, but that's not the point."

"But my Prince, maybe Princess Mariah was tired." Daisy started "I know she wouldn't leave if something wasn't wrong."

Lee opened his mouth to reply when the same maid he had called before appeared next to them breathing hard, and looking pale:

"The...the Princess..." the maid started, and Lee's eyes turned worried at same time Daisy stepped closer to him just in case he exploded "She's...she's..."

"What?! What happened to her?!" Lee asked angry and worried, and the maid took a deep breath:

"Princess Mariah isn't in her room." she managed to say, and Daisy saw Lee's eyes wide in surprise:

_"What?!"_

»«»«»«

Thunders and lightnings started crossing the sky as if they were warnings that a storm was about to come, when Mariah and Hillary reached the forest which surrouded the castle. Despite the fact the huge forest was like huge walls, that protected the amazing castle, they were far away from it. Maybe one hour if someone went from the castle to the forest, in a horse at full speed.

"My Princess, I think it's better if we look for a place to hide from the rain." Hillary commented as Mariah ordered her horse to move towards the trees "Mariah, I don't think it's wise to go to the forest with lightnings crossing the sky."

"Then where are we suppose to go?" Mariah asked as she turned to her friend "Back to the palace? I did not made all this to return back to my brother when I face the first obstacle."

"My Princess, I did not said we should return to the palace." Hillary said as she grabbed the reigns harder "I just think it would be better if we find a place where we could be safe from the rain."

As she sighed Mariah run a hand through her long hair, and scratched her neck:

"Very well, where do you think we should go?" she asked "There's nothing here that can protect us from the rain if not trees. And yes, I know it's not safe to be around trees with lightnings, but what choice do we have?"

"I know!" Hillary exclaimed suddenly "I rememeber reading in a book there's this ancient tree here, which roots have grown seperated from each other, and which tree-truck it's hollow."

"And where's this tree?" Mariah asked curiosed "Is it close from here?"

In silence Hillary started scanning the area where they were, and tapped a finger against her chin as she tried to remember the localization of the tree.

"There; I know it's that way!" Hillary exclaimed suddenly as she pointed to her left "There's a clearing on that side of the forest, and the ancient tree it's there."

"Great, lets go then." Mariah said smiling, but when she saw Hillary was hesitating the Princess raised an eyebrow "Something wrong?"

"I just heard these rumours," Hillary started "people say something evil haunts that place."

"Evil?" Mariah repeated even more confused "Hillary, it's a tree! What evil can be there?"

"I don't know Princess, but people talk about drunk men who go there with women to...well you know, and most of men usually never return to their homes." Hillary explained, and Mariah rolled her eyes:

"Hillary do you want or not to get away from the rain?" the brunette nodded, and the Princess continued "Then stop thinking about stupid rumours, and come."

In silence the two young women started riding faster only to slow down when Hillary needed to remember something about the localization of the tree. Nevertheless when they weren't far from the clearing, rain started to fall harder:

"Hillary, where's the tree?!" Mariah asked now completely soaked from the rain, but ignoring completely that she was wearing a white dress with soft pink long sleeves "I can't catch a cold!"

"I'm trying to remember!" Hillary shouted since it was getting hard to hear a thing due to the sound of the raindrops against the trees and ground.

Without thinking twice Hillary get down from her horse, and started looking around.

_'Where's the clearing? C'mon Hillary, think!' _the brunette told herself as she tried to see something _'If the Princess catchs cold, it's all your fault so you better hurry!'_

"There!" Hillary shouted as she pointed to her right "I know it's that way!"

Mariah was about to ride to that direction when she noticed Hillary was still trying to sit on the saddle, but that had become difficult due to her soaked dress:

"C'mon Hillary!" Mariah exclaimed, and after long minutes the brunette finally managed to sat on the saddle, and without thinking twice the two young women started ridding towards the direction Hillary had pointed out.

"There's the tree!" Hillary shouted as the two friens entered in the clearing where, right in the middle, a huge ancient oath could be seen

_'Finally.' _was Mariah's only thought as the two girls managed to reach the tree, and without caring about their horses the two teenagers run towards the small opening between the tree's roots

"Finally." Mariah breathed as she sat on the ground "I can't believe it started to rain right when we were looking for the tree."

However as soon as the Princess said that rain started to calm down though it didn't stopped, and in seconds cold winds started playing with the wet trees, and the two young women shivered when the cold temperature hit their also cold skin.

"Aww, are the two precious not used to this weather?" a cold voice asked, and, very slowly, the two friends turned around only to come face to face with a group of drunk man.

"Run." was the only word Mariah managed to say, but when the two young women were trying to get away two rough hands grabbed their arms

"Let us go!" Hillary shouted, and one of the men laughed:

"I don't think so." he started "You just got here, where would our manners be if we let you go out in this weather?"

"No, let us go!" Mariah exclaimed, but it was then that the man who was grabbing her arm pulled her to him.

The Japanese Princess couldn't help but make a face of disgust, when the smell of alchool reached her nostrils. However the disgust look changed to a scared one when Mariah felt a rough hand running down her leg:

"I think it's time for some fun, men!" the man who was grabbing Hillary exclaimed

"Let go of those girls." a voice said from the outside

Since it was still raining, and everyone was at the back of the tree-truck it was hard to see who had spoken or if that person was a friend or a foe. Both Mariah and Hillary hoped it was a friend, but in the situation they were in it was hard to say.

"Says who?" one of the man said, and in the middle of the raindrops a pair of black eyes flashed in anger, and the same voice was heard again:

"Says your death."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Figure09

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, and the characters you don't know except the new Princess which belongs to SGCred.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** The one and only! «hehe» Thank you soooo much for your advices and help; you have been a great friend and I hope I'm not being a pain to you. I wish all good for you. Thanks for your words and support. Ah, and I'm happy to see you can write reviews again; thanks for everything again!

**dreamlessnights:** Since I don't want you to die on me «hehe», I decided to post the chapter now. I hope you don't kill me for what I have written here (don't forget, if you kill me, there won't be anyone to continue my fic «laughs nervously»).

**Galux Kitty:** Indeed, since I think Mariah does believe in Ray with all her heart, I thought it would be cool to show how much she trusts in him. I'm very happy to know you like Lee and Daisy romance, but you'll have to wait a little longer to see Tyson and Hillary's meeting (sorry).

**Paris Super Girls:** I had French for seven years, but now I dropped it for Spanish. I know how to write/read/talk in French, but I need to admit that where I'm worse is at writting (you would laugh at my writing). Now, about the mysterious person...guess, you'll have to read the chapter to find out.

**Shadowcat:** I'm not going to stop posting; if you don't like it, just don't read it.

**LoneWolf7423:** Indeed, it was a little dramatic, I hope you like this one better.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** I wonder who the mystery person is...is it a foe or a friend? «evil laugh» Only I know. And I guess you'll have to keep reading to find the answer for your questions. Oh and yeah, Ray can be a little irritating, though I think 'blind' is the perfect word for him «hehe».

»«»«»«

**Important Note 1:** People, bad news; College started this week and it takes alot of time from me (first year, first time.). I'm trying to do my best to keep up with the fics (which I won't stop until they're complete), but I just wanted to tell you to understand in case the uptades start coming slower. I'm already writing the new chapter for this fic (thank heavens we have weekends, ne?), so I won't take long to post it. However, after that, I don't know when I'll be able to post. Please forgive me. Thanks for the attention!

**Important Note 2:** In case you want to have any information about when I may post the chapters, just go see my bio. I'm going to start writting there the days when I _think_ I'll uptade (no promises though, ok? So please, don't kill me)

»«»«»«

And now the chapter...

»«»«»«

**Chapter 4:** Figure.09

"I don't care even if they arrive dead, I want the knights here by _tomorrow!_" Lee shouted to the Elders and servants as he raised from his throne "I will not give one minute more knowing my sister is out there, all by herself!"

"But my Prince," Elder Cong started "how are the knights suppose to make a journey in less than twenty-four hours, when they usually take three days? Besides we have yet to send them our falcon with the message, ordering them to come immediatly."

"I don't care about what you have to do." Lee started as he clenched his fists hard "If the knights aren't here tomorrow, at noon, I will be the one whose going to look for my sister."

From where she was Daisy couldn't help but lean her hands against her chest, and ask herself if she should, or not, interfere in what was happening. Since she was next to Lee's throne it was easy for the Scottish Princess to observe Lee's expression, and it was that same look on his face that was making her question herself if she should open her mouth.

Daisy was conscient Lee would probably snap at her if she even dared to move an inch, but the Princess from Scotland just couldn't handle the vision in front of her: she could see Lee was lost, and far more worried about his sister than anyone else inside that room.

"Prince Lee." Daisy called out in a very low voice, but the Japanese Prince looked at her with an eyebrow raised "Er, if you excuse me, I would like to...er..." as she trailled off the brunette walked to Lee's side, and bowed "With all respect my Prince, I would like to say I don't think it's wise to demand the knights presence for tomorrow."

"And what would you know about that?" Lee snapped, but for her own surprise Daisy didn't winced; she simply looked up admired by her own courage to face the angry heir:

"My Prince, I just think you're asking for the impossible." the Scottish Princess started before bowing again "Please forgive me if I'm being too bold, but I do not think it's wise to deman for the knights presence for tomorrow, when you're conscient they'll probably be to tired to actually go look for Princess Mariah."

"And what do you expect me to do?" Lee asked as he crossed his arms. By now his face was completely unreadable yet his eyes kept flashing in anger and worry "Do you wish for me to stay here, kept away from the storm outside by these walls, while I know _my_ sister is out there? Do you really expect me to stay here, and do nothing?!"

"No, my Lord." Daisy said as she looked right into Lee's eyes, while managing not to blush "I'm just asking for you to give two days for the knights to come. In two days they will be here, I have faith in that, and with that period of time they will be able to prepare themselves for the quest that waits them here."

Suddenly Lee raised a hand to his nose, and closed his eyes at same time he seemed to be in deep thought. Daisy knew he was pondering her words just like she understood that he was in a terrible situation, but the Scottish Princess also knew that was the best thing to do.

However, in order to do the right thing, Lee needed to calm down.

"Very well." Lee said after a few seconds, and Daisy breathed relieved when she understood her words hand't been in vain. Suddenly the Japanese Prince looked at Elder Cong, and folded his arms against his chest "I'll give two days for the knights to be here; I don't care which animal you have to use to give them the order on this same night, but I won't wait any longer."

"Thank you, my Prince." Daisy whispered as she bowed again, her hands clapped in front of her

"No Daisy, thank you." Lee whispered in such low voice that even the Scottish Princess found it hard to hear.

However as those two words filled Daisy's ears, the Princess couldn't help but smile slightly.

»«»«»«

The rain seemed to have calmed down, but it was still hard to see anything outside specially with the icy winds still coming out from nowhere, and hitting the cold bodies which could be found outside.

Mariah and Hillary continued to breathe in fear as their eyes left the entrance of the tree-trunk to look to each other: one of the men was still holding Hillary by the waist with one hand, since the other was slowly making it's way to a katana which was one the man's waist. As for the man that was holding Mariah, though he was also holding the young Princess by her arm, he had also grabbed a gun.

As for the third man, he was slowly making his way to the tree-trunk's entrace with a katana on his right hand.

"I don't fear death." he said before walking into the rain, where the pair of black eyes could still be seen

"You should fear the eternal darkness." the same voice said still void of any emotion "For that's the only place from where you can never come back."

With a smirk on his face the man raised his katana to his front, but since he was fairly drunk it was easy to see he would lose the fight before a blink of an eye: his balance was unsteady, his eyes blinked alot, and rain seemed to have a strange effect on him since the man seemed not to bare with the cold raindrops hitting his skin and clothes.

"You are the one that's going to die." the man mumbled, as he raised his katana higher than he should; his hands were also trembling alot, and it was obvious that the only result from there was the one about a patethic death.

"As you wish." the same voice said, and suddenly the pair of black eyes desappeared in thin air

"Hey, where did you go?" the man asked as he spun around, his half closed eyes trying to see anything around him "C'mon get out, and face me like a man!"

Suddenly, and before the man could move a finger, a black shadow appeared out of nowhere, and in seconds he was already kissing the floor while the black shadow desappeared again.

"You're nothing, but a clown." the voice commented "You can hardly stand in your feet."

"Oh yeah?!" the man asked as he got up, his clothes stained in mud just like his head "I'm going to show you who's the clown!"

Suddenly the man started running, his katana raised high in the air, towards the place where the pair of black eyes had appeared again. However the strange thing was that before the man could stop running or even attack is invisible opponent, something hit him hard on the neck sending him glying to his left, dead.

"Yonoshi!" the man who was helding Hillary shouted before grabbing his katana harder, and run outside leaving Mariah, and her best friend alone with the third man.

"You bastard, what did you do to Yonoshi?" the man asked as he run to his friend's side, his katana now laying on the ground next to his friend's

"I killed him." the voice replied void of any emotion "And you'll have the same faith, if you don't leave those girls alone."

"You bastard!" the man yelled as he looked to the pair of black eyes which weren't too far away from him "I'm going to kill you!"

"No wait!" another voice shouted, and the man turned around to see his other friend walking out of the tree-truck, the gun on his hand "Toukisho, lets kill him together."

Toukisho nodded, but when the two men turned to the place where the black eyes had been they blinked when they saw nothing besides rain.

"Guess the weakling run away." Toukisho commented before turning to his friend, who had lowered the hand that was grabbing the gun "What do you think we should do now, Yukio?"

"Hmph, we may not be able to do anything about Yonoshi, so what about we have some fun?" Yukio asked before looking to the entrance of the tree-truck where Mariah and Hillary were, scared of what could happen to them

"Well, I guess you're right." Toukisho commented before looking one last time to his friend's body at same time as Yukio

"Lets have some fun for him." Yukio said as he put his gun on his belt before, and turn to the tree-truck only to gasp in surprise

Confused Toukisho looked to the same direction as Yukio, and blinked when he saw a figure between the tree and them

»«»«»«

The male group was around the fire, thinking about to do when their license to abandon the camp come, when a fourteen year old boy with dark blond hair appeared next to Ray, and handed him a letter:

"This is from Prince Lee Ling." the young boy started between deep breaths, and various pairs of eyes looked at him "It was sent by a falcon, and there was an explicit order saying I should be quick on giving you this letter."

"Er...thanks." Ray said as he grabbed the letter, and after a bow the young boy walked away leaving behind a confused but curiosed group

"C'mon Ray, open it up!" Tyson exclaimed as his eyes fell on his friend, who was silently staring at the piece of paper on his hands

Slowly and still without saying a word Ray opened the letter, and put the envelop over his legs before staring at the black words in the creamy paper, and clear his throat:

_«For the Fighters of Japan;_

_It's through this letter that I, Prince Lee of Japan, give explicit orders for the Fighters of Japan to return immeditaly to my castle in order to recieve their first mission after long months in a special training camp._

_The mission is to be unknown to everyone except for you, and your presence is requested within two days. If you got any late you'll be dismissed from the mission, whenever you wish to participate on it or not._

_Leave the training camp as soon as you read this letter._

_Lee Ling »_

"Leave now?!" Tyson asked as he blinked "Is he crazy? And what is that mission he's talking about?"

"How do you want us to know?" Max asked as he raised an eyebrow "I say we better pack, and leave right now; you know how Lee is."

"Yeah, and by the way he wrote the letter you can say it's serious." Kane commented, and Ray clenched his fists:

"It's Mariah." he muttered, and everyone looked at him only to see Ray looking at the fire in front of him completely furious while his eyes flashed in anger "He knows she escaped, and now he wants us to go look for her; I bet he even knows she sent me that letter."

"How can you tell?" Ozuma asked as he got up "Ok maybe you're right, but if Lee knew about the letter Mariah sent you he wouldn't bother us to go look for her. You said she went to your secret place, for all I know, Lee probably just wants to know where that is."

"Yet he requests our presence." Kane muttered before shaking his head, and get up "Look lets do what Draciel said; lets go pack, grab our horses, and go to the palace. It's no good to stay here, thinking what Lee wants from us."

"Guess you're right." Ray said before folding the letter at same time he got up. However as his friends started walking to their rooms Kai appeared next to the black haired young man, and crossed his arms:

"Burn it." was all the bluish-grey haired young man said, before walking pass Ray towards the stable

"Burn it?" Ray asked to himself his eyes falling over the folded letter on his hand. Nevertheless before Ray started questioning why he should burn the paper the knight simply throwed it to the fire, and watched it turn into ashes before turning around, and walk towards his room.

Not many minutes later the Fighters of Japan were at the entrance of the stable, their horses next to them, starting at everything and nothing.

"Well, I guess we better go." Tyson said as he sat on the saddle "We have to be at the castle in two days, and according to Max it usually takes three days to get there."

"Then again, we are the Fighters of Japan." Max said with a chuckle "I think we can be there right on time."

"C'mon guys, lets go." Ray said as he sat on the saddle of his horse, and grabbed the reigns

_'I'm going to get Mariah.' _the black haired knight thought as he kicked his horse with his heels _'But I won't let her marry Bryan, if she doesn't wish to.'_

»«»«»«

A cold wind blowed suddenly rustling the leaves at same time rain started to fall harder, but everything was ignored by Toukisho and Yukio who were too busy staring at the figure in front of them.

A figure dressed with a thick, black cloat, and which black hood was hidding the face, was inbetween the men, and the entrance to the tree-truck. The figure was silent, and seemed to be frozen on the spot for it didn't moved when the men smirked:

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Yukio asked, a smirk still on his face "Do we have a troublemaker or someone who wants a painfull death?"

"Yeah, why don't you just get away from here while you still can?" Toukisho asked as he put his katana on his waist, and the figure smirked:

"Why don't _you_ run away?" the figure asked, the voice void of any emotion "Because no one can escape from the eternal darkness."

"Uhhh, now I'm really scared." Yukio said in a mock way at same time he trembled his hands "See? I'm even shaking!"

Without any warning the two men started laughing while the figure just stood on the same place, though now it could be seen a smirk playing on the hidden face:

"Deaf is the one who doesn't listen to advices." was the last thing the figure said before raising a wooden stick that was hidden under the cloat, and, without thinking twice, the cloated figure run towards the two men, and hit Yukio on the stomach before hitting Toukashi on the right leg

"What in the world...?" Toukashi trailled off when he saw Yukio sat on the ground groaning as pain kept shoting from his stomach, while his gun was on the ground. Then, when he heard a muffled laugh, Toukashi turned to his attacker "You bastard!"

"You still have a chance to get away from here." the figure said as the wooden stick was hidden under the cloat again "Run and leave these girls alone. Who knows, maybe I'll let you live."

"You were the one who killed Yonoshi." Toukashi said, and the figure smirked:

"At leat you have brains, on contrary of all the others I have killed." it said, and in a quick movement Toukashi grabbed his katana, and pointed it to the figure:

"I'm going to kill you!" he exclaimed before screaming,his katana now raised high in the air, and run towards the figure who did nothing besides staying on the same place

"Look out!" Mariah shouted as she appeared on the hole of the tree-truck, but the figure seemed to ignore her for it continued frozen on the same place while rain continued to fall

Suddenly, and when Toukisho was ready to hit the figure, the other person raised a hand, and a katana appeared instead of the wooden stick.

"You're just another clown." was all the figure said before raising the katana foward, and hit Toukisho right on his chest making a large cut "And for that you'll die."

"Toukisho!!!" Yukio shouted before wincing in pain as he watched his friend groan, and fall on his knees his katana now on the ground "No!!!"

Without muttering a single sound Toukisho fell foward on the mud, his blood being sucked by the wet earth while the figure put the katana under the cloat.

"Do you want to die too?" the figure asked as it turned to Yukio, who started termbling in range and pain:

"I want you to rot in hell!" the man shouted before grabbing his gun, and shot towards the figure who didn't had time to move.

However it was then that a second black figure appeared in front of the cloated person, acting like a shield for it was that figure that was hit by the bullet.

_"NO!"_ the cloated figure shouted before turning to Yukio _"DIE!!!"_

Before Yukio could move or try to pull the trigger again the figure run towards him, and raised a tanto. Then, even though they were still far from each other, the cloated person didn't thought twice, and throwed the tanto in Yukio's direction who, due to the pain that he was felling on his stomach, didn't moved, and consequently was hit right on the chest.

Then as Yukio fell dead on the ground the cloated person turned to the other black figure, and immediatly run towards it.

Mariah and Hillary watched as the cloated person ran to the black figure thinking if they should leave their shelter, and do something even though they didn't know what. However the truth was that both girls felt like they needed to do something for the person who had just saved them.

"C'mon Hillary, lets help him." Mariah commented as she walked outside, leaving the brunette trembling in fear inside the tree-truck. Nevertheless when she noticed Hillary wasn't at her side the Japanese Princess turned around "Hillary!" she called out "C'mon, he just saved our lives!"

"I can't stand the sight of blood." Hillary replied as she appeared on the tree-truck's hole "So I don't think I would be of much help."

At that Mariah couldn't help but roll her eyes:

"I'm suppose to be the one saying that, you know?" she asked before walking towards the other girl, and grab her arm "Come on Hillary, we need to help him. He just saved our lives or did you just forgot about that?"

"No, I...I didn't..." Hillary muttered as she stared at the three dead bodies on the ground while rain continued to fall over them, and immediatly closed her eyes.

However when she heard Mariah gasp, and stop her tracks Hillary decided to see what was happening, and put a hand over her mouth to prevent a scream from escaping her lips.

Next to the cloated person was not another person, but an animal; an animal the brunette read about lots of times since it was the name of the famous thief and murder of the country.

Next to the cloated person was a black panther.

"C'mon Sombra, c'mon..." Mariah and Hillary heard the cloated person whisper, as a white hand run through the panther's head "Please, open your eyes..."

Mariah shared a look with Hillary, but before any of the girls could say a thing a cold wind hit their faces, and made the hood from the figure fall only to reveal a long and wavy turquoise hair.

"You're Pantera!" Hillary exclaimed before she could stop herself, and as the cold wind continued to blow and rain continued to fall a pair of stormy grey eyes turned to her and Mariah.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Field Of Innocence

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, and the characters you don't know except the new Princess which belongs to SGCred.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** The one who has been bearing with me since...I dunno, forever! (hehe) Thank you so much for everything you have been doing for me: all your support and words. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Oh, and I'm really happy to know you're enjoying the fic as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Paris Super Girls:** Well, the RayMariah moments will come, but you'll have to wait alittle longer for them and yeah, I guess Kai can't do anything else beside helping his friend. Happy to know you like Lee and Daisy, I like to write about those two too. Oh, and I hope you enjoyed my other fics, I'm doing my best to keep writing despite College.

**I can fly:** Relieved to know you like it, and I hope you continue to read the fic.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Oh, I guess you'll have to read to find out if Sombra is alive or not. And about Ray, well you also have to read the chapter (I'll evil, I know).

**dreamlessnights:** Since I don't want you to die on me, I decided to post the chapter today...I mean, tonight. You'll find more about Pantera and I hope this still catchs your eye. Thank you for the encouragement.

**Galux Kitty:** Yup, Pantera is the 'name' of one of the two OC's (mine). I hope I can still held you in suspense as I keep writing this.

»«»«»«

And now the chapter...

»«»«»«

**Chapter 5:** Field Of Innocence

As they continued to ride as faster as the wind while rain stopped falling, the Fighters of Japan tried to keep focused on the journey they had to do in less than two days. All of them knew Lee was serious when he said they wouldn't be able to go on the mission in case they were late, so the group had agree never to rest no matter if they were hungry or tired.

They had to keep going, no matter how difficult it could be. Besides, that had made part of their special training.

As he watched some of his friends riding in front of him, Ray couldn't help but ask himself if Mariah was indeed the reason why Lee had called them. True she had sent him a letter, but if the Prince of Japan had indeed seen the letter before it was sent, then Lee would have stopped Mariah from running away.

Even though Ray was positive Lee didn't wanted Mariah to marry Bryan the black haired knight was also conscient that Lee could do nothing against the will of the Elders, despite the fact he was about to become King.

Slowly Ray's eyes fell on his horse; it was a white horse, as pure as a cloud in the sky, but which had a blood-red mark between it's eyes. According to the person that had gave the horse to Ray, the blood-red mark symbolized Ray's destiny: Ray's lover would be far from his reach, and that would lead to many complications. Complications that could, or not, shake Ray's relationship with his future lover. And the blood-red color symbolized how powerfull their love would be, and how difficult it would become to achieve their destiny.

But of course, due to his special training, the last thing Ray had on his mind was the signification of the mark on his horse. Nevertheless, everytime Ray looked at the blood-red mark, he couldn't help but remember the day when Mariah had chose the name for the horse: An, which means 'peace' in chinese.

"An, lets go faster." Ray instructed to his horse who immediatly started to gallope faster, and in seconds Ray was already beside Tyson and Max

While the journey continued Kai didn't stopp looked around him from time to time; he didn't know why, but everytime he thought they were getting closer to the castle his heart would skip a beat.

What the hell was happening to him?

»«»«»«

Hillary tried hard to close her mouth as the owner of those stormy grey eyes continued to stare at her in complete silence, while Mariah stared at the person in front of her: _that _was the great Pantera? That _girl_ who didn't seemed to be older than the Princess of Japan?

That just had to be a joke.

However Mariah's mouth dropped just like Hillary's when the turquoise haired girl got up, took her cloat off, and showed what she had hidden under it. And about the girl's clothing, Mariah couldn't help but think it would be a scandal if someone saw a girl wearing _that_!

A short black skirt, which seemed to be made of bombazine, was all that covered the girl from the waist until half of her legs, above the knees. She was also wearing a black top (same material as the skirt), which was big enough to cover her breasts, but that didn't had sleeves and which straps were secured with a knot behind the girl's neck, showing not only part of her back but also her shoulders. And, to complete the outfit, the girl had black bombazine boots, and a black fingerless glove protecting her right hand to the wrist.

Nevertheless besides that shocking outfit the girl also had a few things that weren't at all common to see women carrying: she had a very long wooden stick strapped at her back, a katana on her left side of the waist while she had another weird and slightly curved sword on the left side, and what seemed to be a knife secured on her back by a grey belt she used around her waist. Mariah knew people also called that knife tanto or 'auxiliary weapon' to the katana.

Suddenly the girl put her black cloat over the injuried panther, while whispering words that neither the Princess or the her sidekick could hear.

"You're Pantera?" Mariah asked suddenly, as she raised an eyebrow "You have to be joking."

"I do not have to give you any satisfaction of who I am." the turquoise haired girl replied, without taking her eyes of the panther "All you should know, is that it's better for you to return to the castle."

"W...what castle?" Mariah asked as she tried to sound confused, but the only reply she got was a glance:

"You aren't going to fool anyone talking, moving _and_ dressing like that _Princess._" the turquoise haired girl replied before sitting next to the wounded animal at same time both Hillary and Mariah opened their eyes wide in surprise:

"H...how did you know?" Hillary asked, as she looked from her Princess to the other girl "And are you, or not, Pantera?"

"Only the blind ones can't see who you are." the turquoise haired girl commented, without taking her eyes off the animal beside her "And who am I...you don't need that information."

"Well, we just came here to ask if you wanted some help." Mariah started as she jumped the subject. She knew that girl wasn't Pantera for she was too young to be, besides the fact she was indeed a girl "Do you want us to do something or..."

"I want you to go back home." the turquoise haired girl cut off, as she looked from the panther to the Princess "And stop dreaming because you're far to old to act like a child."

"Excuse me?!" Mariah asked surprised and shocked by the girl's words "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you should act according to your age, and according to what you are." the girl started as she kept staring at the Princess, her eyes cold and void of any emotion "You think that's by running away that the problems will stop following you. You think that all you need is your prince in shinning armour that everything will be fine with his presence, but let me tell you that's all an illusion."

"You know nothing about my life." Mariah said through gritted teeth "How dare you to tell me what to do or not?"

"And what makes you think you know more about life than me?" the turquoise haired girl asked before standing in her feet "Tell me then, why did you run away from your small little world?"

"How dare you to talk to me like that?!" Mariah finally exploded "You have no right to tell me those things when you know absolutely nothing about me!"

"You're right." the turquoise haired girl replied, and Mariah blinked in confusion "I may not know much about you, but it's easy to see what you are and to what you're used to. And one thing is for sure, if you don't drop that field of innocence you carry with you you won't go far."

"How do you know all this?" Hillary asked suddenly before Mariah could open her mouth "How can you be so sure about what Pr...Mariah is, when we never saw you?"

By the corner of her eyes the turquoise haired girl started at Hillary, and the brunette couldn't help but shiver as the cold stare fell over her:

"Your auras." the girl replied "She has an aura of maturity yet she lives in her own little world, and she even sounds childish because she can't stand the fact I was telling the truth about her living in a illusion." suddenly the grey eyed girl turned to Mariah "Isn't that correct, _Princess_?"

At that both Hillary and Mariah gasped in surprise while the girl turned to the panther, and knelt next to the animal:

"I'll be right back." she whispered before getting up, and turn to the two other girls "I hope you'll be back home by the time I come back here."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hillary asked, but by the time she finished that question the turquoise haired girl had already turned around, and desappear into the shadows of the forest leaving behind the panther hidden by her cloat and the Princess along with her sidekick.

»«»«»«

Lee was walking from left to right and back to left inside his room, his hands enlaced with each other behind his back while his mind was lost in deep throught. Over the king-size bed in the middle of the room was a young white tiger which stripes were as black as the night, and which dark eyes were fixed on it's owner.

It didn't matter what the others said, it didn't matter what the others did, the truth was that Lee couldn't stop thinking about where his sister could be, and why had she run away without telling him.

The reason why Mariah had run away was pretty simple to understand: she hated Bryan so the most obvious thing she could do was to escape from her fate, and try to find security somewhere else.

But where? Which was the place that made her feel safe? Who would protect her? After all Mariah was the Princess of Japan, and she needed to be protected from any harm.

Suddenly soft footsteps outside his door made Lee stop his tracks, and stare at the wooden door at same time questions started to run inside his mind: could that be Mariah? Had his sister decided to come back?

_"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can go find something for this little girl?" _a voice asked, and Lee blinked in confusion as the question broke the silence around him: little girl?

_"Oh Princess Daisy, you should have called your maid." _a second voice said, and Lee felt his heart beat faster as the name 'Daisy' filled his ears _"Please let me go to the kitchen, grab some milk."_

_"Thank you, I'll be in my room with this little girl." _the Scottish Princess thanked, and footsteps could be heard outside again

Lee continued to stare at the wooden door long after the sound of footsteps had desappeared, and was about to continue walking from side to side when a soft sigh was heard, and the Prince froze.

_"Well, guess you'll have to wait a little longer." _Princess Daisy's soft voice whispered, and Lee gluped: why was he so nervous? The Princess was just outside, and she probably didn't even know that room was his. So why did he wanted to open the door, and call for the Scottish Princess?

Slowly, and though he was still unsure about his actions, Lee made his way towards the door, and raised a hand at same time footsteps started to be heard outside the door. With a long breath the Japanese Prince opened the door slowly, and looked to his sides once he walked to the hall only to see Princess Daisy's sillouette desappearing in the darkness:

"Princess Daisy." Lee called silently cursing for the fact he had not hear his usual hard voice, on the contrary, he had heard a weird voice, one that seemed to be scared of spelling the Socttish Princess' name.

A gasp in surprise escaped from Daisy's lips, as the sudden voice scared her slightly. However after a deep breath the Princess turned around, her violet dress moving at the movements, and showed the littel white tiger cub in her arms:

"Oh, Prince Lee." Daisy said as she bowed "Goodnight, and forgive me if I disturbed your sleep. I did not know that was your room."

"Do not worry Princess, I wasn't sleeping." Lee replied as he waved a hand, and Daisy looked up again only to reveal the small smile on her face. That single and small smile made Lee blush, though the soon-to-be King had yet to know why he was acting in such weird way around the young Princess.

Very well she was his future fiancée, but did that meant he had to act like he was a young boy in love? He had duties, a kingdom to rulle yet there he was, standing just next to his room, looking to the only girl that had the power to make the Prince's insides twist in a strange way.

"Do you need anything, my Prince?" Daisy asked suddenly, and Lee snapped from his thoughts and questions only to shake his head 'no'. Nevertheless a question did appeared on his mind, as soon Lee noticed the animal on the Princess' arms:

"What are you doing with Galux?" he asked, and Daisy looked down, to her arms, before bowing to Lee:

"Forgive me if I was too bold my Prince, but when I was walking to my room I heard such sad calls, and I just decided to find which was the animal that was suffering." Daisy started not meeting Lee's eyes "My ears lead me to a certain room, Princess Mariah's I believe, and when I opened the door I was welcome by the sad eyes of this beautifull creature."

"It was not bold, Princess." Lee started, and Daisy looked at him only to be shocked by the tiny smile on the Prince's face "I believe Mariah had to leave Galux's behind, for shew knew her beloved tiger would not survive outside. Galux is far too young."

"I can see that." Daisy whispered as she cuddled Galux's head "May I have your permission to take care of this little girl, while Princess Mariah is out?"

"Yes." was all that Lee said, before silence filled the hall while violet eyes continued to stare into a pair of deep brown ones.

It was so strange to see a future Queen and King acting as if they were not to be together, let alone to actually rulle one country as if they were only one. Besides Lee and Daisy had yet to actually talk about them, and not about their countries just like they had been doing on the welcome party.

However there they were missing an oportunity to actually know each other. Both were acting like they were children slowly walking towards adolescence, and as if they were too scared to actually start a conversation that could turn to be very interesting.

"Er...Princess, would you...er...like to..." but before Lee had time to finish the invitation of a walk in the garden, a maid appeared out of noweher carrying a bowl filled with milk:

"Here it is, Princess." the maid started, with a small smile "Forgive me for taking too long, but Princess Mariah's always told us to warm the milk a little bit."

"That's fine, don't worry." Daisy started as she adverted her eyes from Lee, and smiled to the older woman "Do you mind to accompany to my room?"

"Of course not, Princess." the maid replied, before bowing towards her Prince "Prince Lee."

"Goodnight, my Prince." Daisy whispered to Lee before turning around, and start walking towards her room, the maid right behind her.

"Goodnight...Daisy." Lee whispered when the Scottish Princess desappeared in the hall, leaving him behind to face doubts to which he could not find answers.

»«»«»«

The turquoise haired girl walked away from the shadows of the forest, which were now being chased away by the first rays of light which belonged to a new and chilly day. She was slowly making her way towards Sombra, that was still under the black cloat right where she had left her, but the girl stopped when she saw that the two other girls were nowhere in sight.

Thankfully they had decided to follow her advice, and return to their castle where their lives would be shamelly happy, and full of mushy stuff and childish dreams.

Oh how she loathed those fiels of innocence.

With quick steps the girl made her way towards the panther, and slowly removed the cloat off the animal for she was conscient a harsh movement could hurt the animal. And the sight that had welcome her, was not good either.

A small hole full of dry blood could be spotted close to the animals rib-cage, but it didn't seemed too deep. Nevertheless, it was obvious the girl had to act fast if she wanted to save her best friend.

"Hang on Sombra, this is nothing compared with other things." the girl whispered as she cuddled the panther on the head, before taking a few leaves from her belt. However when she was about to start making the medicine, and grab her tanto a soft sound similar to a sneeze made the girl turn her head slightly towards the tree where she had found the Princess and her sidekick.

Slowly the girl get to her feet, and in a quick movement of her wrist she grabbed the tanto, and throwed the weapon which it flew right to the tree-truck where it got stuck in a threatning manner:

"Get out." the girl ordered her voice gelid as the wind, and very slowly and almost in a scared way both Mariah and Hillary appeared from inside the tree-truck, their dresses now ruined due to the mud and rain.

_'We're doomed.' _was Hillary's only thought as she looked from the tanto stuck on the tree-truck to the turquoise haired girl

"What are you doing here?" the mysterious girl asked, her eyes flashing in annoyance and anger "Go back to your castle."

"No." Mariah said suddenly as she walked towards the tanto, and put a hand over the small hilt "I'm not going back after all this, I _can't _go back."

"Then get out off my way." the other girl said before walking towards Mariah, and snap the Princess' hand away from the weapon so she could grab it "You already had your little adventure, and did all foolish things you could do."

Mariah shared a look with Hillary, and nodded; during the minutes the turquoise haired girl had been away, the Princess and her sidekick had discussed about asking the girl to go with them. After all Hillary had said the girl would be the perfect person to protect them, in case they needed help.

"Actually," the Japanese Princess started, as she watched the turquoise haired girl walk towards the panther "we were wondering if...er...you would like to come with us."

A gelid laugh escaped from the other girl's rose lips as she sat next to the panther, and grabbed the leaves she had left on the ground:

"That's a stupid question, to which I won't even bother to reply." she said without looking at the two girls

"Why don't you come with us?" Mariah asked, as she walked towards the girl "You're strong, and you can help us to reach our destiny safetly."

"What you need is someone to put some sense on your heads." the girl replied as she crossed her legs in indian style, and started to cut the leaves into small pieces with her hands "You're stupid if you think you'll go far in this florest, without having a simple weapon with you."

"That's why we're asking for your help." Hillary said suddenly "Please help us to get to our place safe, and we'll give you whatever you want."

_'I was suppose to be the one saying that, Hillary.' _Mariah thought as she looked to the brunette, at same time the turquoise haired girl shook her head:

"What makes you think I want something from you?" she asked as she grabbed the tanto, and approached the panther's wound "Forgive me if this hurts, Sombra." the girl whispered, before start taking the lead off the animal's chest

As Hillary looked away, not having the courage to watch what the other girl was doing, Mariah was thinking about a way to ask for help. But one thing was certain she would never beg for such girl to help her; she would go alone if she had to, but she would bever beg.

"Well, according to Hillary, you're Pantera the most famous thief and murder of all Japan." the Princess started, as she watched the turquoise haired girl continue to take care of the panther's wound "So I rather believe you would do anything to help us, and recieve something for your services, to stay here watching us go back to the castle."

"So, you think I'm Pantera, huh?" the turquoise haired girl asked, without taking her eyes off what she was doing "That's interesting, but tell me what makes you think I am Pantera? After all, I'm as old as you."

"It was easy to understand you're Pantera, because of the panther." Hillary stated, as Mariah looked at her waiting for her friend to say something "Besides, it's not very common to see women carrying the weapons you do or even dressing like you."

"Oh, so those are the facts you have based your statement on?" the girl asked as she grabbed her cloat, and ripped it in two so she could use it to bandage the animal's wound "Hum...what are you? A scholar girl or an apprentice of some sort?"

Hillary chuckled as she looked to the turquoise haired girl, and watched as she put the leaves on the panther's wound only to hear a small roar from the animal. Slowly the girl cuddled the panther's head, and started putting the piece of cloth over it's wound:

"I simply like to read." the brunette stated and the turquoise looked up at her after she gave a knot on the piece of cloth, and put the rest of her cloat over the panther:

"Well, books won't help you here, and neither will I." she replied, as she got up, and Mariah rolled her eyes in annoyance:

"Didn't I told you, Hillary?" the Princess asked, as she turned to her friend "This girl is nothing more than an annoying brat, who doesn't know to do something else than bother others with words. Geez, she even sounds like Dranzer, and you're trying to make her help us!"

Suddenly a blade was leaned against Mariah's throat, and Hillary screamed as she watched the turquoise haired girl walk slowly towards the Princess, her eyes burning with hate:

"Never, ever, call me an annoying brat." the girl whispered, in a gelid voice "You're the one who knows nothing about Life, and still thinks that can lecture others just because you think you're far more importante. But watch out Princess, I can slit yor neck even before you notice."

Mariah's eyes started to tear for the Princess knew the other girl meant what she had said, and the Princess was also positive she would probably never see the daylight again for the blade was now completely against her neck, hurting her even though the other girl had still to cut her:

"Please, don't!" Hillary shouted, panicking "Please forgive her words, Princess Mariah didn't meant it."

Nevertheless, the brunette was completely ignored.

"But since I know the only way for you to leave me alone is by accompaning you to the forsaken place you want to go," the turquoise haired girl put the tanto down, and stared right into Mariah's eyes making the Princess shiver under such cold stare "I accept to be your bodyguard. However, you must not bother me with questions or stupid statements."

"But you're Pantera, aren't you?" Hillary asked, as she stared at the turquoise haired girl unsure if she should have done the question

"Yes I am, and that's all you need to know." the turquoise haired girl replied before walking towards Sombra, and sat next to the animal "We'll leave as soon as Sombra is cured, and you must not delay."

At that both Mariah and Hillary nodded, happy to know they didn't had to worry about the dangers of the trip anymore.

However the two girls were completely oblivious of the strange look on Pantera's face, as she cuddled Sombra's head: a evil smirk was all that could say the girl was thinking about something.

And that something was revenge.

»«»«»«

Lee was so busy talking with the Elders and the General of the Japanese Army, called Kenny, a short man which eyes were hidden by his light brown hair, that he didn't notice Elder Cong walking faster towards him.

"Prince Lee." the Elder started, and the young man looked at him though he had yet to interrupt his discusion with General Kenny and the Elders

"What do you want, Elder Cong?" the Japanese Prince asked as the Elder bowed, before taking a deep breath:

"Prince Bryan is here." was all the Elder said, and Lee opened his yes wide in surprise at same time the doors that connected to the throne room swung open only to reveal the Siberian Prince, who was carrying an emotionless look on his face:

"I came to take Princess Mariah to Siberia."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Breathe Easy

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and everything else you don't know (mainly characters). However, Daisy belongs to SGCRed!

»«»«»«

**Summary:** «AU» A fugitive princess and her sidekick escape from an unwanted destiny, and soon find themselves bound to a wanderer who does not wish their company. As their journey in search for the Unknown continues, musicians, artists, slaves and knights are bound to find each others. But the question is, are they prepared for the Destiny's traps? (KaiOC, TalaOC, RayMariah, TysonHillary, MaxMariam, OzumaOC and others)

»«»«»«

**Note: **I decided to add another pairing to the fic (TalaOC). I hope you guys don't mind.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred: **First of all, thanks for everything you've been doing for me. All your advices and words have been helping me. Thanks. Now, yes, Lee and Daisy relationship is growing, but they still feel awkward in each other presence - I wonder why -. But if you think I should change something in Daisy, please tell me, ok? Oh, and Pantera is a mystery, isn't she?

**Galux Kitty:** I think Bryan will be act like himself in this chapter, but it's better for you to read it so you can find it out for sure. Oh, and I'm happy to know you find Lee and Daisy cute, as well as Ray.

**Paris Super Girls:** You know, I'm aware I'm a stranger, but in case you need to talk feel free to send me an e-mail, ok? I swear I won't mind,I actually find it cool to talk with some other authors. Just don't ask me to talk in french «hehe». Anyway, if people send you flames, all you have to do is simply ignore them. People usually write them just to make the authors go mad, or simply to make them feel like their stories suck (I recieved one too, ya know? But it was in another fic). So, make me a favor and forget about the person who sent you that flame. I'm happy to know you like to have Bryan as Ray's rival, but I guess you'll have to read the chapter to find out if there's going to be a war or not. Oh, I'm relieved to know you like Lee and Daisy, but you'll have to wait to find your answers towards Pantera.

**Lara Lee:** Oi, ainda bem que estás a gostar da história. Eu achei que seria divertido escrever uma história medieval, e gostei de saber que estás a gostar. Agradeço o teu apoio.

**I can fly:** Thank you, and you can bet I'll keep writing. I won't stop until I reach the end of this fic «hehe».

**Aquarius Galuxy:** I think you're not the only one who dislikes Bryan, or seeing him with Mariah. Oh, and yes I'm afraid Mariah did lost a bit of her sharpness, but you see, I'm making a few characters develop, and Mariah is one of those characters. She starts in a determined level, but she'll end in another one. I just hope she isn't that OOC. Oh, and why Pantera seems dangerous? Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 6:** Breathe Easy

Everything inside the room throne was silent, while everyone looked from Prince Bryan to Prince Lee waiting to see what would happen.

The Elders were certain something bad would come from there if Prince Lee decided to say the truth, and simply tell the other Prince that Mariah had run away in an attempt to escape from the marriage. The Elders knew Prince Bryan was crazy enough to creat a war, because they knew the Siberian Prince would take Princess Mariah's escape as an affront.

"Where's Princess Mariah?" Prince Bryan asked, breaking the deadly silence with his cold voice "I cannot wait much longer."

"My sister isn't here at the moment, Bryan." Prince Lee replied, catching the other Prince's attention "You came with no warning, Mariah is not ready for such trip."

"I do not care if she's ready, the ship cannot wait." Bryan said, and Lee clenched his fists:

"I cannot do a thing Bryan, if my sister isn't here what do you want me to do?" he asked "She'll come as soon as she can, but until then you'll have to wait."

"If she isn't here in two hours..." Bryan trailled off, leaving a terrible threat in the air

The Elders shared a look while the Siberian Prince made his way out of the room, and Lee took a deep breath: it was easy to know what Bryan would do, but the Japanese Prince just hoped he could do something before something happened.

"Prince Lee." General Kenny started, and Lee turned to him "May I tell you that if Prince Bryan decides to creat a war against Japan, the possibility of this become a slaughter is enormous. All the other Generals before me left documents which clearly state that a war against Siberia is a war against death."

"What are you saying?" Lee asked not believing in his ears "You dare to say Japan will lose?"

"No, my Prince." General Kenny started, as he shook his head "I'm simply saying that a war will bring too many deaths to both sides."

»«»«»«

Pantera was cuddling Sombra's head and whispering soft words to the animal, while both Mariah and Hillary were eating and talking inside the tree-truck.

"Are you sure we can trust her, Princess?" Hillary asked, as she tried to cover herself with the blanket she had managed to put inside her bag "I mean, she's scary."

"Having second thoughts?" Mariah asked, as she pulled her blanket up so she could cover her shoulders "C'mon, you know she's the only one who can help us, and I'm prepared to give her a second chance. Even though she did tried to kill me."

"But she's a murder, Princess." Hillary stated in a whisper, as she looked from the entrance of the tree-truck to Pantera hoping the other girl couldn't hear a thing "How can you trust in a murder, who's also a thief?"

"Oh, c'mon Hillary, just don't start with your doubts." Mariah started, as she rolled her eyes "Pantera won't kill us."

"How can you be so sure, when you know she tried to kill you? You said it yourself!" the brunette exclaimed, surprised "Please, I think this is suicide!"

"Hillary, stop!" Mariah commanded, as she raised a hand "She won't kill us because she knows it's better to take me to where I want to go, _and _recieve something for it."

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling that's all." Hillary commented, at same time she looked at her friend "I mean, this is the first time I got out of the castle to enter in a...well, I don't know how you call it, but I call this 'madness'."

At that, Mariah rolled her eyes:

"Aww c'mon Hillary, it's just a small trip." the Japanese Princess stated "We'll reach the secret place before you notice."

"I really hope so." the brunette muttered as she put the blanket over her mouth, and Mariah sighed while a dreamy smile appeared on her face:

"Have you imagine it, Hillary?" the Princess asked, still with the dreamy look all over her face "As soon as we reach the place we'll meet with Ray, and then I'll be able to run away with towards a happy life away from all this _and _Bryan."

"Are you sure problems will stop chasing you just because you're running away?" Hillary asked before she could stop herself, and Mariah blinked:

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked "I know problems won't stop, but at least I'll have Ray beside me. He will protect me from any harm."

Hillary was about to open her mouth to reply when her eyes fell over Pantera, and the brunette raised an eyebrow when she saw the turquoise haired girl grabbing something she had on her waist. Since she was too far away from the famous thief Hillary couldn't be certain of what Pantera was holding, but it seemed to be...

"A feather?" Hillary asked in a whisper, and Mariah raised an eyebrow:

"What are you talking about?" the Japanese Princess asked confused, and Hillary turned to her:

"Look Princess, isn't it a feather what Pantera's holding?" the brunette asked, and Mariah immediatly looked through the tree-truck's entrance.

It was then that she saw it too: Pantera was indeed grabbing a very long feather, but it was hard to see it's color. All Mariah could point out, was the fact it was a dark shade.

"Hum, I wonder what's she's doing with a feather." Mariah commented, and Hillary turned to her:

"Well Princess, the only people I know that use feathers are knights." the brunette commented "Each color represents their spirit, so each knight can only have one color."

"Oh yes, I read about that." Mariah replied, as she tapped a finger against her chin "Ray has a white feather, which means purity of spirit and soul."

At that Hillary nodded, but before she could say a word both girls watched Pantera stand up, and turn to their direction at same time her eyes went from warm to cold:

"Lets go." she said in a calm voice, and the two other girls slowly got out from inside the tree-truck carrying their blankets and food:

"But what about Sombra?" Hillary asked confused, and as an answer Pantera took her cloat off the animal who immediatly stood up now with her bandaged off. Hillary thought Pantera had taken it off when they weren't looking, but the fact there was no trace of a wound in the panther's torso, did surprised the brunette:

"She's fine." Pantera replied, while she put the rest of her cloat over her shoulders "Now go get your horses, we need to get going."

"Hai, right away." Hillary said before walking towards the other side of the ancient oath, and grab the reings of her horse and Mariah's

As she watched Hillary bring the two horses, Mariah couldn't help but ask why Pantera was treating them like they were servants. True she seemed to be a strong girl, but did she had the power over a Princess?

_'I don't think so.' _Mariah thought, as she sat over the saddle

"Don't you have a horse?" Hillary asked, and Pantera looked at her:

"Do not make questions to which you can find the answer." she replied, before cuddling Sombra's head "Tell me Princess, where's your hidding-place?"

"It's close to the mountains." Mariah replied, and Pantera smirked before meeting the Princess' gaze:

"So you think that Sakura's Lake is the best hidding-place, huh?" she asked, and Mariah blinked in surprise though she did not show it "Indeed that's a great place for stupid things to happen, but to hide?"

"Will you take us or not?" Mariah asked back, and Pantera sighed:

"Follow me." was all she said before start walking towards the west side of the forest, and desappear between the trees with Sombra behind her

"We're suppose to reach the er...Sakura Lake in a couple of days, when Pantera doesn't have a horse?" Hillary asked to Mariah, who simply shruged

»«»«»«

Various horses appeared on the huge garden, filled with different trees and flowers while dogs and other wild animals could be found in almost any place of the huge place.

_'We're finally here.' _Ray thought, as he looked at the huge castle in the middle of the garden. There were two guards on each side of the main gate, while a huge coat of arms was above it showing the head of a white tiger.

After a few minutes the Fighters of Japan finally reached the castle's gate, and Tyson cleared his throat when his eyes fell over one of the guards:

"We're the knights Prince Lee asked for." he said actually looking serious, and the four guards bowed in respect:

"We were waiting for you." one of the guards said, as he gave a step foward "Prince Lee is expecting you, you may come in."

After sharing a look, the Fighters of Japan jumped to the ground at same time stable-boys walked to their horses' sides. Then, without saying a single word, the group walked inside the castle into the silent halls.

"Prince Lee, the Fighters of Japan have arrived." Elder Cong said as he walked towards his Prince, who was busy talking with General Kenny

At same time Lee turned to the entrance of the throne's room, the knights silently started walking inside being Tyson and Ray at the front, and Kai the last one to enter.

For a couple of seconds nothing was said, only looks were exchanged, but that stopped when Prince Lee finally cleared his throat:

"I can see you arrived in time." he commented, and the knights bowed when their Prince walked towards them

"Yes your Majesty, we really want to enter in the quest to go rescue Princess Mariah." Ray said with a bow, and Lee turned to him at same time he crossed his arms:

"And does any of you have any clue about the Princess' whereabouts?" he asked, and Ray felt his breath get stuck in his throat: one part of him wanted to say he knew where Mariah was, but the other one kept telling him everything was suppose to be a secret.

"No your Highness, we do not know where Princess Mariah is." Kane started, as he gave a step foward "But we'll do everything in our reach to bring her back."

"Good." was all Lee said, before turning to the General behind him "This is General Kenny, and he's in charge of the quest. He'll tell you everything about what's suppose to be done. I would stay and assist to everything, but I have a other duties to take care of."

_'Lee is worried about other things rathen than his sister? Since when?' _Ray asked himself, but the boy stood silent as he watched his Prince make his way out of the throne room.

"Very well, this is what we should do." General Kenny started as he lead the group of knights towards a round table, and showed them two maps "These red lines show the possible paths Princess Mariah may have choosen to escape. They are not accurate, so it's impossible to say if one of them is correct or not."

"So, we're suppose to chek all these paths?" Max asked without taking his eyes of the four red lines which could be find in one of the maps, for the other showed a few locations marked with black balls

"I already sent two teams to go check two of the four paths." General Kenny, as he pointed towards two red lines "Both returned without the Princess."

"And what are these?" Ozuma asked pointing to the second map, and General Kenny turned to him:

"We have marked all the possible places where the Princess may go." he replied "Once again, we're not sure if any of those places is the right one."

"Have you already sent someone?" Ray asked as he scanned the second map, and raised an eyebrow when he saw Sakura's Lake was not marked

"Yes I have, but these places are too far from the castle." the General started "It will take days to actually hear from any of the teams."

"Well, since we didn't came all this way to wait, I think we should go look for the Princess right away." Ray said, and all the other knights nodded

"As you wish, but I think you should at least eat something." General Kenny started, as he turned to the kights "Besides, your knight clothes have been brought. You may go change in Drigger's room, for I believe there's where the clothes are."

"Thank you, sir." Ray said, with a bow

»«»«»«

The forest was darker than they thought. Despite the fact Sun was shinning brightly beyond those tall and even scary trees inside the forest, Mariah couldn't help but look around at any strange sound while Hillary couldn't help but shiver at every unknown touch.

Other strange thing was the fact Pantera was a fast person, since she was far from the two girls even though she was walking instead of ridding. Then again, the most weird part was the fact Pantera would usually use the lowest branches to give balance by putting her right hand on them, and push her body foward almost giving a somersault on the air.

Hillary was still looking around when she gave up to her curiosity, and started looking for any sight of Pantera since the girl had started walking faster since a few minutes ago.

"Princess, do you think she abandoned us?" the brunette asked as she turned to Mariah, who snapped from her own thoughts:

"Of course not Hillary, she would never do that." the Princess replied immediatly, and Hillary looked around before turning to her friend again:

"It's just that...well, she accepted to help us under such strange conditions." she started, almost in a whisper "It's like she's expecting us to take her somewhere."

"Don't be ridiculous Hillary, how could she want us to take her somewhere when we're the ones who need help?" Mariah asked, though she hated to admit she needed help to reach Ray "Besides it doesn't look as if she's a very pacient person."

"But that's it!" Hillary exclaimed before clapping a hand over her mouth, and nervously look around her again "Pantera is a thief and a murder Princess, why would she even bother to help us when all she needs to do is kill us so she could get on with her life?"

Suddenly Pantera emerged from the shadows of the path Mariah and Hillary had yet to make, with Sombra next to her. Pantera's eyes were as emotionless as before, but when she looked to them closely Mariah saw a flash of annoyance in the turquoise haired girl's eyes.

"What if you stop making stupid questions, and start moving?" the girl asked in her cold voice "We have to get out of here before the sunset."

"Why?" Hillary asked with an eyebrow raised, and Pantera turned to her:

"Unless you prefere to be caught by a group of drunk men, you better start moving." was all the turquoise haired girl said before turning around, and start walking away with the black panther next to her

Hillary was about to say something when her eyes caught something: on Pantera's glove was a symbol. Since the thief had turned quickly it had been more than difficult for the brunette to see what was on the black glove, but Hillary could almost bet it was an animal

_'Was that a centaur?' _Hillary asked herself, oblivious that Mariah had ordered her horse to start walking _'But it also looked like a dog.'_

"Hillary!" Maraiah called out, and the brunette snapped from her thoughts:

"Oh yes, lets go." she said rather clumbsy, at same time she kicked her horse softly with her wheels

"What's wrong with you?" Mariah asked, as Hillary appeared next to her "I know you're worried, but Pantera won't do a thing. What would she gain by killing the Japanese Princess? Or you for that matter?"

"She's a murder Princess, I don't think it's safe to try to understand such mind." Hillary replied, and Mariah rolled her eyes

»«»«»«

Lee slowly made his way towards the centre of the garden, where a very big fountain was: cold water was falling as waterfall from the many holes in that stone construction, while flowers continued to bloom in each corner. There were various types of flowers could be found all over the fountain, but white lotus were the most common to see.

With a sigh Lee sat on the stone bench right in front of the fountain, and closed his eyes at same time he raised his head towards the sky. His mind was so lost in doubts and worries towards his sister, that Lee knew he needed to be alone.

Plus, Bryan's mute threat wasn't helping the situation either, and it was just another headache for the young Prince of Japan.

_'Where are you, Mariah?' _Lee asked to himself at same time he opened his eyes again, and started scanning the area around him.

Since Mariah's favourite flowers were roses almost every corner of the garden was filled with rose-bushes: pink, red or while. The rest of that huge garden was filled with various types of trees, that would go from cheery-trees to oaths, and other kind of flowers.

A tired sigh escaped from Lee's lips, and the soon-to-be King was about to get up when laughter broke the silence, and made the Japanese Prince look over his shoulder only to froze.

Sat under a ancient oath was Daisy, who was busy playing with a very energetic Galux, who kept trying to grab a butterfly with her paws.

From where he stood Lee noticed how Daisy's smile made the girl look even more pretty than she already was, just like he noticed the twinckle on the girl's violet eyes.

Since all her attention was on the white tiger cub, Daisy failed to noticed Lee staring at her. She was simply adoring to take care of Galux, and watch her play with the butterfly to actually care if someone was watching her.

Still without taking his eyes off the girl Lee stood up, and unconsciously breathed deeply before making his way towards the girl.

It was only when a warm breeze started to play with Daisy's hair, that the Scottish Princess looked up, and froze when she saw Lee approaching her.

Though she was trying hard not to, Daisy couldn't stop herself from finding Lee extremely handsome with his deep and piercing brown eyes, while his dark brown hair seemed to shine under the bright Sun.

"Prince Lee." Daisy managed to say when the soon-to-be King stopped in front of her, his intense stare directed to her "I am sorry if I interrupted something, that was not my wish."

"Do not ask for forgiveness when there's nothing to forgive." Lee replied as he crossed his arms, and Daisy nodded in agreement before turning to Galux, who had stopped moving as soon as Lee appeared.

With a small smile on her face Daisy reached for the young white tiger, which was now close to her feet, and picked Galux up before turning to Lee who was still standing, and looking completely miserable.

"Prince Lee, if it's not too bold to ask, my you tell me what worries you?" the Scottish Princess asked, and Lee took his eyes off the sky to stare at her

"It's about Mariah." Lee confessed, and Daisy immediatly looked down feeling completely ashamed: how could she be having fun with Galux, when her future husband was filled with troubles? What kind of wife and Queen would she be with that kind of behavior?

"My Lord," Daisy started as she got up, with Galux in her arms "have the Fighters of the Japan arrived?"

"Yes, General Kenny is already talking to them." Lee replied, with a nod "Why do you ask?"

"I'm terribly sorry for not helping you with these problems my Prince, but I'll do everything within my reach to help you find Princess Mariah." Daisy replied, ignoring Lee's question "I feel awfull for not helping you during this time, so I'll correct my behavior through any work you wish to give me."

Such words made Lee step back in complete shock: he had been more than wrong about the girl at the beginning, when he believed his future Queen would be a woman who would care about nothing towards the problems that affected the kingdom. But in front of him stood a young woman who looked determined to correct her mistake, even though there was any.

"Princess Daisy, I only have two favors to ask you." Lee started, and Daisy looked down expecting to hear his works "First I hope you can continue taking care of Galux, just like you have been doing until now, and secondly..." when Lee trailled off the Princess of Scotland looked up, only to see her future husband blushing slightly "I hope you don't stop laughing."

"What?" Daisy blurred out before she could stop herself, but a blush did covered her once paled cheeks "My Lord, I..."

However Daisy was interrupted when Elder Wong appeared out of nowhere, sweating and panting. His face was beyond pale, and he looked as if he had been running for hours:

"Prince Lee, something...terrible has happened." the Elder started, and Lee turned to him "Prince Bryan is...he's here..."

"Bryan?" Lee repeated with an eyebrow raised "What does he want? I told him Mariah isn't here."

"My Lord I...I think it's better for you to come." Elder Wong said between breathes, and Lee simply turned to his side before start walking towards the throne room

"My Prince, wait!" Elder Wong exclaimed before walking to Lee's side, leaving Daisy alone with Galux:

"What do you say girl? Should we go after them?" the Scottish Princess asked to the white tiger cub in her arms, that nudged her arms "I thought the same."

With that Daisy started walking behind Lee and Elder Wong, her mind still wondering about Lee's last words:

_"I hope you don't stop laughing."_

»«»«»«

Lee walked inside the throne room, and stopped his tracks when he Bryan surrounded by siberian soldiers at same time the Fighters of Japan, now wearing their knights clothes, had their weapons prepared to strike.

"Gentlemen, put your weapons down." Lee ordered to the knights and to the japanese soldiers, before turning to Bryan "What's the meaning of all this?"

"I left with a warning, didn't I?" the Prince of Siberia asked, a cold smirk on his face "I am here to fulfil that warning."

At those words Lee felt his breath get stuck in his throat. It was not that the Japanese Prince was scared of the possible meaning of Bryan's words, but Lee was far more worried about his sister, and he knew he would be too focused on finding Mariah to actually care about other thing.

"I suppose you're talking about a war." Lee commented at same time Daisy walked inside the room, with Galux still in her arms "Is that all you can think of? About war and blood?"

"Princess Mariah's missing act is a affront to the Siberian people." Bryan started, as he walked closer to Lee "Did you actually thought you could get away from this, after such humilliation?"

"This is not an affront Bryan, Mariah isn't here, and neither is she missing." Lee replied, and Bryan crossed his arms:

"Really? But my spies say the contrary." he commented, and Lee narrowed his eyes: he had dared to put spies inside the japanese castle?

"What I consider an affront is to know someone put spies inside my castle." Lee replied, and Bryan gave a small chuckle:

"That's not important anymore. Now I know Mariah is missing, and I also know you called them to look for her." he added, pointing with his head towards the Fighters of Japan "It's a shame really, to know you can't even control your own sister."

From where she stood Daisy saw Lee clenching his fists hard, and she bite her lip: the Scottish Princess did want to help, but she knew a woman had no power on the politics field.

_'Just stay calm Lee, please.' _Daisy silently begged _'Just relax.'_

"A war will not be started over this." Lee said suddenly, as if he had heard Daisy's mute supplication "Mariah will come back, and she will fulfil her destiny. But how do you expect to marry my sister by creating a war?"

Suddenly Ray felt his heart skip a beat: Mariah's return would determinate if a war would begin, but he knew the Japanese Princess didn't wish to get married with Bryan.

_'Damn the Elders for choosing Bryan as Mariah's fiancé.' _the black haired young man cursed

"I will give you three days." Bryan said after a few seconds in silence "And I'm warning you Lee, this is your last chance. I think I'm in one of my good days, so you better accept my condition before I change my mind."

_'Three days?' _Lee asked to himself before giving a step fowards, and raise his hand:

"In three days Mariah will be here." he said, and Bryan stared down at Lee's extended hand before looking at his knights, and after a small movement with his hand, the Siberian Prince simply walked away.

_'Three days?' _Ray asked to himself as he watched Bryan walk away _'What am I suppose to do? Oh Mariah...'_

Silently Kai stared at Ray, and crossed his arms: something had to be done, whenever some liked it or not.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Whisper

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and all the characters you don't know, except for Daisy which belongs to SGCred. Thanks for letting me use Daisy, girl!

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred: **Thank you for all your support, and help. I know I would have never post this fic if it hadn't been for your advices. Thank you so much, girl! Oh, I'm happy and relieved to know I'm doing a good job with Daisy (thanks for letting me use her). Thank you for all you have been doing.

**Aquarius Galuxy: **Yeah, I guess Ray will have to decide quickly about what he'll do, just like Bryan really needs to make a check-up, and realise he can't demand Mariah's presence like that «hehe». About Pantera...well, guess you'll have to wait to find out. Oh, and thanks for pointing the mistake. «smiles» Thanks for everything!

**Paris Super Girls: **Well I'm telling you, if you need to talk about anime or whatever, you can e-mail me. Oh, and happy birthday (sorry it's a bit late). Hey, that idea of yours sounds really cute. And I'm being honest. «smiles» I hope you keep enjoying this.

**I can fly: **Thank you very much for your words, they mean alot to me. Obrigada.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 7:** Whisper

A pair of icy aqua-blue eyes stared through a window, watching the Sun slowly desappearing behind tall trees which leaves looked gold instead of dark green. The sky was a rainbow of colors which would go from orange to deep blue, and a few birds could still be spotted crossing the ocean above.

Foosteps broke the silence of the dungeon, and the owner of those icy aqua-blue eyes stared to the entrance in time to see an almost white haired young man opening the door, and step inside:

"I believe you know why I'm here." the almost white haired young man stated, but the owner of the icy aqua-blue eyes kept silent "I am here because I want you to go on a quest. It's something that must be done by someone who can move fast and unseen, and I know you're the best person for the job."

"I'm not interest." a cold voice replied, and a sillouette could now be noticed in the shadows of the dungeon

"Oh, but you are." the man started, with a smirk on his face "You see if you accept the job you're a free to go, and everything will be forgotten. Of course you'll have to be carefull because a small slip from your part, and you can say goodbye to your life."

"You don't scare me." the same cold voice replied "You should know those empty threats don't scare me."

"Why do you think I'm giving you this job?" the man asked, his arms folded against his chest "Do you accept the job or not?"

"Hn, what do you want me to do?" the cold voice asked, now sounding rather annoyed

"You know what I want, and I also know you'll give it to me." the man replied before approaching the sillouete, and cold eyes met emotionless ones "Do you accept it or not?"

"I will give you the slaughter you want, but nothing else." was all that was said, before silence started to crept from every corner of the dungeon

»«»«»«

_'My back hurts as hell.' _Mariah thought, before opening her eyes wide in surprise _'Ups, a Princess is not suppose to curse. I bet Hillary would start lecturing if I had said that out-loud.'_

"I'm so sleepy." Hillary muttered, and Mariah couldn't help but smile at her friend's words: so she was getting tired too.

"Why don't we make a pause?" Mariah asked, and Hillary looked at her surprised. It seemed as if the brunette hadn't been aware that the Princess had heard her.

"Er...no, there's no need to rest." Hillary said, and Mariah laughed:

"Oh Hillary, I'm tired too you know?" she asked, and Hillary looked down "Besides, we have been riding for a whole day, and it looks like we won't manage to get away from the forest before night falls. And you can forget we didn't slept last night."

"But do you think it's wise for us to stop, when Pantera is nowhere to be seen?" Hillary asked, and Mariah looked to the path ahead of her before scanning the area where they were.

For along time now Pantera had simply faded in the darkness, leaving the Princess and her sidekick alone. However, despite the fact she could not see the murderer, Mariah was positive Pantera could see them.

"Pantera!" Mariah called out, making Hillary jump slightly in surprise "We're going to stop!"

Nevertheless nothing replied to the Princess, except for the wind which had started to rustle the leaves. The quietness of the forest was making Mariah and Hillary nervous, specially since they still had in mind Pantera's words:

_"Unless you prefere to be caught by a group of drunk men, you better start moving." _

"Princess, do you think it will bewise if we stop here?" Hillary asked, as she saw Mariah pulling the reigns to make Star stop

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" the Princess asked, as she turned to the brunette "It's not like there's anything else we can do, not to mention Pantera isn't here to say whatever she thinks about us camping here."

As she watched the Japanese Princess stepping out of the saddle, Hillary decided to do the same thing. However when the brunette was about to get off the saddle, Pantera appeared from the shadows:

"You foolish girls, what do you think you're doing?" she asked annoyed, and both Hillary and Mariah turned to her:

"We're tired, and we wish to rest." Mariah replied, and Pantera rolled her stormy grey eyes in pure annoyance:

"You're more than stupid if you think you can sleep here, and wake up to tell the story." she commented, and Sombra appeared next to her

"You better stop insulting us!" Mariah exclaimed suddenly, and Hillary looked at her surprised: that was the first time she saw her Princess snapping like that. Mariah's face was getting red in anger while her hands were clenched in strong fists, but Pantera simply looked at the pink haired girl with a bored expression.

"You should have learnt that you don't have power here, Princess." Pantera started, before smirking "You know nothing about these lands, and you still believe you can do whatever you wish. Do you wish a painfull death, Princess? Or do you wish for some drunk man to rape you?"

The last question made Mariah shiver while Hillary clapped a hand over her mouth, since both of them couldn't help but agree Pantera was right. They knew nothing about that land yet they kept acting as if they could everything they wished, believing they would be protected. But deep down they knew they weren't.

Nevertheless that was something Mariah would never admit.

"Please we're tired, we need to rest." Hillary started in a tiring way, breaking the silence "We have been riding for a whole day, and for what I managed to see through the trees we won't be able to get out of the forest before the sunset."

"And who said anything about leaving the forest before the sunset?" Pantera asked "You need to move fast, if you want to reach a place where your pathetic lives can be protected from the harms of the night."

_'Pathetic lives?'_ Mariah repeated, with an eyebrow raised _'Who does she think she is? It's not because she can use all those weapons, that she can say my life is pathetic. **Her** life is pathetic, not mine.'_

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Pantera asked annoyed, seconds after she had began walking "Just move!"

After sharing a look with Mariah Hillary grabbed the reigns of her horse, and sighed: that was going to be a very long trip.

»«»«»«

All the Fighters of Japan were in front of the castle's entrance, now beside their horses, and all of their attention was turned to General Kenny, Prince Lee, and Princess Daisy.

Instructions had already been given to the knights, and all of them were aware they had to find Mariah in three days if they wanted to stop a castastrophe from happening. But there was a problem they all knew: would they be able to change Mariah's mind?

"Be carefull." Daisy whispered before she could stop herself, and Max sent her a smile:

"Don't worry Princess Daisy, we will bring Princess Mariah back." he said, and a shy smile appeared on Daisy's face who nodded in agreement

"Just go, you have less than three days to find my sister." Lee started as he turned to the knights "Just bring her back safe, I'll deal with Bryan."

"Yes, Your Highness." all the knights said at same time, while they bowed before sitting on their horses' back

"We'll bring her back, don't worry." Ray said to Lee, who simply nodded

Without any other words the knights pulled the reigns of their horses, and quickly made their way towards the forest. Since Ray knew to where Mariah was heading, the knights had agree they wouldn't take long to find her. However all of them were positive they would take most of their precious time convincing the Japanese Princess of the fact she was the only one who could stop the war from happening.

Not many minutes later when they were already close to the forest the Fighters of Japan stopped, and turned to Ray:

"So, where are we going?" Tyson asked to his friend, who stared at the huge trees in front of him

"To Sakura's Lake." Ray replied in a soft voice, and Kane raised an eyebrow:

"Sakura's Lake?" he repeated, and Ray nodded "But that's almost one day and half from here, and it's almost night. Do you really think we'll manage to reach the lake in time?"

"We have to, don't we?" Ozuma asked back, at same time Kai turned to the other knights:

"We're wasting time here." he started, in his usual cold voice "We better start moving if we want to reach Sakura's Lake, and return, in two days."

"I agree with Kai, lets go." Max started, as he looked from the trees to his friends "It's not like we'll manage to do something standing here, doing nothing. Besides, I didn't acepted to do all that special training for nothing."

"I agree, lets go guys." Tyson said before pulling the reigns of his dark brown horse, and start heading to the forest with his friends behind him

_'I'm going Mariah, I'm just sorry for not being able to help you.' _Ray thought, as he pulled An's reigns

While the rest of the knights entered inside the forest, Kai looked around him at same time the wind started playing with his coloured hair: he felt as if the wind was whispering to him, but he had yet to understand the words.

Then again, why would he even bother to listen to something that couldn't speak?

»«»«»«

The Sun was now nothing but a memory from an once warm day, for now it was time for the Moon to show her beauty and power to the world. Stars had started to appear in the already dark sky, almost shyly, and a rather cold breeze had started playing with the trees' leaves.

Close to the forest, which now looked as an enchanted place taken away from one of the many fairytales, was a two-floor wooden house. The light that could easily be spotted coming from the window on the first floor indicated someone lived in that house, just like the smoke that was coming from the tall chimney indicated there was probably a fireplace inside.

Outside, close to the front door, was a while wolf sleeping soundly, and the animal didn't even stir when the window next to the door was opened.

Piercing purple eyes met the bright Moon, and a deep mist started to surround the house at same time it covered the once brilliant sky.

The temperature had dropped a few degrees, but while the white wolf continued sleeping the owner of those purple eyes continued looking up.

A cold wind started rustling the leaves, and the purple eyes narrowed:

"He's back." a voice whispered to no one in special "And blood with be spilled again, if someone doesn't stop him."

Suddenly a noise broke the silence, and the wolf raised it's head only to reveal a pair of deep sapphires at same time the owner of those purple eyes turned to the trees which were on the left side of the house. There was still a long part between the forest and the house which had nothing, but green grass and flowers so it was always easy to see someone coming out from the forest.

"I see you finally decided to show up." the owner of the purple eyes commented, at same time various shadows appeared being two of them sat on two horses, while other was walking beside a small animal

Seconds later, and though it was getting harder to see anything through the mist, the owner of the purple eyes saw a girl with wavy turquoise hair which was being followed by two other girls, one with pink hair, and another with brown hair.

"I never thought you would come back so soon."

Pantera rolled her eyes as she kept walking towards the house, where a sillouete could now be seen in front of the open door. From behind the turquoise haired girl were Mariah and Hillary, both feeling completely confused about what was happening.

After all they had been riding faster for the past two hours, and though Pantera hadn't said a word since their last conversations both Mariah and Hillary had believed she was going to take them to a secret place of some sort still inside the forest.

However there they were in front of a wooden house which looked cosy and comfortable, and where someone looked as if it had been expecting them.

"Lotus." was all Pantera said as she walked towards the person that was now cuddling the white wolf's head, in an attempt to calm the animal down, and purple eyes met grey ones:

"So, what made you come this way?" the girl named Lotus asked as she straightened herself, at same time cold wind started blowing her long mid-length black hair way from her face "I didn't thought I would see you this soon."

"Hn, and you wouldn't if it weren't for those two." Pantera replied icidly, and Lotus turned to Mariah and Hillary that were still deciding what they should do

"Hello there." Lotus complimented as she walked towards the two girls, her long black skirt almost hitting the ground "I'm Lotus."

"Er...hello Lotus." Mariah complimented, as she gave a small jump to the ground "My name is Mariah, and she's Hillary."

"Goodnight." Hillary said with a bow, and Lotus turned to Pantera who was standing next to the white wolf and Sombra with her arms folded against her chest:

"Dare to tell me why you brought the Princess with you?" she asked, and both Mariah and Hillary gasped in surprise, but Pantera just crossed her arms:

"Why don't you use that power of yours to find out?" she asked coldly before walking inside the house, and Lotus chuckled at same time she turned to the two shocked girls:

"Come, I bet you're hungry and tired from the trip." she said, but both Mariah and Hillary stopped their tracks as soon as the saw the white wolf staring at them "Oh and don't worry about Yoru, she won't hurt you."

After a short nod Mariah entered inside the house close followed by Hillary, who closed the front door with a quick movement which showed how scared she was about the fact the wolf could actually jump at her.

From inside the house looked even more cosy due to the warmth that was coming from the fireplace, and also to the peacefull atmosphere that existed. Book-shelves could be seen close to the fireplace, filled with books, while various weapons could be found on the oposite wall.

However there was one weapon that called Mariah's attention: a Kyudo Bow. The Princess was aware that it was needed lots of training, concentration, and most of all a steady hand to be able to use the japanese bow. Well, despite the fact she had yet to observe Lotus better, Mariah doubt the girl had the skill to use such weapon.

Then again, after everything she had been through, Mariah was prepared to accept everything.

"The couch won't bite, you know?" Lotus asked, as she walked towards the Princess though she had noticed Hillary staring at her books "And neither will the books."

"Oh, er...do you mind?" Hillary asked pointing to the books at same time she looked at the black haired girl, who shook her head:

"Go ahead, I have read all of them." she replied, and Hillary's mouth dropped: all? But there should be more than sixty books!

After looking at Lotus, Mariah sat on the beige couch which was turned to the fireplace, and closed her eyes at same time warmth started penetrating her skin. Then, though the Princess didn't wanted to, a happy sigh did escaped from the girl's lips.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Lotus said as she walked towards a door, before looking over her shoulder "There's a bathroom on the left in case you wish to take a bath, but you need someone to go outside creat the fire to warm the water up."

When Lotus desappeared through the door Mariah opened her eyes, and looked at Hillary who was busy taking a few books from the shelves, only to open them, and scan the words inside.

"So, what do you say about a bath?" the Princess asked, and Hillary snapped her attention towards her:

"I'm sorry Princess, but I really wish to read these books before going to sleep." the brunette replied, as she showed three books she had in her hands "But I can go take care of the fire, if you wish."

"I do." Mariah said, before getting up "Thanks Hillary."

The brunette shook her head before putting the books on the couch, and while Mariah walked to the only door that existed on that floor - without counting with the one that lead to the kitchen - Hillary walked to the front door, feeling nervous due to the white wolf the brunette knew that was outside.

However Hillary breathed relieved when she saw that Yoru wasn't there, just like Sombra seemed to have desappeared since her owner wasn't around.

"Thank heavens." Hillary whispered before making her way towards a pile of wood which was leaned against the house's wall, and close to a small whole which clearly indicated that was there she should make the fire.

»«»«»«

Red hair started blowing as a cold wind appeared out of nowhere making the leaves rustle, and the grass creat a soft melody. The Moon was blessing the dark night with it's beauty and moonlight, while the stars seemed to dance on the dark sky above, but the pair of icy aqua-blue eyes was not looking at them.

On contrary they were focused on the weapons which were being held by a pair of strong, rough hands: a kanata and a dagger. The only weapons that had been used years ago, and which blades still had the marks of many spilled bloods which had been blessed with last breaths or whispers.

A smirk appeared on a pale face, as the right hand strapped the katana to a strong torso while, seconds later, the left hand put the dagger inside the left black boot.

Then, after a glance towards the sky, a single figure started walking towards the forest while thoughts started to flood an already corrupted mind.

»«»«»«

The Fighters of Japan had reached a clearing where an ancient oath could be seen right on the middle, but all of them froze when they saw three bodies on the ground.

"What the hell happened here?" Tyson asked as he jumped to the ground, before walking to one of the bodies with his friends not far behind "How come these guys died here?"

"There was fight." Ozuma started as he knelt next to another body, and started to studying it "This guy was hit on the neck by something pretty hard, maybe a Bo or a very thick stick. He was hit one time, and he died immediatly."

"This one was slashed across the chest." Kane started, as he walked towards the last dead body "Also with a single blow. What about yours, Tyson?"

"He has a hole on his chest." the dark blue haired boy stated, as he straightened up "It's small, so it was done by a small weapon, probably a sharp knife."

"But who killed them?" Max asked before noticing the entrance on the oath's truck, and without saying a word the knight walked towards it before staring inside the truck "Hey, someone has been eating in here!"

"What?" all the other knights asked, as Max started walking towards them

"Hn, they had horses." Kai started, as he looked to the ground "Two horses and another animal with four paws probably a lion, a cheetah or even a panther. And there were three people, two of them used the horses."

"Can you see to where they went?" Ray asked as Kai continued to scan the area around him:

"The small animal was enjuried, because the grass indicates it was on the ground for a long period of time." he started, as he knelt on the ground a few yards from where Tyson stood with the body "They stood here for a while, and then..." silently Kai turned to the forest "After getting the horses, they went that way."

"I wish I could do that." Tyson commented, before walking towards his horse "Do you think it was the girls?"

"Yes." was all Kai said, as he made his way towards his black horse

"Are you certain?" Ray asked, and Kai nodded as soon as he was sat on the saddle "But that's not the way to Sakura's Lake. I mean, it is, but it's the longest path."

"Didn't I said there were three people?" Kai asked, sounding rather annoyed "The third person lead them that way."

"Oh." Ray muttered, and Max chuckled:

"C'mon guys, we need to be as fast as the wind if we want to catch the Princess." he said, and the others nodded

»«»«»«

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Lotus asked without looking up from the food she was preparing, and Pantera leaned her back against the kitchen's wall

"Hn, what do you mean?" she asked, and Lotus sent her a glance before returning to her work:

"You know what I mean, and you better spill it out." she warned "What the hell is the Princess of Japan doing in my house? What have you done?"

"I did nothing." Pantera replied, sounding bored "I just had the terrible idea of saving their lives, and they didn't left me alone since then."

"And what are you going to do?" Lotus asked, as she turned to her friend "And what do I have to do with all this?"

"Hn, they are an important piece." Pantera replied, and Lotus looked straight into her eyes "They will help me getting my revenge."

"Damn it Pantera I want the same thing as you do, but I don't think it's fair for those girls to be used as pawns." Lotus replied, and Pantera rolled her eyes:

"Sometimes I wonder why you have that power of yours, if you don't use it." she commented, before crossing her arms "I'm going to take them to the village, and _they_ will come. I'm leaving marks so I know they'll find us soon, and then I'll have my revenge."

"Do you really believe it will be that simple?" Lotus asked, an eyebrow raised "He's back Pantera, and I know blood will be spilled. More than it should, and we need to do something about it."

"No, that's your job." Pantera replied, as she shook her head "You take care of that bastard, and I'll take care of mine."

"Pantera, something will happen, and I think y..." Lotus trailled off when Pantera raised her hand:

"I don't need you to tell me anything about what can happen or not." the turquoise haired girl started, and a flash of hate crossed her stormy grey eyes "I am going to kill the one who killed my life."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **In a stupid attempt to help you to image the Fighters of Japan in their knights clothes, I decided to tell you to imagine them wearing clothes just like Legolas and Aragorn in LoTR (they are not wearing knight clothes I know, but I thought this could help you). Anyway, please review. Thanks!


	8. Away From Me

**Disclaimer: **I own all the new characters, except Daisy which belongs to SGCred, and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred: **Wow, so many questions! Unfortunatly I cannot answer to neither of them. Sorry. I hope you keep liking this, just like I hope you like the moment between Lee and Daisy. Thank you for everything you have been doing: all your support, and words. Thank you with all my heart.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** I'm happy to know you like Lotus, and you're right Pantera is more...vengefull. Oh I guess you'll have to wait a little longer to finally know about Mariah and Ray's meeting. Hope you keep enjoying the fic until then.

**White Valkyrie: **Thank you very much for your words, and I'm really relieved to know you like this.

**Lara Lee: **Eu não sei quanto a ti, mas eu finalmente entrei de férias. Ahh, como eu estava desejosa que esta 'pausa' chegasse. «hehe» De qualquer forma não tens que pedir desculpa pelo tempo que demoraste a escrever uma review. Contudo fiquei muito aliviada ao saber que gostaste de ver o Tala nesta história, mas vais ter que esperar para descobrir quem é que está sobre a mira da Pantera e da Lotus. Obrigada por tudo.

**dreamlessnights: **Don't worry about the time you take to review, but I'm really happy (and relieved) to know you liked the chapter.

**Paris Super Girls: **Gosh I hope you're ok, after all that work (trust me, I know what's to be tired due to the University. I had three tests this week, in a row. I'm sooo dead). Well, you'll have to wait to find out when the groups will finally meet, but I'm really happy to know you like this story. Thanks for everything!

»«»«»«

I'm terribly sorry for taking so long, but College was simply being a pain. However, since vacations have finally arrived I'll try to uptade more often. Thanks everyone for your words, and enjoy the new chapter!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 8:** Away From Me

The Sun had yet to rise and the Japanese Prince was already walking from side to side on his room, his mind lost in doubts while his eyes kept staring at the huge window next to him.

During the whole night Lee had been staring outside wondering about where Mariah could be, and if the Fighters of Japan would be able to find her before the time Bryan had gave them ended.

Lee was not scared of the Siberian Prince, on the contrary he felt strong enough to deal with the other Prince, but the fact Mariah was all he had in mind didn't help Lee to focus on the possibility of a war.

_'Damnit, why did she run away?' _Lee asked to himself as he sat on the bed, next his young white tiger:

"You know why." Lee told himself out-loud, before turning to the white tiger next to him "What do you think I should do, Galleon?" he asked, at same time he cuddled the animal on the head "I know why Mariah run away, but I can't stop her destiny from happening. She's to marry Bryan, and not the man she loves."

_knock knock_

"Come in." Lee said as he turned to the wooden door, and saw it be open by the only person he wasn't expecting to see that early:

"Forgive me if I'm interrupting your sleep my Lord, but since I heard you talking I thought something was happening." Daisy said as she timidly entered inside the room, before bowing

"Do not worry Princess Daisy, you may come in." Lee replied, and very slowly Daisy walked to his side only to show Galux following her as if Daisy was her mother "I noticed Galux does not leave your sight."

"Oh no my Lord, I believe she does not like to be left alone." Daisy replied as she stopped next to the Prince, but she continued to stand

"Why don't you sit?" Lee asked, also noticing Daisy had left the room door opened

Since it was wrong for the future King and Queen be alone in a room, it was more safe to leave a door opened. Besides, there was a law that clearly stated a woman and a man should not be in a closed room if they were not married.

"Oh no, I am fine." Princess Daisy replied as she shook her head, her eyes focused on Galux that had jumped to the bed only to start playing with the other white tiger "I do not wish to bother you at this hour my Prince, I was just worried that something could be happening to you when I heard muffled words coming from your room."

"I thank you for worrying about me, but as you can see everything in fine." Lee replied, before standing up "But tell me, what are you doing up at this hour? The Sun hasn't come up yet."

"I know my Prince, but I couldn't sleep." Daisy replied, as she looked at Lee "I was too worried about...well...about you so I could not rest properly."

At Daisy's last words Lee looked shocked at the girl, and blinked when he saw blush on the Princess' pale cheeks.

Did she really cared that much about him?

"I am sorry then, for being the cause that stopped you from sleeping." Lee whispered as he looked down, and Daisy blinked before shaking her head:

"Oh no my Lord, please, don't be sorry." she said quickly, at same time she raised a hand towards him "It's my duty as your future wife to get worried about you, and..."

Daisy trailled off as soon as those words escaped her mouth, and the Scottish Princess looked away at same time Lee turned to her with a soft color of pink on his cheeks.

"Arigatou, Daisy." Lee whispered, and before he could stop himself he put a hand over Daisy's, and leaned foward only to kiss the Princess' cheek "Thank you."

Then, without any other word, Lee walked away from the room leaving a dumbfounded Daisy behind.

"Heavens, I think I'm falling for the King." the Scottish Princess whispered after long seconds in silence, and before she could stop herself Daisy sat on the bed with her hands on her lap "And that's suppose to be a good thing, right?"

»«»«»«

Golden eyes fluttered opened, but were quickly shut as soon as a bright light hit them. With a groan Mariah pushed herself up, and the young Princess yawned at same time she opened her eyes again only to blink.

"Where am I?" the pink haired girl asked as she scanned the room where she was: there was nothing more than a bed, a closet, a small mirror and a small desk so that definatly wans't her room.

However when Mariah got up she finally remembered what had happened: Bryan, her escape, the drunk men, Pantera, and now Lotus. How could she have forgotten her escape?

"Wait, where's Hillary?" the Princess asked to herself as she walked towards the bag she had brought from the castle, and get dressed in a dark pink dress with a white belt. Then after brushing her hair, and put it on a high ponytail, Mariah opened the door of the room, and walked towards the other floor.

Once she got there Mariah saw Hillary sat on the couch reading a very thick book, but there was no sign of Pantera or Lotus:

"Good morning, Hillary." the Princess complimented, but the brunette did not said a thing instead Hillary turned the book's page, and continued to read _"Hillary!"_

With a jump the brunette spun around, and smiled when she saw the Japanese Princess close to the stairs though Hillary's smile dropped when she noticed Mariah's annoyed face:

"Is there something wrong, Princess?" the brunette asked, and Mariah walked to her side:

"No everything thing is fine, but where's Pantera?" the pink haired girl asked, and Hillary shruged "And Lotus?"

"Oh, Lotus is taking care of the animals." Hillary replied with a smile "I wanted to wake up up, but she said it was better to let you rest since we had been up for two days."

"What time is it?" Mariah asked as she sat next to her friend, and Hillary closed the book before replying:

"It's noon."

"What?!" Mariah asked, caught completely off-guard "I never slept until noon! Why didn't you woke me up? We need to go to Sakura's Lake, Ray is expecting me there!"

"I know that Princess, but Lotus told me it was better for us to wait for Pantera." Hillary started "She said it's far too dangerous for us to be riding around, with no protection."

"And how does she know we can't fight?" Mariah asked her arms folded against her chest, and Hillary shruged:

"I do not know Princess, just like I have yet to find out how did she knew who you were yesterday." she replied, and Mariah looked away:

"Well, I am the Japanese Princess." she replied, matter-of-factly "Maybe they saw a picture of me or something."

"I am sorry, but I do not agree." Hillary started, and Mariah turned to her "Pantera is a murderer Princess, I hardly doubt she cares about who rulles the country, and Lotus...well, I don't know anything about her, but she looks like a countrywoman to me."

"You know what? I'm going to ask her." Mariah said as she stood up, and before Hillary could open her mouth the young Princess simply walked towards the front door before opening it, and step outside.

Silently Mariah made her way towards the back of the wooden house, and gasped when she saw the beautifull garden full of white lilies and green grass. Various wild animals could be spotted on the garden, and the Japanese Princess knew it was due to the proximity with the forest.

After a few more steps Mariah managed to see Star and Hon, eating hay close to a huge and magnificent willow. Next to the two mares where Yoru and Sombra, both laying on the ground watching rabbits and squirrels appearing from their hidding places, only to desappear seconds later.

As she raised an eyebrow Mariah started scanning the area around her in an attempt to find Lotus, and the Princess ended up finding the girl sat between the roots of a oath with her eyes closed.

"Er...Lotus?" Mariah asked in a low voice, at same time the black haired girl crossed her arms against her chest in a X, and started whispering something "You know, I can come later if you w..." Mariah trailled off, and opened her eyes wide when she saw a purplish light appearing on Lotus' chest

_'What's happening?' _Mariah asked herself as she continued to watch the purplish light getting brighter and brighter while Lotus stopped whispering, and before the Princess from Japan could do a thing Lotus opened her eyes at same time she dropped her arms, and made the purplish light desappear:

"Can I help you?" the black haired girl asked as she turned to Mariah, who blinked:

"Er...actually, I wanted to make a question." the Princess started, and Lotus nodded "Well, the thing is...er...how did you..."

"He's very worried about you, you know?" Lotus asked suddenly, and Mariah blinked confused "Both of them actually, the other one doesn't care about anything execpt creating war."

"What?" Mariah asked confused, and Lotus stood up:

"The boy named Ray, he's really worried about you." the black haired girl repeated, and Mariah felt herself blush ten shades of red "And your brother is beyond worried, even though he does have Princess Daisy next to him."

"How do you know about Ray, Lee, and Daisy?" Mariah asked now feeling really worried, and Lotus chuckled before smiling:

"I have my ways." she replied "But I can see Ray really wants to help you, but he cannot do anything until he finds a way."

"A way to what?" Mariah asked, and Lotus put a hand over her shoulder:

"Do not worry Princess, everything will end up well." she said in a strange but comforting voice before sending a smile towards Mariah, and walk towards the house

Mariah watched Lotus walk away, still feeling confused by the girl's words, until she slapped a hand against her forehead: she didn't made her question.

»«»«»«

"Are you sure they came this way?" Ray asked as he looked at Kai, whose eyes were fixed on the ground and plants "I mean, this is really the longest path to reach Sakura's Lake."

"Hn yes, they went this way." Kai replied, without looking up "The marks on the ground are still fresh, and the way some plants are broken clearly indicates we're on the right track."

"But it doesn't make sense." Ray muttered as he looked down, his eyes now fixd on An's head "Why are they going this way?"

"I guess we'll have to wait to find out, ne?" Max asked as he turned to the black haired man, who turned to him:

"I guess." he said, and Max smiled:

"C'mon man just relax, we're going to find Mariah in no time, and take her to the castle in time to stop the war." he said, and Ray sighed: and that was a good thing, right?

"Hey Kai, didn't you said there was another animal beside the horses?" Kane asked after a few seconds in silence, and the bluish-grey haired man turned to him before returning his attention to the ground again:

"Yes, it's probably a lion." Kai replied, and Kane raised an eyebrow:

"Could it be a panther?" he asked, only to recieve a small nod from Kai "You're a aware of what you just did, aren't you?" Kane asked, and suddenly Kai pulled the reigns of his horse before turning to Kane while the others exchanged confused looks

Wind had started rustling the leaves and playing with the knights' hairs when Tyson decided to break the haunting silence that had fell over the group:

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, as he turned his horse towards Kai and Kane "Why are you guys staring at each other like that?"

"Pantera." Kai whispered as he looked down at his horse, while Kane kept looking at him

"Pantera?" Ozuma repeated, with an eyebrow raised "Isn't that the woman that everyone is trying to cacth? The one who steals precious objects, and kills men?"

"Yes." Kane replied, and Ray blinked in confusion:

"Why are you talking about Pantera?" he asked, and Kane looked at him while Kai stared at the ground. When the conclusion hit Ray, the knight opened his eyes wide "You're not saying what I think your saying, are you?"

"I'm afraid so." Kane replied with a nod, and Ray cursed his luck

"Mind saying what's going on?" Tyson asked, as he scratched the back of his neck "I'm kinda lost."

"Pantera is leading the Princess and Lady Hillary somewhere." Kane explained to the dark blue haired man "But to where?"

"Pantera you say?" Tyson asked as he blinked "Are you sure? Because it's weird just to think about a murderer around the Japanese Princess, even disturbing really."

"Tyson's right." Max started, with a nod "Why would a murderer stay around the Princess, if not for interest?"

"Maybe she wants something." Ray muttered at same time Kai gave a order for his horse to start moving:

"Lets go." was all the crimson red eyed knight said, and the others sighed

»«»«»«

"Pantera, where the hell are you damnit?" Lotus hissed as she scanned the area around her before sighing annoyed "Fine, be that way."

Still feeling annoyed Lotus fell on her knees, and took a deep breath only to feel the sweet fragance of the flowers around her:

"Impetus Libidinum." the black haired girl whispered at same time she closed her eyes, and put her arms against her chest making an X

A soft purplish color surrounded the girl's hands, but it quickly spread to her chest at the same time the light slowly turned white. Suddenly Lotus opened her eyes, and turned left before narrowing her eyes:

"Shit." she cursed before getting up, and almost run towards her house.

Once she was inside Lotus found both Mariah and Hillary sat on the couch, talking in low voices, but both girls shut up when they spotted the black haired girl standing next to the stairs:

"Go grab your things." Lotus said, almost in a imperative voice "If your not ready in five minutes, you can be certain you'll be left behind."

"Why? What's happening?" Mariah asked as she stood up along with Hillary, and Lotus clenched her right fist:

"Do not make questions just go grab your things, and go get your horses. We'll meet outside in five minutes." she said before climbing the stairs, and desappear

"What do you think that's happening, Princess?" Hillary asked, and Mariah chuckled:

"I wish I knew." she replied softly "But I guess it's better to do what Lotus said, and go get our things."

Five minutes later both Mariah and Hillary were outside, next to their horses, still feeling confused about what was happening specially since explanations still needed to be told.

After all, _nothing _made sense.

"Where do you think we're going now, Princess?" Hillary asked as she turned to her friend, who crossed her arms:

"I don't know." Mariah replied "But I hope it will be to Sakura's Lake."

Suddenly footsteps started to be heard coming from the garden behind the house, and both friends turned around only to gasp.

Leading two horses by their reigns, being one of them completely white with brown eyes, and the other dark grey with black eyes, was Lotus. However, the girl didn't looked like the one that had recieved them on the previous night.

Lotus had her past waist black hair on a french-braid while a streak frammed the right side of her face, and she was wearing more and less the same kind of clothes as Pantera. Lotus was dressed in a purple top which right sleeve was falling down her arm, revealing her shoulder, and a black skirt which stopped above her knees. Just like Pantera, Lotus had a pair of dark purplish-black boots, which stopped below Lotus' knees, and around her neck could be seen a black chain with a purplish-black oval stone as a pendant. Plus, on her left hand was a dark purplish-black fingerless glove, which had a strange image.

Strapped to Lotus' back was the Kyudo Bow Mariah had seen inside the living-room, and the Japanese Princess couldn't help but wonder how Lotus managed to walk with the huge bow, along with a pack of arrows. Next to the black haired girl was Yoru, now looking like any domestic animal.

"What's going on?" Mariah asked as Lotus stopped in front of her, still grabbing the horses' reigns "Why are you dressed like that?"

"We have to leave." Lotus replied in a calm voice, before looking over her shoulder "I know you're in the roof Pantera so make me a favour, and come down so we can go!"

Both Mariah and Hillary gasped when they looked at the roof, and saw Pantera just standing there with her arms folded against her chest while she kept watching them.

Without muttering a word Pantera simply jumped from the roof only to fall on her feet gracefully, before smirking at Hillary and Mariah's shocked faces.

"C'mon, lets go." Lotus said as she rolled her eyes, before handing Pantera the reigns of the dark grey horse.

"But why are we leaving so sudden?" Mariah asked as both Pantera and Lotus jumped to the backs of their horses

"You want to go to Sakura's Lake, don't you?" Pantera asked souding bored "We're going to take you there."

»«»«»«

A shadow stepped away from the trees, and looked straight to the empty wooden house.

With narrowed eyes the figure gave a step foward, but immediatly returned to the shadows when a group of knights, and their horses, appeared from the forest.

_'So the Fighters of Japan are here too, huh?' _ the figure asked without muttering a word _'Good, because it's time to see some blood again.'_

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Nobody's Listening

**Disclaimer: **I own all the characters you don't know except Daisy (thanks for letting me use her SGCred!!!), and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Whoa so many questions! Unfortunaly I can't answer them now «hehe», but I promise you'll find all the answers soon. Just stay tuned. Thanks for letting me use Daisy (relieved to know I'm doing a good job with her), and thank you for everything you've done for me.

**dreamlessnights:** Whoa calm down, you're gonna to find out who the 'figure' is...eventually. «hehe» And please don't worry about the length of your reviews, what trully matters is that you still read this despite of everything.

**Dreaming Of Peace:** Thanks for your words, I just hope you keep enjoying this.

**Paris Super Girls:** First of all I'm happy to know you like the couple Lee&Daisy, and secondly I promise I'll read your fic as soon as I can. About the meeting between Ray and Mariah, er...it's close, it won't happen in this chapter (ups, shouldn't have said that), but it's close. About Kai, well you'll hear more about "your angel" in this chapter, but you'll have to wait to find out who the mysterious person is.

**White Valkyrie:** I'm so happy to know you like Lotus, and yes I'm going to match her with someone. I'm relieved to know you like this fic, and I hope I'll never desappoint you.

**Lara Lee:** Yup, finalmente as férias chegaram e agora já dá para relaxar um bocadinho. Mas lamento, ainda vais ter que esperar para saber quem é que vai sofrer nas mãos da Pantera e da Lotus. Espero que gostes deste capítulo.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Aww I'm terribly sorry for not being able to answer your questions now, but I'm happy to know you like the fact Lotus has powers, and that you like the character too. However you still have to wait to find out who the mysterious person that keeps following the knights is.

**x1Infernal:** Well, hum...who knows, maybe you'll have your wish granted, but I guess you'll have to wait to find out, ne? Oh, and about Johnny...sorry, you'll have to wait too (gosh, I just love my replies to the reviews «hehe»)

**flame wolves:** Sorry, but I can't answer to your questions or I'll end up revealing the plot, but one thing is sure, in this fic Bryan and Ray _are_ rivals. Sorry for not writing you an e-mail!

»«»«»«

First of all I want to thank you guys for reading this fic, and for giving me support. You really can't imagine how important your words are for me.** Thank you for everything.** But now I have a question to make. I'm aware there are already too many characters with OC's, but I was wondering...would you like to have a JohnnyOC or a RobertOC? Or do you think the pairings that I have chosen are enough? Whatever you decide is what I'll do. Thanks for everything people, and I'll try my best to make you proud of this fic. «bows»

»«»«»«

**Chapter 9:** Nobody's Listening

"Talking about a weird place." Tyson commented as he stared at the wooden house in front of him.

The house seemed to be empty, but every knight had his doubts for most windows were opened. Despite the fact not a sound was coming from inside the knights silently approached it, and shared a confused look as soon as they reached the front door, and saw that no one was in sight.

"I wonder if this house is abandoned." Ray said as he saw Kai dismout from his horse only to approach the wooden door, though his eyes were staring at the ground

"Found something interesting, Kai?" Kane asked as he followed the coloured haired man who kept staring an the ground, and even touching it from time to time

"There was someone here." Kai muttered as he slowly made his way towards the front door "I can't say how many were, but I'm certain someone was here before we arrived."

"What do you mean? That they knew we were coming, so they decided to run away?" Ozuma asked, and Kai turned to him:

"I believe so." he replied before opening the door, and walk inside the house with his hand over the hilt of his sword.

Slowly the rest of the Fighters of Japan followed Kai, and they blinked as soon as they saw how cosy the house looked. Not to mention it looked too clean, so that meant that whoever lived there had indeed left as soon as they arrived.

"Strange, I wonder why they left." Max muttered as he scanned the books on the bookshelves while Tyson made his way towards the kicthen, and Ray and Kane to the other floor.

"I think the house is completely empty." Ray said after a couple of minutes, when he was climbing down the stairs "And it looked as if they left hours ago."

"You're wrong." Kai said as he scanned the wall where a small sword was, and after a few seconds he run his hand down the middle of the wall "Something was here, and it was taken from it's place minutes ago."

"What are you saying?" Ozuma asked as he turned to the coloured haired man "That whoever lived here, left as we entered in the clearing? But that doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, if they left minutes ago how come we didn't saw anyone?" Kane asked, and Kai was about to say something when Tyson walked in the living-room eating a green apple

"What do you think you're doing?" Max asked as he turned to the dark blue haired man, who looked at him confused:

"I'm a growing man, I have to eat." Tyson said before bitting the apple again, and everyone sweatdropped

"Do you think you can point us the direction they went?" Ray asked to Kai, who stared at him for a couple of seconds before turning to the front door, and walk outside

As soon as his feet touched the grass that surrounded the house Kai bent on his knees, and touched the grass before scanning the area around him:

"They went right." Kai muttered as he got up, and Ray raised an eyebrow:

"Right?" he repeated "But that's still the longest way to reach Sakura's Lake. I'm sorry for asking this, but are you sure?"

"Hn." was all Kai replied before making his way towards his horse. However when he was about to sit on the saddle Kai looked to his left, right to the forest, and narrowed his eyes: someone was watching them.

"Ray, go get the guys." the bluish-grey haired man said loud enough for Ray, who was just making his way towards the house, to hear "We have to leave immediatly."

Though Ray was rather confused by such order, the black haired man continued to make his way towards the door, and once he walked inside the house Ray raised an eyebrow when he saw Tyson eating another apple, Max still scanning the books while Ozuma and Kane seemed to be staring at the sword on the wall.

"Guys, we have to go." Ray said, and everyone turned to him "Don't ask me why, but Kai said we have to leave immediatly."

"Trust Mr Social to tell us to go when I'm eating." Tyson said sarcastically as he threw the rest of the apple through the open window behind him

"C'mon Tyson, Kai looked serious when he asked me to come, and get you." Ray said, and Tyson shook his head:

"Hai, hai."

»«»«»«

They had been riding for almost four hours, and both Mariah and Hillary were already feeling tired. Never, during their lives, had the two friends ride for so long without doing a single break. Their backs were already hurting, and Mariah was positive she wouldn't be able to walk properly for at least a whole day.

"To where do you think they're taking us, Princess?" Hillary asked in a whisper, and Mariah turned to her:

"To Sakura's Lake." she replied matter-of-factly "Why do you ask?"

_'Again.' _Mariah mentally added, unable to stop herself

"It's just that though we have yet to leave the forest I'm almost sure that - according to the maps I studied at the castle - there's a village close to where we are."

"A village?" Mariah reapeated only to recieve a nod from her friend "But that's impossible, why would they take us to a village?"

"I don't know, Princess." Hillary replied, as she stared at the head of her horse

As both Hillary and Mariah tried to discover what was going on, Lotus was staring at Pantera by the corner of her eyes:

"I still don't agree with you." the black haired girl said suddenly, but Pantera didn't even glance at her "You're getting out of control, and it will get worse if you keep using those innocent girls just t-"

"Innocent? _Ha!_ Childish and naive it's more likely." Pantera interrupted as she turned her attention to Lotus "And nothing is getting out of control, and you know why? Because I'm going to kill the bastard who ended with all my dreams...with my life."

"You don't know what you're saying." Lotus said as she shook her head "The waves of hatred coming from you are scary even to feel, and you'll probably end up dead if you don't change your attitude."

"I will _not _end up killed." Pantera replied through her teeth "_He's _the one who's going to pay for everything he did."

"No Pantera that won't be the end if you keep going like this." Lotus answered as she shook her head again "And everything we're doing now it will have been in vain."

Suddenly a blade was against pale skin, and both Mariah and Hillary pulled the reigns of their horses as soon as they saw Pantera pointing the slightly curved sword's blade against Lotus' neck. However, despite the fact she had a shap blade prepared to slit her neck, Lotus looked calm.

"I will not die!" Pantera hissed with fure "I haven't trained for nothing, I haven't killed in vain nor have I been dreaming about killing _him_ just because I want to."

"One thing is to wish to revenge what happened in the past." Lotus started calmly before staring at the two girls behind her "Other thing is to use innocent lives to reach our goal."

_'Use?'_ Mariah asked herself as she blinked in confusion, and Hillary turned to her also looking completely lost

"Excuse me, but what do you mean with 'use'?" Mariah asked as she turned to Lotus, but the black haired girl ignored the question since her purple eyes were fixed on Pantera's

"I'm going to kill him." Pantera hissed so only Lotus could her her, and very slowly she pulled the sword away from the black haired girl's neck "And I don't care about what I have to do to achieve my goal."

Since she knew it was hopeless to keep trying to put some sense in Pantera's mind Lotus simply turned her attention to her horse, and cuddle her head:

"Lets continue, ok Noe?" Lotus whispered, and the white horse nodded

"I wonder what's going on." Mariah muttered, and Hillary tapped a finger against her chin:

"Maybe they're going to take us to the village, and then to Sakura's Lake." she commented, and the Japanese Princess turned to her:

"You think?" she asked, and Hillary shruged

"Hey, move!" Pantera ordered to the two friends, who jumped in surprise before doing what they had been told.

Almost one hour later after Lotus and Pantera's discussion the four teenagers finally left the forest, only to enter in a clearing where a village could be seen.

The houses were almost all the same with wet clothes hanging close to open windows, while small shops could be spotted anywhere with their big and shinny shop-windows at same time people walked up and down on the crowed streets.

Despite the fact both Hillary and Mariah were confused about what they could possibly be doing at a village both girls decided to stay quiet, and enjoy the environment. Specially since Pantera still looked completely furioused.

"We came here to rest, and to find some food." Lotus said as she turned to the Princess and her sidekick "We just need to go visit a few friends who can help us with the provisions for the trip."

"Oh, you mean you're still going to take us to Sakura's Lake?" Hillary asked, and Lotus smiled:

"Of course. We told you we would, didn't we?" she asked, and Hillary smilled back at her while Mariah scanned the area around her: now she was going to have the chance to see how her people lived.

"C'mon, lets go." Lotus said as she looked at the village, but not before sending one last glance in Pantera's direction

»«»«»«

The Fighters of Japan had been riding at full speed for two hours now, but during their 'hunt' Kai had started to find everything extremely strange.

_'There are too many tracks.' _the coloured haired man thought as he stared at the broken branches, and hooves marks on the ground _'It's like they want us to find them, but they keep moving. Why?'_

"Hey Kai, what's up with you?" Tyson asked as he turned to the leader of the group "You're more quiet then usual."

"I have to agree with Tyson on that one." Max said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Kai muttered without taking his eyes off the ground

"Then why the confused face?" Tyson asked with an eyebrow raised "I bet something is wrong, but you don't want to tell us. C'mon be honest, are we lost?"

"No." was Kai only reply, and Ozuma looked at him by the corner of his eyes:

"It's about the tracks, isn't it?" he asked, and Kai looked at him before looking away

"What's wrong with the tracks?" Ray asked confused, but Kai continud his work leaving all the explanations to Ozuma:

"It's simple, there are too many tracks." the reddish-brown haired man explained, but that only resulted in more confusion "What I'm trying to say is that the group we're following is leaving tracks so we can find them."

Oh, but that's good right?" Tyson asked, and Ozuma shrugged:

"I don't know." he confessed "But this situation is becoming really odd."

"Why do you say that?" Max asked with an eyebrow raised, and Kane looked at him:

"Because it's with Pantera we're leading with." he said suddenly before glancing at Ozuma, who nodded "Which can only mean someone is _deliberaly _leaving tracks so we can follow them."

"But that doesn't make sense." Ray said as he blinked "If they want us to find them then why don't they just stay in one place, and wait for us?"

"Because they know the perfect place to meet us." Ozuma replied, and Ray turned to him before whispering:

"Sakura's Lake."

"But it still doesn't make sense." Kane commented suddenly "I saw the maps General Kenny showed us, and if we keep going in this direction we'll end up in a village."

"A village?" Tyson repeated with an eyebrow raised "What village?"

"I can't remember the name of it, but that's not what worries me." Kane replied as he shook his head "What really matters right now is the time we'll take to find the Princess, and the time we'll have to take her back."

"If we keep this rate it will take a half the day to reach the village, and then we'll have the night to reach Sakura's Lake." Ozuma tought out-loud "And we have less than two days to do everything."

At those words Ray grabbed the reigns of his horse harder while his eyes turned to the trees on his left side. He still needed to find out if taking Mariah back to the castle in time was a good thing, because his heart kept saying it wasn't.

"Hn, lets go." Kai said suddenly "And we'll go at full speed. If everything goes according to the plan we'll reach the village in three or four hours."

»«»«»«

Very slowly the group of female teenagers stepped into one of the many streets insid ethe village, still sat on their horses' backs while Sombra and Yoru kept walking next to their owners.

As they kept moving Mariah looked in awe to everything that surrounded her. She had fint it amazing the way people lived, though they didn't have the same comfort as her. Everyone they crossed with always had a smile on his/her face, and everyone looked as if nothing could trouble their lives, and deep down Mariah couldn't help but envy her people.

Suddenly something was throw at Mariah's face, and the Princess looked down only to see a black cloat.

"It's better for you to put it on." Lotus explained as she looked at the pink haired girl over her shoulder, and Mariah looked at her still confused "People must not know their Princess is here."

After a nod Mariah put the cloath around her shoulders, and covered her head with the black hood. She knew the cloat belonged to Pantera, but Mariah had yet to find out why the turquoise haired girl acted so strangely.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" Hillary asked unable to contain herself, and Lotus turned to her with a small smile on her face at same time Pantera covered herself with a black cloat, and hood:

"We're going to meet a few friends." she replied not really caring with the fact she had already explained what they were doing there "Don't worry they're good people, and they're gonna help us to reach Sakura's Lake."

"Hmph stop talking with them, and tell me where they are." Pantera said suddenly, annoyance clear in her voice "We don't have all day."

As she shook her head Lotus pointed to her right, towards a street where only houses could be seen.

"You know all you have to do is follow the music, so why do you even bother to ask me where they are?" Lotus asked, but she never recieved an answer since Pantera simply pulled the reigns to her right, indicating her horse the right path

After a quick nod from Lotus both Mariah and Hillary started following Pantera, though they had found it strange when Lotus had said all they had to do was follow the music.

However not many minutes later the sound of a violin started to be heard, and Mariah shared a look with Hillary before scanning the area around her in an attempt to find the source of such beautifull melody.

"There." Hillary whispered, and Mariah looked towards the last house of the street which walls had a very dark grey color, and where a figure could be spotted in the middle of the small balcony of the first floor.

As they got closer Mariah saw that person who was playing the violin was a girl which light brown hair was tighted up into a ponytail, and whose eyes - which had been closed until the sound of hooves was heard - fluttered open only to reveal a pair of dark blue eyes. She was dressed as all the women in the village: a plain brown skirt which could fall towards the floor completely straight, and a plain light purple shirt.

"Lotus?" the girl asked as she lowered the violin "Is that you?"

"Hey Salima I know we haven't seen each other for a while now, but it wasn't necessary for you to stop playing." Lotus replied with a smile "But since you did, why don't you come down so I can introduce you to some friends?"

With a nod the brunette desappeared through the door behind her only to appear a minute later outside with another girl next to her.

The second girl had a very long dark blue hair tighted up into a high ponytail, while a red bandana separated her bangs from her piercing green eyes which were full of annoyance. She was wearing a long brown skirt whith a brown shirt matching, though it had red lines on both shouders.

"Salima I was painting! You know I hate to be inter..." the blue haired girl trailled off as soon as her eyes fell over someone "Lotus! What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Mariam." Lotus complimented still smiling, before looking at the two girls behind her "Hillary, Mariah I introduce you to Salima, and Mariam. They're close friends of mine."

"Mariah?" Salima repeated with an eyebrow raised "As _Princess _Mariah?"

"I'm afraid so." Lotus replied at same time Mariah lowered the hood, and Mariam opened her eyes wide open:

"Oh shit!"

»«»«»«

A pair of cold eyes stared at knights in front of them, and narrowed as soon as a village started to be seen behind the forest's big trees.

They were going to leave the forest.

_Perfect._

Now he could have the slaughter he had been wishing for ever since he had been throw to jail.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Lose My Breathe

**Disclaimer: **I own all the OCs (except Daisy, which belongs to SGCred), and the plot. Nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Thank you for everything you have done for me, and I hope you'll enter with your right foot in the new year. About the new pairing, well...you'll have to wait to find out if I'll use Johnny or Robert. I hope you like this chapter, and once again thank you for everything.

**dreamlessnights:** Well I guess you'll have to keep wondering (sorry), and about the new pairing...well, you'll have to wait too (don't you just love my replies? «hehe») Enjoy!

**x1nfernal:** Yup you'll find out about all the pairings if you keep reading, hope you like it.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Really? Pantera scares you? I hope that's good...I mean, I hope that means I'm using the character correctly, and all that. «laughs nervously» Anyway hope you enjoy this.

**Lara Lee:** Fico contente por teres gostado de ver a Mariam e a Salima em acção, mas vais ter que esperar para ver se o próximo par será JohnnyOC ou RobertOC (apesar de tudo, não sei se vou criar novas personagens para todos. Mas quem sabe...). Obrigada pelas tuas palavras, e bom ano novo!

**Paris Super Girls:** «laughs» I can see you like the way I'm using Kai (yes he's very very clever in this fic), and there will be Ray/Mariah interaction soon! I can't say if I'm going to do a love triangle or not (or I'll end up spoiling the plot), and you'll have to wait to see if I'll write a JohnnyOC or a RobertOC. Have fun!

»«»«»«

I just wanted to wish you guys a Happy New Year, and I hope all your wishs may come true. Thank you for your support, and words. You guys rock!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 10:** Lose My Breath

"Do you mind telling me what the hell are you doing with the Princess of Japan?" Mariam asked as she turned to Pantera, who was leaned against a wall with her arms crossed while she looked outside through the window next to her

"She saved the Princess." Lotus explained for she knew Pantera wouldn't reply, and Mariam looked at her "The Princess, and Lady Hillary were being attacked by drunk men, and Pantera saved them."

"So? Was it really necessary to bring them here?" Mariam asked, and Lotus took a deep breath at same time she crossed her legs:

"We're going to take them to Sakura's Lake." she explained, and Mariam blinked in confusion "Pantera told me the Princess wants to go there."

"Aww is Pantera turning soft?" Mariam joked as she turned to the turquoise haired girl, who growled "Or did you just decide to become a babysitter?"

"C'mon Mariam don't bother her." Salima said as she stepped into the living-room with Hillary, and Mariah behind her "You should know it's not a good idea to annoy her. It can very well be the last thing you do."

"I was only joking." Mariam replied in an innocent voice, and Salima shook her head "Anyway, did you girls like the house?"

Despite the fact she wasn't used to that kind of things Mariah nodded: she had love the cosy feeling that seemed to irradiate from that place just like Lotus' house.

The house wasn't really that big or special: it had a small bathroom on the other floor, a small kitchen, the living-room where they were, two small rooms, and a very small balcony, but it was more than enough for two people to live. Despite the fact the house seemed really old Mariah had to agree Salima, and Mariam had done a great job with it.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality." Hillary thanked with a bow, and Mariam rolled her eyes while Salima smiled:

"So what are you going to do now?" the light brown haired girl asked as she looked at Lotus, who shruged:

"We were hoping you would let us stay for the night." she replied, and Mariam raised an eyebrow "Just one night because we have plans for tomorrow."

"Of course we don't mind having you guys here, but we only have two rooms." Salima replied before adding "With one bed each."

"As if that was a problem for us." Lotus said with a smile "Mariah and Hillary can stay in one r-"

"They're going to sleep on the floor." Pantera interrupted, and everyone turned to her only to see the female murderer still staring outside:

"Excuse me?" Mariah asked after a few seconds "On the floor?"

"Hn you should have learnt by now _Princess _this is not your territory anymore." Pantera said as she turned to the group, and confused golden eyes meet cold grey ones "You're taking the floor whenever you like it or not."

"But...but..." Mariah trailled off when Lotus' voice was heard:

"Don't worry Princess, you can sleep in the room. No one will stop you."

"You dare to go against my words?" Pantera asked as she turned to Lotus, who rolled her eyes:

"Don't _you _start." she said "Don't think I don't know you're only doing this because you're angry."

Once again Pantera cursed Lotus power at same time she looked through the window.

"Very well then Princess Mariah, and Lady Hillary will take the second room." Salima said, and Pantera rolled her eyes in annoyance before turning to the group again:

"Will you stop saying those fucking words?" she snapped, and Mariam smirked when she heard Mariah, and Hillary gasp:

"She's right, you know?" the blue haired girl asked "Unless you want everyone to find out the Princess of Japan is here along with her sidekick you better start thinking about dropping the titles."

"You're right." Salima agree before turning to Mariah, and Hillary "For now on we'll call you for your names."

The pink haired Princess, and her Lady in waiting nodded in agreement.

»«»«»«

"Hey guys I was thinking about something, and I think I have an idea." Tyson commented suddenly as the Fighters of Japan - now more calmy - entered inside the village.

"Since when do you think?" Max joked, and everyone except Tyson, and Kai laughed

"Ah ah ah, very funny Tate." the dark blue haired man replied before deciding it was better to tell the others about his idea "What do you say about us calling The Majestics?"

"The Majestics?" Ray repeated confused at same time he raised an eyebrow "Why do you want to call them?"

"Well because they're the best knights after us, and because I have the feeling we're going to need all the help we can get." Tyson replied "Plus don't you remember General Kenny said The Majestics would probably be around here?"

"But you forget Tyson that no one is suppose to know about our mission." Kane commented, and the dark blue haired knight shruged:

"It was just an idea." he said, and Ozuma smirked:

"Why don't we wait to find out if we'll need their help or not?" he asked "Either way we need to look for the girls, so lets move."

At those words Kai scanned the area around him: one part of his brain was telling him to stay allert because someone was watching them, but the other part kept telling him something was going to happen.

But _who?_ And _what?_

"Hey Kai, what's wrong with you?" Ray asked as he looked at the coloured haired man, who snapped from his thoughts:

"Hn, nothing." he replied coldly "Lets go look for the girls so we can go back."

"Don't you think we have a slight problem here?" Tyson asked suddenly "I mean, how are we suppose to find the Princess here? We can't just ask to someone."

"Can't you find anything, Kai?" Kane asked to the other knight, who simply remained silent

"So...what are we going to do now?" Max asked as he looked at his friends

"Lets start moving, just keep your eyes open." Ozuma instructed, and all the other knights - minus Kai - nodded.

Since the Fighters Of Japan were too focused on their search they didn't manage to see a blur passing in front of their horses until Ozuma's horse neigh at same time he rose his front paws, and a small scream was heard.

"Whoa calm down Hekireki, whoa!" Ozuma shouted to his horse at same time he tried not to fall from the saddle, and without thinking twice Ray jumped from his horse's back, and took the fallen person away from Hekireki.

"Miss are you allright?" Ray asked as he stared at the shoulder length orange haired girl, whose eyes were still tightly shut while sweat continued to fall down her pale face

"Thank you." the girl whispered in a hoarse voice before opening her eyes, and reveal a pair of acid blue eyes "Please forgive me for not paying attention, but I'm in a hurry."

"Are you allright?" Ozuma asked as he jumped from his horse's back, and walked to Ray's side only to freeze as soon as his piercing green eyes meet acid blue ones

The girl was about to open her mouth when hooves started to be heard, and before anyone could react the orange haired girl ducked behind Ray:

"Please don't let them find me." the girl pleaded as she turned to Ozuma, who raised an eyebrow:

"Them?" he repeated, and the girl nodded in fear:

"Slave hunters." she whispered before shivering as voices started to be heard coming from the street which connected to the west side of the city "Please I beg you, don't let them find me."

"Hn, we don't have time for this." Kai growled, and Max turned to him surprised:

"We can't leave her here." he said "It's our duty to protect those who need help."

"You already have a mission to accomplish." Kai replied coldly "We don't have time to play the heros."

Suddenly the orange haired girl turned to Kai, and fell on her knees while her acid blue eyes started to tear up:

"Please they already caught my cousin, how am I suppose to help her if I get caught?" she asked before looking over her shoulder to the street behind her: the voices were getting closer, and the girl couldn't help but start trembling

"Quick put this on." Kane instructed as he took a dark brown cloat from the bag behind him, and threw it to the girl "Sit on Hekireki's back, and don't say a word."

Though her whole body was shaking the girl managed to stand up, and put the cloat over her shoulders with Ozuma's help, and still with the knight's help she jumped to Hekireki's back before covering her head with the cloat's hood.

Then as Ozuma cuddled his horse's head a group of five men, all sat in horses' backs, appeared carrying swords or guns on their waists.

"Where did she go?" one of the men asked as he scanned the area "Damn she was a great slave, we would recieve a big amount of money with her."

At such words Ozuma narrowed his eyes though he managed to continue cool at same time he cuddled Hekireki's head.

"Hmph forget about that slut, we still have the other one." a second man replied with a smirk on his face "We'll double her price, and you'll see how rich we'll become just with her."

When those words reached the knights' ears Ozuma felt the girl next to him shudder, and without being able to stop himself Ozuma started to wonder what was happening, and why was he helping a completey stranger.

"C'mon lets go, we can't lose the auction." a third man said suddenly, and after a nod the group of slave hunters desappeared in the crowded street behind them.

"Hn, can you quit playing the heros now?" Kai asked after a few seconds, and Tyson rolled his eyes at same time the girl lowered the hodd:

"Thank you." she whispered, and Ozuma turned to her:

"No problem, just thank heavens they didn't decide to ask us if we had seen you." he replied, and the girl nodded before jumping off the sadle:

"Thank you again." she replied before taking the cloat off, but when she handed it to Kane the light blue haired knight shook his head:

"Keep it." he said, and the girl blinked in confusion "You look as you need it more than I do." Kane added as he stared at the girl's dirty short dark brown skirt, and torn dark red shirt

With a small smile the girl nodded, and bowed in respect before putting the cloat around her shoulders again:

"With your permission I'll leave now." she said, and after sharing one last look with Ozuma the girl run towards the same street to where the slave hunters had come

"Hey, but that's from..." Tyson trailled off when he watched the girl desappared in the crowd, and Kai rolled his eyes:

"Lets go."

»«»«»«

"You know Lotus, you could be living here with us instead of being alone in the middle of the forest." Salima commented as she continued to prepared dinner "Sometimes I really can't stop thinking if something is happening to you."

"Aww that's very sweet Sal, but I'm fine." Lotus replied as she continued to put plates over the small wooden table in the middle of the kitchen "Besides it's not like something bad can happen."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but ever since that...well that night that I don't like to see you living in that house all by yourself." Salima confessed "I know Pantera visits you from time to time, but-"

"I'm a big girl." Lotus finished before turning to the brunette "With no intention of sounding rude, but you're not my mother Salima, and I know what I'm doing."

"Oh I know that." Salima replied with a sad sigh "But I'm your friends, it's my job to worry about you."

At that Lotus shook her head, but when she was about to reply the black haired girl froze at same time she shivered.

"Oh shit." Lotus cursed, and Salima turned to her in time to see her friend storm out of the kitchen "Pantera, problems will appear on your doorstep if you don't come here immediatly!"

"What do you want?" the turquoise haired girl asked as she looked form her katana's blade to the other girl, who turned to the stairs

"Don't you even start with that 'leave me alone' speech, because troubles are coming." Lotus snapped, but Pantera continued to look at her with an emotionless face

Close to the top of the stairs Mariah started moving slowly so she couldn't be spotted nor heard, but she stopped at a safe distance from the stairs so she could hear the conversation. The Princess knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she wanted to find out more about Pantera, and Lotus.

"Hn, what the hell are you talking about?" Pantera asked annoyed, and Lotus would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't shiver again.

Slowly the black haired girl looked at the top of the stairs before shaking her head, and turn her attention to Pantera again:

"They're here." Lotus whispered so only Pantera could hear "What do you want to do now? Wait for them to come here or go to Sakura's Lake?"

Despite the news Pantera continued to look completely bored out of her mind until a malicious smirk appeared in her face:

"So the _great _Fighters of Japan have arrived, huh?" she asked in a low voice, and Lotus' purple eyes stared at the top of the stairs again before looking at Pantera "Hmph let them come. The faster they find us, the faster I'll get rid of those two pains, not to mention I'll have the chance to kill him."

"Princess?" a voice called out, and Mariah yelp in surprise before looking over her shoulder only to see Hillary, and Mariam staring at her "What are you doing?"

"Who? Me?" Mariah asked as she regained her posture, and Hillary nodded "Nothing, I was just wondering when Pantera, and Lotus would walk away from the stairs so we could go down."

"Never heard the words 'excuse me' while you were in your castle, _Princess?_" Mariam asked as she crossed her arms, and Mariah smiled nervously:

"Of course I did." she replied matter-of-factly "It's just they look like they're having a private conversation, and I don't want to interrupt."

"Right." was Mariam's only reply before climbing down the stairs not really caring about Pantera nor Lotus

"I didn't know it was correct for a Princess to eavesdrop." Hillary commented, and Mariah blushed:

"I wasn't eavesdropping." she hissed indignatly "I was just trying to hear if they had news from Ray, and the others."

Dspite the fact on the inside she was laughing Hillary decided to keep silent, and not press the matter, and it was only after that silence that the two friends decided to go to the kitchen where they found Pantera, Mariam, and Salima.

"Er...where's Lotus?" Mariah asked as she looked around "Isn't she going to eat with us?"

"Oh yes, but I asked her to go buy a few things for me." Salima replied with a smile "Don't worry, she can take care of herself."

»«»«»«

As she walked down the street Lotus didn't stop looking around her in an attempt to find out to whom did the strange feeling that was running down her spine belong to. Plus she was almost desesperaly trying to find out the reason why she was feeling so cold though it was a warm day.

Could _he _be here too?

After such long time Lotus couldn't help but wonder if _he _was there because he knew she was in the village, but it didn't make sense after all she was feeling a cold wave mixed up with a warm one. Both waves kept hitting her skin, and creating goosebumps that would go down Lotus' arms.

"I wonder if he knows I'm here." the black haired girl whispered as she turned left in a corner "Hmph, I hardly doubt he even remembers me."

Suddenly Yoru, that was next to Lotus, started to growl, and the black haired girl turned to the animal before kneeling down, and cuddle the wolf's head:

"What's wrong, Yoru?" she asked in a low voice, and when the white wolf growled again Lotus looked over her shoulder "It's them." she whispered before standing up "What am I suppose to do now?"

As soon as the question escaped the girl's lips the sound of hooves started to be heard, and the black haired girl looked to her left only to feel her breath got stuck in her throat for some unknown reason.

There they were, all sat on the back of their horses, riding towards her though their eyes were still scanning the area. Leading the group was non-other than Kai 'Dranzer' Hiwatari, and the last one was Raymond 'Driger' Kon. All of them were carrying a wave of power, and respect, but the wave that was following the Fighters of Japan was one of ice and hate.

_'That can only mean he's here too.' _Lotus thought as she tried not to caught the knights attention, but she knew she had failed when Yoru started growling again

"Hey guys what do you say about finding a place where we can let the horses rest for a few minutes?" Kane asked as he stared at his friends "You may not be tired, but the horses need to rest."

"Hn, whatever." Kai replied, and before Lotus could sneak out she felt a wave of warm and strange happiness, and a tap on her shoulder:

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice asked, and Lotus turned around to face Max 'Draciel' Tate 

"Yes?" Lotus asked as she smiled slightly, and a relieved smile appeared on Max's face at same time the blonde haired knight lowered his hand:

"Do you mind telling us where we can rest?" he asked, and Lotus blinked "I mean any place where our _horses_ can rest?"

"Of course, just keep going on this direction." Lotus instructed as she pointed right "There's an Inn with a stable almost at the end of the street."

"Oh? Thank you." Max thanked, and Lotus smiled, but when Yoru growled again the knight turned to the animal "Wow, is it yours?"

"Yes." Lotus replied as she cuddled Yoru's head in an attempt to calm the animal down "But don't be afraid, she won't hurt you."

"Hope not." Max replied, and Lotus had to bite her lower lip to prevent herself from giving the boy a bigger smile

"Max, lets go." Kai said suddenly annoyed, and both Max, and Lotus turned to him "We can't waste anymore time, lets move it."

"Yeah sure." Max said quickly before turning to Lotus "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." Lotus said with a smile, and after sending the black haired girl a smile Max turned to his horse, and after a few words the Fighters of Japan walked away

"Heavens, _those_ are the Fighters of Japan?" Lotus asked herself before snorting "What a bunch of strange guys."

However when she was about to return home the black haired girl turned to the direction from where the Fighters of Japan had come, and narrowed her eyes: it was that cold feeling again.

It just had to be _him_.

»«»«»«

Lee was busy talking with General Kenny in the garden, while Daisy was yards away from the two playing with both Galux, and Galleon that neither of them saw the group of knights all carrying the image of a silver falcon on their armours entering in the garden.

Nevertheless that changed as soon as Prince Bryan appeared from behind the group of knights, and with an arrogant look on his face the Siberian Prince approached Lee, and the General.

"Bryan, what are you doing here?" Lee asked surprised for seeing the other Prince so soon "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I come to tell you I've changed my mind." Bryan started in his cold voice, and Lee narrowed his eyes at same time Daisy looked to the future-King, and stopped playing with the young white tigers when she understood something was wrong

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked confused, and Bryan crossed his arms before smirking:

"I decided I don't have time to wait for your sister." he started, and both General Kenny, and Prince Lee shared a confused look at same time Daisy slowly made her way towards her future husband "I mean if something hadn't happen Princess Mariah would already be here."

"What are you trying to say?" Lee asked almost afraid of knowing the answer, and Bryan's eyes flashed with malice:

"For today on Siberia, and Japan are at war."

**To Be Continued...**

»« Happy New Year Everyone!!! 12/31/04 »«


	11. From The Inside

**Disclaimer: **I own all the characters unknown to you, except Daisy Carson which belongs to SGCred!

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Once again (and before I reply to your review) I wanted to thank you for all your support, and words. Thanks for letting me use Daisy too. «smiles» Oh, and before I forget it's Pantera not Panthera (just decided to tell ya that, but there's no need to worry about the mistake). Now you'll find out soon how serious Pantera is about her vengeance. I'm happy to know you liked the slave girl, and you'll hear from The Majestics really soon, now about Lotus...just wait a bit more ok? «winks»

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Yeah I wanted to keep Bryan in character (am I doing a good job? «looks worried»). Oh and about the presence...just stay tuned, and you'll find out more about it soon «smiles». And I hope you like this chapter, specially a really small part somewhere in it «hehe»

**Phasmatis of priscus dea Isis:** Oh heavens I don't even know how to thank your words because I'm so...so surprised (now is it just me or this sounded stupid?). I really, really wanna thank you for your words, and you can't imagine how relieved I am to know I'm doing a good job (with my characters, and the ones from the anime) «bows». Thank you so much!

**Armith-Greenleaf:** Er...you're going to kill me, but I cannot answer to your questions «hides behind a chair». I know you were probably waiting for answers, but if I give them to you I'll spoil the plot (and we don't want that, do we?). Oh, but you're right, the titles of the chapters are the titles of songs (I love Linkin Park too, not to mention Evanescence «smile»), and I'm relieved to know you liked the idea. I wish you a happy new year from Portugal «hehe»

**dreamlessnights:** I just hope I keep doing a good job.

**Paris Super Girls:** Happy new year to you too, and how are your exams going? I'm happy to know you liked the small interaction between Ozuma and the slave girl, and also the fact Kai continues the best lol. The love triangle...well, you'll have to wait to find out (sorry!). Oh, and I really hope I'm doing a good job with Bryan (keeping him in character, and such).

»«»«»«

And now the chapter...

»«»«»«

**Chapter 11:** From The Inside

Lotus was just outside Mariam and Salima's front door, and was about to enter when a very gelid wind touched her skin, and made her shiver. However that was not an ordinary shiver nor it had been an ordinary wind which had just passed by it was something worse...something full of cruelty, malice, hate...

"But it also carried despair, sandess, and nightmares..." Lotus mumbled to herself as she slowly opened the door, and stepped inside the small house with Yoru behind her "Why? Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?"

"Talking to youself, Lotus?" a voice asked suddenly, and the black haired girl snapped from her thoughts only to come face-to-face with Mariam "We were starting to wonder when you were going to return."

As she silently continued looking at her friend Lotus' mind started to work at full speed: the feeling the wind had carried was one she had felt once, along time ago, but that couldn't be correct. But what if it was?

_'No it can't be possible.' _Lotus discussed with herself _'I mean, now? When the Princess is away from the castle? It doesn't make sense, and it could jeopardize any possibility of...'_

"Lotus?" Mariam called out as she approached her friend, with an eyebrow raised "Are you ok?"

"Shit." Lotus whispered, and the blue haired girl blinked in confusion "I'm not wrong, they're really going to...but why?"

"Hey Lotus, snap out of it!" Mariam exclaimed suddenly, and Lotus turned to her with a worried look in her face "What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Where's everyone?" Lotus asked suddenly ignoring Mariam's statement "I need to talk with everyone now!"

"All right, all right, they're in the kitchen." Mariam replied, and without wasting any more time Lotus walked towards the other division where she found Salima, Hillary, and Mariah eating, and talking while Pantera was leaned against the furthest wall, with her arms folded against her chest:

"We have problems." Lotus said suddenly, and everyone turned to her confused at same time Mariam stepped inside the kitchen "We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Why's that?" Salima asked as she raised an eyebrow, and Lotus shared one look with Pantera before staring at the other girls:

"A war has been declared."

»«»«»«

A gale had appeared suddenly making the temperature drop considerably, and while a very cold wind rustled the trees' leaves a haunting silence was swirling around every body it touched.

Various young adults were staring at each others, their bodies looking as if they had been frozen in time, but everything stopped when Prince Lee gave a step foward:

"What are you talking about, Bryan?" he asked as he clenched his fists, and the Siberian Prince smirked:

"I'm not stupid Lee, I know Mariah won't be here by tomorrow so why should we wait?" he asked "This is an affront Lee, an insult, and a complete absurd, you should know no one makes me look like a fool."

"You told me I would have three days to bring my sister back to the castle." Lee stated, and Bryan smirk grew wide:

"Please what's the difference between today, and tomorrow?" he asked "I know Mariah won't be here on time, and she'll have to pay for her insolence."

"So you think a war is the answer to your problems?" Lee asked, and the Prince of Siberia stared at him with emotionless eyes:

"Yes." was all he said before turning around, and walk away in front of his knights

"Bryan wait!" Lee called out, but the other Prince ignored him.

When, seconds later, the Siberian group desappeared Lee growled in anger, and surprised both General Kenny, and Princess Daisy by slamming his closed right fist agaist the tree's truck next to him.

The tree shook slight when Lee's fist hit it's truck, and Daisy watched a flock of birds fly away before returning her attention back to her future husband whose fist was still touching the tree's truck.

"Lee..." the Scottish Princess whispered before making her way towards the dark brown haired young man at same time General Kenny appeared next to him:

"Prince Lee please you need to calm down. You knew this could happen, and now there's only one thing you can do." with a very long, and deep breath the Japanese Prince turned to the General, and waited for him to continue "Give the order to prepare the armies."

"I will **_not_** start a war!" Lee hisses through gritted teeth, and General Kenny sighed:

"Forgive me your Majestiy, but I believe there's no other option." he replied "Give the orders, and sent a message to the Fighters of Japan."

"We don't know where they are." Lee stated before running a hand though his hair as best as he could, since he was wearing his crown "Shit, and Mariah is still out there. I can't begin a war knowing my sister is outside with absolutely no protection!"

"Send the Fighters' eagle." General Kenny recommended "Dizzi will find them sooner than you think, and you can be sure they'll protect the Princess with their lives. Plus tell them to find the team that's closer to their position."

Without saying a word Lee just glanced at the General, and turned to the castle before walking away oblivious that Princess Daisy had just reached the spot where he had been.

_'Heavens, give him strength.' _Daisy silently begged not noticing General Kenny bowing in respect, and walk away _'Please may everything be allright with Princess Mariah.'_

»«»«»«

"Don't you even dare to _think_ about that!" Pantera exclaimed suddenly as she strapped her Bo to her back, and Lotus shook her head in complete annoyance as she grabbed her pack of arrows: they had been discusting for half an hour, and Pantera had yet to understand there was something they had to do.

Something Lotus knew Pantera would never accept.

"You know we have to do that in order to survive to this war." Lotus stated as she strapped her Kyudo Bow to her back "We can't let them stay here, or they'll become a big problem."

"I will not give them back." Pantera hissed as she put her katana on her waist "I will do everything as I planned, and it won't be an useless war that's going to stop me."

"Are you listening to yourself?!" Lotus snapped feeling completely annoyed by her friend's behavion "Are you really prepared to sacrificy two innocent lives in exchange of your vengeance?"

"Yes." Pantera replied immediatly "Those two pathetic weaklings are of no importance to me, I don't care about what happens to them. If someone kills them I will be thankfull."

"Do you wanna know something?" Lotus asked as she grabbed Pantera's slightly curved sword, and put it on her waist "I'm going to call the Fighters of Japan, and tell them to take the Princess, and Lady Hillary away from here. I don't care about your sickning wish to kill the guy, I will not let two innocents die just because of your obsession."

"I dare you to do it." Pantera threatned as she rose her tanto, and Lotus smirked before walking towards the front door of the house "I know you won't do it."

"Trust me, I will." was Lotus last words before she walked out of the house, with Yoru next to her

When she watched the black haired girl close the door behind her Pantera put a hand over the hilt of her katana, and slowly made her way out of the house with Sombra next to her.

"Where are they going?" Hillary asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs, and Salima walked to her side:

"Don't try to understand them." the light brown haired girl advice, and Hillary looked at her "Believe in me, if you try to understand them you'll probably end up dead."

"But I thought we were suppose to leave to Sakura's Lake." Hillary replied as she blinked in confusion "I mean why are they leaving when Lotus said there's a war coming? And how did she know?"

"There are things that should be answered in the right time, by the right people." Salima replied wisely before smiling "C'mon lets go help Mariah, and Mariam with everything. We'll leave as soon as Lotus, and Pantera return."

Though she was still really confused about what was happening Hillary nodded, and in silence the two brunettes made their way to Hillary, and Mariah's room.

While the four girls were trying to get everything done Lotus was trying to find the place where the Fighters of Japan were, while Pantera was following her friend's every move.

_'I wonder how's it possible for them not to be in the Inn.' _Lotus thought to herself as she started walking to the oposite the direction from where the Inn was _'C'mon can't those guys stay quiet for a minute or two?'_

Suddenly Lotus stopped her tracks, and closed her eyes ignoring the fact she was in the way of many people who were trying to reach their destinies, and took a deep breath. Then a soft wind started playing her long hair, and Lotus smirked before opening her eyes:

"She's insane." she mumbled before making her way towards the place where she knew she would find the Fighters, now carrying another information with her "And they'll have a big surprise."

From a corner Pantera watched Lotus desappear behind a house still with Yoru next to her, and growled when she understood Lotus was not only aware of her presence, but that Lotus was also more than capable of warning the Fighters of Japan.

Very well she hadn't plan that, but Pantera smirked as she turned around, and started walking towards Salima and Mariam's house: at least, this way, she would have her revenge sonner than she expected.

»«»«»«

"Ahhh you guys won't believe how much time I had to wait to be able to do this." Tyson said with a happy smile on his face at same time he rose a small cup with his right hand "Just us, saké, and food."

"And tea." Max added with a smile, and Tyson chuckled before drinking a bit more of saké

"What's wrong with you, Ray?" Kane asked as he adverted his attention to the black haired man next to him "You, and Ozuma have been oddly quiet today."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Ray replied as he snapped from his thoughts, and shook his head, and Tyson smirked evily:

"I bet he's thinking about the Princess." he started, and everyone looked at him "We all know Ray has the hots for her." at that statement Ray blushed ten shades of red, and looked down at his knees in an attempt to hide his flushed face "And Ozuma? It's obvious he's thinking about that girl we helped."

"Tyson don't start assuming things." Ozuma warned immediatly as he tried to look at easy with the subject "This is not the time to be thinking about such subjects."

"Yeah, whatever you say Leopard." Tyson replied with a chuckle, and Ozuma rolled his eyes at same time both Max, and Kane shook their heads

Suddenly footsteps started to be heard, and Kai opened his eyes at same time all the other knights looked to their sides in order to find out the source of the sound, and after short seconds Max blinked:

"Hey you're the girl who helped us to find the Inn." he stated as black haired girl dressed in a purple top which right sleeve was falling down her arm, revealing her shoulder, and a black skirt which stopped above her knees appeared in front of their table.

Around her neck was a black chain with a purplish-black oval stone as a pendant, and at the moment it seemed to irradiate some kind of warmth though it looked as if it was an ordinary stone.

"I need to talk with you." Lotus started as she glanced at Ray before looking at the other knights "I know you're looking for the Princess, and Lady H-"

"How do you know that?" Tyson interrupted, and the black haired girl sighed, but not because of the knight's question. She had sighed because despite the fact Pantera had stopped following her along time ago she was still feeling someone watching her every move.

And the problem was that Lotus knew who that person was.

"Even though it is too late, I can take you to them." Lotus replied avoiding Tyson's question, and Ray raised an eyebrow:

"Take us to them?" he repeated, and Lotus nodded in agreedment "How did you know we were looking for them on the first place? And why did you say it's too late?"

"I will you take you to them with one condition." Lotus continued ignoring Ray's questions "You'll contact The Majestics, and tell them to come here immediatly."

Suddenly a wave of coldness run down the black haired girl's spine, and without thinking twice Lotus grabbed her sword right in time to block Kai's swift movement.

When the sound of metal meeting metal filled the air many heads turned to Kai and Lotus, who were staring at each other. Cold crimson red eyes were locked with piercing purple ones, and a shiver run down Lotus spine again as soon as she noticed the cold sensation coming from the knight's body.

"Don't do that again." Lotus hiised before pushing her sword foward, and Kai glared at her while he lowered his sword:

"Who are you?" he asked in a icy voice, and the black haired girl smirked at same time she sheathed her sword:

"I'm Lotus." she answered "And next time don't you raise your sword at me, you shoud know a kung-fu sword can break the blade of a normal sword:"

"Hn." was all Kai said in reply, and Kane turned to the girl with a confused look on his face:

"How did you know where to find us?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow "How did you know we're looking for the Princess, and how can you know about The Majestics?"

"Look I really don't have the time for this." Lotus retorted, and all the knights blinked "You need to trust me on this or things will get worse."

"Hn, do you really expect us to believe in you?" Kai asked with his arms folded against his chest, and Lotus turned to him:

"You should. After all if it wasn't for me, and for my friend you would still be wandering in the middle of the forest with absolutely no idea about the Princess' whereabouts." Lotus replied, and Max blinked in confusion:

"Are you saying you were the one who left the tracks so we could follow you?" he asked, and the black haired girl nodded "Why? It doesn't make any sense."

"Can't you stop with the questions for a couple of minutes?" Lotus asked slightly annoyed "I come here to ask if you would come with me, and not to let you make me a questionary. Geez we're wasting time, so please make up your mind!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Tyson asked, and Lotus rolled her eyes in pure annoyance:

"Because if I don't take you to the Princess this war will never end." she replied conscient that the knights didn't know about what was happening "Not to mention The Majestics will be like a second protection to the Princess and her lady in waiting."

"War? What war?" Ray asked confused "There is no war."

"Trust me there is." Lotus corrected him "Now you have one choice out of two: or you either call The Majestics, and come with me or you'll have to go battle, and let Princess Mariah and Lady Hillary fall in the hands of siberian people"

»«»«»«

"Where _is _Lotus?" Mariam asked as she looked from her creamy horse to Salima "She was the one who told us to be quick, and she's the one who's late!"

"Lotus told us she had do something important, remember?" Salima asked, and Mariam nodded "She warned us that she didn't know the time she would take, but she also said we would leave to Sakura's Lake as soon as she got here."

"But where did she go?" Mariam asked, and Salima sighed before turning to her chocolate brown horse

While Mariam and Salima were taking care of the horses Mariah and Hillary were sat in the couch of the living-room, thinking about what Lotus had told them.

"But how could she be so certain?" Hillary asked as Mariah kept staring at her knees "There was no warning, no notice so how could she be so sure?"

"I don't care how Lotus found out, what matters is that I'll have to stop this from happening." Mariah replied under her breath loud enough for Hillary to hear her "I will not be the reason for Bryan to start a war, and I will not be the reason to send hundreds of soldiers to their premature deaths."

"What are you going to do?" Hillary asked as she moved closer to her best friend "Go back to the castle?"

"It's the only thing I can do." Mariah whispered as she got up "I'll leave right now, and put a stop to all this."

"But Princess..." Hillary trailled off when Mariah turned around, and started walking towards the front door

However when she was about to put her hand over the knob Mariah heard a growl, and in confusion the pink haired girl looked to her left, to where the stairs were, and gluped when her eyes fell on Sombra, that was showing all her pointy teeth

"Where do you think you're going?" a monotone voice asked, and Mariah looked to the top of the stairs only to see Pantera looking back at her with her arms crossed "You can't possible be so stupid at the point of thinking we didn't know what you were about to do."

"I guess I am because I'm leaving." Mariah retorted, but when she was about to reach for the door's knob again another growl was heard

"Let me tell you something _Princess_ you will not leave this place, and if you try to open that door again I'll cut off your hand." Pantera warned, and Mariah spun around before pointing a finger towards the turquoise haired girl:

"Look I'm tired of having you bossing around, so let _me_ tell _you _something:; you're not my mother, and you can't tell me what to do. And you can't cut off my hand because I am _the_ Princess."

"And why would you need your hand?" Pantera asked before adding in a mock way "To hold up your pinky?"

"I hate you!" Mariah shouted before walking towards Hillary, and sat on the couch again only to cross both her legs and arms afterwards

"The feeling is mutual then." Pantera replied in her usual monotone voice, and Mariah grunted in reply

Suddenly the front door was opened, and Salima appeared with a worried look on her face, and an eyebrow raised:

"Why were you shouting?" she asked as she stepped inside "I could hear you guys outside."

"Hn." was Pantera's reply, and Mariah rolled her eyes making Hillary shake her head

"When are we going to leave?" Hillary asked a few seconds later, and Salima looked at her before replying:

"We're just waiting for Lotus." she explained "She said she had to do something important, and she couldn't leave the village without taking care of it."

"Oh." was Hillary's only reply, and Salima chuckled

_"Lotus what possessed you to do this?" _Mariam's voice yelled outside, and everyone inside the house turned to the front door before walking to the street

"What the...?" Salima trailled off when she spotted Mariam with her back turned to the house since she was looking at a very calm Lotus, and it was also then Salima froze when she saw something else

"What's wrong?" Mariah asked as she walked outside with Hillary right behind her, and both girls stopped their tracks, and gasped when their eyes fell over a large group of men

Behind Lotus, sat on their own horses and carrying confused or surprised looks on their faces, where non-other than the Fighters of Japan.

Almost immediatly Mariah's eyes meet a pair of golden ones, and the Princess felt her breathe get stuck in her throat at same time her knees turned into butter due to the shock:

"Ray?" she whispered sounding too surprised even to say the knight's name properly

The last person to walk out off the house was Pantera, whose eyes turned cold as soon as she turned her attention to a certain knight that was on the front.

_'We finally meet.'_ the turquoise haired girl thought before smirking _'Good, now I can make you pay for everything you did four years ago.'_

As soon as that thought crossed Pantera's mind a pair of emotionless crimson red eyes locked with piercing stormy grey ones, and a second war was declared.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Hit The Floor

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, and all the new characters except Daisy Carson which belongs to SGCred

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Thank you so much for your support, and help (where would I be without your words?). Now don't worry about the mistake about Pantera's name (it's understandable), and about Kai and Pantera...well you'll have to wait to find out, and I hope you like the way I used Daisy in this chapter. Oh, and you should be carefull I never said which would be the pairing (if it was going to be JohnnyOC or RobertOC). I promise I'll try to uptade My Happy Ending, and Reality Is Unreal soon, and I'll reply to your e-mail tomorrow (I've been really busy with College, I have no time to do everything).

**dreamlessnights:** Thank you for your words, and who knows maybe the 'crimson eyes' do have to do with Kai. Why don't you read this chapter to find out?

**WindWitch:** Thank you very, very much for your words, but about the whole thing between Kai and Pantera...well sorry, but you'll have to wait to find out.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** First of all (and it's just a notice) it's Pantera not Panthera. Anyway I hope you like this chapter (specially since Ray and Mariah have finally meet).

**Phasmatis of priscus dea Isis:** Thank you so much for your words, I hope I won't desappoint you.

**Lara Lee:** Fico contente por saber que estás a gostar disto, e espero que este capítulo tenha vindo em boa altura.

**Armith-Greenleaf:** Yes it is hard to say isn't it? If Kai is going to stay with Pantera or Lotus, but why don't you keep reading in order to find out? I'm also happy to know you liked to see Dizzi in the fic as an eagle. And once again this chapter has been named by another song from Linkin Park (what can I say? I love the group).

**Paris Super Girls:** Happy to know your exams are over, and I hope everything went well. Well I never said if there was going to be a love triangle or not, but you better stay tuned for any kind of surprises . And yeah I guess it's hard to say who is going to be paired up (beside the obvious ones). Oh, before I forget I'm happy to know you like Lee and Daisy (bet SGCred is happy too since Daisy is hers).

**Sapphire Moon:** Hello there! I'm really happy to know you like the story, and I hope next time I heard from you you'll all be in one piece lol. Oh, and don't worry about the length of the review that's not important, and don't worry about your pairings you'll hear from them alot.

»«»«»«

And now the chapter...

»«»«»«

**Chapter 12:** Hit The Floor

Lee was sat on his throne with his hands under his chin, while his mind was lost in deep thought. He couldn't believe Bryan had started a war only because Mariah wouldn't be able to be present on the next day, it was a complete nonsense to start a war over such stupid thing.

However, Lee knew an agreement was an agreement, and that Bryan had the power to do anything that could clear his name, and erase forever the humiliation Mariah had put him through. But there had to be other ways to show Mariah how her silly dreams could jeopardize the future of a nation.

_'Silly dreams?' _Lee asked himself before looking at the throne next to him _'Being in love is not silly though it is hopeless most of the times.'_

Slowly Lee adverted his attention to the vacant space in front of the two thrones, and his lips curled up into a sad smile when memories from his and Mariah's childhoods flooded his mind.

Mariah running after him while trying not to slip on her long pink dress...Mariah playing with dolls while her long pigtails bounced at her movements at same time she tried to make him play with her...Both of them walking beside their parents in the middle of the forest...Mariah growing up, and developing into a beautifull young woman...

"Prince Lee?" a soft voice called out, and the japanese Prince snapped from his thoughts only to face Princess Daisy, and a worried look:

"Yes Daisy?" Lee asked as he blinked, and the scottish Princess bowed in respect before approaching him:

"My Prince I just intended to ask you if something was wrong." she explained in her usual soft and melodious voice, and Lee sighed:

"No, I'm fine." Lee replied, but his voice was enough to reveal how really tired he was "But do not worry about me, you have far more important business to take care of."

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I have to desagree, you're the most important for me." Daisy replied before she could stop herself, and Lee looked at her surprised, and he watched as a very dark red color appeared on the Princess' cheeks:

"What did you just say?" Lee asked in a very low voice, and Daisy shifted uncomfortably before clasping her hands in front of her long, dark violet skirt, and look down:

"It is true my Lord, there is no thing nor someone more important then you." she said above a whisper, and Lee blinked again "You're my future husband, and I do wish to get worried about you. After all it is my job as your future wife to help you in everything I can."

"Tell me Daisy are you...are you happy here?" Lee asked surprising the scottish Princess, who timidly raised her head so she could look at him "Or do you often wish to leave? After all my country _is_ at war."

"I have to admit I do miss Scotland not to mention my parents." Daisy confessed , and when Lee looked down at the floor a tiny smile appeared on the Princess' still pink face "But I love to be here. I love this country, and I do like to take care of you. You'll never be a burden to me."

"Daisy..." Lee whispered, and the brunette smiled embarassed at him "Thank you..."

And before Daisy could say a word Lee stood up, and in silence he raised his arms before hugging the young Princess.

»«»«»«

At the moment the street looked as if it was part of a ghost town where nothing truly existed. Silence was penetrating every wall, every stone, every little ant, but everything ended when a voice was heard:

"I can't believe it's really you." Mariah whispered as she walked closer to the black haired knight:

"Mariah." Ray whispered before jumping from the saddle, and give a step towards the Princess "Yes I am here, but we have to thank Lotus for that."

"What?" Mariah asked as she glanced at Lotus, who shruged, before looking at Ray again "You mean you were here, and no one told me?"

"That's not important Mariah, what really matters is that you're going home now." Ray replied as he continued to approach the pink haired Princess, and Mariah was about to open her mouth when a large and thick stick appeared between her and Ray:

"You aren't going anywhere." Pantera started with an emotionless look on her face, and everyone turned at her confused:

"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked with an eyebrow raised "Lotus told us we would be able to leave with them."

"Are you so stupid at the point of not noticing I'm not Lotus?" the turquoise haired girl asked as she turned to him, her penetrating grey eyes flashing in annoyance "Just shut up, none of them is going to leave this place."

"And I take you're the one who's going to stop us?" Kai asked suddenly, and Pantera turned to him before smirking:

"Relieved to see at least someone from that group has brains, and who's not afraid to use them." she commented, and Kai smirked:

"Do you really think you're _that_ good?" he asked, and Pantera pointed her Bo at him:

"No, I'm positive I'll be the one who's going to cut off your head." she corrected venom clear in every word "I know who you are, I know your weakness, but don't forget Hiwatari you don't know mine."

"Hn, is that so?" Kai asked, but when he was about to grab his sword Lotus appeared in front of him with a serious look on her face:

"There are more important things to do rather than fighting, so keep your sword down." she started "You need to call The Majestics right now."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Tyson asked as he looked at the black haired girl "We don't know where they are."

_'Heavens these guys are clueless.' _ Lotus thought before pointing to her right:

"They're in the Inn." she replied matter-of-factly, and Tyson blinked "They have been in there since yesterday."

"What?" Max asked surprised, and Lotus looked at him "How do you know that?"

"I know they are in the Inn." Lotus assured him "Just go call them, we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Leave?" Kane repeated as he raised an eyebrow "To where? I though she" he glanced at Pantera before turning to Lotus again "didn't want us to leave."

"First of all when I say 'we' I mean we're all going." Lotus explained as she pointed at Salima and Mariam "And secondly I never said you were going to return to the castle."

"Huh? Then why..." Ozuma trailled off when Salima gave a step foward, and smiled at him:

"We're going to Sakura's Lake." she started "War has began, and we do not want to put Princess Mariah nor Lady Hillary in danger."

"To Sakura's Lake?" Ray repeated as he looked confused at the light brown haired girl "But I do not understand, there's nothing there that can provide us any kind of protection."

"H, are you sure you're the Fighters of Japan?" Pantera asked as she strapped her Bo to her back "If you are then you're nothing more than a bunch of idiots. Haven't you ever heard there's more than it meets the eye?"

"Did you just insult us?" Tyson asked, and Pantera smirked in reply

"Very well, I'll go call The Majestics." Max said suddenly, and everyone turned to him "Tyson, you're coming with me."

"Fine." was Tyson's reply, and after looking at his friends the two knights touched their horses with their heels, and galloped away in the direction Lotus had pointed out earlier

"So do you want to come in?" Mariam asked after a few seconds in an uncomfortable silence, and Ray turned to Mariah, who smiled softly at him:

"Sure." was all he said in reply since thoughts had started to flood his mind as soon as his golden eyes meet another pair just like his

»«»«»«

"Have you wonder how Lotus knew about us?" Max asked to Tyson, who was busy scanning the area around them "Or even about our quest, and about The Majestics."

"Yeah, it's weird." Tyson agreed as he turned his attention to his friend "Do you think she reads minds or something?"

"I hardly dboubt that." Max said matter-of-factly "But maybe she does have some kind of power."

"Then again Princess Mariah could have told her about us." Tyson reasonable with a shrug, and Max was about to open his mouth when the Inn came into view.

It was a building like all the others around it, but it had a larger wooden balcony which would go from one side of the first floor to the other. Secured by a iron stick, and embroilled with iron flowers was a dark wooden square where it could be read 'Noe & Nigeru' craved right in the midddle.

"Do you really think they're here?" Tyson asked as he looked from the Inn to Max, who shruged before jumping to the ground:

"Lets check it out." the blonde haired knight replied as he strapped two spears to his back, and Tyson follow Max's lead with a hand over the hilt of his katana.

Once inside the Inn the two knights found themselves in the middle of something which resembled to anything except a real Inn. On the left side of that floor was a counter, and a book-shelf leaned against the wall while on the right side were round tables, surrounded by wooden chairs, a piano, and what seemed to be a bar since it was filled with all kind of drinks.

"I wonder if they're here." Tyson mumbled as the two friends continued to walk further inside the Inn not really carrying about the eyes that had turned to them.

"C'mon lets ask someone." Max said before turning to the counter on the left, where a bald man around his fifties was "Er excuse me sir, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what can I can help you with sonny?" the old man asked with a small smile, and Max smiled in return before answering:

"We just want to know if a group of men is installed here." he explained, and the man nodded "They're four, a-"

"Hey Max! Tyson!" a familiar voice called out, and Max chuckled making the older man smile again:

"Never mind." the blonde haired knight said to the man before turning around, and face the group he had been looking for

"Hey guys, long time not see!" Tyson exclaimed cheerfully as he walked towards the four men

"What on Earth are you doing here?" a light green haired man with violet eyes asked, a pack of arrows along with a bow strapped to his back

"Aww c'mon Oliver, can't we come see old friends?" Tyson asked in a playfull voice, and the light green haired man smiled

"I bet they came here to check on the ladies." a blonde haired man with dark brown eyes commented with an evil smile on his face while a pack of ninja stars could be seen inside a small bag on his waist, along with a gun, and Max smiled:

"Actually Enrique we come here to check on _you_." he corrected, and the other blonde haired knight raised his hands before giving a step backwards:

"Whoah you're a great friend Max, but I'm straight." he said only to be smacked on the back of his head "Ouch, _Johnny!_"

"Don't say stupidities." a dark red haired man with dark reddish-brown eyes growled as he crossed his arms, while two kodachis could be found on his waist

"Is there any reason for you to be looking for us?" Oliver asked as he raised an eyebrow, and Tyson nodded:

"Of course!" he exclaimed "We need your help to protect both Princess Mariah, and Lady Hillary."

"What? Why?" Enrique asked, and suddenly the fourth member of the group appeared from the shadows:

"What happened?" a light purple haired man asked his dark brown eyes locked with Tyson's, and on his waist an Epeé could be seen. Many had found it weird for him to be using that sword, but despite it's harmless look, it had speed and strenght. But since the man knew how to handle the french sword, he was conscient of the best ways of giving someone a very painfull death "What the hell is the Princess of Japan, and her Lady-in-waiting doing here?"

"They kinda run away." Tyson explained "The Princess didn't want to marry with the Prince of Siberia, and she decided to go to Sakura's Lake. She even sent Ray a letter asking him to go meet her there."

"So it's true." the light purple haired knight commented, and both Tyson and Max turned to him "We have been receiving messages from other knights warning us about a possible war. However, no one can find the reason for it."

"Well Robert that's the reason why we come looking for you." Tyson started, and the four knights turned to him "We have been told a war has been declared, probably between Siberia and Japan. That's why we need you to help us to protect the Princess, and her Lady-in-waiting."

"Probably?" Enrique repeated a confused look on his face "You mean you aren't sure if there's a war?"

"No, we aren't." Max answered quickly, at same time he shook his head "But the person who told us said it was true."

"Hmph, and who told you?" Johnny asked as he crossed his arms, a suspiscious look on his face

"Er well it was..." Tyson turned to Max, who shruged in reply "It was a girl."

"A girl?!" Johnny repeated caught completely out off-his-guard "You're telling me a _girl_ told you a war had been declared? You have to be joking."

"We thought the exactly same thing as you, but this girl she...well she has this aura that makes you believe in what she says." Max tried to explained "Please guys just come with us, everyone else is already waiting for you."

"Fine." Robert said before any other knight had the oportunity to open his mouth "We're coming with you."

»«»«»«

"Oh Ray I'm so glad to see you again." Mariah confessed as she turned to the black haired knight, who grabbed her soft hand:

"I'm happy to see you too, Mariah." he replied with a small smile on his face "We haven't seen each other ever since I started my especial training. I just hoped to see you in other circunstances."

"We haven't see each other for one year, seven months, nine days, two hours and fourty-eight minutes." Mariah said rather quickly before adding "And I wasn't counting."

"Sure you weren't." Ray muttered, and Mariah raised an eyebrow:

"Was that sarcasm in your voice?" she asked, and Ray shook his head:

"No, I would never be sarcastic with you Princess." he replied, but Mariah kept staring at him suspiscious:

"Right." she said after a few seconds before looking down, and blush slightly when she saw Ray's strong hand still grabbing hers in a gentle way "We probably have alot to talk about, ne?" Mariah asked as she adverted her eyes towards the black haired man

"Of course we do, but I don't know if my past year will be an interesting subject." Ray replied oblivious of the reason why Mariah's face was pink:

"Oh no, I really want to know about everything you did during your especial training." Mariah said suddenly "I really want to know everything you learnt." _'And what make you look so handsome, not to mention those new muscles of yours.' _Mariah mentally added only to blush ten shades of red when she understood what she had said

As she looked over her book Hillary watched Mariah and Ray chatting on the couch, and smiled when she noticed they had their hands clasped together. However, Hillary quickly returned her attention to the book in her hands when Salima passed next to her.

While Kane, Ozuma, and Mariam were talking in the kitchen Pantera was on the darkest corner of the living-room leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, but her eyes were focused on the silent member of the Fighters of Japan. Just like the female murderer Kai was leaned against a wall, between a window and the front door, with his arms folded against his chest, and eyes closed. He knew someone was watching him...he knew that person was _her_, and Kai couldn't help but wonder when she would stop staring at him.

"What do you think you're going to do?" Lotus asked as she appeared next to Pantera, who had already grabbed the hilt of her Tanto "Don't you dare to do a thing or I'll break your arm."

"Hn, you wish." Pantera growled as she lowered her hand from behind her back, and Lotus smirked:

"No, I'm positive I would break your arm before you had the chance to throw it." she replied before crossing her arms "I told you before, you're not going to do anything while we're here."

"Try to stop me," Pantera started slowly and dangerously "and it will be the last thing you try to do."

At that Lotus rolled her eyes, but before she had the chance to say something in return the front door was opened, and Tyson and Max appeared with The Majestics behind them. Nevertheless, when a cold wind suddenly rushed inside the house Lotus shivered, and opened her eyes wide:

"It can't be." she whispered before bitting her lower lip, and look at everyone inside the living-room "Er good The Majestics are here, you can go now." and then she run out of the house before anyone had the opportunity to say a word

"You? What did she meant with you?" Mariam asked as she stepped inside the living-room with Kane and Ozuma behind her "Damn that girl, and damn her secrets."

"What do you think we should do?" Salima asked as she turned to her friends accidently forgetting about The Majestics, who were still outside "It's starting to get late, and we can't d-"

"Hn lets go." Pantera ordered as she started walking towards the front door, but before she had the chance to put a foot outside a blade appeared in front of her chest

"Pantera." Johnny hissed, and the turquoise haired girl looked into the knight's eyes before smirking:

"Happy to know you remember me, McGregor." she said in a fake happy voice before looking at the other three knights, who were already reaching for their weapons "And by the way you're all welcoming me I believe you also remember me."

"I should kill you right now." Enrique said in an unusual dark voice, and Pantera turned to him still a smirk on her face:

"No, you should _try_ to kill me." she corrected, and Enrique growled. However, before he had the opportunity to grab his gun the Fighters of Japan appeared behind the stormy grey eyed girl:

"What's up?" Tyson asked as he glanced at Pantera's back before looking at Johnny, and see the knight with his kodachi pointed to Pantera's chest "Johnny this is not the time to do whatever you want to do."

Suddenly, and still with a smirk on her face Pantera put her gloved hand over the kodachi's blade, and surprised everyone when she started pushing the blade down without showing signs of pain:

"You should know better." Pantera warned as she finally lowered the kodachi so it's blade was now on diagonal, pointing towards the ground, and release it still without showing signs of pain "You should know I'm not easy to kill nor am I scared of your empty threats."

"Empty threats?" Johnny repeated, his eyes flashing in fury "I'll show you how empty they are!"

"Whoah, calm down!" Kane exclaimed as he appeared between Johnny and Pantera, right on the same second the dark reddish haired knight was about to strike "We really don't have time for this, we have to leave!"

"She's a thief and a murderer, why don't you arrest her?" Oliver asked looking rather calm, and Ozuma turned to him:

"Because she was the one who brought us to the Princess." he replied before chuckling "And that girl who just left helped us too."

"Lotus." Robert blurred out, and everyone looked at him "That's her name, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Mariam replied before crossing her arms "Now do you mind moving? Because thanks to you we have to travel during the night."

"What's wrong with you?" Salima asked in a whisper to the dark blue haired girl, who turned to her "Why are you so angry? You love to travel at night."

"Hmph, it's nothing." Mariam muttered as her piercing green eyes looked at Max, who was busy talking with Enrique "Nothing at all."

»«»«»«

Daisy was sat on her bed with her head leaned against the headboard, and she sighed sadly before looking to her side, and smile when she saw Galux playing with the carpet on the ground, next to the bed:

"Want to know something, Galux?" Daisy asked to the small cub, that continued to play with the carpet "I think I'm falling for Prince Lee, but how can that be? I hardly know him, but...but then why do I feel butterflies in my stomach everytime I think of that hug? Or even about that kiss on the cheek?"

As if she had understood the Scottish Princess' words Galux stopped playing, and jumped to the maitress before looking at Daisy with her big brown eyes. At the look of the cub Daisy smiled, and cuddled Galux's head:

"I know I'm suppose to love him, especially since I'm about to marry him, but I cannot develop feelings for Prince Lee. At least not now." the Princess of Scotland said as she continued to cuddle Galux's head "He has so much to worry about now: the war, finding Princess Mariah, put some sense in Prince Bryan's head..."

_knock knock_

"Yes?" Daisy asked as she turned to the door of her room, and very slowly the big wooden door was opened, and the Scottish Princess felt her breathe stuck in her throat as soon as her violet eyes meet a pair of dark brown ones:

"Forgive me for interrupting your rest Princess Daisy, but I come to ask if you would like to eat dinner with me." Lee said as he stepped inside the room, but Daisy continued to stare at him in complete silence.

After a few seconds in silence, during which Daisy just continued to stare at the future-King, Lee took the silence as a no, and bowed:

"Very well, I understand if you don't wish to go." he said

"No!" Daisy shouted suddenly scarrying Galux, that almost fell of the bed, and Lee turned to her in time to see the Pricess blush ten shades of a dark red color "I mean...er I would love to go with you, my Lord."

"Really?" Lee asked unable to contain himself, and Daisy stood up before nodding, her cheeks still burning hot "Well er...mind if I escort you to the dinning-room?" the Prince asked, and though her eyes were still downcast Daisy walked towards Lee's side, and let him link his arm with hers before leading her away from the room

"Princess Daisy I would like to ask for your forgiveness." Lee said as the two royal teenagers walked towards the dinning-room, and Daisy turned to him:

"Why are you asking for my pardon, my Lord?" she asked confused "You have done nothing wrong."

"Oh, but I did." Lee corrected her as he looked at the Princess' violet eyes "I left you all alone ever since Bryan threatned me with a war, and that's not correct."

"Oh no my Prince, you should not feel bad." Daisy started as she shook her head, her curly amber and brown curls caressing her creamy skin "I understand, and I know it's not your fault. You have no power over everything around you, and you definatly couldn't stop Prince Bryan."

"Byt I could have tried." Lee muttered darkly "If I had known what Mariah wanted to do, I would have stopped her."

"I think it's all about traps." Daisy thought out-loud, and Lee blinked "Traps not even you can dismantle, my Lord...Destiny's traps."

»«»«»«

Lotus was walking in the middle of an empty street while she scanned the area around her confused: where was everyone? Lotus knew the people of that village loved to be outside to see the sunset, and to feel the usual warm breeze of the night, but there she was all alone with no one around.

However, the most weird was that she couldn't feel any presence besides the one she was trying to find, and Lotus was also finding odd the fact her feet were leading her to the forest.

"Hmph, go figure why he's leading me there." Lotus muttered to herself as she kept walking foward before being swallowed by the darkness of the tall trees.

Everything was dark, and nothing was real. Sounds and chirps resembled to vampires and werewolves while every branch, every hole in trees' trucks looked like dragons or monsters of the night. Even the mist that had started to play with Lotus feet made the whole situation look as if it belonged to a scary book where the innocent girl is wandering in the forest, oblivious the big bad wolf was watching her every move.

However, in that case, Lotus was not an innocent girl nor was the person she was looking for a big bad wolf.

"I know you're here, so stop hiding!" Lotus shouted to the darkness as she scanned the area around her in an attempt to find the source of the icy sensation that kept hitting her skin, and creat goosebumps on her arms "For heavens' sake I know you have been here ever since the Fighters of Japan appeared so stop acting like a child, and lets get over with this!"

The sound of leaves rustling made the black haired girl look to her left, and narrow her eyes at same time she grasped the oval pendant around her neck with her right hand:

"I can feel you." she said, and the leaves rustled again, but this time the sound was followed by a dark sillouette which appeared under a willow

"I knew you would find me." a very dark and gelid voice said, making even the few starts which could now be spotted in the sky quiver in fear. However, Lotus continued to look at the sillouete with an emotioneless face:

"Of course I would." she started in a flat voice, while she grasped the oval pendant harder "I had to in order to kill you."

"Ahhh such threat does not fit with a girl like you." the same voice commented "And you should know by know you cannot defeat me. I thought what happened four years ago would show you that."

"Four years ago I was a naive, and stupid little girl." Lotus replied through her gritted teeth "Now it's different. I know I'll kill you for everything you did!"

"Hn, do you want to give it a try?" the sillouette asked, and footsteps started to be heard as the shadow started walking towards Lotus, who did not move.

Suddenly a warm breeze started blowing a short red hair away from a very pale skin. A pair of icy aqua-blue eyes was now staring right into a pair of purple ones, and a rough hand felt over the hilt of a katana.

When the moonlight revealed the true look of the sillouette Lotus narrowed her eyes, and her right hand left the oval pendant only to fall over the hilt of the king-fu sword she had strapped to her waist. She knew the katana would eventually break since the blade of a Dao was far more stronger, but what really made Lotus wonder was if he had more weapons.

Then a smirk appeared on a pale face, and when the aqua-blue eyes flashed with insanity Lotus grabbed her Dao, and pointed it towards the man:

"I waited four years to do this." Lotus hissed as the oval pendant around her neck started glowing a deep purple "And tonight you won't be able to escape."

"Hn, do you really think I'm scared of you?" the man asked still smirking, and without grabbing his katana "Please I thought Eraiza Halia was more inteligent than that. After all you're a Sentila, you're suppose to feel my emotions."

"There's only one thing that I know." Lotus started as she rose the Dao so it was pointed to the man's chest "And that thing is that tonight Tala Ivanov will die."

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Numb

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own and what I don't own.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** I'm really relieved to know I'm using Daisy well and that you like the way I'm using your character. Now, if you want to know about which pairing I'll write (RobertOC or JohnnyOC) well there's only one thing you can do: keep reading girl.

**Lara Lee:** Eu acho que por vezes temos que parar de escrever em determinados sítios, perfeitos para deixar os leitos fulos por terem que esperar para ler o que vai acontecer a seguir de forma a assegurar que o que estamos a escrever não se torna enfadonho. Mas ainda bem que estás a gostar.

**Paris Super Girls:** Yes Mariah and Ray finally met, and about the JohnnyLotus pairing you're right, you have to wait to find out. Ah, and I can't say anything about a love triangle (sorry). I hope your exams went well, and good luck with all of your fics.

**WindWitch:** Well I guess it's not that good for you to find out the pairings, but there's no way I can stop you from doing so. Guess we'll have to wait to see if you're right or not.

**dreamlessnights: **Yes this fic is getting confused isn't it? And it's not even in the middle yet. And you'll see more about the 'mysterious' man in this chapter. Enjoy.

**Armith-Greenleaf:** You're right, everything is just getting started «wink». I'm so happy to know you love Daisy and Lee (I bet SGCred is happy too since she's the one who owns Daisy). Oh and relieved to know you like the rest of the couples too. «raises a glass with juice» A toast to the Linkin Park!

**Blader-chick13:** I'm really, really happy to know you like this chapter, and I guess you're relieved for finding who the 'he' was ne? «chuckles» Hope it was worth the waiting.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** «waves a hand in dismiss» Don't worry about the spelling mistakes I do worse. Happy and relieved to know you like the pairings and I hope you stick around to see what's going to happen between Lotus and Tala.

**White Valkyrie:** There's only one thing I can say about Pantera and Kai: things are not what they seem to be sometimes. Happy to know you like the couple Lee and Daisy.

»«»«»«

**Explanation:**

I'm terribly sorry for not uptading sooner, but I got these problems with my computer and I wasn't able to use the net until today (and believe it or not the problem was only supposed to be fixed on Mars 5th). I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long. I'm very sorry.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 13:** Numb

A warm breeze had started to swirl around various bodies while many types of hairs were blow away from faces and eyes, and the Moon could now be seen making it's way to the top of the dark sky as stars continued to shine brightly and they almost seemed to be dancing upon a cheerful atmosphere that could be felt in front of Mariam and Salima's house.

"I can't believe we're going to Sakura's Lake." Mariah squealed in delight at same time she grabbed An's reigns "Don't you think it's great, Hillary? And Ray is already here too!"

"Yes Princess." the brunette replied as she petted her horse on the head "I'm truly glad for seeing you happy."

"Is there something wrong?" Mariah asked as she turned to Hillary, and the brunette sighed before lowering her hand, and look to her side:

"I'm just thinking about what Lotus said." she confessed as the wind started to play with her long dark blue dress "About the war, and Sakura's Lake. I mean why are we going there? Why doesn't Pantera let us go?"

"She said it was for our own protection." Mariah replied seriously "And don't worry about the war, I'll stop it."

"How do you intend to do that, Princess?" Hillary asked as she blinked in confusion, and Mariah shrugged:

"To be honest I don't know." she confessed "It's difficult to find a way to knock some sense into Bryan's head let alone to make him see this is completely ridiculous, but I will look for a way to stop this madness."

_'I don't think she noticed the way she just talked.'_ Hillary thought to herself as she watched Mariah turn her attention back to An _'Oh well, she is a human being too.'_

"You'll see Princess, we'll find a way." Hillary said suddenly with a small smile on her face, and Mariah turned to her, and smiled slightly:

"I hope so." she whispered, and as soon as the Princess muttered those words they were carried away by the wind

"Hey Robert, why the long face?" Enrique asked as he walked towards the leader of his team, who was staring at the stars above with a frown on his features "You have been like this ever since we meet the Fighters."

"I'm just thinking." Robert replied as he adverted his attention to his friend, and crossed his arms against his chest

"About what?" Enrique asked as he raised an eyebrow "The War? Sakura's Lake?"

"I have to go, but I'll return before you leave." Robert said suddenly, and the blonde haired knight blinked in confusion "If you can't wait for me just go, and we'll meet on the way."

"But where are you going?" Enrique asked as he watched the light purple haired knight make his way towards a light brown horse "C'mon you can't leave without saying where you're going!"

"You'll find out eventually." Robert replied as he sat on the saddle "Tell the others to follow the Fighters of Japan with or without me here, and tell Johnny to control his temper."

"B-" Enrique trailed off when he saw his leader turn his horse towards the forest before disappearing in the shadows of the night, and with a sigh the blonde haired knight made his way towards his friends

"Where's Robert?" Oliver asked as he looked from the fire in front of him to Enrique, who was making his way towards the two other members of The Majestics

"He had to go somewhere." Enrique replied with a shrug "He said for us not to worry, and to go with the Fighters of Japan whenever he's back or not. Oh, and Robert also said, and I quote: 'Tell Johnny to control his temper'."

"Humph."

While The Majestics were preparing their horses for the journey ahead both Mariam and Salima were keeping an eye on Pantera and the Fighters of Japan were all talking close to a dark corner:

"Do you really think we can trust in them?" Kane asked as he looked at Pantera "I mean she _is_ a murderer."

"But she saved the Princess." Ozuma reasonable "I asked Mariam, and she told me so."

"I can hardly believe someone like her actually helped to save someone like the Princess." Tyson commented out-loud as he looked from Pantera to Mariah "I was almost sure Pantera was at the edge of killing Princess Mariah by the time we got here."

"But she didn't, and that's the most important." Ray said quickly before looking at the silent man beside him "Kai tell me something, do you know Pantera? I noticed the tension in the air when you two first saw each other, but I'm not sure if I'm correct."

"Hn, nothing's wrong." Kai replied in his usual flat voice "I never saw anyone so fat in my entire life."

"Are you sure?" Max asked suddenly as he raise an eyebrow "Because the way she looks at you all the time is really creepy, even for a knight."

"Hn."

As his friends started packing his things and weapons Kai adverted his attention to the turquoise haired girl who was leaned against a tree, observing the sharp blade of her katana. However, as if she had felt someone was watching her, Pantera looked up, and once again cold crimson red eyes meet a pair of emotionless stormy grey ones, and electric shocks seemed to be created by a hate that could not be put into words.

»«»«»«

Despite of the sudden icy wind and the cold temperature two bodies continued completely still while two pairs of very different eyes kept locked by something that was even scarier than the fact Japan was at war.

A dark purple light was coming from an oval pendant that could be found around a pale neck, and which light seemed to be trying to fight the darkness around it.

"Do you really think you can beat me with that?" the red haired man asked in a flat voice at same time he eyed the kung-fu sword in Lotus' hands "A Dao will not help you to win this battle."

"Of course it will." Lotus corrected before smirking "A Dao can break the blade of a katana, and I hardly doubt you'll be the one who's going to get away from here victorious. I waited four years for this, and I won't let you go without a fight."

"Hn, c'mon Eraiza, you should know better." the man started as he shook his head "You'll never beat me, and not even that power of yours will help you."

"I _don't _need my power to kill you." Lotus hissed "I'll kill you with my bear hands Tala, I vowed I would."

"I would like to see you try." the gelid aqua-blue eyed man said as he grabbed his katana "But it's a pity really, I hate the thought of being the one who killed the last Sentila."

"Shut up!" Lotus shouted before raising the Dao, and the sound of metal meeting metal filled the air as a piercing scream scarring a flock of birds that flew towards the dark sky above

"Is this all you can do?" Tala asked as Lotus continued to try to hit him, and the girl's purple eyes flashed in anger "Pfff what kind of Sentila are you?"

"I told you to shut up!" Lotus exclaimed, and before the red haired man had time to react Lotus moved right, and disappeared in thin air

"I didn't know you wanted to play hide and seek." Tala commented in a fake surprised voice "But two can play that game."

And then he moved left, and also disappeared in thin air, but he quickly reappeared now a few yards to his left on the same second a sharp blade appeared in front of him, and with a quick move with his wrist Tala managed to protect himself from the attack

"You're going to pay for everything you did." Lotus hissed as she glared into Tala's eyes "I will make you suffer the pain you made me go through."

"Oh is little Eraiza still hurt?" Tala asked in a mock away, and Lotus' eyes flashed in pure range "Why don't you go cry for a while in a corner? It will make you feel better…I think."

"Don't call me that!" Lotus roared as she raised her Dao, but when she was about to strike a warm wave pierced her skin, and the black haired girl opened her eyes wide "Oh no."

Taking the opportunity Tala bend down in one knee, and in a swift movement he grabbed a dagger from inside his left boot before throwing it towards Lotus' right leg, and the girl screamed when a sudden and piercing pain erupted from her leg right above the knee.

_"Lotus?"_ a voice called out, and on the same second the black haired girl fell on the ground Tala got up, and as he stared down at the girl he put his right hand around the dagger's hilt, and without blinking the man pulled the weapon from Lotus' leg:

"Don't try to kill me again." Tala warned in a deadly voice "Next time I won't be so soft."

"You son-of-a-b-" Lotus trailed off at the sound of footsteps coming from behind her, and with a smirk Tala disappeared into the shadows of the forest

"_Lotus?"_ a well-known voice called out, and the black haired girl looked over her shoulder:

"I'm here, Robert." she said in a flat voice

"Hey, I decided to follow you beca-" Robert stopped abruptly for his eyes had already found the black haired girl sat on the ground with blood dripping from her wounded leg "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Lotus replied as Robert walked to her side before bending down, and put his hands on both sides of the girl's leg:

"This is deep." Robert commented as he studied the wound "What happened? This kind of wound could only be made by a Tanto or a dagger, and in a very short distance."

"Humph, I'm fine." Lotus repeated as she slowly and painfully stood up "It missed the bone, and it doesn't hurt much now."

"You should let me sew it." Robert said as he grabbed the black haired girl's arm "Or at least let me bandage."

"There's no time for that." Lotus replied shortly "We need to meet the others before they leave."

"Bu-"

"That's enough, Robert!" Lotus finally snapped, but the girl regretted her tone of voice immediately "I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it."

"That's ok." Robert replied as he shook his head "I know you hate to snap at people, and you don't have to tell me what happened just let me bandage that wound before we go. It's not safe to wander in the wild with an open wound."

"Oh, fine." Lotus growled as she sat on the ground again, and folded her arms around her chest, and after a chuckle Robert bend next to the girl, and ripped a bit of his shirt:

"You're aware we haven't seen each other for a long time, aren't you?" the light purple haired man asked as he prepared the piece of cloth

"Yeah, four years is a long time." Lotus agreed as she looked up, and the girl smiled when she managed to see the Full Moon from behind the tall trees

"You passed so quickly beside me I had trouble to recognize you." Robert commented as he started wrapping the cloth around Lotus' leg "So, how have you been? I need to admit I wasn't necessary thrilled when my parents told me you had decided to live all by yourself instead of coming to live with us."

"I know." Lotus whispered as she lowered her eyes, and turned to the knight "I managed to feel it despite the distance."

At that Robert smiled slightly, and after giving a knot with the cloth's bottoms he looked up:

"You're really something special." he said, and Lotus smiled slightly embarrassed "My mother told me yours would never have sufficient power to feel us, especially since we were living in Germany at the time."

"I guess my mom left us before she had the chance to do many things." Lotus replied as he eyes slowly turned sad, but before Robert could see the feeling flashing in the girl's purple eyes Lotus blinked, and put her hands on the ground before getting up "Well lets go before the others start thinking something happened to us."

"Don't worry, I told them to leave without us in case we didn't return soon." Robert explained, and the black haired girl raised an eyebrow:

"Do you really expect me to believe in that?" she asked, and the knight chuckled:

"Fine, maybe I didn't use those same words, but they-"

"Are waiting for us." Lotus interrupted with a small smile "So I think it's better for us to go before Johnny explodes."

At that Robert laughed, but when the two young adults were about to walk towards Robert's horse that was somewhere in front of them hidden by the trees, Lotus looked over her shoulder:

_'I never tried to kill you Tala.' _the black haired girl thought as she continued to look at the tall and dark trees behind her _'I vowed to end with your life.'_

»«»«»«

After Lotus and Robert's arrival, and despite of Salima and Mariam's worry about their friend's wound everyone concluded it was time to leave to Sakura's Lake mainly because night had long before fall upon them.

The trip was not a funny nor a talkative one on the contrary that trip was one of cold stare and piercing silence. No one had the courage to ask Kai about his unusual silence, no one dared to ask Pantera why she was always trying to reach for her Tanto, and no one even thought about questioning how Robert had left alone, and return with Lotus.

After a few minutes ridding through the village's empty streets the huge group finally stepped inside the forest that surrounded that place.

"Ray, do you think once we reach Sakura's Lake we'll be able to leave?" Mariah asked to the black haired knight beside her, who adverted his attention from the path to her:

"I do not know, Princess." He replied as he shook his head "Pantera does not seem to be thinking about letting us go especially with the war going on."

"But what's so special about Sakura's Lake?" Mariah asked confused "It's our secret place, it's beautiful and calm, but there's nothing there that can protect us."

"Aww man I should have ate before leaving." Tyson groaned as his stomach growled, and the brunette beside him sweatdropped before reaching for something inside the bag which was tide up to the saddle:

"Here." Hillary said as she throwed something at the dark blue haired knight, who catched the green apple with both his hands though a surprised look was on his face

"Er thanks." Tyson thanked as he looked at the Lady-in-waiting, who shrugged:

"Don't mention it." she said "Just don't eat it all at once because I've been told our food must last until we reach Sakura's Lake."

"What!" Tyson asked with his eyes wide open, and Hillary nodded "Awwww man!"

At that Hillary chuckled before looking at the trees around her while Tyson started eating the apple.

"How's your leg?" Salima asked as she appeared beside Lotus, who smiled at her friend:

"It's fine, don't worry about it." she replied "It will heal with time."

"But I still think you should let me sew it." Salima commented as she eyed the cloth around the black haired girl's leg "The blood won't stop unless we do something."

"Don't worry Salima, I'm f-" suddenly Lotus turned her horse to her right, and narrowed her eyes "What the hell?"

"Lotus?" Salima called out, and everyone looked over their shoulders towards the two girls "What happened?"

"Something is wrong." Lotus muttered before getting off the saddle, and disappear behind other tall trees

"Where is she going?" Kane asked as he appeared beside Salima, who shrugged in reply

"I'll go after her." Robert said as he jumped to the ground, and follow Lotus' path without saying any other word

"What are we suppose to do now?" Max asked as he looked to his friends, and Oliver turned to him:

"We wait." he replied matter-of-factly "There's no way we can leave without them."

"But we're wasting time." Ozuma commented "I don't want to leave them behind, but we can't forget we're at war, and we must protect the Princess."

"We wait." both Pantera and Kai said at same time, and the two young adults looked at each other before looking away at same time they 'hn'ed

"I wonder what's wrong with those guys." Enrique muttered as he watched the turquoise haired girl and the coloured haired knight crossing their arms against their chest while their eyes were staring at the sky.

»«»«»«

"Lotus, where are you going?" Robert asked as he managed to have a glimpse of the girl's back "Lotus!"

"Just follow me." the black haired girl instructed without looking behind her "I know I'm going to need your help."

"For what?" Robert asked though he knew Lotus would never answer him, not until he managed to see with his own eyes whatever Lotus was going to show him

After a short walk between trees a cold wind finally meet Lotus' face and the girl stopped her tracks as soon as her piercing purple eyes fell over a very large hole between the side where she was standing and the other side of the forest. Then Lotus started scanning the area without moving, and in seconds her oval pendant started glowing purple.

"What happened?" Robert asked as he appeared behind the girl, who clenched her fists "What are we doing here? This is the Death Cliff."

"I know." Lotus whispered "But something happened here."

Suddenly the pendant glowed brightly, and the black haired girl started walking to her left with Robert right behind her also trying to find out what could possibly have happened.

"There." Lotus mumbled before walking towards the edge of the cliff, but due to the darkness of the night all Robert could see was a silhouette close to the girl's feet.

Suddenly the realisation of what was in front of Lotus, laying on the ground, struck Robert as lightning: it was a girl.

An unconscious girl to be more precise, she was laying on her stomach with her right hand extended towards the edge of the cliff. Her clothes were torn and ripped in some places, and scratches and dirty could be seen all over her limbs and face while her orange hair looked like a halo.

"I wonder what happened here." Robert thought out-loud as he bend next to the unconscious girl, and start looking for broken bones

"I don't know, but there's something wrong." Lotus commented as she slowly made her way towards the edge of the cliff:

"What do you mean?" Robert asked as he glanced at her for a second "Can you feel anything?"

"Yes." Lotus whispered as she looked at the darkness of the cliff "There's someone down there."

"What!" Robert asked caught completely out off-his-guard "That's an absurd, no one ever survived at a fall like that."

"Well someone did." Lotus replied as she took the Dao from her waist close followed by her Kyudo Bow, and the pack of arrows she had strapped to her back "And I'm going to see who is it."

"Don't be crazy, you cannot go down there." Robert tried to reason with the girl "I'll go."

"No, you have to stay here so you can pull me up." Lotus replied as she shook her head "There's no way I can hold you, you're too big for me."

"Bu-"

"Don't worry Robert nothing is going to happen." Lotus interrupted with a small smile on her face "You won't let me fall, and I'll be back before you know it, but right now this isn't about me but about the person who's laying down there feeling unbearable pains."

"Fine, but where's the rope?" Robert asked, and Lotus bent down on the ground before putting her arrows next to her, and take something from inside the bag "Always prepared, huh?" Robert asked, and Lotus smiled before handing him the long rope

In seconds one of the bottom's of the rope was tied up to a strong tree-truck while the other was around Lotus' waist:

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Robert asked as he prepared a piece of cloth to put at the edge of the cliff so the rope wouldn't break

"Let's do this." Lotus muttered ignoring Robert's question, and very slowly the black haired girl started climbing down the cliff until she couldn't see anything around her due to the darkness "Impetus Libidinum." Lotus whispered, and her pendant started glowing purple again "Shit, this is going to be difficult." the girl cursed as a wave of pain seemed to engulf her whole body "Please hang on."

Despite the fact blood had started to stain the bandage around her leg, Lotus continued to climb down the cliff while cold winds started to swirl around her:

"Please help me." Lotus whispered as she closed her eyes, and her pendant started glowing brightly in order to support the girl to see in the middle of the darkness

What Robert had said was true: no one who had ever fallen in that cliff had survived, and that was the reason why it was called Death Cliff, but it was also known as the Deadly Shadow for no one ever saw or managed to find out how deep the cliff was.

However, Lotus was positive someone had survived to the fall, and that was now laying somewhere close to her. After all the waves of pain and silent screams were getting really painful. Suddenly a scream pierced the black haired girl's skull, and it was so painful that Lotus slipped startling Robert, who was grabbing the rope.

"Eraiza, are you all right?" the light purple haired knight asked as he looked at the darkness below him

"Yeah!" Lotus managed to answer as her right hand covered her leg which had started to bleed worse than before since she had hit on the cliff "Give me a few more minutes!"

"Be careful!" Robert shouted back, and Lotus took a very deep breath before taking her now bloody hand away from her leg, and continued to climb down

Then as Lotus scanned the area around her until she managed to see a rock long and strong enough to support a dead body. After licking her lips Lotus swung to her right, and managed to grab the wall of the cliff again before looking at the rock she had seen.

What she saw surprised her.

»«»«»«

"My Lord I bring news from the West and North." General Kenny started as he walked inside the library where Lee was watching Daisy read a very thick book, which talked about flowers and plants.

"What happened?" Lee asked as he turned to the General, who sighed before handing a map to the future King:

"The Siberian soldiers, my Lord, they have arrived, and they're already destroying."

**To Be Continued**


	14. Bring Me To Life

**Disclaimer: **I believe you know what I own and what I don't. Once again thanks to **SGCred** for letting me use Daisy.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** First of all thanks for all your support and help. Now answer me something, whyy 'bizarre love triangle'? And if it's a pairing hint…well, just read on, and find out.

**Kyuubi no Tai:** Yup, some of the chapters are named after songs from Linkin Park (gotta love the group). Thanks for adding the story, and if you wait a bit more you can be sure you'll hear from your favourite pairing (in case you want to know I'm beginning to post another fic with some MaxMariam, and you can go check SGCred fic: Tourmented Souls. You'll find your pairing there «winks»).

**lashing cries: **Thank you, and I hope this is soon enough.

**White Valkyrie: **I'm really relieved to know you like this fic; I just hope I don't end up disappointing you.

**ariotlatio: **Thank you very much, and I promise I will as soon as I can.

**Armith-Greenleaf:** Happy to know you like the pairings despite the mysteries, and I feel happier to know you like Lotus name. I promise to try to uptade soon, and thanks for letting me know what's happening with Linkin Park (this time the chapter has been named after a song from Evanescence though). I'm already beginning to read your fics; tell you about what I think as soon as I reach a certain point.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Aww with who will Lotus be paired with. Hum…only I know «evil laugh». Oh, and about Bryan, well I'm not trying to make him a likable character so I guess I'm doing a good job, ne? More Ray/Mariah moments soon!

**Paris Super Girls:** First of all let me tell you I sent you an e-mail. Now, if Robert is in love? Gotta read to find out girl, and I'll try to make your wishes come true as soon as possible. Hope you're still enjoying reading this.

**Blader-chick13:** Happy to know that, and relieved to see you like Pantera (and Kai). I promise I'll try, and thanks for your words.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 14: **Bring Me To Life

"I wonder why they're taking so long." Oliver heard himself say breaking the silence that had fallen over the group since Lotus and Robert had left

"I wonder why Robert can't leave Lotus alone." Enrique commented back, and Johnny rolled his eyes

"Don't worry about them, they know how to take care of themselves." Mariam said suddenly as she waved a hand in dismiss

"I agree with her." Max agreed with a smile on his face "If something had happened we would know by now."

Ray was about to open his mouth, and speak his thoughts when a very familiar sound to all of the Fighters of Japan broke the silence.

"Hey, it's Dizzi!" Tyson exclaimed as he pointed to the sky, and everyone else looked up some in confusion while others in expectation

Then Kai whistled at same time he raised his right hand, and for Mariam and Salima's surprise a royal-eagle landed on the knight's extended hand:

"Who's that?" Salima asked as she watched Kai grabbing a small piece of paper that was tight up to the eagle's right leg

"This is Dizzi." Ozuma explained as he run his hand through the dark brown eagle's feathers, since the animal had flew to his left shoulder "She doesn't attack unless she's told to do so."

"That's good to know." Mariam said half sarcastically half seriously "Hey Kai, what does the letter say?"

"Hn, nothing we don't know already." the coloured haired knight replied in his usual emotionless voice, and Tyson raised an eyebrow:

"So why did they send Dizzi?" he asked before he could stop himself, and everyone sweatdropped

"Probably they don't know we're with you." Hillary explained with a nervous smile "I'm positive Prince Lee sent a message warning us about the war."

"Let me see the letter, Kai." Ray asked as he extended a hand, and with a grunt Kai passed the small folded paper to the other knight, who cleared his throat:

_« Fighters of Japan,_

_This letter may be short, but it carries the most important and vital subject of our lives and it includes the future of our country._

_We're at war._

_Since Princess Mariah, my sister, refused to marry with the Siberian Prince, and run away from the weeding Prince Bryan decided to face the occasion, and declared war._

_For him war is the only way he can use to clear his name, and to make people forget the humiliation Siberia went through when Princess Mariah refused to marry with its heir._

_The war is seen as an absurd by those who live in our country, but the Siberian people does not share the same thoughts and declared war._

_For that people and its Prince war is the only way that can be used to clear Prince Bryan's name, and to make people forget the humiliation Siberia went through when Princess Mariah refused to marry with its heir._

_So, through this letter, I order the Fighters of Japan not only to look and protect Princess Mariah, but also to stand up and fight in case violence is necessary._

_Prince Lee»_

'_Brother.' _Mariah thought as she watched Ray look at his friends after ending the letter _'Please forgive me, I know this is my entire fault, but I cannot go against my heart's wishes. I hope you understand me.'_

"You were right Lady Hillary!" Tyson exclaimed with a smile on his face as he turned to the brunette next to him, who chuckled in reply.

"Do you think Robert and Lotus will return soon?" Kane asked as he looked around "I do not think it's wise to wait more than an hour."

"You may try to leave, but I doubt Yoru will let you." Mariam commented as she approached the group with Salima next to her "She's very protective over Lotus, and I don't think Yoru is going to let you leave without Lotus nor Robert."

"If she's so protective why did she stay?" Ozuma asked as he looked at the beautiful white wolf laying close to the fire next to Sombra

"Because Lotus told her so." Salima replied matter-of-factly, and Max blinked:

"She did?"

»«»«»«

Despite the darkness, the cold winds and the pain that kept piercing both her skin and skull Lotus knew her eyes had not been fooled.

What was beside her, laying on the rock was indeed a human being…a _female _human being.

After taking a deep breath Lotus jumped to the rock, and winced when a new wave of pain erupted from her leg, but everything was forgotten as soon as the black haired girl managed to enlight the body that was now close to her feet with her pendant.

In front of Lotus was a girl who didn't look older than her: she had waist length dark green hair, and her face was deadly pale while her lips were slowly losing their colour probably due to the trail of dry blood that had been dripping from the left corner of the girl's lower lip. She had fallen on her side, and both her left arm and leg seemed to be broken since the skin was slightly purple while the left side of the girl's face had a wound on the cheek.

The unconscious girl had deep scratches and wounds all over her body, but the worse wound could be found on her back: it looked as if she had been whipped, and the two slashes were horribly deep.

Without thinking twice Lotus bent beside the girl, and grabbed her shoulders before closing her eyes, and whisper:

"Refractivum."

Suddenly a ray of purple light shoot from Lotus pendant right into the other girl's chest, and Lotus bite her lip really hard when screams, agony, and waves of unbearable pain penetrated both her body and mind.

"Robert, pull me up!" Lotus yelled when the ray disappeared, and with a quick movement of her wrist the black haired girl tied the rope to the other girl's waist, and watched as Robert slowly started to raise the almost dead body probably still thinking it was her who he was pulling up.

With a wince Lotus fell on her left knee, and grabbed her now bloody leg not carrying about the fact her clothes were getting soaked in blood.

"I can't leave her." the black haired girl hissed, and with another deep breath Lotus stood up, and looked up in time to see the unconscious girl disappear at the edge of the cliff. Then Lotus put her hands on the rocks of the cliff, and started climbing up without any light to guide her nor something to protect her from the pain that she continued to felt not only from her wound but also from the other girl.

"What th-" Robert stopped himself from continuing as soon as he saw it was not Lotus who was tide up to the bottom of the rope

However, though he was still confused about what was happening, Robert grabbed the unconscious girl by the arm, and very slowly pulled her away from the cliff

"I can't believe it." Robert whispered as he picked the girl up in bridal-style, and started to carry her towards the other one "I can't believe someone actually survived to the Death Cliff."

"I told you." Lotus' voice was heard in the darkness, and Robert looked to his side in time to see the black haired girl emerging from the edge of the cliff "You should start believing more in me."

"Can you blame me?" Robert asked as he watched Lotus walking lamely towards him and the two unconscious girls "Are you ok?"

"How many times have I heard that question tonight?" Lotus asked back at same time she covered her wound with her skirt "We need to take these girls to the others we don't have anything here that can help them."

"But how will we carry them?" Robert asked, and Lotus shook her head, and seconds later her pendant glowed again "What are you preparing now, Eraiza?"

"Sometimes it's good to have powers, ya know?" Lotus teased with a small smile on her face "And don't worry, help it's on the way."

"You're a very weird person, you're aware of that aren't you?" Robert asked, and the black haired girl chuckled:

"I had a good teacher." she replied with a wink, and Robert shook his head before turning his attention to the two unconscious girls beside him

It was then that two neighs were heard close followed by hooves, and both Robert and Lotus turned their attentions to the forest, and saw a white wolf emerge from behind a bush close followed by a white horse and a light brown one:

"Show off." Robert muttered under his breathe as Lotus smiled at Yoru, and the two horses made their way towards their owners:

"Thank you, Yoru." Lotus thanked as she cuddled the white wolf on the head

"C'mon, lets take them to the others." Robert said as he picked the dark green haired girl up in bridal-style, but when he was about to put her over the saddle of his horse the knight turned to Lotus "Want help?"

"I would thank you if you did." Lotus replied, and Robert put the girl he was carrying on the ground before picking the red haired one up, and carry her towards Lotus' horse, and sat her over the saddle

"Here." the light purple haired knight said as he grabbed the unconscious girl since Lotus had yet to sit on the saddle, and the black haired girl touched his shoulder in a thankful way before jumping to her horse's back

In silence Robert sat on his horse's back now with the dark green haired girl sat in front of him, and carefully the two young adults started ridding towards their friends.

»«»«»«

She was hopeless, and now she was positive of it. She had been sitting on a chair with a thick book in her hands, completely oblivious of everything that existed around her except Galux that was playing close to her feet with a ball of fur.

She was even oblivious of the fact someone was watching her.

Nevertheless everything changed as soon as General Kenny entered inside the library, and called the Japanese Prince's name. In confusion Daisy looked over her book, and blushed slightly when she saw Lee looking at her before turning his attention to the General.

As soon as the news of the invasions broke the silence inside the library Daisy watched Lee's face slowly turning red at same time he clenched his fists, but before the Scottish Princess could say or do something Lee got up:

"Prepare the armies." he said in such cold voice that Daisy shivered, and without any other word the Prince of Japan walked away from the library

"Oh no." Daisy whispered before closing her book, put it over the table, and going after Lee without glancing at General Kenny who had been watching her every move

Though she had not seen the direction Lee had taken the Prince of Scotland was positive of the place her husband-to-be had gone to, and in order to walk faster Daisy grabbed the front of her skirt, and started walking down the hall with Galux behind her.

In short minutes the Scottish Princess reached two big and dark wooden doors, and after a deep breath Daisy opened them, and stepped inside a room.

Mariah's room.

As she blinked Daisy turned her attention to the bed on her left, and felt a pang of sadness hitting her heart when she saw Lee sat on the mattress with his head on his hands.

"Prince Lee?" Daisy called-out rather nervous, and very slowly Lee looked at her only to reveal a strange look on his face. It was a look of someone who was getting older by every day that passed by, and it was a look of someone who was too lost in the world to be strong enough to do anything correct without having doubts haunting his mind.

"What do you want?" the Japanese Prince asked bitterly, and Daisy gulped before bowing in respect:

"I just came to make sure you're all right, my Lord." she replied now feeling rather nervous, and Lee hit on his knees with the palm of his hands before getting up:

"If I'm all right?" he repeated as he stared at the Princess as if she had done a very stupid question "Yeah, I'm great! I mean all that has happened these past few days are of no importance. My sister run away but that's not bad; the Siberian Prince declared war to my country but that's not bad; and now I found out my kingdom is being attacked, and want to know something? That's not bad!"

"I know these past events have been horrible, b-"

"Don't you dare to give me lectures!" Lee shouted, and Daisy winced at his tone of voice while Galux tried to hide behind the Princess' long light violet skirt "You have no right to give me lectures! You have no power to tell me what's horrible or not!"

"I know that my Lord, bu-"

"All I want is to be a normal Prince!" Lee shouted suddenly, his face completely red "But how in the world am I suppose to be a normal King if I'm so fucked up? How am I able to be a good brother if I can't even look out for my sister? I'll never become a good ruler because instead of being with the Generals I'm in my sister's room yelling and shouting like a madm-"

_SLAP_

A gasp escaped from Daisy's pink lips as soon as the pain in her right hand started to run through her whole arm, and Galux wasted no time in hiding under Mariah's bed for the little white Tiger knew something was going to happen.

As she gulped Daisy lowered her hand before daring to look at Lee's face, which was turned right and the red mark of her hand could be seen in the Prince's left cheek.

"Oh heavens I don't know what possessed me." Daisy started to ramble nervously "My Lord I beg you, forgive me for what I did, I had no intentions to hurt you."

When silence was the only thing that answered her pleads for Lee's face was still turned right while his dark bangs were covering his eyes, Daisy fell on her knees, and lowered her face in order to hide her tearing eyes:

"Please my Lord forgive me, but I didn't bear hearing you say such lies about yourself." she started before taking a deep breath in order to stop herself from breaking down "You will become a great and lovable ruler, and you should face all this probations as ways to make you become stronger and wiser, and…" a sob managed to escape from the Princess throat, and Daisy lowered her face completely "Please my Lord, I beg your forgiveness, I did not wish to slap you."

At same time a silver tear made its way down a closed violet eye towards the floor Daisy felt two powerful hands grabbing her shoulders, and in a very frightful way the brunette looked up only to reveal the small trail the silver tear had done down her right cheek, but Daisy felt her heart squeeze when her tearful eyes meet emotionless ones.

"Daisy," Lee started, and the Princess felt her breathe get stuck in her throat when his cold voice hit her ears "I know it's too soon to say this, but I have to be honest with you."

'_He's not going to marry me.' _Daisy thought to herself as her eyes stared at Lee's _'Not after what I did.'_

"I love you." Lee confessed, and before Daisy's mind had time to register such words the Prince's lips were crushed against hers.

»«»«»«

"I don't think we should wait any longer." Kane started as he looked to his friend "I'm certain it's midnight, and Yoru has disappeared with Lotus and Robert's horses even before we had time to react, don't you think that means something?"

"Yes, it means they found something." Salima replied as she looked at the light blue haired knight "Lotus wouldn't have called for Yoru not for the horses in case something hadn't happen."

"Do you think we should have followed them?" Ozuma asked, and Mariam snorted making everyone turn to her:

"The last thing Lotus needs is to have knights on her tail." she commented, and Max blinked in confusion:

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked "And how did Lotus called for the animals? Is she a psychic or something?"

"What a bunch of ignorants." Mariam muttered under her breath before turning her back to the group, and walk towards Hillary who was sat close to the fire all by herself

Sat in one of the many thick branches of a willow was Pantera with her arms folded against her chest, a leg daggling down while the other was up, but instead of having her eyes closed as usual the turquoise haired girl was watching Ray and Mariah talking under another willow.

However, the sudden sound of footsteps made Pantera look down, but she rolled her eyes when the moonlight revealed the person that was close to the tree's roots:

"What do you want, Hiwatari?" she asked in her usual emotionless voice, and Kai looked at her with a smirk on his face:

"To talk." he replied matter-of-factly

"I have nothing to talk with you." Pantera replied still without moving an inch "And if you dare to give a step forward you can be sure you'll pay."

Still with the smirk on his face Kai gave a step forward, and raised an eyebrow in a mock way when a Tanto appeared in front of his feet:

"Next time I won't miss." Pantera warned, but instead of giving her an answer the leader of the Fighters of Japan pulled the Tanto from the ground, and with a quick movement with his hand Kai throwed the weapon towards the tree-truck, inch's away from Pantera' face.

However, instead of a flinch or a simple movement of her head to the side the stormy grey eyed girl maintained still, and a smirk appeared on her face:

"Nice movement Hiwatari, but it won't be enough to save your life." she stated, and before Kai could say a word the sound of hooves started to be heard.

"Pantera, make me a favour and help me out." Lotus' voice was heard, and everyone looked to their sides confused only to freeze as soon as Lotus and Robert appeared between trees and bushes, sat on their horses carrying two unconscious girls with them.

"What happened?" Oliver asked as he watched Robert jumping from his horse' back before grabbing the girl he had brought.

"We found them close to the Deadly Shadow." Lotus explained a she climbed off the saddle and step aside when both Kane and Ozuma rushed to the girl that was still leaned against Lotus' horse's neck

"Deadly Shadow?" Tyson repeated as he raised an eyebrow "Oh, you mean the Death Cliff!"

"Yes." Lotus replied as she watched Kane and Ozuma carrying the unconscious girl towards the fire, where Robert had already carried to other one

"Lotus, you're all bloody!" Salima exclaimed as she run towards the black haired girl "What happened?"

"It's the girl's blood." Lotus lied "Don't worry, but now let me go take care of the girls."

"I'll go get the bandages, needles, and everything else." Salima said, and after a nod from Lotus the two girls went their separate ways

"What happened to them?" Enrique asked as he watched Lotus, Robert, Ray and Oliver surround the two unconscious girls while they carried bowls with water, bandages, strings and needs in order to take care of the wounds.

"We don't know." Robert replied as he grabbed a piece of cloth Hillary was handing him "We found them in this condition, and we agreed it was better to bring them with us."

"I guess that means we have to stay here tonight, huh?" Tyson asked, and Lotus turned to him:

"You may leave if you wish." she answered "I can stay with the girls."

"Pfff as if we could leave you here, all by yourself." Enrique said as he shook his head "Honestly we're knights, we cannot leave those in need behind."

"Besides, eight hands work faster than two." Oliver added with a small smile on his face, and Lotus looked at him before nodding and return to her work

'_It's incredible how warm these guys are.' _the black haired girl thought as she watched the three knights taking care of the two unconscious girls _'I guess they're not as hopeless as I thought.'_

"Hn, what do you think you're doing?" an emotionless voice asked behind Lotus, who looked over her shoulder:

"Don't start Pantera, I couldn't leave them behind." she replied in a tone which indicated she did not have the patience to discuss anything

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed Lotus upper-arm, and the black haired girl let herself be raised up before turning around:

"What is it now, Pantera?" she asked sounding tired, and the turquoise haired girl looked at her friend's leg before smirking

"I want you to go take a bath, and get rid of those clothes." Pantera started, and Lotus blinked "I want you to take care of that wound of yours, and I want you to get rid of that guy before I do it myself."

"Don't you dare to touch him." Lotus hissed as she got free of Pantera' grip "I never touched Kai either, and I won't because that's your job. So keep away from my business or I'll kill you."

"Whatever, but get rid of those clothes, and sew that wound of yours." Pantera replied with boredom, and Lotus rolled her eyes:

"Yes mother." she muttered before turning her attention back to the two unconscious girls, and bend on her knees before grabbing a small bowl of water, and start cleaning the wounds of the orange haired girl at same time she watched the once clear and pure water become red and dark.

"Quit staring at the girls, and come help me with the wood." Enrique said as he hit Johnny on the arm, and the reddish haired knight glared at his friend at same time he crossed his arms against his chest:

"Go fetch it yourself." Johnny replied in his usual annoyed voice, and Enrique rolled his eyes:

"C'mon Jonathan, don't let me go all by myself." He said "It will be faster if you come along."

"Humph, you wouldn't shut up will you?" Johnny asked, and Enrique shook his head, and with a grunt Johnny started following the blonde haired knight towards the forest

"Give me more bandages!" Robert exclaimed, but Hillary slapped his extended hand making the knight look at her "Why did you do that?"

"Ahem, in case you didn't notice, they are girls." the brunette commented, and all the knights that were taking care of the unconscious girls blushed ten shades of red

"Leave, we'll do the rest." Lotus said as she tried not to smile at the men's faces "Go tell the others not to look until we say so."

Still with their faces really red the three knights got up, and made their way towards the rest of their male friends, and it was only when the whole group was looking to the opposite direction that Lotus, Hillary, Mariam and Salima started taking the girl's shirts off while Mariah tried to do anything she could though she had yet to see someone was watching them from a branch.

"What can I do?" Mariah asked as she watched Hillary and Salima bandaging the dark green haired girl's torso while Lotus and Mariam were taking care of the other girl's arms.

"Prepare a needle, and a string." Mariam replied without taking her eyes off what she was doing "And prepare another bowl with water."

"Sure." Mariah muttered before walking towards a gourd and pour water into a bowl before taking a needle and a string from Salima' bag.

Suddenly a groan was heard, and Lotus glanced at the face of the girl she was taking care of with Mariam, and saw pain on it. However, despite she had also started to feel the pain that was irradiating from both girls Lotus continued to sew the orange haired girl's back for someone had whipped her there.

'_It's such a beautiful colour.'_ the black haired girl thought as she washed her hands on the bowl of water Mariah had put next to Mariam , and she silently watched as the blood in her hands started to get mixed with the once clear water in a mystical dance

"Sit down." a voice ordered, and Lotus looked up only to see Mariam in front of her grabbing the needle and string Mariah had brought "I'm going to sew that wound of yours whenever you like It or not."

When she saw Lotus sitting next to Mariam without muttering a word Mariah looked over at Salima and Hillary, and saw the two girls covering the dark green haired girl again:

"You can turn now." the Princess said, and she watched the large group of knights turn slowly almost as if they were to scared of looking over their shoulders

"Thank you." Lotus hissed as Mariam continued to sew her wound making her grasp the grass underneath the palm of her hands while Salima and Hillary put wet cloths on the unconscious girls' foreheads "Can you ask Salima to give me some new clothes?"

"Yeah sure thing," Mariam replied as she nodded before cutting the string with a knife she had next to her, and hand Lotus a bandage "But you have to tell me how on earth you did that."

"As you wish." Lotus said, and with a wink Mariam walked towards Salima who had began to talk with Kane

"Are you ok?" Ray asked as he walked towards the Princess' side, and noticed Mariah's pale cheeks "You look like you're going to be sick."

"Yes, I'm fine." Mariah replied with a small smile on her face "Too much blood, I'm not used to it that's all."

"Want to go for a walk?" Ray asked, and Mariah shook her head slowly:

"I would prefer to sit somewhere with you." she said with a slight blush on her cheeks, and Ray smiled before nodding in agreement:

"As you wish, my Lady." he replied, and Mariah hit him playfully on the arm "Ouch! Ohhh my arm! You broke it!" Ray groaned as he grabbed his right arm, and the Princess giggled:

"Stop being silly." she said, and Ray smiled happy to see Mariah was looking better now before leading her towards the willow where they had sat during the time Lotus and Robert had gone into the forest alone.

"I guess we have to spend the night here." Max commented as he watched Lotus disappear behind very thick bushes with Yoru behind her "Did you guys bring your nets?"

"Of course!" Tyson exclaimed with a huge smile on his face "But I wonder when we're going to eat."

"Can't you stop thinking about your stomach?" Ozuma asked as he tore his eyes away from Dizzi that was on his shoulder, and Tyson shook his head:

"Nope." he replied, and everyone who heard him sweatdropped at same time they shook their heads

"If you help me taking care of the girls I'll make you dinner." a voice commented from behind the Fighters of Japan, and everyone spun around only to blink.

Lotus was behind them, but she was not wearing her usual outfit, on the contrary, she was wearing something that could shock the entire society. Lotus was wearing a dark-purple short top with arm-holes, and the image of a small white lotus with a dark eye in the middle could be seen on the right strap above the breast. To match the girl was wearing a pair of short dark purple shorts which had a black belt that matched with the girl's black ankle-black boots.

"How can you wear that thing!" Kane asked before he could stop himself, and the black haired girl chuckled before beginning to put her hair into a French-braid leaving free two small streaks at the front:

"The same way you wear armours to fight." she replied matter-of-factly before turning to Tyson "So? Want to help me or not?"

"Err better not; I'm not that good at taking care of ill people." Tyson replied as he raised his hands "Unless you want something bad to happen."

At that Lotus shook her head, but she decided not to push the matter, and in silence she walked towards the two unconscious girls on the exact same time both Enrique and Johnny appeared from the forest.

'_I know you're here, Tala.' _Lotus thought as she sat between the two unconscious girls, and stared at the fire in front of her _'How long will you stay in the shadows?'_

»«»«»«

Have you ever wonder how it would be if you kissed a person, and feel butterflies in your stomach?

Have you ever wonder how it would be if you kissed a person and warmth started to spread through your whole body, from head to toe?

Have you ever wonder how it would be if you discovered the right person?

Probably you wouldn't have words to explain the swirl of emotions that would hit you from everywhere, and what you would probably do was wrap your arms around your lover's neck, and crush your lips against the ones you have been lingering to kiss.

But what a certain Scottish Princess was doing was not that, on the contrary, she was frozen and straight like a tree though a pair of lips was still against hers.

Daisy didn't know if she was dreaming or awaked; she didn't know if her mind was working properly or if everything she had heard was fruit of her imagination, and she had yet to find out what her heart was trying to say because its voice could not be understood since her blood had started to boil in pure embarrassment and…excitement?

Yes of course she was excited after all Prince Lee was kissing her, but why? And that was the question that was making Daisy embarrassed: did he love her? Her, Daisy Carson, heir of the throne of Scotland?

But why? She never did anything to make the Prince look at her the same way she looked at him.

Wait; the way _she_ looked at _him_?

Oh dear so she had been right; she _was _in love with Lee Ling, the Prince and Heir of the throne of Japan.

Such realisation made Daisy open her eyes wide, and it was only then she noticed Lee had lowered his hands so they were now resting on her hips while his lips kept finding hers in despair for it seemed as he wanted to find out if she felt the same for him.

"_Daisy, know it's too soon to say this, but I have to be honest with you. I love you."_

As soon as Lee's voice crossed Daisy's mind the Princess raised her trembling hands, and wrapped them around Lee's neck at same time she closed her eyes for she was still unsure about what she should do. She had never fallen in love with a person, but now that Lee was kissing her Daisy was positive about what she truly felt. Now, as she felt the Japanese Prince kissing her, Daisy could say she now understood the reason why she kept blushing and giggling like an idiot every time she thought about the soon-to-be King.

When Lee felt Daisy kissing him back was if a fight for love had been declared for he quickly raised his right hand, and cupped the Princess' cheek in a rare tender moment, and Daisy shivered when the tip of Lee's fingers touched her skin.

However, when the Princess was about to touch Lee's cheek an 'ahem' broke the strange romantic atmosphere, and the two heirs let go of each other immediately.

"Forgive me for interrupting my Prince, but I bring news." Elder Cong said as he bowed, and Lee managed to regain his posture while Daisy gave three steps backwards with her red-hot face looking down.

"Yes, what is it?" Lee asked as he tried to focus all of his attention on the Elder and not in the Princess that had stepped away from him with quiet steps

"General Kenny, my Lord, has informed me about a ball." the Elder started with another bow, and Lee raised an eyebrow in confusion "The General told me the event would have place in Lord Boris' mansion."

"Boris?" Lee repeated as he narrowed his eyes, and Elder Cong nodded "How does he dare to celebrate something when we're at war? What is the purpose for such absurd?"

"I believe Prince Bryan is the purpose, my Lord." the Elder replied "I was told by General Kenny the Siberian Prince is to come to Japan to visit Lord Boris."

"You mean the ball is a way to celebrate the beginning of the war." Lee stated, and Elder Cong bowed for not daring to reply "Sent a new message to the Fighters; I want them to go immediately to Boris' mansion to find out which are the areas Bryan wants to attack next. And tell General Kenny I order him to send the armies to the areas that are already being attacked."

"As you wish, my Prince." Elder Cong said as he bowed, and in silence the older man walked away from the room leaving Daisy and Lee in a very uncomfortable atmosphere

As he sighed tiredly Lee looked to his side, and noticed Daisy was still looking down while her hands were clasped in front of her long skirt:

"Princess, what's wrong?" Lee asked as he gave a step forward, and very timidly Daisy looked up only to reveal her dark pink cheeks:

"Nothing is wrong with me, my Prince." she whispered embarrassed "But I have one wish I would like to share with you. If that's not to bold to ask."

"You may share everything with me Daisy; I hope you may see it one day." Lee replied after another step "What is that you want to share with me?"

"With your permission, my Lord." Daisy whispered before stepping forward, and wrapped her arms around Lee's neck, and without thinking twice the Japanese Prince wrapped the girl's torso pulling her into a very strong yet gentle hug.

»«»«»«

Despite the silence that had fallen upon the forest many were the lives which, though looked as if they had fallen into a deep slumber, were extremely awaked and ready to move at any strange sound.

However, there were also those lives which didn't bother to rest for more important things were at stake:

"May I ask you something?" Ozuma questioned as he turned to the knight sat on his left "How come The Majestics didn't do the same training as us?"

"Humph, we don't need any kind of special training to become strong and fast." Johnny replied as he stared at the fire in front of him "We believe we're good without any special training, and the Royal Family must think the same for we are the second most important team in the country since you, the Fighters, are the first."

"Haven't you ever thought about doing the same training as us?" Ozuma asked, and Johnny shook his head at same time he folded his arms against his chest

"What are you two doing up?" a voice asked, and the two knights looked over their shoulders only to see Max and Mariam

"We could make the same question." Ozuma commented, and the blue haired girl chuckled before sitting next to Ozuma while Max sat next to her

"Well for your information it's our turn to watch over the girls." Mariam answered as she looked at Ozuma "So you two can go rest for a while."

"Humph, I'm not tired." Johnny stated as he looked to the fire again "And women are not suppose to keep watch."

"Really?" Mariam asked as she raised an eyebrow "You say that to them." the girl added at same time she pointed to something behind her

In confusion both Johnny and Ozuma looked over their shoulders, and saw Salima laying on her side watching their every move while Lotus was sat on a branch of an oath with her arms folded against her chest while she stared at the sky, and Pantera was probably somewhere observing the whole camp. The only women that were sleeping were Hillary and Mariah, both laying between Tyson and Ray.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Ozuma asked before he could stop himself, and Mariam chuckled:

"We're always alert." she explained "But there are reasons for some of us to be awake."

"Humph." was all Johnny said as he rolled his eyes and Max smiled:

"Why don't you go and let us do our job?" he asked "It's our turn after all, and even if you're not tired you could try to rest."

"Fine, we'll go." Ozuma said as he got up, and with a grunt Johnny stood up, and walked away before being followed by Ozuma

Minutes passed between silence and the soft sound of wood cracking as flames continued to consume it at an incredible speed. It was not a cold night, but they needed to keep the unconscious girls warm.

"So, are you a fighter too?" Max asked as he tried to start a conversation, and Mariam looked at the flames in front of her before sending a stick towards the fire:

"I used to be." she replied without looking at the blonde haired knight "Until I decided to become a painter, and I put my weapons aside."

"You're a painter?" Max questioned surprised, and the blue haired girl nodded before turning to him:

"Yeah, Salima and I used to travel with Pantera and Lotus, but four years ago they decided to do things that didn't have to do with us so while I became a painter Salima became a musician."

"What happened four years ago?" Max asked confused, but it was then that quick footsteps were heard, and while Mariam grabbed her throwing-stars Max grabbed one of his kodachis.

"Let me pass." Lotus ordered, but before the two young adults could move the black haired girl jumped in the air, and flipped over the pair before landing on her feet, and walk at a fast rate towards the unconscious girls "Shit." Lotus cursed as she put a hand over the dark green haired girl's forehead "We have to move."

"What? Why?" Mariam asked as she approached her friend "They can't be moved or their wounds will open again."

"If we don't move her now, she'll die." Lotus replied as she looked at her friend and Max "She has a high fever, and her wounds will infect if we don't do something."

"What are we suppose to do?" Max asked, and the black haired girl turned to him at same time Salima rose from her place, and started walking towards them:

"Go call the others we don't have a minute to lose." Lotus ordered before looking to the trees behind her "Pantera please come here, I need your help."

"Hn, and why should I do it?" Pantera asking without appearing from her hiding place "I see no profit in it for me."

"Stop being a bitch, and help me out!" Lotus yelled surprising everyone around her, but the turquoise haired girl didn't appear "I hope you're happy in hell!"

"Can I help you?" Robert asked as he approached the young woman, who shook her head before turning to her side "Kai help me in here, it's your duty as a knight to help the ones in need."

"Hn, why should I?" Kai asked as he crossed his arms, and Lotus narrowed her eyes in anger:

"Because more blood with stain your hands if you don't." she replied in a deadly whisper, and the leader of the Fighters of Japan opened his eyes wide in surprise for a second before 'hn'ed again:

"Fine." Kai hissed, and Lotus breathed relieved before walking towards the unconscious girls, and ask for Enrique and Kane to carry the ill girl to her horse while Tyson and Ray carried the other one to Kai's horse:

"What do you want me to do?" the coloured haired knight asked as he appeared next to Lotus, who turned to him:

"Follow me, we need to take them to the only person who can cure them." she explained "All the others can either come with us or keep going to Sakura's Lake though the place to where we're going is half way to it."

"Of course we're coming with you." Mariah said suddenly before anyone else could say something "If it's half way to Sakura's Lake I can't see why we shouldn't."

"Great." Lotus muttered as she made her way towards her horse at same time Kai walked towards his

"C'mon, let's ride!" Tyson shouted to his friends, and everyone ran to their horses before ridding at full speed behind Lotus, and get lost in the darkness of the forest not noticing the pair of eyes watching their every move.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Heavy On My Heart

**Disclaimer: **I hope you know by now what I own and what I don't own.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Yes Lee and Daisy are developing quite nicely, though in the middle of embarrassing times. Oh, yeah the slap, well it was time someone hit Lee, so why not our Scottish Princess? Oh and about Lotus…she is an interesting character isn't she? And about the girls…just read and find out.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Happy to know you liked the moment between Lee and Daisy; and if you want to find out what will happen to the girls just have fun reading this chapter.

**Armith-Greenleaf:** Yeah, those two girls are quit a mystery aren't they? Happy to know you liked the moment between Lee and Daisy, and about Kai…you have to wait to find out. Oh, and about The Majestics…sorry you need to wait to find out. Oh and wait, I think your wish will come true. «wink» And your fics are amazing, trust me ok?

**White Valkyrie:** Happy and relieved you like the Lee/Daisy pairing.

**SkySongForever:** Yup, I'm in looove with Linkin Park and Evanescence. And I'll do what you asked me to.

**Z Star:** «blushes embarrassed» Thanks for your words, and I hope I won't disappoint you.

**XxItZ NoBoDYxX:** Well I guess I prefer not to tell you just yet, may change my mind.

**mzlittodragon: **Err probably both.

**MafGoldenHeart:** Não te preocupes com o tempo que demoras a ler as minhas fics, 'tá tudo bem. Ainda bem que gostas da Daisy e do Lee, eu curto imenso escrever sobre esses dois. Obrigada pelo apoio.

»«»«»«

Please forgive me for taking so long to update; I need to admit I was a bit lost with this chapter because I just didn't know what to write. I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long «bows»

»«»«»«

**Chapter 15:** Heavy On My Heart

"Do you think it's wise to make a ball during a time like this?" a man with repulsive purple hair asked to the darkness in front of him "Prince Lee will become suspicious."

"It's the best way to caught those who are trying to stop us from ruling this country." a cold voice replied "If that stupid Prince even thinks about putting his nose in our business we already know how he will do it."

"Do you really think he'll be so stupid at the point of sending the Fighters to this ball?" the man with purple hair asked with an eyebrow raise "How can you be so sure that will happen?"

"Because he's too convinced the Fighters can do everything he tells them to." the cold voice replied "What he doesn't know is that we have a surprise for him."

"What if they don't appear?" the man with purple hair asked "This ball may be just bait, but I do not want to stain my image."

"Aw c'mon Boris, when did my plans fail?" the cold voice asked "Do not worry people will still love the way you take care of the money from the poor."

"And will Prince Bryan be present?" Boris asked with a malicious smile on his face "I told everyone he was coming; too bad they don't know we'll be celebrating the beginning of the war and the death of their stupid heir."

"Oh it will be hilarious when they find out we're going to exchange that stupid future King for Prince Bryan." the cold voice agreed before laughing only to be quickly joined by Boris

»«»«»«

They had been ridding during the whole night, but unfortunately it seemed as if they still had to ride for a long time until they were able to get out of the forest. Lotus continued to go on the front, carrying the dark green haired girl, as Kai followed her at a quick pace also carrying the orange haired girl while everyone else was a bit behind.

No one knew to where Lotus was taking them, no one except for Tyson who had began to look at the trees around him with narrowed eyes while he tried to maintain his balance over his horse.

"This path is so familiar." the dark blue haired knight muttered as he passed a Sakura tree lost in the middle of oaths "And that Sakura is so…familiar for lack of words, but why?"

"Is there something wrong?" Hillary asked as she appeared next to Tyson, ridding Hon with incredible grace "You look troubled."

"No, it's just…I have the feeling I know this place, but I haven't been here for a long time."

"Aren't you Tyson Granger?" Lotus asked suddenly, and Tyson looked at the girl's back in confusion before nodding:

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Dragoon." he replied, and Lotus looked at Noe's neck:

"Then there's no surprise this is familiar to you." she whispered knowing that Kai, who was ridding rather closely to her, had heard her words.

"Excuse me, but why do you said this looks familiar to you?" Hillary asked as she looked at Tyson, who turned his attention to her before taking a deep breath:

"I don't know." he started "The trees, the path…everything is so familiar to me, as if everything we see now has some kind of connection with my past, and that Sakura we just passed by definitely told me I'm going to see something really dear to me."

"Can't you remember to where this path takes us?" Hillary questioned, and Tyson tried to think about the answer for the girl, but nothing filled his confused mind:

"No, I can't remember." he said after a few seconds, and Hillary smiled sadly:

"Sorry for asking you." she said, and Tyson chuckled in reply

However, when Tyson looked over his shoulder an image of a dojo popped inside his mind, and the dark blue haired knight opened his eyes before focusing his attention on the Sakura that was getting far from his vision:

"Oh shit!" Tyson cursed making Hillary look surprised and shocked at him "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Stop cursing!" Hillary hissed as she looked over her shoulder and see Mariah right behind her and beside Ray chatting with the black haired knight "Have you forgotten you're in the presence of a Princess?"

"Well sorry for not believing in the place to where we're heading." Tyson replied not really caring about what Hillary had said "I just cannot believe we're going to visit m-" the dark blue haired knight trailed off when an old yet amazing dojo appeared from behind a couple of tall trees while a flock of birds flew in the air.

A relieved sigh escaped from Lotus' pink lips when she spotted the dojo surrounded by gentle yet strong trees, and vivid bushes. She hadn't visit that ancient dojo until then for it was a place which kept memories that still haunted a still bleeding heart.

"We're here!" Lotus exclaimed to the group behind her, and all of the Fighters shared surprised looks while Mariah glanced at Ray before turning to Lotus:

"But this is a dojo." the pink haired girl commented only to be ignored by Lotus, who had already reached the opened gates of the dojo leaving the ill dark green haired girl with Robert and Johnny while Kai and Ozuma took care of the orange haired one.

Slowly Lotus entered inside the dojo, and smiled slightly when a wave of warmth spread through her aching body, and as she felt warmth getting stronger the girl walked towards the back of the dojo, and her smile widened.

An old man with greyish long bear and hair, dressed in the typical clothes for fighters, had his back to Lotus for he as sat over a rock in front of a lakelet, meditating.

"You cannot imagine how strange it is not to see you practicing with your sakabutou." Lotus commented scaring the hell out of the old man, who looked over his shoulder only to wide his eyes in surprise before smiling slightly:

"You cannot imagine how strange it is to see you're back:" the man commented as he turned to the black haired girl at same time he stood up "I saw you growing up to become a pretty woman, but now you're breathe-taking."

"Thank you Jiya." Lotus thanked as a faint blush crept to her cheeks, and without any other word she walked towards the old man, and pulled him into a hug full of memories, unspoken 'thank you' and apologies. However, it was then that Lotus shivered, and the girl stepped back "Before you ask I brough some people with me."

Those words surprised the old man, who raised an eyebrow as soon as quick footsteps started to be heard getting closer, and Lotus smiled softly:

"And one of the elements in the group is your grandson." the purple eyed girl added, and the old man opened his eyes wide when a dark blue haired young man appeared from behind the corner where they stood dressed in a pair of very dark blue pants and a dirty yellow shirt, where a dark blue feather could be seen right on the front.

"Tyson!" the old man shouted at same time he dashed towards his grandson, who blinked in confusion before raising an eyebrow:

"Grandpa?"

"You sly boy, why didn't you send me a letter? I got no news from you during one year and half!" the old man exclaimed as he pointed to the boy, who stepped backwards with his hands up:

"I'm sorry Grandpa, but I c-" Tyson was cut off when Grandpa rose his arms only to wrap them around the young man pulling him into a bear-hug.

"Jiya." Lotus called out noticing it would take forever to break the hug "I'm sorry for interrupting the moment, but I have one girl who'll die if you don't treat her wounds and another who's in bad shape too."

"Oh, all right." Grandpa said as he let Tyson go, but before turning to the girl he pinched his grandson's cheek "We'll talk later my boy." then, with a small smile on his face Grandpa spun around "So, where are the girls?" he asked to Lotus, who smiled slightly before walking past the knight and his grandfather towards the entrance of the dojo

Once there all the Fighters gasped in surprise when they came face-to-face with someone they hadn't seen for a long time.

"Are you going to stand there or let me see the girls?" Grandpa asked as he looked at the group, his eyes resting on Salima, Mariam and Pantera before turning to the two unconscious girls in Robert and Kai's arms.

"You know him?" Max asked to Mariam who nodded in reply as she watched both Robert and Kai follow Grandpa inside the dojo

"He was of great help in the past." Salima commented above a whisper as she turned around to see Lotus grabbing her horse's reigns before jumping to the saddle, and ride away with no word at all

"Where is she going?" Mariah asked to whoever could hear her, and Pantera looked at the Princess by the corner of her eyes before folding her arms against her chest:

"We all had out steps haunted at some point in our lives." was all the murderer said making Mariah look at her confused but the turquoise haired girl didn't say anything else

As she rode in the middle of the trees, her mind lost in memories, Lotus didn't care about anything except the aches in her heart and the tears that just didn't fall they're way out due to an ancient promise.

If there was someone she cared deeply that person was Tyson's grandfather for he had been like her saviour in the past. Like? No, that was not true, he _had_ been a saviour and like a real grandfather to her.

Suddenly Noe stopped, and Lotus snapped from her thoughts not only because of the sudden stop but also because of the cold wave that hit her skin, creating goose bumps all over her arms.

'_Ivanov.'_ Lotus thought as she looked around her in an attempt to find the lonely wolf _'Where are you?'_

"Come out Ivanov, I know you're here!" Lotus exclaimed slightly annoyed "Stop playing hide and seek, because I'm not in the mood for that!"

"Hn, the strange would be if you hadn't felt me." an emotionless voice said, and Lotus turned Noe to the opposite side they were facing only to see Tala under the shadows of a tree, with his arms crossed against his chest:

"What do you want, Ivanov?" Lotus asked as she grabbed her reigns harder "To fight again?"

"I may want a slaughter Eraiza, but fighting with you in the condition you're in would be a disgrace for me." Tala replied in a dull voice as he glanced to the girl's leg before staring into Lotus' purple eyes again "Actually I come here to warn you about something."

When those words were swallowed by the peaceful forest Lotus snorted before raising an eyebrow, and entitled her head slightly to the side:

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" the black haired girl asked "Since when does Tala Ivanov warn someone about something?"

"Since that 'someone' is in my 'To Kill' list." Tala replied matter-of-factly, boredom clear in every word "Bryan and Boris are planning to do a Ball in a few days, and they're going to form an army on that same night."

"Is that supposed to affect me?" Lotus asked as she folded her arms against her chest, and Tala smirked:

"They're planning to kill your pathetic friends." he started, but Lotus continued to look at him unaffected by his words "But there is a way not only for you to save your friends, but also to help that useless Prince of yours."

"The only thing I'm curiosed about is why you're telling me all this." Lotus commented suddenly as a soft breeze started playing with her hair "How do I know this isn't a decoy?"

"Like I said before I like to be the one killing my victims." Tala replied dully "Ask for Dranzer how to get inside Boris castle. Dress nicely, and have fun." Tala added, and Lotus rolled her eyes knowing by the time she looked at the place where Tala was the young man wouldn't be there anymore.

»«»«»«

Lee was passing inside his room, with his hands behind his back, while he continued to have a mute battle against himself. After all it's not everything you're thinking about ways to bring your sister back home while another annoying question continues to pop in your mind, and that has to do with other girl.

'_Oh Daisy, this is a sign.' _Lee thought to himself as he sat on his bed, and petted Galeon's head while a very small smile appeared on his face:

"Do you think if I ask her I'll be able to focus in Bryan and Mariah?" the Japanese Prince asked to the white tiger, that entitled his head in reply "Yeah, I'm confused too." Lee muttered before getting up, and walk towards the huge window of his room while the dark red curtains seemed to dance with a rather cold breeze

'_This is a sign. I should not be thinking about these kind of things; I should be worried about Bryan's plans and Mariah's safety.' _Lee thought to himself unbeknownst of the fact someone had knocked on the door _'What am I supposed to do?'_

"Prince Lee?" a voice called out, and Lee snapped from his thoughts only to turn slightly from his position, and see Elder Wong on the door, with his head downcast "Forgive me my Lord, but General Kenny is here."

"Send him in." Lee replied as he tried to clear his mind, and Elder Wong bowed before walking out of the room only to return seconds later with General Kenny behind him "You can leave now, Wong:" Lee finished as General Kenny bowed, and seconds later only the General and the Prince were inside the room

"My Prince I bring news." General Kenny started with another bow, and Lee turned to him with his arms crossed against his chest "The Ball Lord Boris is to give will happen in two days, but unfortunately the eagle that was sent to the Fighters didn't manage to find the group."

"What! How's that possible?" Lee asked surprised "All eagles are supposed to find the knights when we need them to. Why did the eagle fail?"

"We do not know, my Prince, probably the knights are away from the area around the castle." General Kenny replied "But there is another subject of great importance; the attacks to the cities."

"Have you discovered which the next to be attacked are?" Lee asked, but General Kenny shook his head before taking a deep breath:

"My Lord I came here to ask for you to let me go find the Fighters, and bring them back to the castle." the General started, and Lee raised an eyebrow "If they have indeed found the Princess they would come, and bring her with them, but if they haven't you can ask for The Majestics too look for Princess Mariah."

"You want to take the Fighters to war." Lee stated, and General Kenny bowed in agreement "I do not think it's wise since the Fighters are the only ones I can trust unconditionally, but we're not in time to discuss who can find my sister or not. True I want Mariah back as soon as possible, but I cannot forget the problems we're facing at the moment. I will leave all those kind of decisions to you General, but do not forget the Princess of Japan is lost."

"Thank you, my Prince." General Kenny said with another bow, and when he left the room Lee sighed before rubbing his eyes, and sat on the bed again:

"Who said being a Prince is easy?" Lee asked as he turned to Galeon, who stared back at him "Some times I just wish I could be a normal person, but if I was then I wouldn't have met Daisy."

Suddenly something jump to the mattress and both Lee and Galeon looked to the other side of the bed only to see Galux looking back at them:

"Please forgive her my Lord, she was feeling lonely." a sweet voice commented from the door, and Lee immediately was on his feet before turning around only to face Daisy, who had a slight blush on her pale face "I guess she decided to come see Galeon without my supervision."

"There's no problem in letting her come here." Lee replied as he cuddled Galux on the head, before letting the young white tiger play with Galeon "When she was here Mariah would bring Galux to play with Galeon, I believe that's why Galux decided to visit us today."

With a small smile on her face Daisy nodded in agreement, but before she could say something else her eyes noticed the soft red colour on Lee's face:

"My Lord, are you all right?" she asked as she walked towards the Prince "You look flushed, do you want me to call the doctors?"

"Oh no, let them be." Lee said, but before he could continue Daisy rose a hand and touched his forehead while a frown appeared on her face "Princess I'm fine."

"You don't have fever." Daisy commented as if she hadn't heard him "But I think it would be good if you rested my Lord, according to the Elders you haven't rest properly ever since Princess Mariah left."

"Don't worry about me, Princess, I am fine." Lee reassured as he gave Daisy a small smile "Actually I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me."

"No, I would prefer if you rested a bit my Prince." Daisy replied as she shook her head "I know it's not my place to tell you want to do, but I'm only looking after your health."

"Please Princess just one walk." Lee said sounding almost as if he was begging, and Daisy stood looking at him in complete silence. She wanted to go for a walk with him in a way to get to know him better, but she didn't want Lee to get sick.

"As you wish." Daisy finally said, and Lee breathed relieved "But I would like for you to promise you will rest afterwards."

"As you wish." Lee replied with a bow, and Daisy smiled slightly as she took Lee's arm, and after looking one last time to Galux, that was still playing with Galeon, both heirs left the room

»«»«»«

By the time Lotus returned to the dojo she knew one of the unconscious girls was still in danger of getting ill, but it was only by the time she stepped inside the dojo and saw the Fighters all sending murderous looks to Pantera that she knew something had went wrong during her absence:

"What's going on in here?" the black haired girl asked as she stepped inside the living-room, but almost no one seemed to have noticed her for only Kane had glanced towards her before turning to Pantera, who was leaned against the wall unaffected by their stares "Where are the girls?"

"They went to the hot springs." Ray replied as he turned to the purple eyed girl "And Grandpa is still taking care of the girls."

"Then why isn't anyone with him?" Lotus asked as she raised an eyebrow "And why did you sent The Majestics look over the girls?" she asked after a few seconds when a wave of pure embarrassment hit her "I thought you were the ones in love with them."

_"WHAT!"_ all the knights, minus Kai, asked in shock and surprise, and Lotus rolled her eyes before walking towards Pantera:

"What did you do?" she asked to her turquoise haired friend, who 'hn'ed still with her eyes closed "Pantera you better start to cooperate here or you can be sure some of those guys will try to kill you."

"'Try' being the keyword here." Pantera stated before looking at her friend, her stormy grey eyes flashing in annoyance before turning cold "But if you really want to know I tried to kill their Princess."

"What? Are you crazy!" Lotus hissed as she felt the Fighters staring at her and her friend "Why the hell did you tried to do that? I thought you wanted to use them as paws."

"The spoiled girl was making too many questions." Pantera replied with boredom "And you know how much I hate talkative people."

"You're simply impossible." Lotus muttered under her breathe knowing the turquoise haired girl had heard her, and with a sigh she turned to the group of males "I am going to see if Grandpa needs something; when I come back I want to see everyone in here _without _trying to kill each others. I have a message to give you."

"Hey wait just a minute!" Tyson exclaimed as Lotus was about to leave the room, and the black haired girl looked at him "How come you know my grandfather? I never saw you here."

"Sometimes we all need a saviour." Lotus replied before walking away leaving a dumbfounded Tyson behind:

"What did she mean with that?" both Max and Tyson asked as they looked to their friends, who shrugged in reply except for Kai who keep staring at Pantera.

She needed to be stopped, and he was the person for the job.

As she tried to ignore the pains that kept hitting her skin Lotus opened the door in front of her, and stepped inside only to blink in surprise when she saw Ozuma and Johnny sat on a corner watching as Grandpa continued to take care of the dark green haired girl.

How she had failed to feel they were there almost amazed Lotus if she hadn't understood that it was all because of the constant pains that she was feeling coming from the two unconscious girls.

"Do you want help?" Lotus asked as she walked to Grandpa's side, and the old man looked at her before shaking his head.

"No need to, I'm finished." he replied as he put the dark green haired girl in a futon, and Lotus chewed her lower lip when a sharp pain coming from the same girl connected with her chest "I took care of their wounds, and all they need now is rest."

"So both of them are going to be all right?" Ozuma asked as he got up, and Grandpa looked at him before nodding:

"The little lass here," he started glancing to the dark green haired girl "will need more time to wake up since her wounds are worse – or at least so I think -, but I would give them a couple of days. Until then I don't think it's wise to leave them alone."

"Jiya do you think you can stay with them for a while?" Lotus asked as she looked to the old man who nodded before sitting in Indian style in-between the two sleeping girls, and close his eyes. With a thankful smile on her face Lotus turned to the two knights "Can you go to the living-room? I need to talk with you."

"Sure, do you want to go call the guys outside?" Ozuma asked as he got to his feet, and the black haired girl shook her head:

"I'll do that; just go to the living-room." she replied "I need to tell you something, and please try to enlight the mood in there."

With a nod Ozuma glanced at the sleeping girls before walking out of the room, and Lotus smiled slightly when two familiar feelings hit her on the exact moment both knights glanced to the two girls:

"Johnny is there something wrong?" Lotus asked unable to control herself, and the reddish haired knight took his eyes of the girls to look at her only to 'hn'ed, and leave the room

With a chuckle Lotus tapped Grandpa on the shoulder before leaving the room, and walk towards the hot springs knowing there was many things to do.

"Does anyone know what Lotus wants to tell us?" Tyson asked as the Fighters, Johnny and Pantera waited for the return of the girls and The Majestics "Because I really don't know what can be so important."

"Just wait a few more minutes." Ray replied as he looked to his friend "The hot springs are on the backyard, they're probably just doing something."

As if they had heard him the rest of the large group walked inside the living-room, and with a shy smile Mariah walked to Ray's side while Hillary sat next to Tyson not really thinking why she had chose to sat next to him of all people. As for Salima and Mariam they sat in the middle of Kane and Max, while both Kai and Pantera just stop leaned against opposite walls.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Robert asked as he looked to Lotus, who glanced at him before crossing her arms against her chest, and take a deep breath:

"Boris is going to do a Ball." she started, and everyone blinked in confusion while Pantera opened her eyes only to stare at Lotus' back "The reason for the Ball is to form an army that's going to attack the Fighters and Prince Lee."

"What? We need to warn him!" Mariah exclaimed suddenly, but Lotus shook her head before letting her arms fall to her sides:

"We need to go to the Ball." she corrected, and by now everyone was staring at her as if she was crazy "And don't' give me that look; the only reason why we need to go is because that's the only way for us to find out where Boris and his army is going to attack."

"Excuse me, but I think I speak for all of us when I saw the security of Prince Lee is far more important than a Ball." Enrique commented suddenly as he raised a knee so he could rest his left arm on it "Don't you think you should look at your priorities?"

"And I think I speak for some of us when I say the attacks to the country are far more important." Lotus replied back "Think about it, if we find out which are going to be the next places to be attacked we'll send Dizzi back to the castle, and warn the Prince not only about the attacks but also about his safety."

"No wait, wait, back off a minute." Kane said suddenly, and everyone turned to him "Why do you keep saying 'we'? The only ones here in a mission it's us, the Fighters."

"Right, and do you think Boris is stupid?" Lotus asked as she turned to the light blue haired knight "Think about it, he wants to kill all of the Fighters, if you enter in the Ball you're just stating you want to die. Besides when I say 'we' I'm referring to the girls."

"What!" both Mariah and Hillary asked surprised, and Lotus rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath:

"I meant Pantera, Mariam, Salima and I." she continued sounding a bit annoyed by the interruptions "We're the only ones who can enter and come out without being seen."

"Not even in hell I'm going to wear a dress." Mariam commented suddenly "A skirt is ok, a dress is to make me throw up."

"We _are_ going to do this." Lotus reassured the group as she ignored Mariam's comment "Unless you want to stay here, looking at the ceiling, while our enemy prepares an attack that can smash everything that has been built until now."

»«»«»«

The sky was already a sea of colours by the time Pantera walked to the garden with her Bo next to her. Ever since she had saved the Princess and her sidekick that she had fallen behind on her practices.

With a growl Pantera walked to the middle of the garden, where a Sakura was, and immediately was in fighting instance before beginning to throw her Bo around as if she was hitting invisible opponents. She knew there was someone watching her every movement, but once she started practicing nothing could stop her.

With a smirk on his face Kai grabbed his katana, and in a blink of an eye he disappeared from the window of the living-room, and the sound of metal hitting hard wood filled the air while cold crimson red eyes met emotionless stormy grey ones.

"Are you up to a challenge?" Kai asked in a deadly voice, and Pantera smirked evilly:

"Are you prepared to face death?" she asked back before flip backwards, and grab her Bo in front of her chest, in diagonal, with both her hands

Still smirking Pantera run towards Kai, who raised his katana in front of his chest and while Pantera swung her Bo towards the knight's head Kai tried to slash her on the arm. Then, as Pantera seemed to go flip backwards again Kai spun around at same time he exchanged his katana to the left hand so he could have a better range, but the blade of his sword failed to hit Pantera for the girl gave a somersault before hitting with the tip of the Bo on the ground, and jump over Kai before falling gracefully on her feet.

As the sound of metal meeting hard wood filled the once silent morning a pair of eyes forced themselves to open up, and after a hard moment fighting against the heavy eyelids a pair of dark orange eyes were opened. As a heart started beating in nervousness a tired body tried to rise from the futon, but that was seen as an impossible thing to be done for a pair of strong hands appeared out of nowhere:

"Don't you even think about it." a slightly cold voice said, and the owner of those orange eyes looked to the side only to blink when they meet a pair of reddish eyes that belonged to a young man with defying gravity reddish hair "Or your wounds will open again."

Suddenly a cold breeze entered through the open window, and a long forest green hair started dancing in the air at same time it started caressing a pale face.

The girl with orange eyes just continued to stare at the young man, who grunted at her penetrating gaze before extending a hand:

"My name is Johnny." he said, and the girl looked down at his hand before bowing in respect though no word left her pink lips "What's yours?"

Slowly the girl looked at him and shrugged before looking down again, her bangs shadowing her eyes almost as if she was scared of looking at him.

At the girl's shrug Johnny couldn't help but raise an eyebrow; she didn't know her name? Maybe her fall affected her memory, and she just couldn't remember anything. However, before Johnny could actually say something his eyes caught something on the girl's right hand, and with no word the knight grabbed the girl's hand only to see 'Nanashi' written in the palm.

The name had been written by a blade, but before Johnny could observe the palm better the girl lowered her hand, and the knight looked at her before raising an eyebrow:

"Is that your name?" he asked, but the girl continued to look down "Is it?"

"In case you forgot Nanashi means 'without name'." a voice commented from the entrance of the room, and Johnny looked behind him while the forest green haired girl glanced at the door before looking down again "And the only ones who have that name are slaves."

"Humph, what are you doing here?" Johnny asked as Lotus stepped inside the room, her eyes never leaving the forest green haired girl:

"It's time for you to rest." Lotus replied as she sat in-between the two girls "Some of the guys are still sleeping, why don't you go rest too?"

"I don't need to rest:" Johnny replied, and the black haired girl looked at him with her eyes emotionless "And you're a woman, how can you possibly look after those two?"

"Just go Jonathan, she's not going anywhere." Lotus replied, and with an 'hn' Johnny got to his feet before leaving the room without any other word

When they were all alone Lotus stared at the girl beside her, and an understanding look appeared on her features when she saw the girl still looking down, her left hand hiding her right one. After a deep breath Lotus raised her right hand, and put it over the girl's shoulder:

"Look at me." Lotus told the girl, who very slowly did what she was told "I know you're a slave, and there's no reason for you to feel ashamed about it."

With a small nod the forest green haired girl glanced at Lotus before looking down again, and Lotus decided to continue talking:

"Want to tell me what happened?" she asked, but the forest green haired girl kept silence "There's no reason for you to feel scared; no one is going to hurt you." Lotus added, but then she looked over to the orange haired girl only to see her observing them "How are you?"

"She's not going to answer you." the orange haired girl started as if she hadn't heard Lotus question, and Lotus raised an eyebrow in confusion "She's not going to reply to you because she's mute."

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Before The Dawn

**Disclaimer: **I hope you already know what I own and what I don't by now.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCRed:** I'm relieved to know you liked the chapter as well as the shock Tyson went through by seeing his grandfather. I'm happy to see you're curiosed about the whole thing about Kai and Pantera not to mention Tala. Oh, and yeah about Johnny…well things sometimes are not what they seem to be. Anyway, about Lee and Daisy, there's not much about them here, but I hope you can forgive that.

**White Valkyrie:** Sorry for the long wait, but about the ball…well read this chapter and you'll find something about it, but as for Tala…you need to wait. Sorry.

**Armith-Greenleaf:** I'm relieved and happy to see you liked the chapter, but to know about Lotus (yeah her name is Eraiza) you need to wait, but you will find the result of the fight between Pantera and Kai in this chapter. But why there is so much tension between those two…well you need to wait to find out. And no I don't like your fics…I _love_ them silly! But please don't make me choose! I loved all of them!

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Yeah I think everyone was surprised by the fact she's mute, but don't kill me for that! And as for Bryan recognizing Mariah…just read and see.

**xpdblackdranzer:** The High King? I don't think I ever heard of that, but I'm happy to see you're enjoying this.

**blader-chick13:** Happy to see you love the interaction between the characters, and thanks for the support. Sorry for taking so long.

**Jello-Is-Evil:** Yeah I'm enjoying writing about Daisy and Lee, and it's not 'you said you mighty add tala/oc'. TalaOC is a pairing that was included in this story ever since I got the idea for it «smiles», and sorry for the parts that confused you, especially when it comes to romance. As for the couplings its: KaiOC, RayMariah, TalaOC, MaxMariam, LeeOC, TysonHiIlary and two others with OCs that you need to wait to find out. Sorry!

»«»«»«

I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update this fic, but I was so determined to finish another one that…well I did not forget this one I just… decided to wait until the other was finished (did I made any sense! Please forgive me for the confusion). I just wanted to ask sorry not only for the delay but also if I start taking more than usual to post new chapters: College has been a pain, tests are about to begin, and I need to study. Hope you guys understand, but I'll try to keep posting regularly.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 16: **Before the Dawn

Everyone had woke up with the sound of metal meeting had wood, and in minutes many were the ones watching the fierce fight between Pantera and Kai.

"Go Kai!" Tyson rooted with a fist in the air, and Hillary looked at him with an eyebrow rose "Show her who the best is!"

"Hn, you're good." Kai commented as the girl he was fighting with blocked his attack by raising the Bo above her face, and then he gave a full spin and tried to hit the murderer, but once again his attack was blocked:

"And you're an in danger specie, so I won't hurt you." Pantera replied with an evil smirk on her face before adding "Much."

"Hn."

Still with the smirk on her face Pantera flip backwards before giving a somersault towards a tall branch of the Sakura behind her, and disappear in the middle of the whitish-pink flowers.

"Aww is it over?" Tyson whined, and as a reply Pantera jumped to the ground only to fall gracefully on her feet, but as soon as she touched the ground the girl charged at Kai now with a katana in her hand:

"How come she has a katana now?" Kane asked with an eyebrow raised, and Salima chuckled before turning to the light blue haired knight:

"She always carries her weapons." the brunette started to explain as she glanced at Pantera before turning to Kane again "And she always finds a way of hiding and changing them during a fight."

"The tension of that fight is getting too extreme." Grandpa commented as he walked behind the large group, and Mariam glanced at him before looking at Pantera and Kai again:

"Which is understandable." the blue haired girl replied, and Grandpa nodded aware of everything that had happened in the past and about what would have to occur in the future.

As both Kai and Pantera continued their balanced fight Lotus was staring at the two girls, feeling familiar emotions hitting her from all angles and almost making her curse her power. Slowly purple eyes meet a pair of orange ones, and Lotus felt a pang against her chest when memories started to engulf her body and mind:"But even if she is mute," the black haired girl started slowly, but only the orange haired girl was looking at her "she still can tell me her name."

Slowly the forest green haired girl turned to Lotus, and showed the name in the palm of her right hand, but Lotus shook her head as she slowly grabbed the girl's hand:

"We all have our own names." the fighter started "Maybe you have been called Nanashi your whole life, but you still do have a name, and you can tell me which is." slowly Lotus turned to the other girl "Which is yours?"

"I'm a slave too." the acid blue eyed girl started as she raised her right hand, and showed Lotus her cut palm where 'Nanashi' could be seen written also by a blade "But I often dream about someone calling me…" a moment of silence fell over the room, and Lotus nodded for the girl to continue "Suki." the orange haired girl added finally

"Beloved." Lotus whispered before looking at the girl, and smile "It does have everything to do with you, but what a-" she trailed off when she looked to the forest green haired girl, and see she had fallen asleep

"I can tell you her name." Suki said in a very small voice, but Lotus shook her head as she stood up before smiling at the girl:

"You need to rest, and don't worry, you're safe here." she replied before leaving the room so the two slave girls could rest

As soon as she stepped outside Lotus was welcome by the site of Kai and Pantera fighting while everyone was rooting for one of them. With a grunt the black haired girl walked inside the dojo only to emerge seconds later with her Kyudo Bow and an arrow.

With a firm grip Lotus pointed the arrow towards the gap between Pantera and Kai, who continued to move, and taking her chance when Pantera was on one knee with her katana rose to defend herself from another attack for Kai while her left hand was making it's way towards the Tanto Pantera always carried on her back Lotus fired the arrow.

No one noticed the sharp weapon flying towards the two fighters, and it was when Pantera reached for her Tanto and was about to strike Kai that the arrow passed through the gap between the two and got stuck in the Sakura's trunk.

Silence filled the air as everyone turned to the direction from where the arrow had been shoot, and noticed Lotus staring at Pantera and Kai with an emotionless look on her face while she continued to hold her Kyudo Bow with a firm grip:

"I know you two are having fun, but we have things to do." Lotus started in a very serious voice "I will not let your hate for each other stop our plans so leave your fight for later. And if I see you fighting each other again during an inappropriate time you can be sure I won't miss."

"C'mon lass, calm down:" Grandpa started as he appeared behind Lotus, with his hands behind his back "Everything is ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is ready but what about today?" Lotus asked as she lowered her bow, and without any other word she walked away leaving a dumbfounded group behind

»«»«»«

"My Lord, that's a splendid idea." Elder Wong started as he watched Lee staring at the maps in the middle of the wooden table "I am positive Princess Daisy will be delighted."

"I hope so because I can't handle this anymore." Lee muttered under his breathe, and Elder Wong smiled slightly "When will you send the message?"

"I'll send it tomorrow, my Lord." the Elder replied with a bow "The ship will departure tomorrow early in the morning, and in a week the message will reach its destiny."

"One week." Lee whispered before shaking his head, and clear his voice in an attempt to make his mind focus in what was truly important in that moment "Very well, and do you bring news from Boris? What about the Fighters of Japan?"

"I am sorry my Lord, all I know is that Boris invited all those with high statures in our kingdom for his ball." Elder Wong replied with another bow "As for the Fighters of Japan, I am sorry, but we haven't heard from them ever since they left in search of Princess Mariah."

"I wonder if something happened." Lee asked more to himself than to the Elder, before looking at the man beside him "Did General Kenny tell you what are his plans about? Last time we talked he wanted to take the Fighters to war."

"Ah yes, General Kenny left a couple of hours ago." Elder Wong started "He took some of the knights, and he hoped you wouldn't mind him leaving without notice, but according to the General himself we do not have time to waste."

"I understand." Lee replied with a small nod "But did the General tell you when he was due to return? I am aware our troops need someone with a quick mind, and General Kenny is the best man we have in that field."

"I am sorry my Prince, but General Kenny left no information about his return." Elder Wong replied with a soft shake of his head "I believe he will only return when he finds the Fighters of Japan, and then he will look for The Majestics whose mission will become the search for the Princess."

With a sigh Lee clasped his hands behind his back and walked towards the window close to the wooden table before looking outside and watch as the coloured sky slowly faded into a very pale blue and a soft breeze started playing with the leaves of the strong trees in the garden as it also caressed the flowers all over the place.

However, when the Japanese Prince was to return to his place in front of the table, Lee's dark brown eyes caught a site that blew his breathe away. As the wind continued to swirl around her pale body and dance with her long blondish-brown curls Daisy continued to walk through the garden, having on her hand what seemed to be a violet while Galux, that was behind her, seemed to be following a butterfly.

As he continued to watch Daisy observing the garden with a smile on her face Lee entitled his head to the side, and a small smile graced his features as he watched the young Princess giggle when Galux jumped in the air in a failed attempt to catch the butterfly.

'_She's so unreal.' _Lee thought as he wished to be able to leave his problems and rush to Daisy's side, but an 'ahem' broke the Prince's dream, who snapped from his trance and looked over his shoulder:

"Forgive me my Prince, but I believe we need to talk about the possible places Prince Bryan may attack." Elder Wong commented as he put a hand over the maps, and Lee nodded before glancing one last time to Daisy, and return to his place

»«»«»«

Everyone except for Lotus and Pantera were having a nice time talking as they continued to eat dinner and feel the warm breeze enter through the opened doors that lead to the garden. For the whole group night had come too quickly and now, unfortunately for some people, it was time to try some clothes.

"I will not wear that thing." Mariam hissed crossing her arms as soon as Grandpa walked inside the dinning-room with folded clothes in his arms "I rather die to wear a dress."

"Aww c'mon Mariam it's just a dress, besides we only want to see if it looks good on you." Salima replied with a small smile, and the blue haired girl rolled her eyes as she 'humph'ed, and Max turned to her:

"Don't tell me you're scared of a dress." the blonde knight teased with an eyebrow raised, and Mariam looked at him completely scandalized, and as she started to mutter threats under her breathe the girl got to her feet, and without glancing at no one she simple took the clothes off Grandpa's arms and disappeared into a hall.

"What did you give her?" Salima asked as she looked at Grandpa, who smiled at her before chuckling and sat next to his grandson who was stuffing his face as usual:

"Just a simple dress." the older man replied as he waved a hand in dismiss, and Salima blinked "It's a bit old, but I have the feeling Mariam is going to like it."

"Hey Jiya," Tyson started with his mouth full of food, and before she could stop herself Hillary, who was sat next to the dark blue haired man, raised a hand and smacked him on the top of the head "Hey! Why did you do that!" Tyson asked as he scratched the place where the brunette had hit him:

"That's so improper." Hillary replied as she glared at the knight "Don't you know what manners are? People are trying to eat and you're acting like a pig."

"I am not!" Tyson replied and Hillary rolled her eyes in pure annoyance, both of them failing to see the looks everyone else was sending to them

"I never saw Hillary hit anyone." Mariah whispered to Ray, who chuckled in pure amusement before turning to the Princess and smile:

"Well I never saw anyone hitting Tyson besides Grandpa and sometimes Kai." he replied and Mariah raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the quietest member of the Fighters, who was eating his food silently before turning to Ray again:

"Kai hit on Tyson?" Mariah asked still not believing in her ears "How is that possible? He's….well so cold and looks so…impossible to reach."

"Well trust me, when it comes to trainings and becoming the best Kai does change into a severe General." Ray whispered back

"_I am so not gonna wear this!"_ Mariam's voice roared from the hall scarring everyone inside the dinning-room, that started reaching for their weapons, and as all the young adults turned around Mariam opened a door, and everything went silence.

The blue haired girl was dressed in a beautiful emerald-green gown which long sleeves would fall down her shoulders towards her wrists resembling to long bells. The dress was rather tight from the waist up, but it didn't show more than it was appropriated while from the waist down the skirt would hide Mariam's feet as it seemed to glitter under the light of the candles.

"Wow Mariah, you look gorgeous." Salima commented standing up, and slowly make her way towards her friend's side "But you should do this." the light brunette added stepping behind Mariam and untie the girl's ponytail making the long blue hair fall down Mariam's waist like a wave.

"Looking good, lass." Grandpa commented, and Mariam's eye started to twitch in annoyance as the girl folded her arms against her chest:

"I am not going to wear this." the painter said determined, and Pantera walked inside the dinning-room through the door that connected to the garden, her arms also crossed against her chest:

"You are going to wear it." the turquoise haired girl said in a cold voice "Wear something under it if you want, but you will wear that tomorrow."

"What about you?" Mariam asked annoyed "I didn't see you trying one." she added and Pantera 'hn'ed as she leaned against the wall, and Salima chuckled before walking to her friend's side:

"We did try dresses." the musician started as she put a hand over Mariam's shoulder "We just didn't see the need to show them to everyone."

"Humph, I'm going to change." Mariam muttered under her breathe too annoyed even to comment what Salima had said, and as she continued to mutter things the blue haired girl walked to the hall behind her failing to see the surprised look in Max's face.

While everyone slowly started to eat and talk Robert stood up, and grabbed a plate of food before making his way towards the garden not caring about some eyes that had turned to him. In silence the leader of The Majestics started wandering through the garden, his eyes scanning the whole area, until a bright purple light coming from the roots of the Sakura tree called his attention.

In almost complete silence the light purple knight walked towards the place from where the light was coming, and saw Lotus there, staring at her left hand which was protected by a fingerless glove. The bright light was coming from the girl's chest, and despite the warmth it seemed to spread Robert noticed the sad look in Lotus' purple eyes.

"Eraiza?" Robert called out, and with a blink of her eyes Lotus turned to him while the purple light started to fade until it was completely gone:

"Hey Robert." the girl complimented as she lowered her hand, and Robert sat next to her before handing the plate he was holding to the girl:

"I brought you dinner." he said as Lotus grabbed the plate with a thankful smile on her face "And do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Lotus replied as she extended her legs on the ground, so she could put the plate over them "Just thinking about the girls we found."

"Did they wake up?" Robert asked, and Lotus nodded "Why didn't you tell us? I know yo-"

"One is mute." Lotus interrupted, her voice above a whisper and with her eyes downcast "As for the other, she told me her name is Suki; but it's incredible how the mute one kept showing me her hand like saying her name is Nanashi."

"Slaves have the tendency to forget their names after being captured." Robert started as he rose his right knee in order to rest his arm on it "Probably she was too young when she was caught to remember her real name."

"No, she knows how she's called." Lotus retorted shaking her head "I know she does because Suki told me she could say it to me. That means they know each other, and even though they didn't look nor speak with each other I could feel their bound. They have been together for a long time, I'm sure of that."

"Do you want me to look out for them?" Robert asked after a few seconds in silence, and Lotus turned to him "I know this is a sensible subject to you so…"

"Don't worry about me Robert, I am fine." the girl interrupted with a shrug "What happened in the past is to be kept there, and I don't think it will come back to haunt me. Memories flashed my mind during many years, but I think everything is finally over. Besides they need me."

"If you're sure." Robert replied, and Lotus nodded before looking down at the plate in her legs, and sigh as memories of her past time started to pop in her mind:

"Yeah, I'm sure." the purple eyed girl whispered as she looked at the starry sky above "Tomorrow will be a busy day, and nothing must stop us from achieving our goals."

»«»«»«

As the new day came the Fighters of Japan along with The Majestics tried their best to keep an eye on Hillary and Mariah, though the Lady-in-waiting didn't leave the small library of the dojo while Mariah seemed to always be around Ray. As for the two slave girls it had been decided that the knights should make turns to stay with them and at the moment both Oliver and Tyson were the ones watching the girls sleeping.

As for Pantera, Lotus, Salima and Mariam they were inside two rooms trying to prepare themselves for the long night ahead even Mariam still could be heard cursing while Pantera looked at the dress Grandpa had chosen for her with an emotionless look on her face.

"C'mon we have less than an hour to get ready." Lotus commented as she grabbed her dress, and started to put it on. Thankfully Grandpa or Ojiisan as the black haired girl preferred to call him, had given her a light purple dress which was identical with Mariam's – as Salima and Pantera's – though her skirt would slowly fade to black before reaching the bottom and the straps would be on diagonal and showed a lot more of Lotus' shoulders and shoulder-blades.

Pantera's was the same except for the colours: it was completely silver, with a white belt and showing her flat figure since it was rather tight from the waist up. The only difference was that dress had a split on the back that could only be noticed when Pantera walked.

Both fighters had decided to wear clothes under the dresses since they were not going to the ball to call attentions, but the same did not happen with Salima and Mariam who were going in order to call men attention and try to find out what would be the next cities to be attacked.

Suddenly there was knock on the door, and Lotus smiled before saying a 'coming' as she continued to dress her dress. Slowly Salima opened the door only to show her beautiful dark red dress which was even darker from the waist up. The girl's usual wild hair was done in a French-braid and much to Lotus surprise Mariam quickly entered inside the room, her long and beautiful blue hair falling down her waist in waves.

"Looking good girls." Lotus commented as she finally managed to get dressed, and Salima smiled before looking down:

"I need to admit it's really comfortable." the brunette commented with a chuckle "And Mariam would agree with me if she wasn't so busy muttering death threats under her breathe."

"Don't you even start." Mariam warned her friend, who chuckled before watching Lotus hiding her purplish-black oval pendant under her dress though the black chain could be seen before pulling her hair into a high ponytail while two streaks framed her face.

As for Pantera, the murderer was wearing her hair down as usual, but despite her bored expression and arms crossed Salima couldn't help but admit her friend was looking gorgeous.

"So who's going to be our coach-driver?" Salima asked as she run a hand down her skirt, and Lotus turned to her before chuckling, her purple eyes shinning in amusement:

"I let the boys decide that since they kept complaining about not doing a thing, but…" the black haired girl tapped the tip of her index finger on her chin as she looked at the ceiling and smile "I have the feeling it will b-"

_"Girls, are you ready?"_ an old voice asked from outside the room, and Salima quickly opened the door only to come face-to-face with a smiling Grandpa, whose eyes widened at the site before him "Wow, looking amazing, children."

"Grandpa, who's going with us?" Mariam asked as she turned around, and the old man's smile widened at the anxious look on the blue haired girl's face:

"Those will be Kane and Max." he replied, and while Salima smiled softly at the male names Mariam rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms

"And did you manage to find them good clothes?" Lotus asked as she turned to the man "And what about the carriage? You never told me how you would find one."

"Aww do not tell me you forgot I do know some people of high influence even though I live pretty much in the middle of nowhere." Grandpa replied as he stared at the girl, who chuckled "Trust me, I did find a very good carriage for you and the clothes for those two knights."

"And when are we leaving?" Salima asked as she looked from Grandpa to Lotus expecting one of them had the answer. However, the reply came from outside the room:

"I believe it will be now." another old voice commented, and the four girls watched a small man, a bit fat, but with an aristocratic look stepping beside Grandpa, a walking-stick under his right hand.

"Mr Dickinson." Lotus whispered before she could stop herself as a bang against her chest made her reach her left hand up; strangely she had not taken her purplish-black fingerless glove

"Mr Dickinson, long time no see." Salima said as she bowed in respect, and the slight bald man laughed at the site of the four young women in front of him:

"Indeed long time has passed since the last time we were together." Mr Dickinson started smiling "But I'm afraid it's not time to talk but to act; Tyson's grandfather explained everything you girls want to do tonight, and I promised I would help in everything I could. So I brought clothes for the coach-drivers, and a carriage with two horses."

"You didn't have to." Lotus said still in a small voice, which surprised both Salima and Mariam since none of them were used to hear the girl speak so softly "But since you're here I need to ask something, did you al-"

"Yes, I have two invitations for Salima and Mariam." Mr Dickinson interrupted without sounding rude "I was told the rest of you were going on a…mission in spite of being dressed up for the ball. However, I have a question: how do you intend to enter in the mansion without being seen?"

"Don't worry about us." Pantera said suddenly in her dull voice, her cold eyes staring at Mr Dickinson "We know what to do, and you can breath relieved for no blood will be spilled this night."

"Well I'm relieved to know that because I brought these." Grandpa commented as he showed something he had been hiding behind his back, and Lotus smiled slightly when she saw he was holding a pair of elbow-length light purple gloves

»«»«»«

The property was huge and its beautiful gardens would continue even though eyes could only see the beautiful flowers get lost in a world that could not be reached through vision. Expensive carriages pulled by stallions could be seen passing through a tall, black gate and approaching the illuminated and even intimidating entrance of a very dark looking mansion. It was intimidating due to the tall and strong pillars which would support the large balcony on the other floor while the huge windows showed the brilliant lights inside while music continue to swallow the silence.

Rich people could be seen descending from their carriages before quickly make their way inside the mansion where they were welcomed by a warm party and the cold eyes of Boris Balkov and the Prince Bryan of Siberia, both sat in two thrones at the end of the huge ballroom.

As a dark brown carriage made its way towards the black gate Mariam watched as both Lotus and Pantera hide one Tanto each under their skirts, close to their right ankles, and with a grunt the blue haired girl crossed her arms and looked outside.

Riding the carriage were both Kane and Max, dressed as all the others coach-drivers, both staring at the mansion that continued to come closer and closer in complete silence. Mr Dickinson, Hillary and even Mariah had explained it was not polite for the coach-drivers to talk with the ladies until they reached their destiny, and then they should open the door of the carriage and help the girls to descend the small steps.

However, before reaching the gates Kane pulled the reigns slowly, and the two horses stopped while Max jumped to the ground, and after clearing his throat, he opened the door of the carriage and extended his right hand:

"My ladies." he said in a polite voice, and Lotus smiled as she watched the blonde knight curl his left hand behind his back while he continued to wait for her to accept this help. In silence the black haired girl decided to accept it, but when it was time for Pantera to get out the turquoise haired girl stared at Max's hand before grunting, and walk out of the carriage with no help.

"You two know what to do." Lotus started already used to Pantera's behaviour "Try to get close to the Generals, and don't forget we'll meet here at midnight sharp." she turned to Pantera "No one must delay."

"Hn." was the only reply Pantera gave to the girl while all the others nodded and muttered 'okay'.

Slowly Max closed the door, his eyes finding Miriam's for a second, before jumping to Kane's side, and with a wave the two knights commanded the horses to start moving again before disappearing inside the gates leaving Lotus and Pantera behind to find the difficulty of entering through the gates without being seen, and walk as fast as their dresses would allow them towards one of the opened windows.

"Where do you want to go?" Lotus asked as she looked through the open window, careful enough so she wouldn't be seen, but the girl silently breathed in relieved when she saw the window would take them to the hall

"Hn, you take care of your business and I'll take care of mine." Pantera replied coldly, but when she was about to jump through the window Lotus grabbed her arm:

"We're not here to steal." the black haired girl started with a strong grip, and emotionless stormy grey eyes meet purple ones "You better remember that."

"Hn." was all Pantera said before jumping through the window, and without any other word the murderer made her way to left silently indicating Lotus should go right

"Sometimes I wish you were the same I knew four years ago." Lotus whispered as she watched Pantera disappear in the hall, her long silver dress making her look like a beautiful statue of marble.

With a shake of her head Lotus grabbed the front of her skirt before jumping through the window, and carefully enough so she didn't call for attention the black haired girl made her way to the right.

With sharp eyes Pantera kept looking at every direction, her feet leading her to a room she knew too well though no one ever knew she had been there. It was a room full of answers…full of mysteries…full of nightmares that would forever haunt the mind of the only survivor of a turmoil of flames and screams.

A survivor that often asked for death though it was obvious it was not time for it to come, and carry away a soul that was tired of being something it never wished to be.

Against her wishes and strength Pantera started to remember the only night she wished to forget…to bury in the past, but the turquoise knew she would never be able to do it. She knew that night was one of blood and scars, and one that would haunt her forever…or at least until she found a way to avenge everything.

Since she was so focused in trying to stop her mind from remembering Pantera failed to noticed the two pair of eyes watching her stop in front of two very large wooden doors, and with a 'hn' the stormy grey eyed girl bend on her knee in order to take the Tanto in case guards could be there.

Wait…where were the guards exactly? Last time she had been there she had fought six guards and managed to escape before the arrival of more, but…how was it possible for such place to be desert?

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a male voice asked through the shadows, and Pantera slowly turned to her side, her face completely emotionless, only to face two silhouettes "Is Pantera trying to find something?"

"I bet she is." a female voice replied as footsteps started to be heard against the marble floor "After all that's all she has been doing ever since _that_ night."

"And since when do you have something to say about what I do?" Pantera asked in a bored voice "And since when do King and Queen feel the need to hide in the shadows because of an old friend?"

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Don't Know Why

**Disclaimer:** Hopefully you know what I own or not by now.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Please don't have the heart-attack; I really don't want anything to happen to my reviewers even though I will need time to update my fics. Anyhow, I'm happy to see you're enjoying the interaction between Max and Mariam, Tyson and Hillary. About Pantera, King and Queen…well read this to find out. As for the slaves, sorry girl you need to wait to find out what's their role in this fic. Oh as for Lee and Daisy…wouldn't you like to know what Lee is preparing «chuckles» But sadly it won't be today that you're going to find out what's happening.

**blader-chick13:** Thank you for your support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Aww you want to know who the 'old friends' are, huh? I promise if you read this chapter you'll find out. Oh, and I'm happy to see you enjoyed the moment between Robert and Lotus.

**Armith-Greenleaf:** Whoa, so many questions! First of all about the old friends you need to read this chapter to find out who they are, and about Kai? «chuckles» That's for me to know and you to find out. Oh and of course I loved your fics, but they aren't good. Nope, sorry to inform you, but your fics are not good «silence» They're awesome, you silly! Oh and about the difference between College ad University, to be honest I don't think there's a difference (only that one word is English and other American I believe), oh but yes I'm in College too. Oh and yeah I heard about that! And I also heard Mike is planning to make a solo CD (he and rap lol). Did I make any sense? Hum…

**Paris Super Girls:** Thanks for your words, and I'll take that 'you always surprise me' as a good thing. As for the whole mystery around Kai and Pantera…sorry you need to wait, and about Lotus…you still need to wait to see with whom she's going to be paired with (don't you just love my replies?). As for Bryan his brain got frozen due to the low temperatures, so I think it will take time for him to see what he's doing is nothing but trouble. As for Lee and Daisy…you need to wait to find out too.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 17:** Don't Know Why

Everything had grown silent inside the dojo mainly because almost everyone was getting too worried about what could be happening inside a certain mansion. However, the silence was quickly broken when Grandpa appeared out of nowhere with his sakabutou in hand to attack Tyson, who was sat lazily under the Sakura.

With intense eyes Robert, who was sat next to the two steps that connected the garden to the dojo, watched both grandfather and grandson showing their love for each other through a very strange training until footsteps made the light purple knight look over his shoulder only to face Hillary:

"Can I help you?" the knight asked, and the Lady-in-waiting shook her head before sitting on the steps, and stare at the starry sky:

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" the brunette asked, and before he could stop himself Robert nodded "Well I don't think there's a reason for you to get worried, she knows how to take care of herself."

"What do you mean?" Robert asked with an eyebrow raised, and Hillary looked at him with a small smile on her face:

"She's a especial girl; she knows what she's doing." she replied, and Robert blinked before shaking his head:

"With all the respect I think we're talking about two different people." he commented, and a giggle escaped from Hillary's pink lips:

"Please forgive me if I sound too bold by saying this, especially when I hardly know you, but everyone here thinks the same as I do." the young woman started smiling "We all know you and Lotus are together, but please don't worry so much." with that Hillary got up, and bowed before walking inside the dojo leaving behind a dumbfounded Robert behind

"Hum I wonder what your Lady-in-waiting told Robert." Ray commented as he watched the light purple haired knight staring at the door Hillary had used to walk inside still with a surprised look on his face, and Mariah chuckled:

"Knowing her as I do she probably spoke about Lotus." the Princess explained before turning to her side, and sweatdrop at the site of Tyson running away from his grandfather "Are they always like that?"

"I'm afraid so, but ignore them, they haven't se each other ever since we started our especial training." Ray replied with a shrug as the two of them sat on the roots of another tree, and Mariah turned to him:

"Didn't you miss anything while you were there?" she asked before she could stop herself, and Ray thought about an answer only to nod seconds later:

"I missed everything and everyone." the knight started "Even your brother despite that temper of his." Ray added, and Mariah chuckled:

"You were missed too, in case you're wondering." she replied, and Ray smiled "Many were the times when I would wonder how you were and when you would come back."

"I kept thinking about you too." Ray replied making both of them blushed embarrassed "I always thought about you, hoping you were alright during my absence."

"I guess you could say I was," Mariah started, pink still on her cheeks "until the Elders decided to choose Bryan as my future husband."

"I was so angry when I was told about that decision." Ray blurred out before he could stop himself, and Mariah blinked in surprise "I mean…it's not unknown the hate you feel for the Prince of Siberia."

'_Just like only you can't tell my feelings.'_ Mariah thought sadly before leaning her head against Ray's shoulder, and sigh failing to notice the flush look on the knight's face:

"Thank you for being here, Ray." the Princess whispered, and slowly the Chinese man wrapped an arm around Mariah before leaning his face against hers:

"No need to thank me, I'll always be with you." Ray whispered oblivious of the small smile gracing Mariah's face

»«»«»«

With deep breathes both Mariam and Salima stepped inside the ballroom, and immediately looked around trying to find someone who could give them the information they needed though without even realising it. Well as both girls managed to see only by staring at the filled tables, that wouldn't be too complicated even though they only had one hour, one hour and half maximum, to extract some good things from someone's mouths.

"Hey, look there." Mariam whispered to her friend while she pointed to their left with her chin, and Salima raised an eyebrow when her eyes fell over a group of Siberian soldiers "I bet we can make those talk with a snap of my fingers."

"What makes you think they will tell us anything?" Salima asked still unsure, and Mariam rolled her eyes before resting her hands on her hips:

"Aww c'mon Salima, it's not like you never saw a soldier drinking." the blue haired girl commented sounding slightly annoyed "Just give them three glasses of wine and then will tell you what you want to know."

"Well you can stay with those; I want to try another approach. " Salima replied, her dark eyes turned to a certain man sat on a chair that almost looked like a throne, and Mariam followed her friend's stare:

"You're not thinking about _him_, are you?" the blue haired girl asked with an eyebrow raised, and Salima looked at her with a small smile on her face:

"You bet I am." she replied with a small shrug "Who else would tell us what we want to hear without any mistakes if not him?"

"Well I wish you luck." Mariam replied as she touched her friend's shoulder "Just don't leave the ballroom; with don't want anything bad to happen."

With a roll of her eyes Salima started walking away leaving Mariam behind, silently hoping for everything to end as they wanted when a hand touching her shoulder made the green eyed girl turn to her side:

"I am sorry Miss, but I believe you're all alone." one of the Siberian soldiers started, and Mariam continued to look at him with an emotionless look "Do you want to make us company? We would be quite happy if you decided to grace our conversation with your beauty."

"Why not?" Mariam asked, her pink lips curling into a small smile "I would be delighted to have some company myself, and I believe you and your friends will make my day or should I say night?"

"Whatever escapes your lips will be nothing more than music to our ears, Miss." the soldier replied, and Mariam smiled, but when they started walking towards the group the young woman rolled her eyes

Slowly Salima made her way through the ballroom until reaching the opposite side of the entrance, and bow when a pair of fake warm cold eyes turned to her. The brunette knew she couldn't just walk the few steps beside her and approach the man, but she hoped he would come to her.

After glancing at Boris again, with a shy smile on her face, Salima mentally breathed relieved when she saw the man rising from this throne, and make his way towards her with his hands behind his back.

"I'm afraid we haven't been introduced." Boris said as he grabbed Salima's hand, and kissed her knuckles "I would be enchanted if such beautiful Lady muttered her name."

"It's Aki my Lord." Salima replied with a small bow, and Boris' lips curled into a very false content smile:

"Aww such beautiful name for a beautiful lady." he commented, and a small blush appeared on Salima's cheeks, who looked down in order to look embarrassed:

"Oh thank you my Lord, your words mean more than you can imagine to me." she replied in a soft voice, and Boris' smile widened:

"Would you like to dance?" he asked extending his arm, and Salima slowly wrapped hers around the man's before saying:

"With the condition that my Lord will tell me all about this Ball."

"Yes, of course, I'll even show you some rooms if you want." Boris replied, but before the brunette could speak he lead her towards the stage in the middle of the ballroom

'_I just hope Lotus and Pantera are ok.' _Salima thought as she tried not to look disgust when Boris put his left hand on her hip and took her right hand in his

Lotus was slowly made her way through cold and dark halls; emotions hitting her from all angles, and make it almost impossible for the girl to focus in the task in hand. She knew she had to maintain calm and protected from the world except a room where she knew generals and soldiers were meeting secretively. She had to find the room quickly before someone could spot her, but the dress she was wearing wasn't helping much.

"But I can't take it off." Lotus muttered even though she was wearing her shorts underneath the dress. However, when she spotted a darkest corner in the hall where she was Lotus looked around her before raising the skirt so it was now above her knees, and secured by a knot "There, this will do it."

After looking around her again Lotus continued to make her way through the dark hall until she finally spotted to big and wooden doors beside a small torch which was enlightening the hall and showing the two guards guarding the entrance.

'_Hum, I wonder if they noticed me.' _Lotus thought before chuckling for she knew they didn't, and slowly the girl raised the dagger she had tight up to her right ankle, and grab the hilt tightly: she only had one shot so she had to be quick

After a few seconds hiding in the shadows Lotus raised the dagger and noticed the guards were not wearing armours and without blinking the black haired girl throwed the dagger towards the guard farther from her. When the second guard was hit right on the chest Lotus run towards the other guard before raising her right leg and after a full pirouette she hit the other man with her feet.

"Damn these shoes." the purple eyed girl cursed under her breathe, but she knew she couldn't take the shoes off. So, in order to stop thinking about how much of annoyance the shoes were, Lotus walked towards the dead guard on her right and took her dagger off his chest.

Then Lotus started to open one of the big doors slightly, and peak inside only to shake in range when a memory from her past appeared right in front of her eyes. In the middle of the room was someone Lotus thought that had already died, but now that she was feeling the hate coming from the man's body, she knew she had been wrong.

There he was…Voltaire Hiwatari was alive, and preparing the attack to the Japanese cities.

'_Over my dead body.'_ Lotus thought in range, but when she was about to step inside a cold hand over her shoulder made the girl look over her shoulder, and open her eyes in surprise:

"Ivanov."

»«»«»«

"You know Pantera, we started thinking you had been killed or something." the male voice commented, and from the shadows a young man, whose white hair was tight up into a low ponytail, appeared his black pants and black jacket helping to make him hide in the shadows despite the white colour on the top of the shoulders "We haven't heard from you in a while."

"If you don't count with that pompous story that she kidnapped the Princess and her Lady-in-waiting that is." the female voice commented, and a young woman with very short black hair stepped of the shadows dressed in the exact same outfit as the man.

"Hn, why would I want to kidnap that pain?" Pantera asked in an emotionless voice, and the woman smirked as she folded her arms against her chest:

"Maybe to ask for their money?" she asked back "C'mon Pantera having Princess Mariah Ling as your hostage isn't such a bad idea. I wonder why we didn't think about that."

"Because you two don't have brains." Pantera replied as she grabbed her Tanto, and turned to the door in front of her. However, before she opened the door, the turquoise haired woman looked at the siblings beside her "Did you kill the guards?"

"Of course not." the man started with a shake of his head "We're not here to kill, we're here to steal some ancient artefacts."

"Hn, King and Queen trying to fool an old friend." Pantera muttered low enough for the siblings to her and chuckle "I almost thought your brains had started to develop since the last time we saw each other."

"Calling us stupid won't make us go away, you know?" King asked as he crossed his arms, and Pantera 'hn'ed before pushing the doors in front of her open, and step inside the very illuminated room: torches could be found in every wall making all the golden, silver and even some bronze artefacts glitter.

"I love my job." Queen whispered as she scanned the giant room, and King nodded while Pantera looked around "Let's good check what old Boris 'gives' to the poor."

"Wait a minute." Pantera growled as she raised her right hand so her Tanto was inches away from the black haired woman's neck "You touch in what's mine and I'll kill you."

"And how do you expect me to know what's yours?" Queen asked angrily "These things don't have your name in them, you know?"

"No they don't," Pantera agreed as she looked at the woman, and King stared at her confused "but they have been blessed by blood."

"You're disgusting." Queen muttered, and a smirk appeared on Pantera's pale face, and the stormy green eyed woman lowered her hand:

"You should look at a mirror and see who's really disgusting." she replied before walking towards the middle of the room, ignoring the confused looks on the siblings' faces

"You kidnapped the Princess didn't you?" King asked as Pantera started to look at the artefacts "I bet you already killed her, and now you're enjoying seeing everyone looking for her."

"Hn, I couldn't care less about what can happen to that child and her sidekick." Pantera snarled as she grabbed a small shield, and stared at it before throwing it over her shoulder

"Hey, watch it!" Queen exclaimed as she grabbed the golden shield "Do you want the security to come here! It took us a long time for to get rid of the guards!"

"Hn." was the only reply she got for Pantera continued to look for something that was linked to her past…to a dark night blessed with tears and flames

"C'mon Queen let's go take care of our own things." King said as he grabbed his sister's arm, and slowly dragged her to the opposite side where Pantera was

"I want to know what she's looking for." Queen whispered to her brother, her dark eyes glancing at the turquoise haired woman who was now grabbing a long white cloth "Someone like her must be looking for something really important."

"Don't get in her way." King warned as he bent down, and examined a golden plate "You know she can kill you with that Tanto, and leave you here for the rats."

"Humph, that doesn't stop me from waiting to know what she's looking for." Queen muttered under her breathe, and she would have continued if she hadn't noticed how still Pantera was, her dark eyes staring at the white cloth she was holding.

As she looked closely at the soft material in her hands Pantera noticed how much dirty the white cloth was not only because of the dry and old blood that could be found in it, but also due to the constant contact between the cloth and the golden artefacts on that room.

As she raised her other hand Pantera grabbed the cloth and raised it so she could now watch as the soft cloth fell down revealing a white shirt only used by knights, and a black feather could be found right in the middle. If that was there than the rest had to be around too.

As she folded the shirt in a very strange tender moment Pantera bent on her knees, and started to touch the gold, her eyes narrowed and expecting to find something she hadn't seen for a long time now. As for Queen and King both of them were studying the murderer's actions, perplexed by the look in Pantera's face.

"I wonder what she's looking for." King muttered, and Queen glanced at him before crossing her arms:

"I knew you would want to find out too." she commented, and her brother rolled his eyes before continuing to grab some of the artefacts and study them

After a few minutes searching Pantera finally saw what she was looking for under a shield; it was so small that the thief couldn't believe the object had just been thrown away as if it was useless. With a calm look on her face Pantera grabbed a black string, and then closed her fists around the pendant feeling the need to feel the cold material against her cold skin.

However, before Pantera could look at the pendant as much as she wanted to footsteps started to be heard, and though the murderer was still knelt on the floor both King and Queen looked at the big doors only to see both Salima and Mariam appearing:

"We need to move, now!" Mariam exclaimed, and slowly Pantera turned to her the while cloth around her left arm while she continued to clench the necklace with her right hand:

"What did you do?" the stormy grey eyed woman asked, and Mariam would have snapped if Salima hadn't replied first:

"We already know what's going to happen, but we need to leave." the brunette started "Boris sent some guards after us, and we don't have much time to leave before they see us!"

"Oh goody." Queen muttered under her breathe, but instead of replying to her both Salima and Mariam approached the window behind them, and while both mentally thanked for being on the first floor, the two girls immediately jumped to the garden only to be quickly followed by Pantera

"Hey, don't forget about us!" King exclaimed, but his sister grabbed his arm stopping the man from going after the three women:

"Think with me, we can talk with Boris." Queen started in a soft voice as many footsteps started to be heard "We can tell him who was here, and that she has the Princess. I bet they'll stop the war, kill Pantera and her stupid friends, and we get to have half of this treasure."

"Hum…I like the sound of that." King replied as he turned to his sister, a sly smile on his pale face

While both King and Queen patiently waited for the arrival of the guards Salima, Mariam and Pantera were making their way towards their carriage which was close to the gates like they had told Max and Kane.

"Hey what's happening?" Max asked as he watched the three women appear from the shadows, and Kane raised an eyebrow when he noticed someone was missing:

"Where's Lotus?" the light blue haired knight asked, but instead of replying to him both Salima and Mariam walked inside the carriage, and Pantera looked at the two knights:

"You take us away from here right away; Lotus knows how to take care of herself." she ordered coldly, and Kane glanced at Max before nodding and while Pantera stepped inside the carriage and closed the small door behind her the two knights grabbed the horses reigns and gave the order for the two animals to return to the dojo.

»«»«»«

The night was getting darker as clouds continued to hide the beautiful moonlight and twinkling stars away from every pair of eyes that gazed up, and silence was the only music swirling around the now dark trees of the forest while birds of the night could be spotted with difficulty crossing the peaceful darkness.

In the middle of old yet strong trees two silhouettes could be seen gazing at the small waterfall that enchanted the place with the soft melody of water dripping from wet rocks and giving life to a very small lake. The two silhouettes were strangely sat close to each other but no glances were exchanged.

"Want to tell me why you took me away from there?" Lotus asked as she released her mid-length black hair from the ponytail, but only an 'hn' answered her "C'mon Ivanov spill the beans; why did you stop me from entering in the room?"

"Hn, did you forget what I told you a couple of days ago?" Tala asked back in his usual cold voice, and Lotus looked at him with an eyebrow raised "I like to be the one killing my victims, and if I let you step inside that room I would only be able to smell the scent of your blood."

"Oh that's so poetic." Lotus commented with sarcasm, and Tala rolled his eyes "Did you really think I was going to let them see me? I just wanted to listen to what they were going to say!"

"Right and I believe you didn't feel the presence of some other weaklings, did you?" Tala asked with arrogance, and Lotus started to take her dress off only to reveal her a dark-purple short top with arm-holes, the image of the small white lotus with a dark eye on right strap above the breast glittering under the moonlight that still could make it through the clouds, and her short dark purple shorts.

"What I felt or not is none of your concern." Lotus replied as she folded the dress slowly before putting it on her lap "All I want to know right now is if you have something to tell me or if you just want to have our fight now."

"Hn, forget about your revenge for now." Tala replied with boredom "Your wound is still not healed and you carry nothing else than a dagger, do you really think you could beat me? And yes you should give importance to who was in the mansion for Voltaire Hiwatari and the thieves King and Queen are not to be underestimated."

"I never underestimated Voltaire Hiwatari; I always believe he was dead by now." Lotus replied as she looked at the murderer beside her "As for King and Queen, why should I bother with those two?"

"Because they're going to tell all they know to Boris, who will tell Voltaire." Tala replied matter-of-factly, but his voice was still bored while his expression was still emotionless "It will only take a matter of days until that dojo where you and those disgusting knights are to be attacked, and guess what? I will be on Boris side then."

"The day you'll be on Boris side is the day when I will marry you." Lotus replied clearly not believing in Tala's words "Honestly Ivanov, even if what you say it's true, I know you won't join any of the sides; you're an outcast."

"Hn." was the only reply Lotus received, and the purple eyed girl smirked for she knew she had won that row

"And since I believe we have nothing else to share, I'm going to leave." Lotus added standing up as she gathered the dress in her arms, but when she was about to jump towards the branch above her Tala got to his feet, and grabbed her wrist:

"Be careful." the blood-red haired murderer muttered, and Lotus looked down at her wrist before staring at the man's cold aqua-blue eyes "You're the last Sentila, and you know I want to be the one to make your race a memory."

"I really hope you keep dreaming, Ivanov." Lotus replied with a smirk, but she noticed Tala had yet to release her "Do you have something else to tell me?"

"Hn, you told me you'll marry me as soon as I join Boris' side" Tala started, and Lotus nodded in agreement "yet your powers fail to tell you what I'm going to do next."

"What's that suppose to mean, Ivanov?" Lotus asked, and as a wave suddenly crashes against the wet sand a chill run down the black haired girl's spine, and the girl gasped at the feelings washing over her body.

And for the first time Lotus hoped her power was playing jokes on her.

She couldn't explain why or how, but now that she actually gave a damn about staring into the aqua-blue pools in front of her Lotus felt as if she was drowning in an icy sea, but that strangely seemed to get warmer as the girl continued to sink in the water.

She didn't know why, but the emotionless look on Tala's face…the cold mask placed on the murderer's eyes didn't seem to have the usual effect it was suppose to have. However, Lotus mentally blamed Tala's words for such thoughts; there could not be another reason rather then Tala being trying to elude her.

After all, if he wasn't just toying with her then why was he staring at her with such a strange look on his face? But if he was really toying with her how come did she feel such warm feeling springing inside the man's usual cold body?

"What's that suppose to mean, Ivanov?" the purple eyed woman repeated, but instead of replying Tala raised his free hand and took the dress from Lotus' arms before letting it fall softly on the ground as if it was a silk sheet falling over a shivering body.

As their bodies continued to come closer Lotus started to get nervous which was very strange since she had always been calm; but she knew why she was trembling, it was because of her power…her damn power was not helping the young woman to calm her senses down.

Suddenly, and before Lotus could act, Tala cupped her surprising pink cheeks with his calloused hands and bent forwards making both of them feel as if an electric field was drawing them together, and then their lips started caressing in a strangely soft and serene harmony.

**To Be Continued…**


	18. Don't Phunk With My Heart

**Disclaimer:** Hopefully you know by now what I own and what I don't own.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** «chuckles» Well at least I'm good at something (even if it's just with the cliffhangers), and sorry girl you won't hear anything from Lee and Daisy in this chapter (darn, I want to write about those two). Ok about the connection between Pantera and the siblings, you need to wait to find out, and as for the shirt and the pendant…you're going to find out really soon. I hope you like this chapter.

**mzlittlodragon:** I don't think you were the only one to think that, but trust me, twists will come.

**fire spirit of hell:** Thank you very much for your words and support (sorry about the mistakes which are clear in every chapter), and about the kiss…read this chapter and let me know what you think. Now if I'm going to pair Pantera with Kai…hum…you need to wait to find out, and as for Pantera being her real name, if you read this chapter you're going to find out.

**blader-chick13:** Indeed I think Tala and Lotus are a bit complicated to understand since they're enemies and yet they kissed. I wonder what's going to happen with them. As for what Pantera was looking for, if you read this chapter, you'll understand. Relieved to know you liked the part between Ray and Mariah; more are to come! Thanks for your words!

**Aquarius Galuxy:** First of all thanks for replying to my e-mail! Now about King and Queen, well I tried to keep them in character (don't know if I managed or not, but you called them evil so I guess that's a good thing). Relieved to know you liked the part between Ray and Mariah, and as for Lotus being with Robert or Tala…indeed it's complicated, but I think you will kill me after reading this chapter (I better go look for some protection).

**Jello-Is-Evil:** Thank you for your words, and calm down, if you read this chapter you'll see what's going to happen. I just hope you like it.

**Z Star:** Indeed hell must have frozen over for Tala to kiss Lotus, but I hope you're enjoying seeing those two. And trust me, if you like love/hate relationships you'll probably like this (or so I hope)

**Angel of Forlorn Hope:** Hum if I'm going to pair Oliver and Enrique? I need to be honest, I don't know, but I promise I'll think about it. Thank you for your words, and I hope you keep enjoying this. By the way, what about if Mutt stops eating sugar? «winks»

**White Valkyrie:** Whoa so many questions, but I think you must be lucky because you're going to find the answers sooner than you think. As for fake love experience, trust me I went through that too, but if Lotus is going to have the same destiny…you need to wait to find out.

**Paris Super Girls: **Relieved to know you enjoyed the part between Ray and Mariah (more will come I promise!) As for Robert not denying anything, well the guy was shocked! Oh about King and Queen, I think you'll hear from them soon. Not to mention you'll see what will happen between Tala, Lotus and Robert. And about Tala being in love…is he?

»«»«»«

I just want to leave here a warning: according to what was posted on the main page of the site it's forbidden to have fics written with songs or poems which are not our own or they'll close the accounts. So I need to thank to SGCred who told me about this, and she was the one who asked for me to warn you about it too. So, in case you have any chapters or song-fics with lyrics that do not belong to you beware. I leave here my apologies to those who may have read my song-fics.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 18:** Don't Phunk With My Heart

Despite the fact night had grown colder than before Robert was still sat on the exact same place where he had been ever since the group of female fighters had left to the Ball, his head on his hands. The light purple haired knight was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to hear footsteps coming closer until someone sat beside him, on the exact same spot where Hillary had sat.

"So Robert, what's wrong?" a familiar French accent asked, and the leader of The Majestics looked up only to see his team mate whose green hair looked darker since the Moon was no longer bathing the now shivering earth with it's moonlight due to the many dark clouds that had appeared in the sky "You look troubled."

"I do?" Robert asked as he raised an eyebrow, and Oliver nodded in reply "That was not my intend for what I'm really trying to do is not to laugh."

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked as he also raised an eyebrow, and his leader chuckled "How can you be trying not to laugh when you look so troubled?"

"Because this whole situation is hilarious." Robert replied as he gazed at the hidden sky, and Oliver blinked in confusion "But tell me where are Enrique and Johnny? Those two better not start fighting at a time like this."

"Last time I checked Johnny was with Ozuma checking those slave girls, and Enrique is probably trying to do something useful." Oliver replied after a couple of seconds "Are you going to stay here all night? You know the girls won't take too long."

"I'm not worried about the girls." Robert replied, and Oliver entitled his head to the side obviously not believing in one single word "Ok, fine, maybe I am getting worried, but all of them know how to take care of them."

"Lotus is a strong girl Robert, and we all know that." Oliver commented, and the light purple haired knight looked at him "And don't stare at me like that, it's obvious you're worried about her and not about the others. However, I need to tell you Robert, Lotus went through a lot and she knows what do to or not."

"Why do you people keep talking about Lotus when I'm around?" Robert asked in confusion "I know she's independent, but that doesn't mean I can't get worried about her."

"I simply made a comment." Oliver replied as he stood up "Besides I just said that because I'm aware of your connection with the girl even though you were separated during some years. Now come inside Tyson's grandfather already prepared dinner and we're all waiting for you."

"What about Johnny and Ozuma?" Robert asked as he got to his feet "Are they going to continue to watch over the girls?"

"Yes, but I think some of the other knights already gave them their food." Oliver replied while stepping inside the living-room "But if you ask me, I have my doubts they're going to eat."

At that Robert chuckle, for he also had his doubts.

While everyone began to eat as soon as Oliver and Robert walked inside the dinning-room both Ozuma and Johnny were watching the two slave girls sleeping. According to Robert the girl with orange hair was called Suki, but the name of the other was still unknown. However, that didn't seem to bother the two knights.

"When do you think they're going to wake up?" Ozuma asked as he grabbed the bread Ray and Hillary had brough to him and Johnny "And what do you think we're supposed to do next?"

"Humph, I don't know and I don't care." Johnny replied as he crossed against his chest, his food laying in a trey in front of him "I don't even know why they keep bothering us to take care of them; it's not like they're going to run away."

"Aww c'mon Jonathan, it's not it's going to kill you." Ozuma replied with a small shrug "Why are you acting as if this is a waste of time? You know it's our duty to help the ones in trouble."

"Since when those two are in trouble?" Johnny asked as he gazed at the two slave girls, and Ozuma was about to reply when a soft groan was heard, and the two knights turned to the two girls only to see the orange haired one opening her eyes:

"Where am I?" she asked, and Ozuma felt a shiver run down his spine at the girl's soft voice. Slowly the girl sat up, and looked around until she finally spotted the two knights "Who are you?"

"My name is Ozuma and he's Johnny." the element from the Fighters of Japan replied as he put the bread back to the trey, and stood up making the girl cringe when he started walking towards her "We're not here to hurt you."

"That's what they all say." the girl muttered, and Ozuma froze on the spot:

"You need to trust us." he replied making the girl looked up to meet his gaze, and when a pair of acid blue eyes meet a pair of piercing green ones Ozuma felt a pang against his chest due to the sadness the girl carried in her eyes "You probably don't remember, but my friends and I helped you in the village to get away from the slave hunters."

"Oh yes." the girl mumbled after a couple of seconds staring Ozuma, who nodded "I want to thank you sir, for what you did then; I don't know what could have happened if you hadn't help me."

"No need to thank me." Ozuma said as he shook his head, and Johnny rolled his eyes "I was told your name is Suki, is it true?"

"Yes." the acid blue eyed girl replied before looking around "Hum…if it is not too bold to ask may you tell me where the other girl is? The one with black hair?"

"You mean Lotus?" Ozuma asked only to receive a shrug as reply "She's not here at the moment, but she made us promise to take care of you and the other girl during her absence."

"Humph, cut the chat already and go call Tyson's grandfather." Johnny ordered from the corner of the room, making the other two young adults turn to him "He needs to check on her wounds so we can leave."

"Why don't you go?" Ozuma asked only to receive a growl as a reply, but despite everything Johnny stood up, and left the room with absolutely no word

"Thank you." Suki said in such soft voice that Ozuma almost didn't hear her "For helping me and my cousin; but how did you find us? The slave hunters…they took us so far away."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer you." Ozuma started as he turned to his trey, and picked it up "Who found you was Lotus, the girl with black hair you mentioned; I think you should leave those questions to her."

"Oh." was all Suki replied, and the knight bent in front of her before picking the bread he had grabbed before, and hand it to her "Y-you're giving it to me?" Suki asked when she noticed Ozuma's actions, and the knight blinked in confusion:

"Of course I'm giving it to you." he started "You needed it more than I do, and you better keep in mind you're not a slave here, you're free to do everything you want."

"I believe I was the one supposed to say that." an old voice commented, and the two young adults turned to the door only to see Grandpa stepping inside with a bowl and some bandages in his arms "Good night lass, I hope you had a nice nap."

"Hum…yes sir, I did." Suki replied feeling too nervous about being around strangers who kept treating her so nicely "Hum…may I ask who you are?"

"Of course, I'm the owner of this dojo and grandfather of one of the knights you'll meet as soon as you're able to walk around." the old man started as he approached the girl "You may call me Grandpa or Grandfather, you can be sure I won't mind."

"I could never treat you for such names, sir, I'm just a slave." Suki replied with a small bow "Yet I thank you for letting my cousin and I rest in your house."

"Please lass, you are not a slave." Grandpa started as he bent on her other side while putting everything he had brough next to him "Didn't you hear what the lad said? There are no slaves among us, much less inside my house."

"But sir…"

"Call me Grandpa." the older man cut off, and Suki looked down still feeling nervous and confused about what was going on "Now I know you would feel better if it was a woman treating you, but those who actually know how to treat a wound are not here so I'm going to change the bandages of your arms and legs only, all right?"

"Yes si-Grandfather." Suki corrected herself in time, still looking down, and with a nod Ozuma left the room only to blink when he saw Johnny leaned against a wall, watching the whole scene:

"I though you didn't care about what happened to them." Ozuma commented amused, and Johnny 'humph'ed in reply

»«»«»«

Even though the night had grown colder and darker nothing seemed to match the coldness and the aggressiveness of the meeting of two pairs of lips that should have never felt the touch of each other. The passion, the danger, the strangely cold fire that continued to spring from two bodies in the darkness of the forest was one that should have never been created.

The meeting of those lips was more than a simple act of stupidity or demonstration of power…each shock between them was a shock of minds…of sides that could never be united…of souls that were destined to drown in the blood that was to be shed sooner or later no matter the bounds nor the words that could be whispered to the cold wind.

As soon as her back meet the tree's trunk behind her Lotus didn't manage to stop a groan from escaping her lips, but the soft sound was swallowed almost immediately for Tala took the opportunity to explore her mouth while memorizing the curves of her body and the soft touch of the woman's skin.

Everything about her was different, even her scent which was one of lotus and something else which was definitely making the murderer get even more addicted to what was suppose to be a joke…something he had been wishing to try ever since he had seen the last Sentila, but damnit he had forgotten no matter how cold he could be there was something he had yet to learn how to control, and that 'something' was nothing more than his desire to find some pleasurable company.

As Tala started to run his calloused and strong hands down her sides towards her hips as he continued to get closer Lotus couldn't believe she was giving in to the person she had always hated. To the person who had obligated her to become stronger, to learn how to use her powers in weeks and not years… She couldn't believe she was even starting to enjoy his touch, his kiss…the short and low moans that kept escaping from his throat.

It was a sin…it was madness, the whole situation was an absurd, but that didn't seem to mind to the two fighters as they slowly fell down, their knees touching the cold ground beneath them. Their hands just didn't leave each other just like the need to breathe only seemed to mind when Tala kissed Lotus' collarbone before returning to her lips.

Unconsciously they continued to try to pull each other closer to their own body, but physically it was already impossible for their bodies seemed to be glued. However, it was then that a snarl was heard breaking the silence of the forest and without realising it both Tala and Lotus slipped on the cold ground and dived in the small lake beside them.

Seconds later Lotus appeared at the surface, her face completely flushed though the young woman had yet to notice it, and she blinked when her purple eyes meet a pair of sapphire blue ones.

"Yoru." Lotus said surprised by seeing her white wolf that approached the edge of the lake before looking to its left and in confusion the black haired girl followed the animal's stare "Let him be Yoru, he did nothing."

Slowly the white wolf stared at the black haired woman with its head entitled like asking if Lotus really expected her to believe in that, and with a small chuckle Lotus walked out of the water not bothering to twist her hair in order to take the water of it nor to take the elbow length light purple gloves Grandpa had given her.

"It doesn't matter what he did, Yoru." Lotus started as she sat beside the white wolf, that continued to watch her "Nothing matters since it's through mistakes that you learn how to live."

A roar was the only reply she got, and Lotus turned to the wolf before wrapping her arms around its head, and lean her head against the soft fur of Yoru's neck:

"What happened was a mistake, I promise it didn't matter anything to me." Lotus whispered more to herself than to the wolf that nuzzled her side as a reply. Slowly the black haired woman let Yoru go, and stood up before grabbing the dress Tala had thrown to the ground "C'mon we better go meet the others, I bet the girls already arrived to the dojo."

In silence Lotus disappeared through the tall trees of the forest more than aware of the cold aqua-blue eyes staring at her back as Tala sat over a strong branch, his clothes also dripping but nothing seemed to matter: only the young woman fading in the darkness.

When she finally arrived to the entrance of the dojo Lotus saw that the girls had already arrived since the carriage Mr Dickinson had lead them was already close to the entrance though the horses were no where to be seen. With a sigh Lotus approached the carriage with Yoru right behind her, and touched the door before closing her eyes. So many memories….so many lost and unspoken words had finally been kept away after haunted years, but now...now everything was coming back again.

"I'm going to kill him." the black haired woman whispered under her breathe, but a cold wave hitting wrapping her already cold body made Lotus look over her shoulder to see Pantera appear from behind a tree with Sombra beside her already dressed in her usual attire:

"You're late." the murderer commented, and Lotus straightened up, the dress still folded on her arm "What happened to you?"

"I had things to take care of." the purple eyed woman replied also coldly "You didn't steal anything, did you? This is not the time to start problems with Boris."

"Hn, I just took what's mine." Pantera replied, and Lotus narrowed her eyes when she started feeling there was something else "And stop using your power, you're not going to find anything."

"I don't need to." Lotus commented as she stared at her friend's stormy grey eyes "I have the feeling I know what you did, and hopefully you won't do anything wrong now that you have what you had been seeking."

"You know what I'm going to do." Pantera warned, her eyes now completely emotionless, but when she was about to walk to the dojo, Lotus grabbed her elbow:

"Don't you dare to start a fight now." she whispered deadly "Don't forget you're not the only one who has killed, and can kill in a blink. This is not the time to avenge something that happened years ago; we need to get ready for an attack that can happen in a couple of days."

"I don't care." Pantera replied with boredom, but when she was about to walk away another pair of footsteps were heard, and the two young women looked to their side along with their animals, and Lotus shuddered when a wave of ice hit her.

"I need to talk with you." an emotionless voice said, and Pantera rolled her eyes in reply "Alone and it's going to be now."

"Who ever said anything about me talking with you?" Pantera asked as her eyes meet a pair of scarlet red ones, and Kai stepped out of the shadow:

"Now Kenoa." he replied as he folded his arms against his chest, but when Pantera was about to reply Lotus stepped in the middle of them with her hands raised:

"Before you go, I want you to give me all of your weapons." she ordered only to receive cold glares in reply "Give me your weapons willingly or I'll take them by force, your choice. I am not going to allow to you two to be together knowing you'll jump at each other throats at the first chance."

With a 'hn' Kai took his katana from his waist before bending down to take the dagger he was carrying close to his right ankle close followed by another one he was carrying tight up to his right side. As she watched the knight's actions Pantera took her Bo off her back as she grabbed her katana and Tanto from her waist.

When the two young adults handed it to Lotus, the black haired girl looked at Yoru and Sombra before turning to the two fighters again, and clear her throat:

"Yoru is staying with you in case you end up not controlling your actions." she added, and both Kai and Pantera 'hn'ed which made them glare at each other "Now go, and don't you dare to go too far."

With that Lotus walked away, carrying the weapons and the dress in her arms, and Pantera watched her friend retreat before glancing at Kai, and fold her arms against her chest:

"What do you want Hiwatari?" she asked coldly, and Kai looked at her with an emotionless look on his face while also crossing his arms against his chest showing he wasn't going anywhere.

As soon as she stepped inside the living-room Lotus smiled at the sight of all of her friends playing cards except for Hillary, who was reading a book, and Mariam and Salima that where nowhere to be seen. With a chuckle Lotus focused on her friends, and felt one angry wave hit her body close followed by another calm one.

"Lotus!" Tyson exclaimed when he spotted the still wet woman on the door, and everyone looked from their cards to see her, and unconsciously Robert let go of a breathe he didn't know he had been holding

"Good night everyone." Lotus complimented as she stepped inside not carrying if she would create a puddle around her, and some where the ones who glanced at Robert, who was still staring at Lotus.

"See Robert, we told you she was all right." Hillary said before she could stop herself, and Lotus blinked when she started feeling something rather odd hitting her skin and Robert scratched his head in confusion.

"Now you can be alone." Tyson added, and Lotus stared at him as if he was crazy before looking around, and suddenly a snort escaped from her throat as soon as the young woman understood the feeling that kept swirling around her and Robert's confused look

"Hum…did I miss anything?" Lotus asked tried to look confused, and everyone looked at her before nodding except for The Majestics, who were still trying to understand what was going on

"Oh nothing really, Robert was getting too worried about you." Ray started with a chuckle, and Mariah nodded as she unconsciously leaned closer to the black haired knight "We kept telling him you know how to take care of yourself, but when the girls returned and you weren't with them..."

"We can say Robert was at the edge of jumping to his horse, and go look for you." Max added with a chuckle "Geez why didn't you just tell us you were together? I could have let Robert take my place as a coach-driver."

"Oh." was all Lotus said as she put the weapons and dress she had on her arms over a small table, and made her way towards Robert, who looked back at her. However, the knight blinked when the purple eyed woman sat beside him, and smiled "Now that everyone spoke about being alone, Robert I need to ask you something."

At that everyone shared a look as if questioning if they should leave. However, as everyone was about to stand up Lotus winked towards Robert, the smile still gracing her face:

"I've been wondering, how's Bonnie?" she asked, and everyone froze "So much time has passed since the last time I saw that fiancée of yours, _cousin_."

As silence started to swallow the living-room where the large group was now staring dumbfounded at a smiling Lotus and a dreamy Robert, Pantera was staring at Kai with an emotionless look on her face.

"I am not going to ask again, Hiwatari." she said in her usual cold voice, and Kai blinked before looking at her in the eye, his face also emotionless:

"It is time for you to explain to me why do you keep trying to kill me." he started and Pantera snorted "I am aware of what happened four years ago, but you know I did nothing."

"Liar." Pantera hissed through her clenched teeth "You killed everyone right in front of me, and left me alone to die not caring about anything except fame. You killed my life four years ago, and I will destroy you for that."

"I did nothing." Kai replied still in his usual emotionless voice, and Pantera narrowed her eyes: she could not believe he had the courage to lie to her…that he really expected for her to believe in all those empty words than continued to escape from his lips. She was not naïve anymore; she wasn't stupid or ignorant, so why did he keep treating her like she was?

"Liar." Pantera replied again, her voice far colder than usual, and Kai looked at her in the eyes "You saw your stupid knights attacking him; they were three against one! You saw everything yet you did nothing. All you received that night was not fame, because only the weaks need to fight against one single man to feel powerful."

"I could not stop them." Kai replied still on the same calm yet emotionless voice, and Pantera rolled her eyes "A combat is a combat, and I was simply following orders. Do you really think I enjoyed seeing that?"

"This shows you did." Pantera replied before taking something from her back, and grab the top so she could let the white cloth fall down to reveal the white shirt she had brough from Boris' mansion with the black feather right on the middle while dry blood could be spotted on the left side and on the right shoulder and on the back "If you had any honour, you could have stopped the knights."

"That shirt means nothing to me." Kai replied as he tore his eyes off the white shirt to look back at Pantera, who shook her head as she folded the shirt before taking something she was keeping under her top, right between her breasts:

"What about this?" she asked showing two things to the knight: one was a red feather, which matched perfectly with the one that could be seen on Kai's black shirt and the other was a black string which had a silver pendant.

A pendant Kai hadn't seen for a long time, but which he recognized immediately despite the darkness of the night. The pendant had the form of a very strange animal; one which looked like a centaur beast yet it had a dog's face, and on its back a pair of open wings could be seen. Since she was grabbing the chain with her right hand Kai spotted the exact same image on Pantera's fingerless black glove.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize these." Pantera commented, venom clear in her words "Oh wait, of course you recognize the feather; it was yours four years ago, and the pendant…"

"Zeus." Kai whispered before he could stop himself, his eyes still locked with the pendant, and Pantera nodded as her grip on the chain got stronger though her face was still completely emotionless:

"I can see you still remember it's name." the turquoise haired woman started, her stormy grey eyes void of any emotion "So tell me Dranzer, do you remember the name of the man you saw being killed four years ago?"

Slowly Kai looked from the chain to Pantera, and unconsciously clenched his fists when he saw that despite her attempts to look strong the murderer was starting to shake. If it was in range or sadness Kai didn't know, and strangely he felt like he wanted to find out.

"Brooklyn Kingson." he replied automatically, and Pantera closed her fingers around the silver pendant, her eyes flashing in something Kai didn't manage to name:

"Yes." she said in a very low and deadly voice "who was to be my future husband."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Just wanted to say that Bonnie (character mentioned here) belongs to **SGCred** (it seems like I got the habit of using your OCs girl).


	19. Please Remember

**Disclaimer: **Hopefully you know by now what I own and what I don't own.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Uff I'm so relieved to know you enjoyed the last chapter; I need to admit I loved to write it, especially the end. Unfortunately this one doesn't have a bad cliffhanger (lucky you, huh?). Yes I decided to reveal many things on the last chapter, and I'm happy to see you now understand why Lotus and Robert are close, after all, if you read all the parts of them together you will see I never included romance. And I hope Bonnie liked the surprise. As for Tala and the kiss, well happy to know you liked that part, but the real reason why they kissed and why Lotus doesn't open with him is still well hidden. As for Brooklyn, yup, he was to marry Pantera, but unfortunately Kai and the knights decided to ruin everything. And as for Pantera's wish to kill Kai being an obsession...I guess that's true, oh and yes Keona is Pantera's real name. As for Queen and King...you need to wait to find out.

**White Valkyrie:** Yes it was a shock wasn't it? To know Pantera was to be married, and with Brooklyn no less. I'm happy to know you were surprised by that, after all that was the point. Hope you keep enjoying this.

**fire spirit of hell:** Glad to know you enjoyed to read about the kiss, and as for me writing long chapters...well first I hope that's not a bad thing, and secondly...I actually don't think they're big, but if you prefer short ones just let me know. Oh, as for Brooklyn and Pantera...I guess few were the ones who thought about that possibility.

**Armith-Greenleaf:** Don't worry about the time you take to review, I do know what means to be busy (like many others do). I'm really happy and relieved to know you enjoyed reading about Lotus and Tala, and about me mentioning Lotus and Robert having something, sorry I didn't, I always said you had to wait to find out. As for Queen, King and Voltaire you need to wait to find out. Oh and yes, Pantera does want to kill Kai because of what happened to Brooklyn, but if you want to know if Brooklyn is really dead you better read this chapter. And I'm relieved to know you like all the pairings. Well in here we call College to everything that's private (and more simple), but Universities can also be private and just like in there they're harder as hell. Thanks for the review, and enjoy Collision Course!

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan:** Eu sei, eu sei, há pouca acção entre o Tyson e a Hillary, mas isso vai mudar, eu prometo! Mas fico contente por saber que estás a gostar.

**CoCoSpazemDog:** I'm soooo sorry for taking so long, please, forgive me, and I promise I'll try to see if I keep squeeze characters for Enrique or Oliver or simply mentioning them (but if you like you could check two of my other fics where Enrique is paired with a girl). Well anyway I'm happy to see you're enjoying this - despite of the sugar - .

**Paris Super Girls:** I wish you good luck with exams (if you're still suffering), but don't forget to take it easy alright? As how you delete a fic, well you log in and on the left side you'll read: remove story. You click on it, and then chose the fic you want to remove. That's it. Anyway as for Ozuma, well I needed to make him interact with Suki somehow (now I need to find a way for certain knight to move), oh and happy to know you enjoyed the kisses oh and no, I guess there won't be a triangle (sorry). Ah, and as for more TysonHillary, the moments are coming I swear! Oh and if you want to know what happened four years ago, read this chapter, hopefully you'll understand afterwards. And sorry, no DaisyLee yet «hands tissue». Once again thank you for your words and support. Good luck with your exams (mine are not going to happen soon, thankfully)

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Uff I'm relieved to know you won't kill me, and that you're supporting TalaLotus now, and I'm quite happy to see you now understand why Robert was always around Lotus and worried about her. As for Pantera...if you read this chapter you will understand things (or so I hope) and if you need information about King and Queen just e-mail me, I'll do my best to explain it to you.

**Z Star:** Thanks for your review.

**SkySongForever:** Thank you very much for your words, and I hope you went well in your exams. Anyway, as for Tala and Lotus, yes, they're confusing aren't they? As for the OC that is to be with Kai...you will figure it out soon (I'm evil I know, but I can answer without spoiling the plot). Happy to know you like Daisy and Lee, and I swear SGCred does deserve lots of praises. Thanks for everything, and I hope you keep enjoying this.

**starfire:** I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope you keep enjoying this.

»«»«»«

I'm terrribly sorry for taking so long to update, but my computer is being fixed, and I needed to find other way to use the internet (thankfully my old computer decided to cooperate). Anyway forgive the mistakes you will find here, and sorry for the delay. Oh, and sorry if this chapter is confusing.

»«»«»»

**Chapter 19:** Please Remember

She could still remember his gentle touch and her ears could still whisper his serene words. She could still remember how Life seemed simple whenever he was around, and how much fun it always ended up to be when she had to do boring things her mother told her to.

She could remember his sweet scent of a forest blessed by a night rain, but most of all she could still remember how he made her feel special and careless at same time. Beside him it seemed as if no worry could reach for her soul and drown her in an endless sea, and as any other fourteen year old girl thought, she believe they would be together forever.

They had been always inseparable. Every time she tried to remember something from when she was young his face would always appear, carrying a rainbow of quietness and security. She loved him despite her young age, and even though she had always wanted to, she almost fainted when her mother told her she was to marry him.

They were quite happy with their parents decision, and even though some of her friends seemed to get jealous when the news of her marrying the perfect guy spread through the village she didn't care. Those who truly mattered were beside her the whole time.

She could still remember clearly her best friend's expression when she said she was to be married; a content smile curling up, purple eyes carrying a twinckle that showed she had known what was to happen. Then again, who could possibly try to fool a Sentila?

"I'm so happy for you Kenoa, you deserve it." her friend had said "I know Brooklyn loves you in ways he'll never manage to put in words, and I can feel your passion for him."

Such words had made her blush, but deep down she knew her friend was right. Who cared if she was fourteen and he was fifteen? There were not too many boys around, and the ones that had her age were nothing more than a bunch of spoiled kids who cared for nothing except to try to find ways to make girls fall for them.

But Brooklyn Kingson wasn't like that, he was different, and that was what she loved in him. On contrary of the rest of the guys in the village Brooklyn was a calm and quiet boy, perfect to give her balance since she was more like a tomboy, always trying to do things that were not proper for a lady as her mother would say.

And the most funny part in the whole situation was that he loved her way of getting into troubles and her love for learning more, especially about martial arts and weapons. "I'm not a damsel in distress." she would say, and he would always laugh saying that was good to know since he wasn't a knight in charming armour either.

Oh, how he was wrong. For her he was everything, and she knew her world would crash if something happened to Brooklyn; she had already lost her father to the Siberian troops, she could not lost the man she was to love the most.

However, it seemed as if Destiny had other thing in mind...

The night was simply perfect; the First Quarter seemed brighter than usual and the stars looked as if they had the wish to dance in the dark sky. There was no wind or breeze, and the whole village was having a party to commemorate the union of two souls even though the wedding was only to happen in a week.

Many thought what the people in that village did was not appropriate, but the fact was that no one could care less. The party was used to gather the family and friends from both parts, and have fun until the sunrise. The soon to be married couple had to be together for most of the night, and eat side by side while everyone made them remember embarrassing moments from their childhoods or simply making long speechs.

For Keona and Brooklyn that was not a problem for they would spend nights together, looking at the stars on the top of branches or simply talking about their day and what they wanted to do for the future. Strangely, even before they found out they were to be married, both of the two young teenagers had always included each other in their future plans.

And now, on that night, Brooklyn was to propose for real, and for many of her friends' surprise Keona was behaving and was more quiet than usual. Her best friend, of course, knew what she was going through and it didn't take long for a certain mid-length black haired girl to step inside Kenoa's room, a happy smile on her face:

"I can see you're nervous." the girl said, her purple eyes glittering under the light from the candles, and Keona tore her stormy grey eyes from the window to look at her friend:

"I cannot believe this is really happening." she commented, her turquoise hair looking like a crystal river under the moonlight "This is...so unreal."

"Don't tell me you took this long to figure you two were going to be together." the black haired asked though it sounded more like a statement, and Keona shrugged before looking to her bed where the clothes her mother had brought were "And you better stop gawing at the clothes; that's Brooklyn's department."

"Aren't we being funny tonight?" Keona asked as she looked at her friend, who chuckled before walking towardsd the clothes and pick them up "C'mon Eraiza, you know I don't like to wear formal clothes."

"Aww but these aren't just formal clothes." the black haired girl started as she looked at her friend over the clothes "There are _your_ formal clothes, made especially for this night. C'mon Kenoa, don't you want to make Brooklyn speechless?"

"You're terrible; don't you act as if I don't know you're feeling my emotions." Keona replied as she crossed her arms, and Eraiza shruged handing the clothes to her friend "Sometimes I hate your power."

"Well I may be an horrible actress, but don't _you_ act as if you don't want me to find out why you're implying that." Eraiza started as she sat on the mattress, and Keona blinked "I know you're dying to know what Brooklyn is feeling right now, and guess what? I'm not telling."

"You evil!" Keona exclaimed as she sat beside her friend, her clothes folded in her arms "C'mon Lotus, just tell me...please?"

"Don't come with those puppy eyes of yours, because they're not going to work." Eraiza replied as she shook her head, and Keona pout "And don't start with that either; you need to wait to find out."

"I'm not dressing these until you tell me." Keona stubbornly said as she put the clothes on the bed, and crossed her arms, and Eraiza rolled her eyes while standing up:

"Keona Ai you _are_ going to dress that even if that means I need to tide you up to a chair, and tell Mig-Ming to give me a help." she threatned, and Keona was on her feet in one second:

"All right, all right, just don't call Ming-Ming or I'll never see the end of it." she said, and Eraiza tried to suppress a giggle as she watched her friend walk behind a folding-screen to change: she knew the real reason why Keona didn't want her female friend to be around here, and that reason was called Daichi; Ming-Ming's "friend".

Not many minutes later, when Eraiza was now sat on the windowsill being carefull enough not to ruin her long dark purple skirt, Keona stepped away from the folding-screen, and a marvelous smile graced Eraiza's face:

"Oh Pantera, you look gorgeous." she whispered making her friend blush in embarassment.

Much for Kenoa's annoyance her mother had chosen a long white skirt, that hide her feet which were covered by a pair of white sandals, and to cover her torso Keona was using a white shirt that didn't have any sleeves, and that on the front and back would have the form of a 'v' at the bottom. It had a 'v' neck, but it was not revealing, and both top and skirt had little transparent stones that seemed to glitter under the light from the candles and from the moonlight. The clothes were not uncomfortable, Keona quickly understood, but it did make her feel weird.

"I swear all we need to do now is fix your hair, and you're ready to go." Eraiza commented as she stood up, and the moonlight revealed that her skirt was indeed dark purple and that slowly faded to dark blue at the bottom though her shirt was completely dark purple.

"Eraiza Halia, what was that suppose to mean?" Keona asked not enjoying the look on her best friend's face, and she watched as Eraiza walked behind her "What are you going to do?"

"Your mother accepted to leave you alone to get ready, but when you called me she gave me explicit orders to take care of your hair." the purple eyed girl replied as she pulled a chair "Now sit, and don't move; I'll be done in a minute."

With a sigh Keona did what she was told, and while she felt Eraiza touch and pull her hair carefully she looked down at her hands, but her grey eyes quickly turned to her ring finger of her left hand. She couldn't wait to see Brooklyn, and find out what he had in store for her.

"There." Eraiza said breaking the silence and Keona snapped from her daze only to stand up, and walk towards the mirror beside her closet, and her breathe got stuck in her throat. Eraiza had pulled her hair into a very high-ponytail, but she had left four streaks framing her face. For some unknow reason those four streaks were completely curly, and when she looked closely Keona noticed that Eraiza had put the same stones her clothes had in her ponytail.

"So, do you like it?" Eraiza asked unsure, as she continued to stare at her friend whose eyes were still locked with her reflection "C'mon Pantera, if you don't like it, just tell me so."

"What? No, I love it!" Keona exclaimed as she turned to her friend, who blinked in surprise "This is amazing Lotus, and believe it or not I'm starting to enjoy this."

"I think your mother would have loved to hear that." Eraiza said with a giggle "And what do you say if we get out of here, and go to the party? I think everyone is already here, and...I can tell you Brooklyn is waiting."

"What! Oh, then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Keona exclaimed nervously, and Eraiza started to laugh at her friend's condition "And why are you laughing? You know my mother will kill me if I get late even for my party!"

"Stop blaming your mother; I know you're dying to see Brooklyn." Eraiza said as she stopped laughing, but a smile was still playing on her face "You should start admiting your feelings Pantera, at least for me since I'm your best friend and to Brooklyn, who will be your husband in a week."

"Whatever, just come." Keona replied, and Eraiza shook her head before stepping out of the room next to her friend, but when they were about to leave the house the turquoise haired girl stopped her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Eraiza asked as she turned to her friend, her hand half way towards the knob, and Keona looked at her, fear clear in her stormy grey eyes "Why did you stop?"

"I'm just wondering, do you...do you think Brooklyn wants this to happen?" Keona asked, sounding scared "I mean I'm just fourteen, and he's fifteen, and...well what if this is not suppose to happen?"

"Pantera , don't you remember it was your mother who decided to give you to Brooklyn?" Eraiza asked as she turned to face her friend "Your mother and Brooklyn's parents know you two are perfect for each other, and I can tell you right here without thinking twice that Brooklyn does love you. It doesn't matter if you're fourteen or twenty-five, what matters is that this has to happen."

"But..."

"Keona Ai, don't you even start." Eraiza interrupted with a warning look on her face, and her friend looked down "What you two feel for each other it's as clear and pure as crystal, and you know it. You are aware those are just the nerves talking, so what about you sending that nervousness up to the Moon, and enjoy the moment? This is your moment Keona, yours and Brooklyn's, so stop thinking and live."

"How old are you again?" Keona asked in an attempt to feel more at easy, and Eraiza rolled her eyes "Wait, don't you think it's imprudent for you to be here? What i-"

"Don't worry about me, ok?" Eraiza interrupted smiling "None of them will notice I'm gone; besides it's not like I could miss this night. Stop thinking about excuses to continue locked in this house, take a deep breathe, and go meet your future fiance."

Before Keona could open her mouth Eraiza grabbed her wrist, and opened the door before stepping outside still dragging her turquoise haired friend with her, and Keona was about to complain when her stormy grey eyes meet a pair of aqua-blue ones in the middle of so many that had turned to her.

Sometimes she just hated the way how she could find him so easily even in the middle of the crowd, and even though many were walking towards her cheering and yelling Keona could only stare at the person who meant more to her than she could ever explain through words or gestures.

She absolutely loved how his ginger hair seemed to turn scarlet red under the light from the hot flames of the bonfire, and she would always feel herself go weak on the knees when he smiled at her the way he was smiling now. It was a calm curl of his lips, but his eyes...oh those translucid rivers seemed to dance in happiness every time he smiled.

Just like her Brooklyn was dressed in a pair of long white pants and a white jacket with the image of a black feather right on the front that made him look even more perfect than he was, and even the night seemed to agree with Keona since a warm breeze had appeared out of nowhere to start playing with the boy's hair.

Slowly the girl started walking towards him, everyone else including her own mother, being left behind for her wish to see the boy she was to love during her whole life was bigger than the party. The bound they had was so strong, that now they could look into each other's eyes they and see both were ready to do what had to be done.

"You look completely breathe-taking." Brooklyn whispered when Keona stopped in front of him, a blush now on her cheeks "Even the stars quiver due to her beauty."

"You know, there's no reason for you to tell me the lines your father made you memorize," Keona joked, and Brooklyn laughed at her words knowing she was correct "but I appreciate the gesture."

"Well you do look gorgeous, sweety." a turquoise haired woman commented as she appeared behind Kenoa, her sea-green eyes tearing up "Oh, you look like an angel!"

"Oh mum." Keona whispered as she turned around to hug her mother, who pulled her to a crushing-bone hug "I love you too, mum, but please calm down; it's not like I'm getting away."

"Oh, I'm just happy to see you behaving like a lady and not like a wild animal." the woman said as she let go of her daughter so she could wipe her tears "I just wish your father was here; he would be so proud of you."

"Me too mum, me too." Keona whispered, a sad smile on her face, but a warm hand on her shoulder made the girl turn around to face a smiling Brooklyn:

"Your father is here, my God's gracious gift, your father is here." he said softly, and Keona flushed when he used the meaning of her name to speak with her; Brooklyn knew she hated when he did that.

"Just stop with the praises or we will never get away from it." Keona said as she stared up to the ginger haired boy, who smiled back at her in reply.

As the party continued Keona had to thank heavens since no one had started to talk about when she was a child nor about when Brooklyn was younger; she knew there were a lot of embarassing moments hidden in the shadows, but she was also aware that once someone started talking about those moments she would never see the end of it.

Just like tradition require it Brooklyn had to wait until midnight to propose, and even though she was feeling rather calm about the whole thing the simple thought of seeing Brooklyn kneeling down was more than enough to create butterflies in Keona's stomach. Sometimes you just have to curse your age.

As dinner went by along with dancing and drinking Keona started to notice how quiet Eraiza was, and how a frown would always appear on her face even when she was surrounded by laughing people. After excusing herself Keona abandoned Brooklyn's side on the table, and walked towards her best female friend, who was now staring at the bonfire in deep thought though Ming-Ming and Daichi were beside her talking non-stop.

"All right Halia, spill the beans." Keona said suddenly sitting beside her friend, who snapped from her thoughts as she turned to her side:

"What are you doing here?" Eraiza asked confused "You're suppose to be with Brooklyn."

"Don't start, I may be young but I'm not stupid." Keona replied shaking her head, and she noticed both Ming-Ming and Daichi walk away "I can see something is troubling you, and I want to know what is it."

"Nothing's wrong." Eraiza answered with a blink, and Keona raised an eyebrow obviously not buying it "It's just a weird feeling that doesn't go away. It's probably something I ate, that's all."

"Oh, I hate when you say that." Keona cursed in a low voice so no one could hear her, and Eraiza gave her a confused look "You know when you start with those 'it's just a weird feeling' that means something serious is to happen."

"Don't be silly Pantera, what could possibly go wrong tonight?" Eraiza asked, but then she went silent, her purple eyes turning to her right side

"What's wrong?"Keona asked not noticing Brooklyn appear behind her, a puzzled look on his features "Lotus, what are you feeling? Tell me!"

"What's going on?" Brooklyn asked suddenly making Keona jump in surprise, and while the turquoise haired girl looked over her shoulder to her future fiancé Eraiza continued to scan the area on her right side, and suddenly she opened her eyes wide:

"Oh no!" she exclaimed unnable to restrain herself, and both Keona and Brooklyn looked at her confused by her out-burst "Oh no, not tonight!"

"Eraiza, what's wrong?" Keona asked as she watched the black haired girl stand up, her face now pale while her eyes were filled with fear "C'mon, what's happening?"

"They're coming." Eraiza explained quickly, and Brooklyn narrowed his eyes "They're comig to kill everyone."

"What!" Keona asked surprised, a hand leaned against her chest, and Eraiza took a deep breath before closing her eyes and whisper something "Eraiza, please..."

"You need to warn everyone." the purple eyed girl said as she looked at her two friends "Please tell everyone to run away, they're too many."

"But..."

"Brooklyn please take her away from here." Eraiza cut her friend off by turning to the ginger haired boy "I can't go with you, but please promise me you will take care of her."

"What's going on?" Keona's mother asked as she appeared behind the group "It's midnight Brooklyn, everyone is waiting for you to ask my daughter."

"Aunt, you need to warn the village." Eraiza started as she looked at the older woman "The Siberian troops are coming, and they'll be here in minutes."

"Don't be improper Eraiza, that's impossible." the older woman said as she stared down at the black haired girl "Your power is probably fooling you; no harm could reach this place."

"But aunt..."

"Brooklyn, we're waiting for you to ask my daugther." Keona's mother said as she turned to the fifteen year old boy, who looked at the desperate Eraiza before turning to Keona; both girls were worried about what Eraiza was feeling, but the ginger haired boy knew he had to ask Keona to marry him in order to do something about the troops.

In seconds the aqua-blue eyed boy was down in one knee, and in pure silence he grabbed Keona's right hand before looking up to her face: heavens she looked an angel dressed in that white outfit while the flames from the bonfire gave her the look of a being impossible to reach. Now that he was studying Keona's face with care and love Brooklyn knew that she was not to be his.

"Keona Ai, is with a heart filled with love that I hope you accept this ring." the ginger haired boy started as he grabbed a silver ring from inside his jacket's pocket, and prepared himself to slip it into the girl's ring finger "I know you deserve more than what I can give you, but I hope you can accept me as your future husband."

Tears had already began to fall softly down Keona's cheeks, but why the girl could not be certain. She could hear Eraiza shift behind her, probably feeling the troops getting closer, and the nervousness and happiness were finally getting the best of her.

"Oh Brooklyn, of course I want you to be by my side." the turquoise haired girl managed to choke through her tremble voice, and with a soft smile Brooklyn slipped the ring on her finger while the rest of the village started to feast.

Slowly Brooklyn stood up, and cupped Keona's cheeks before looking right into her stormy grey eyes from where silent tears continued to fall. He knew she wasn't going to be his; he knew he would never see her again, but he had to show her he would love her to the end.

Without saying a word the ginger haired boy entitled his head to the side, and closed his eyes when his lips touched Keona's warm ones in a soft yet passioned kiss. It was then that both knew...they knew that was the last night they would feel each other scent, each other skin, hear each other voice, and such realisation made Keona started crying harder than before.

"Please don't go." Keona begged as they lips continued to meet in despair and love "Please don't leave me...please..."

"I love you." Brooklyn whispered as he finally broke the kiss, mentally savouring the memory of the girl's warm lips playing with his "Please remember that."

Before Keona could say something yells started to be heard, and Eraiza looked behind her only to felt her breathe get stuck in her throat when she saw the Siberian troops appear from behind trees and bushes, all of them on horses and carrying lots of weapons. Everyone in the village started screaming and running for their lives, the once calm and happy night already forgotten.

"Eraiza, please, take care of her." Brooklyn said as he lowered his hands, and while the black haired girl nodded Brooklyn run towards his house, leaving behind a distraught Keona.

"No, Brooklyn!" the turquoise haired girl shouted as the troops started to approach the place where she was, but when she was about to go after him Eraiza grabbed her arm:

"C'mon, we need to hide." she said

"No, I can't leave him!" Keona exclaimed not noticing a knight approaching her from behind, until a yell was heard and Brookly appear beside the girl, carrying a sword that he spun forward in order to kill the knight

"What are you still doing here!" Brooklyn asked as he turned to Keona and Eraiza, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the tears falling down the turquoise haired girl's eyes "Keona please, leave."

"I can't leave you here, all alone!" Keona yelled "Please let me help you!"

"Just leave Keona, as your future husband I'm telling you to go." Brooklyn said, surprising the girl by speaking calmly "I can't fight knowing you're here, so please go with Eraiza."

"Please Keona, come." Eraiza said, but when she was about to grab her friend's wrist Keona pulled Brooklyn into a fierce kiss before hugging him tightly:

"Please, you better return to me." she whispered to his ear, but Brooklyn didn't answer her; instead he watched as Eraiza started pulling Keona towards the forest seconds before a group of three knights came towards him with bows, swords and a spear. Behind them, on a black horse, was a fifteen year old boy with emotionless scarlet red eyes and coloured hair. Oh his head was a hat with three crimson red feathers, which showed he was probably a high qualified soldier which was odd since he was too young.

From where she stood Keona watched as Brooklyn started to fight against the three knights, who seemed to be having a nice time watching the ginger haired boy trying his best to save his own life. However, even though she didn't want to admit it, Keona knew there was no way for Brooklyn to get away from that once since the knight carrying the bow and arrows seemed to be waiting for the perfect shot as Brooklyn continued to fight the other two.

"I need to go help him." Keona muttered, but before she could get away from the tree and from the darkness of the forest Eraiza grabbed her arm, and pulled her down:

"Keona, there's nothing you can do." the black haired girl whispered "I know this is horrible to watch, but we need to keep quiet. Please Keona, if there is a chance for Brooklyn to return to you, then you must stay here. Besides the only way for you to stop the attack is if you change his mind." the girl added pointing to the boy sat on the black horse "He's the only one with power."

"He's a kid." Keona hissed as she studied the boy's back, venom clear in his throat "Why would he want to attack us? Why would he want to see Brookly die?"

Suddenly Eraiza gasped and grasped the front of her top, her eyes now turned to other direction, and Keona felt her blood froze when she understood to where her friend was looking. Slowly the turquoise haired girl looked to Brooklyn, and her eyes widened when she saw that the knight with the bow had thrown an arrow, and hit the ginger haired boy right on the back since he had spun around to stop an attack from the knight with the spear.

"Brooklyn!" Keona screamed from her place, but no one heard her since the village was still being under attack and screams could be heard from everywhere "No, please!"

Despite all of confusion the turquoise haired girl felt her heart stop beating when the knight with the sword slashed Brooklyn on the shoulder, and in a desperate attempt to make her friend stay quiet Eraiza hugged Keona and tried to stop her from seeing Brooklyn fall on his knees. Strangely right before falling on his stomach, defeated, the ginger haired boy looked to the place where the two girls were, and Eraiza felt her breathe get stuck in her throat when a warm wave hit her.

As Brooklyn started falling forward Eraiza looked away, unable to watch the scene, and she felt Keona grasp the front of her shirt. She knew...the turquoise haired girl knew Brooklyn had fallen yet she was making no sound. Keona was too quiet, but Eraiza respected that. However, everything changed when hooves started to be heard, and Eraiza's eyes looked up when an icy wave crashed against her body.

"Keona, run." the black haired girl whispered as she pulled her friend away from her embrance; she was still not answering to anything "Please Keona, leave, they're coming."

"Let them come." Keona mumbled, her eyes staring into space "I don't care anymore...everything I love is gone."

When she heard those words Eraiza stood up making Keona raise her gaze, and without blinking the black haired girl slapped her friend. She knew it was probably being too much to ask for Keona to run away, but she couldn't stay there either.

"Fine, stay here, do whatever you want, just don't get caught." Eraiza started as she lowered her hand, her eyes watching as Keona leaned a hand against her now red cheek "Just don't forget you're my best friend, and I care for you. I promise I will find you."

With that Eraiza run away, and since she was still too shocked to do something, Keona watched her friend disappear into the village. She was all alone...everyone was dead...everything was gone.

Strangely it didn't take too long for the Saberian knights to get away from the now destroyed village, and slowly Keona got to her feet, her white skirt now torn and dirty. No, she had to be mistaken, nothing had happened; she had just run away from her mother as she used to do when she was young, and ended up falling asleep on the ground.

Yeah, that was it. All she had seen was fruit of her imagination...a nightmare, nothing else. Brooklyn was still alive, Eraiza was probably somewhere enjoying feeling everyone's emotions, and her mother was probably threatning someone to go look for her.

However, as soon as she stepped away from the forest Keona realised her nightmare had been real. So real she could see bodies lying everywhere, fire spreading from the houses, and the once happy night was now a bloodied one, and slowly Keona made her way towards the destroyed village.

The high temperatures kept hitting her skin like daggers while smoke swallowed the rest of the screams and wimpers which could still be heard, though many of them had long before been carried away by the wind.

Her eyes were fixed wide open, but not a single emotion could be seen on her face just like nothing escaped from her slightly parted lips or from the hell in front of her.

Only the sound of wood falling on the ground, burned and still showing how brutal the attack had been, would change even so slowly the scenery in front of her.

_'What should I do?'_

The unspoken question was quickly carried away by a cold wind while a still frozen figure was blessed by the light from the shinning stars above her and the First Quarter, which was slowly making it's way to the top of the sky.

She couldn't do anything now, her dreams were being burned, her wishes were nothing but ashes, and her life was nothing else but a memory...a memory from those eternal flames that would mark forever her mind, heart and soul.

Then the girl fell on her knees, and looked up to the First Quarter. For her the Moon wasn't white and pure anymore, it was bloody and in despair.

"I will have my revenge." was the vow of a now cold voice, and the stars seemed to quiver under such promise.

Four years passed since that vow had been made, and now Pantera could finally stare at the man who killed everything in her life, her fists clenched hard in an attempt for her to stop tears from running down her cheeks.

She could still remember everything: from the happy atmosphere, to Brooklyn's kiss, to the sound of screams, the smell of death and then the silence...the horrible and shivering silence, the reward of a night that should never had happened.

"You're a murderer." Pantera started, her tearing eyes locked with Kai's crimson red ones "You're everything people should use to step on, and my hate for you is higher than anything someone could ever feel for you. You watched the knights kill him yet you did nothing, and that's the worse thing to be done."

"I told you, I couldn't have stopped them." Kai replied, memories playing on his mind "I was fifteen at the time, my power was not that important for me to use it."

"You could have tried!" Pantera yelled surprising Kai, and even Yoru looked at her with its head entitled "You could have tried but you didn't, and that makes you be below shit! You don't deserve to be here, _he_ deserved to live!"

"What would you have me done?" Kai asked still calmly, but he was starting to find it difficult not to stare at the woman's trembling body nor to the tears that had yet to fall "I could do nothing."

"If that's true, than excuse me." Pantera hissed, and before Kai could move the turquoise haired woman run towards him, and without blinking punched him right on the chin. As she watched Kai give one step backwards due to the shock Pantera took a very deep breath "Sorry, I couldn't do anything."

With the back of his hand Kai wiped the blood coming down from his lower lip, his eyes still locked with Pantera's, and slowly he stepped forward again:

"You want to hit me, fine, do it," he started "but let me tell you that won't bring Brooklyn back. I tried to do the same a long time ago, and it didn't work."

"There's where you're wrong." Pantera corrected still clenching her fists hard "I don't want to hit you, I want to exterminate you, and I don't need weapons for that."

With those words the turquoise haired girl started running towards Kai, but when she was about to punch him again the knight grabbed her fist, and raised it until it was right in front of his eyes. Slowly Kai looked down at Pantera's eyes, and without thinking twice he pulled the woman to the ground before putting a knee over her stomach while the other was beside her.

"Listen to me," Kai started as Pantera struggled to get away from him, his strong hands grabbing both her wrists "I couldn't do anything, and you better start believing in me."

"Let me go!" the stormy eyed woman exclaimed as she continued to try to get away from his grasp "Let me go right now!"

"No, you're going to listen to me." Kai corrected in his usual emotionless voice, and slowly Pantera stopped struggling, and stared into his eyes with her hands still closed into strong fists "I couldn't do anything to save your fiancé, but I want to help you."

"Go to hell, I don't need your help!" Pantera spat as she started her attempts to get free again "I prefer to rot in hell to accept your help."

"Don't you get it? You don't have other choice." Kai started, and the woman stared at him "I'm not letting go of you Keona...not now that I found you after four years of search."

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Fallin'

**Disclaimer:** Hopefully you already know what I own and what I don't own.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To :**

**SGCred:** Oh heavens, you don't know how much important it is for me to know you liked the flashback about Keona's past, but I trully hope you didn't cry (I'm not good at making people cry...I think). As for how Brooklyn knew...well you will find the aswer, I promise, but thanks for adding that information, it's great for all my fics. Why Kai was looking for Keona and why he was in the Siberian troops..well guess what? You need to wait to find out (sorry about the suspense, tough). Happy to know Bonnie was pleased when she found out she's Robert's fiancé in this fic, and as for Tala and Lotus...yup, you guessed, you need to wait. Oh, as for King and Queen, you will hear from them soon, I promise. I'll reply to your e-mail tomorrow!

**Armith-Greenleaf:** Yup, Pantera's name is Keona, and yes Kai was part of the Siberian troops but now he's part of the Fighters of Japan (always changing teams, ne?). Oh, and...well, I guess Kai is very strange, and being a high official at the age of fifteen was probably nothing to him. However, I'm happy to see you liked to read about Keona's past, and as for Brooklyn, I'm afraid its true. Oh, and why does Kai want to help Pantera? Well I guess you need to wait (I don't mind your questions, I'm just sorry I won't be able to reply right away). Well, I'm happy to know you enjoyed the past chapter, and please forgive this one.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Yes, it is huge isn't it? The difference between the fourteen year old Keona and the eighteen year old Pantera. However, to know why Kai was searching for her...you need to wait to find out.

**starfire: **You need to wait to find out the answer to that question, and I'll try to post the next chapter soon.

**fire spirit of hell:** Oh I dunno if Kai likes her, why don't you wait to find out? And I'll take the 'you can be full of surprises' as being a good thing. Oh, and all right, happy to see you don't mind the length of a story since I really don't have the clue about how many chapters I'm going to write until the end of this one. Thank you very much for your support and words.

**Z Star:** Yes, that was it; the true reason for Pantera to be what she is now, but you need to wait to find out why Kai wants to help her. Thanks for the support!

**Paris Super Girls:** Hey girl, I'm fine what about you? Happy to see your exams are over (bet you're relieved), and don't worry about the time you take to review, I understand. Oh, as for Kai, yes he was a Siberian officer (surprising, isn't it?), and yes he did want to find Pantera (why you need to wait to find out). Well I added a bit of TysonHillary in this chapter, but its not much, sorry! Thank you for everything!

**White Valkyrie:**Sorry, you need to find out what Kai intends to do about Pantera, and I'm terribly sorry about the attack to the village. I wanted to write more about it, but since I'm still learning English I couldn't do a good work. Oh, and you better believe it, Kai did work for Siberia (that, I can tell you). Thank you for everything.

»«»«»«

I'm really sorry about this chapter, it sucks from the beginning to the end. I know it's not good, and it may even be a bit weird, but...well I needed to write it down (though I never thought it would end up _this_ bad). I truly hope you guys can forgive me, and I need to warn you I'm thinking about changing this to rated M because of the violence (still need to ponder about that). Thanks for the attention and sorry about this chapter.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 20:** Fallin'

Morning had come quietly and a bit chilly on contrary of the tension that had spring inside the dojo over the night despite the embarassing moment that hit everyone when they heard Lotus call Robert 'cousin'. Everyone, except for The Majestics, had indeed thought Lotus and Robert were an item, but when the black haired woman explained they were relatives...well it turned out to bea very funny situation.

As her pink lips curled into a small smile at the recent memory Hillary sat on the couch of the living-room, a thick dark blue book in her hands, and carefull enough not to damage her long sky-blue dress the young lady sat down. In seconds she had already been pulled into a new but strange world where nothing was truly what it seemed to be, but when Hillary was already half way to finish the book the sound of footsteps and a stomach growling broke the brunette's concentration.

"Sorry for interrupting, but can you cook?" a male voice asked, and Hillary looked up only to see Tyson staring back at her scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

"I beg your pardon?" the young woman confused, and Tyson sighed while hanging his head in defeat before shaking his head and wave a hand in dismiss:

"There's no need for that, I understand if you don't; I can't cook either." he said, and Hillary blinked confusedly watching as Tsyon sighed again "I just wanted to eat something else rather than fruit; I can never feel satisfy with that."

"I'm sorry bu-"

"No no, that's all right." Tyson interrupted raising a hand still looking as if he didn't eat something more solid he would die "I understand a girl like you, used to live in castles, doesn't know how to cook."

When she heard those words Hillary's eyebrow started to twich, and after putting the book on the couch not bothering to mark the page where she was, the brunette got to her feet, and completely ignoring Tyson's confused look she smacked him on the head.

"Ouch, what's that all about!" the knight asked rubbing the place where Hillary had hit him "What did I do!"

"First I'm a Lady not a girl, and secondly" Hillary took a deep breathe, her hands clenched into strong fists "I know how to cook you...you simpleton."

"Simpleton?" Tyson repeated with a blink, his hand still rubbing the top of his head "Is that the best you can do? I don't even feel offended."

"A Lady should not curse." Hillary replied, anger slowly leaving her body "Is not a propriated for a Lady to use any kind of common language, no matter the situation she's in."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, do you think you can cook something or not?" Tyson asked obviously not caring about when a Lady was suppose to lose her posture or not "I'm really hungry."

"You and your stomach." Hillary growled before making her way out of the living-room, and the dark blue haired knight chuckled in amusement before following the brunette.

As she tried to suppress a giggle from escaping her lips when a new yet small warm wave hit her Lotus raised her Kyudo Bow, and pointed the sharp arrow towards a bag filled with sand that was hanging on a branch of the Sakura.

So many months had passed since she had actually trained, and as time continued to pass the black haired warrior did start wondering if she was rusty. However, after shooting the first arrow that hit the bag right on the center, Lotus was certain she still had the knack of it.

But there was still something clouding her mind, and Lotus knew what it was. It was the person who had given that same Kyudo Bow to her...it was the person that had made her want things she should never feel...it was the person who had ruined her past, but that strangely had a deep connection with her.

"_Don't _think about him." Lotus told herself in a determined voice, her eyes locked with the bag metters away from her "What happened means nothing."

"Heads up!" a voice yelled, and the black haired girl spun around in time to see Granpa Granger jumping at her with his sakabutou raised in the air, and prepared to strike. Thankfully, before the wooden sword could hit her Lotus flipped backwards, her Kyudo Bow now lying on the ground between the girl and the old man.

"You still haven't lost that habit of yours, did you?" Lotus asked standing straight, and Grandpa Granger smirked at her "When will you stop trying to cut someone's head off with that sakabutou?"

"Probably on the same day you quit trying to kill yourself." Grandpa replied with a shrug making the black haired girl roll her eyes "Ya know lass, you really should just forget about everything and have a chat with him."

"Sorry?" Lotus asked before she could stop herself, and Grandpa grabbed her Kuydo Bow before handing it to her "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aww Eraiza, you should know by now it's not safe to make me play the fool." Grandpa started, his sakabutou in front of his legs, under both of his hands, but Lotus continued to look at him completely unaffected by his words "I know he's here, lass, and I know he's watching you. Wanna tell me if something happened?"

"Whatever that may have happened has already burned in the fire of the past." Lotus replied coldly, and Grandpa smirked knowing that could only mean one thing.

"Do you remember when you used to tell me everything?" the old man asked, but the purple eyed girl kept silent "You used to ask me why your parents had died, and why people kept hunting you to kill you, but every time I tried to reply to you, you would start talking about a lad."

"I was young, stupid and an idiot at the time." Lotus replied, her grip over the Kuydo Bow getting stronger "I was looking for something that was always haunting me, and now that I just don't give a damn, you come with those things? I buried the past, and you have no right of bring it to the surface again."

"Aye, maybe I don't have the right," Grandpa started with a small nod "but do you think you can tell me right here, right now that you feel whole when you didn't find the answers to questions you always carried in your mind, and never actually tried to talk with the lad outside to understand what's in your heart?"

"I swear if it wasn't for my deep respect for you I would kill you right now." Lotus snarled before walking away feeling happiness emanating from the old man's body much for her annoyance.

»«»«»«

Much for Johnny's aversion he had been 'asked' to stay with the slave girls through the rest of the night along with Ozuma who, thankfully, had spent the night trying to convince Suki that her cousin was all right, and that she would awake up soon. However, the only result that came from that odd conversation was Ozuma faling asleep just beside Suki, who was still on the futon.

When the sunlight managed to enlight the room through the windows a pair of dark orange eyes flutered open, and after many blinks,a blurry vision turned normal, and a long forest green hair started dancing with the chilly breeze entering through the slightly open window behind the futons.

Slowly the dark orange eyed girl sat on the futon, her back still aching from the position she had been for a long time and because of the wounds, but when she was about to stand up her eyes caught a sleeping form on a corner. The boy, with gravity defying reddish-wine hair, was sleeping soudly with a knee raised while his arms were crossed against his chest...and he was strangely familiar.

Though she wasn't sure about where she was the girl slowly stood up, and with some difficulty made her way towards the reddish-wine haired boy, her eyes glancing at the sleeping Suki and the other boy with also gravity defying coloured hair, but due to the pain shooting from her back the silent girl felt on her knees. Fortunately she had already reached the reddish-wine haired boy's side, and shyly she rose a hand to shake his shoulder.

Automatically Johnny reached for one of his kodachis, and heard a _thump _beside him, and when he opened his dark eyes he saw the forest green haired girl beside him, her dark orange eyes opened wide at the kodachi he had in his hand and half way towards her neck.

"Humph, idiot." Johnny grunted as he sheathed his sword again, but the shocked expression on the girl's face had yet to disappear "What are you doing up anyway, you should be in bed."

Slowly yet almost in a scared away the girl sat beside him, her knees under the rest of her body, and bowed in respect. Her silence was an annoyance to Johnny, but he knew she was probbaly too scared about what had happened to utter a word.

"Humph, stop that." Johnny grunted, but the girl's face continued down while forest green locks continued to frame her face "Whatever, what's your name?"

At the question the girl rose her right hand, and showed the name 'Nanashi' craved in the palm of her hand making the knight rolled his eyes for he knew that could not be her name accordingly to Lotus; but that was not what was making Johnny bear with that situation. What was making the Scottish knight talk with the girl was due to the curiosity growing inside of him to know why she wasn't talking.

"Very well _Nanashi_, mind telling me what happened to you?" Johnny asked, and for his surprise the girl started making some sighs with her hands as if she was trying to communicate with him "What the hell do you think you're doing? Speak girl!"

Due to his high tone of voice Johnny woke both Ozuma and Suki up, but when the orange haired girl looked to her side, and saw her cousin up she immediatly stood up, and ran to her side:

"Are you all right?" Suki asked, and the forest green haired girl nodded in reply "How's your back? I saw when they slashed you making you fall from that cliff. Heavens, I thought you were dead!"

As Suki started crying after pulling her cousin into another bone-crushing hug both Ozuma and Johnny shared a look before leaving the room, and almost bump into Kane and Enrique, both of them carrying wood.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Enrique asked, but the sound of sobs made him look inside the room where the two slaves where, and the blonde haired knight blinked in confusion "What the hell did you two to them!"

"Calm down Enrique, we did nothing." Ozuma started raising his hands "When I woke up I saw the other slave talking with Johnny, and Suki started crying when she saw her cousin was up."

"Suki, huh?" Enrique repeated in an amused voice, and Ozuma rolled his eyes since it was not proper for a knight to blush just because of a joke "Since when did you become so close to the girl?"

"Shut up, Giancarlo." Johnny hissed crossing his arms "Just go call the weird girl, and tell her the slaves are awake. We can't delay just because of that."

"Who died and made you king?" Enrique asked enjoying seeing his team mate at the verge of blowing up, and Kane shook his head:

"C'mon, I'll go call Lotus, and you better go get some rest." the light blue haired knight said before walking away leaving an annoyed Johnny, a tired Ozuma and a smirking Enrique behind.

»«»«»«

She was wandering in the wild, no place in her mind for anger and sadness was all she could feel at the moment. She knew she shouldn't even be thinking about what had happened in the previous night, but against all wishes Keona Ai couldn't stop remembering what had happened while Kai had her on the ground.

He hadn't told her much besides the fact he had been searching for her ever since the attack to her village, but reason for such thing to happen was still unknown to the murderer. Keona could still remember well the determined look on the knight's face, and how handsome he looked under the soft moonlight that had managed to appear through the clouds.

"What?" Pantera asked herself stopping her tracks, and Sombra - who was right behind the girl - entlited its head "What the hell did I just thought? Shit, you can't be serious."

As she clenched her fists Pantera took a deep breathe before continuing with her walk, but after giving three steps she swirled around, and after grabbing the Tanto she always carried strapped to her back, the turquoise haired girl throwed it towards the top of a tree.

"Get out of there, right now." the murderer hissed as Sombra started to roar at the presence of someone she was born to hate like her owner, and in silence a shadow jumped from the high tree only to fall on its feet.

When a pair of cold stormy grey eyes meet a pair of emotionless aqua-blue ones Pantera knew it would only be out of curiosity that she would allow them to chat even when she was in no mood to talk with someone let alone Tala Ivanov.

"Hn, what do you want?" Pantera asked folding her arms against her chest "I always believed your favourite pastime was to watch Lotus plotting her revenge."

"Humph, you keep dreaming and maybe some day I'll believe in that," Tala replied on the exactly same cold tone of voice "and no matter how much I may enjoy watching the Sentila doing nothing, I came here to warn you."

"Do you really expect me to believe in that?" Pantera asked after a cold laugh "C'mon Tala you can fool everyone, including Lotus, but you cannot fool me. I'm not an idiot like them."

"If you're not an idiot, you will shut up and listen." the crimson-red haired man warned, and Pantera raised an eyebrow at his words "Remember those friends of yours, King and Queen? Well guess what they told Boris where you are, and obviously some troops are coming this way as we speak."

"And how do I know you speak the truth?" Pantera asked coldly "You haven't left these woods Tala, I know it because I see how Lotus is reacting, so how can you know troops are coming? And even if that's true, why should I care?"

"Oh, but you should." Tala started in a slow yet cold voice "If you don't everything you care for will die, burn like it did four years ago, and you won't be able to do anything except live with a tormented conscience, and we don't want that do we?"

"What I know Ivanov, is that I'll be present the day Lotus kills you, and I'll laugh." the female murderer replied with a smirk "If the troops are to arrive let them, I don't give a damn."

"If you stopped thinking about Dranzer, you would." Tala commented as he watched Pantera turning around, but she froze on the spot "You two are so worried about each other it's even funny to watch."

"Careful with what you say, Tala." Pantera started slowly and dangerously, her eyes staring at the man's as she looked over her shoulder "I can kill you right here without thinking twice."

"Why? Because I spoke the truth?" Tala asked crossing his arms, his lips curling into a smirk "You two are so worried about finding a way to sleep with each other its amusing yet disgusting to watch."

"Shut up." Pantera hissed through her teeth, her right hand now resting on the hilt of her katana as she slowly turned around "If you don't disappear from my sight in five seconds, I _will_ kill you."

"Fine, but that won't stop your desire to sleep with Dranzer." Tala replied with a shrug, but before the turquoise haired woman could open her mouth the knight jumped to the branch of the tree behind him, and disappeared in the wild.

"If Lotus doesn't kill you first, Ivanov, I'll personaly break your neck." Pantera hissed noticing Sombra turn to her "I will never sleep with Hiwatari; I rather die to have an affair with the one who killed my love."

»«»«»«

The room was completely silent, feeling the bless of the quiet morning as the sunlight bathed the division where a single form could be seen sleeping on a king-size bed beside a young white tiger. Birds could already be seen flying in the sky while the melodies of others helped nature to wake up, but while the rest of the castle was already stirring with Life, Princess Daisy was hugging one of her three pillows in her sleep while her lips curled into a smile.

Three days had passed ever since Lee had sent a misterious letter to someone, and in her sleep Daisy could still remember how the Japanese Prince had become red when she had questioned him about it. Ever since the day - a long time ago - when Lee had asked if she was happy there that the Scottish Princess couldn't help but wonder if Lee didn't like her the same way she did.

Of course they had kissed and shared a few hugs, but that could have no meaning for the future King while for Daisy it meant more than many things that surrounded her. She could still remember how angry she had been when her mother had told her about the marriage that would connect both Scotland and Japan forever, but as time passed Daisy had start feeling like she had been used.

During all her life Daisy had heard that Lee of Japan was a cold man, focused on his goals and ideals, caring for no one except his sister, but when she had arrived to Japan...when she had seen Prince Lee for the first time something had stirred inside her. Something had made Daisy believe that maybe, but just maybe, something could come from that marriage.

Unfortunately she couldn't say the same for Princess Mariah, who obviosuly hated Prince Bryan. However, as she came to understand during her time in the castle - and also thanks to her maids - Daisy knew that maybe Mariah's disappearance had to do with her affection for a certain knight.

Slowly as the warm rays started caressing her rosy cheeks Daisy opened eyes, and quickly blushed when she noticed the pillow in her arms. As for Galux, the young female white tiger was still sleeping beside the Princess.

Without making a sound Daisy stood up, and felt her white gown hide her feet while it clung to her skin much for the Princess' embarassment even though there was no one to see her. Without wanting to see her condition on that gown Daisy reached for her robe, and when she was putting it on a knock on the door was hear.

"Come in." Daisy said after clearing her throat, and in silence she watched the door being opened only to feel warm spread through her already rosy face when Daisy's violet eyes meet a pair dark brown ones.

"Oh Princess, I didn't know you weren't fully dressed." Lee said, a blush also covering his cheeks, and Daisy looked down only to see that the top of her gown was a bit down, and with a flushed face the Princess quickly covered herself the best she could with the white robe.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my Prince?" Daisy asked as she regained her posture, and grabbed the robe in order not to let it open again, and after clearing his throat Lee turned around, still blushing since the only person he had ever seen wearing her nightclothes had been Mariah.

"Hum...yes, I just wanted to...hum...well, I wanted to warn you, my Princess, that a surprise for you its on the way." Lee managed to say after some stuttering, and Daisy blinked in confusion:

"And what is it, my Lord?" she questioned, but Lee shook his head in reply "Does it have to do with my return to Scotland?"

"Return?" Lee asked back, his embarassed expression turning into a confused one "You're returning to Scotland? No one informed me."

"No, I am not, I just...well I just thought you would be sending me home, my Prince." Daisy quickly replied, feeling relieved to know he didn't want to send her back "I just thought that, with this war going on, you didn't want to have me around."

"What made you think that?" Lee inquired, but Daisy looked down not having the courage to reply and she even failed to hear the Prince approach her "I want you to stay here, Daisy, I want you to be happy here, and if everything goes well and we find no opposition, you will." Lee added grabbing the Princess' hand, and kiss it close to the knuckles before leaving.

"Wait, my Lord, what did you mean by that?" Daisy asked after snapping from her trance, but it was too late; Lee had already abandonned the room "Me? Staying here? How?"

Little did Daisy knew that the answer to her question was half way to Japan, just like unknown to everyone inside Grandpa Granger's dojo troops were soundly making its way to the final attack.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Run Away

**Disclaimer: **I own all the new characters (except for Daisy – thank you **SGCRed** for letting me use her) and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCRed: **Heavens, you truly know how to make someone feel embarrassed. You don't have to say those things, I know my work will never be like yours or many others…Oh well, yes it's funny how people did believe there was something going on between Lotus and Robert, and as for Hillary and Tyson…I'm trying to use their relationship to give a bit of humour to this fic, and I hope I'm doing a good job. As for Lotus, yeah her feelings are a bit confused to understand (as well as Tala's) even though Grandpa was around to try to make her see the truth. As for Nanashi, don't worry you'll understand everything soon, and happy to know you like the hints between Suki and Ozuma. Oh, as for what can be happening between Tala and Keona….you need to wait to find out, and if you liked the small part between Daisy and Lee I can only hope you'll like the future ones. Ah, before I forget, I promise that Mariah/Ray moments are to come, just hang on a bit longer please!

**Z Star:** I don't think Tala minds bothering Keona, after all he _is_ crazy, and as for Nanashi…yup, everyone is finally together. Hope you like this new chapter.

**Mizu no Mitsukai: **Heavens, I don't even know what to say except…well thank you very much for your words, and «smiles» I'm really happy to know you like all of my characters including Daisy (I bet SGCRed will love to know that). I hope you keep enjoying, and thank you.

**Armith-Greenleaf:** Indeed, it seems as if I always post the new chapter when this site doesn't allow reviews (I'm doomed!). Well, as for Kai, well he does change teams all the time and this fic is no exception, but why he did change sides only I know «evil laugh». As for Lee and Daisy, their sweetness is in their shyness isn't it? Oh, and as for Tyson and Hillary…well I'm trying to keep them in character, and as for Tala and Lotus…guess what? You need to wait. And as for (I say that way too many times) Johnny and Nanashi…wait and you'll find out (I'm truly falling in love with my answers «hehe»). And you were laughing during the conversation between Keona and Tala? Will you believe if I tell you that was not my intend? Oh well, about the fight…probably (see? I'm starting to give different replies!). Oh yeah I like the CD, and yup, I have it, but out of the three that's not my favourite. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Well, if you want to find out what's going to happen to those inside the dojo you need to read this chapter, but as for the way Tala used to know about the troops…you need to wait, just like the answer to your other question is yet to be given. And indeed, Pantera's wishes don't follow her thoughts do they?

**Paris Super Girls:** Yeah I got it, no need to use violence! As for the Hillary and Tyson's part, happy to know you liked it, not to mention what's happening between Lotus, Tala, Keona and Kai. There is more to come about Daisy and Lee, and don't start thinking that just because Pantera wants to do something Tala will do the same. Good luck with your writer's block (I have one too!). Take care!

**White Valkyrie:** Yeah know, it's strange to know people found the last chapter funny, when deep down I didn't want it to be (well, maybe between Lotus and Grandpa I did had that intention not to mention the part between Tyson and Hillary). I'm quite relieved to know you're enjoying the pairings, and I hope you keep reading this!

»«»«»«

I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update this fic, but I've been very busy with the end of the Fac.; lots of tests, lots of study, a damn writer's block…oh well, I hope you guys forgive me, and sorry for this being so small. Thanks for the attention, and I hope you like this new chapter.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 21:** Run Away

Everything was in completely silence inside the huge mansion; nothing seemed to have enough courage to speak or even to move away from the dark corners. However, the strange atmosphere was broken when Boris opened the two huge wooden doors that lead to the throne room, and bowed when he approached a man with shoulders-length grey hair and dark eyes dressed in a long black coat.

"Lord Voltaire, I succeeded in making those two thieves tell everything they knew." Boris started straightening up, and the other man looked at him with a superior expression on his face "They also told me they would do anything you wanted them to, but in return they would like to…receive something."

"Humph, those will not be of any use to me." Voltaire replied in a cold voice, his strong arms now crossed against his chest "Two thieves are of no use in a war."

"I'm sorry to disagree." a male voice spoke suddenly, and the two men looked at the entrance of the room only to see King with his arms crossed against his chest while Queen had a hand resting on her left hip "After all, we decided to tell you everything, and now you know where to find the Fighters of Japan."

"Not to mention we do know how to do many things." Queen added with a smirk on her face "I do believe you better start treating us nicely or we can very well go pay a visit to your opponents, and warn them about your surprise attack."

"Are you trying to blackmail us?" Boris asked turning to the two young adults, who shrugged in reply "You better be aware that I can kill you with a snap of my fingers."

"You try to do that," King started smirking "and some useful information will die with us."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Boris asked now feeling angry and annoyed by the twins' arrogance "Are you trying to convince us that you have some value information? Do you think we were born yesterday?"

"Well, one thing is for sure," Queen started as she walked to her brother's side, and Voltaire stared at her with an emotionless look on his face "we know you have been looking for a certain and rare power, and guess what? We know where it is."

"And as a way to pay for your information, you want what? Money?" Boris asked, and Queen shared a look with King, who shook his head before looking at the two men:

"We want power."

»«»«»«

The cold wave was getting bigger and icier even though the day was warm and the breeze refreshing, but the strange thing was that no one, including the two slave girls, had the shivering aura around them. Lotus had even thought it could be Tyson and Hillary, since they were always discussing, but the black haired woman put that suspect aside as soon as she felt the real reason for the knight and the Lady-in-waiting get to each other's nerves.

Silently Lotus sat in Indian-style in front of the lakelet, and closed her eyes while crossing her arms against her chest, making an 'x'. She was a bit unsure of what could come from it, but the young woman knew she was the only one who could find out what was happening without alarming anyone.

"Impetus Libidinum." Lotus whispered now facing the darkness her closed eyelids were offering her, and the opal stone she worse as a pendant started glowing purple.

In a blink a tsunami of coldness and hate hit Lotus' body, and a gasp managed to escape form the woman's lips as soon as she understood who carried such emotions, and the danger that approached that peaceful place.

"Oh shit." Lotus hissed in a whisper while standing up, the purple light coming from her pendant fading slowly, and without thinking twice the black haired woman run towards the interior of the dojo, and almost bumped into Max, who was just passing by.

"Hey, where's the fire?" the blonde haired knight asked before noticing the worried expression in Lotus' face "What happened?"

"We need to leave." Lotus started regaining her posture, and Max blinked in confusion "Don't ask me why, just do what I'm saying; tell everyone to go to the garden with all their belongings. We don't have much time."

With a nod, and though he wasn't understanding what was happening, Max did what he was told and while the knight went to his left Lotus went to the opposite direction. For Lotus' relief it didn't take long for everyone to appear in the garden, all of them carrying small bags, but what was more noticeable were their expressions of confusion, curiosity or annoyance.

"Mind filling us in?" Mariam asked staring at her purple eyed friend "What the hell is happening? And why did you want us to pack everything?"

"We need to leave." Lotus started, her Kyudo Bow strapped to her back along with a pack of arrows "An army is heading this way, and we cannot fight them."

"An army?" Mariah repeated raising an eyebrow "It can be my brother's."

"Trust me Princess; those knights do not serve Japan." Lotus explained shaking her head "I know what I'm saying, and you have to trust me. We cannot stay here or we'll be all killed."

"We're The Majestics; we don't hide." Johnny growled, and Lotus rolled her eyes knowing there had to be a macho somewhere in the group.

"You're going to do what you're told." the young woman started, her voice determined "I don't care if you think you're Super-Man or an idiot without a brain, but you're leaving, and it's going to be now!"

"Hey, calm down; you can't just start bossing around." Enrique started raising a hand "Who died and made you King?"

"We really don't have the time for this." Lotus mumbled rolling her eyes, and the whole group stared at her as if she was crazy "But if you really want to know why we need to leave, then fine, here's the deal: outside the dojo is a Siberian army, prepared to strike us."

"Are you sure?" Salima asked as she raised both her hands against her chest, but her friend's serious look answered to her immediately.

"I say we should stay and fight." Johnny said as Grandpa appeared at the entrance of the dojo along with the two slave girls.

"And get killed." Lotus replied to him, her arms now folded against her chest "I though your job was to protect the Princess, and not to start behaving like kids."

"Sorry to interrupt, but if what you said was true, don't you think you should stop discussing, and leave?" Ray inquired as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around Mariah's waist, for the Princess had been looking down during the whole time.

"Indeed, if there is indeed an army outside we need to get out of here." Kane agreed with a small nod, and Pantera glared at the whole group before snorting. They were a bunch of weaklings, and too stupid to actually see it. Oh, how she wished to kill them all, beginning with Hiwatari.

"And where are we supposed to go?" Robert asked suddenly looking at his friends, and Lotus closed her eyes before mumbling something and almost everyone gasped when they saw the woman's purplish-black oval pendant glow purple.

"We need to go through the backyard." Lotus said opening her eyes again, the purple glow leaving her pendant "We can't use the front door, they're almost reaching this place, and we can't go together."

"What do you mean we can't go together?" everyone except for Kai and Pantera asked, but when Lotus was about to explain Grandpa appeared behind her, the two slaves slightly behind the old man.

"I think you should leave." Grandpa started resting a hand on Lotus' shoulder, and Tyson stared at him as if he was crazy "You can jump the enclosure, and run away before the army reaches here."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Tyson snapped looking at his grandfather "I am not going to leave you here all by yourself!"

"It's not like you have a choice." Grandpa replied calmly, his voice tranquil "None of you is going to stay here; Princess' safety is your priority, and it's not like I can't protect myself."

"We're talking about the Siberian army!" Tyson exclaimed annoyed throwing his arms in the air "I am _not_ going to let you face them all by yourself!"

"No lad, you are going and I'm staying." Grandpa answered shaking his head softly "This is my home…the house I built with my own hands, and there's no way I'm going to leave it behind. It took me many years to finally have this done, and I'm not going to let anyone destroy it."

"I'm sorry, but I need to agree with Tyson." Hillary started suddenly as she walked to the dark blue haired knight's side "I understand this place must have a very especial meaning for you, but it's not wise for you to be alone."

"Do you want to say something?" Ozuma questioned suddenly, his dark eyes locked with Suki, who glanced at him before looking at her feet "Speak if you have something to tell us."

"I…I'm sorry if I sound too bold, but if Grandfather wants to stay, then you shouldn't try to stop him." the orange haired girl started still without looking up "There are many things important to us, and the value we give to them is seen by everyone when we try to save it from any harm."

"But this is insane!" Tyson exclaimed suddenly scaring both Mariah and Hillary due to his high tone of voice "This is suicidal!"

"Tyson Granger, you're going to leave even if that means I need to knock you off!" Grandpa exclaimed seriously "I know what I'm doing, and no matter what you say I am **_not_** leaving!"

"Are you sure?" Lotus asked seconds later, her purple eyes turned to the old man still behind her, who nodded in reply "Very well, it's your decision, but you better not let yourself get killed.""I won't." Grandpa replied, and Tyson was about to open his mouth to start a discussion when a strong hand grabbed his arm, and the knight looked to his side to see Kai staring back at him with an emotionless look on his face.

"Wait a minute; you said we needed to split up." Max said suddenly, and Lotus took a deep breathe feeling the cold wave getting closer:

"We need to separate because it will be more difficult for the Siberian knights to follow us." the black haired woman started "Because of that I think that Ray, Robert, Ozuma, Suki, Max and Mariam should be one group; Kane, Salima, Johnny, Enrique, Nanashi, and Oliver another group. Pantera, Kai, Tyson and Hillary will come with me."

"And where will we meet?" Kane questioned as everyone agreed with the groups.

"We'll meet in Sakura's Lake." Lotus immediately answered "I believe you all know where it is, so it won't be too complicated for us to reunite there. Just please don't start any fight with the knights no matter in what position you're in."

"Hai!" everyone exclaimed, except for Kai and Pantera while Mariah shared a worried look with Hillary: that was going from bad to worse, and something was telling both girls it would get worse.

In seconds everyone was already sat on their horses, and even though Lotus had said it would be safer to leave using the backyard the whole group decided to try and leave using the front door mainly because of the horses. Tyson, however, seemed to be having second thoughts about his Grandfather.

"Don't worry lad, I'm going to be fine." Grandpa said as he walked towards his grandson, now sat on his horse's back "I promise we'll see each other soon."

"Please take care, and don't do anything foolish." Tyson whispered, and Grandpa winked at him before watching the whole group riding away from the dojo into the wild.

However, not many seconds after the huge group left Grandpa, Tyson looked behind him sensing something was wrong. Maybe he was being stupid by leaving his Grandfather behind, but when he noticed Lotus was also staring at the dojo with a tearful frown on her face the knight knew something was wrong.

And the screams that suddenly broke the silence of the forest indicated that the army had finally reached the dojo, and Tyson pulled the reigns of his horse before looking in the direction of the dojo, his heart beating faster than usual in complete fear and nervousness.

"Grandfather." Tyson whispered, and Hillary pulled the reigns of her horse before turning to the knight scared of what he could do: at the state he was in, the Lady knew Tyson was capable of doing anything "I need to go back."

"No!" Lotus exclaimed suddenly "You cannot go! Your grandfather made his choice, you made your choice; there's no turning back!"

"What do you know about it!" Tyson yelled turning to the black haired woman, but he froze when he noticed the tears forming in Lotus' purple eyes, her attention focused in the direction of the dojo.

"There's nothing you can do about it." Lotus whispered, and before Tyson could ask what she meant the sound of a gunshot filled the air.

»«»«»«

Daisy woke up with a start feeling her heart beating at an unusual fast rate, sweat falling down her rosy cheeks. She didn't know the reason to be in such condition, and when wind blew through the open window and hit her silk white gown the Scottish Princess shivered before looking outside.

It was still night.

Almost three weeks had gone by since Princess Mariah's escape, and news had yet to be received. Sadly the moment of waiting for Daisy meant nothing compared with Lee's, and the young Princess of Scotland was beginning to have troubles calming the Japanese Prince down.

Slowly Daisy stood up, still feeling cold and without looking at Galux, that was still sleeping in the mattress, the Princess dressed her robe, and after putting her slippers on she left the room. Daisy was aware of the possibility that her nervous state could be because of a nightmare she couldn't remember, but as she continued to walk through the empty halls (except for the guards in almost every door) of the castle the young female adult started feeling that something else was not all right.

Before she knew it, Daisy found herself in front of two dark wooden doors that were being protected by two guards, one in each side, just like her own room, and though it was not appropriated the brownish-golden haired Princess opened the doors, and stepped inside only to be swallowed by darkness.

Thankfully the curtains of one of the windows inside the room was opened, and thanks to the moonlight Daisy managed to approach the bed without tripping, but when she was about to see if the Prince was all right a pair of eyes flashed in the dark.

"Galeon." Daisy whispered in relief, and a small roar was heard "Let me see him, please." the Princess said in a trembling voice for she was hearing some strange things like the odd sound a person does when having problems breathing.

When another soft roar was heard the Scottish Princess sat on the mattress, and stared at Lee's face only to gasp when she saw the Prince lying still, his lips slightly parted, sweat falling down his tanned face while his features were filled with pain.

"My Lord?" Daisy called out, but when no answer was given to her the Princess raised a hand, and touched Lee's forehead only to gasp again when her cold fingers touched a burning skin "Oh no…Call the doctors!" she shouted turning to the open doors.

It didn't take long for the whole castle to be woken up by noise, running, and orders that kept being shout by those who were trying to cure the Prince of Japan while Daisy continued by his side, a tearful frown on her face. She knew why Lee was sick; after all almost three weeks had passed between war, General Kenny's calls for more soldiers and attempts to protect the country not to mention the search for Princess Mariah, and Lee was definitely not taking care of himself. On contrary, even though he was trying to long stronger than Bryan, physically Lee was growing weaker.

And it was in times like this one that Daisy felt like a rock in the Prince's way that didn't do anything besides being a burden. Suddenly something warm grabbed Daisy's hand, and the Scottish Princess gasped in surprise when she looked down, and saw Lee's hand grabbing hers while his eyes struggled to open.

"D-Daisy…" Lee whispered through his hoarse voice, and the Princess leaned forward careful enough not to stop the healers from doing their work "Ma-Mariah…"

"She's fine, my Lord." Daisy replied above a whisper as she tried to prevent tears from streaming down her cheeks "Please rest, I'll stay here."

With a short nod Lee closed his eyes, and let his body relax slightly, but before the Prince knew it he was already falling into a very deep and well deserved sleep.

While everyone inside the castle did their best to help their Prince, three different groups made their way in a distant forest feeling their moves being watched…their steps being haunted…

**To Be Continued…**


	22. Everything Fades Away

**Disclaimer:** I truly hope you know what I own and what I don't own by now.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Once again I want to thank you for all your support, and I truly hope you keep enjoying this. Now, yup, splitting may be a bad idea, and who knows what can happen? I will not promise there will be no attempts from Pantera to kill Kai, just like I can't utter a word about Grandpa. Sorry. Indeed, King and Queen are evil, but if you want to know what they're looking for...well, you need to wait (as usual). Happy to know Tyson and Hillary are still funny, and Lotus...you better wait to see what's going to happen to her and Tala. More developments between the slave girls, Ozuma and Johnny soon, and I can only hope you like the part where a _certain_ couple enters. Oh, as for more Ray/Mariah moments, they will come! I promise! Oh, can you tell me the name of Daisy's mother? I can't find the e-mail you sent me with the information. Thank you again, and good luck with your fics!

**Armith-Greenleaf:** Yeah, I think Lotus is probably _the_ puzzle of this fic, but I can only hope you'll like to know all about her when the right time comes, and don't worry, the answer to the 'who she really is' will come soon. However, I was happy to know you think she is the wisest of the group. Oh, we all know how Grandfather is, and the reason why he stayed, but what happened to him...well, that will come later. As for Daisy and Lee...yup, you're completely right. I liked Reanimation too, but the third is my favourite even though one of my top list songs is in the first one. I hope the end of the semester was good, and I hope your test went smooth even though it was calculus.

**Z Star:** Yup, Lee is sick, that's for sure, but if you want to find out if Grandpa died, you better sit down and wait. I know Tyson would go basilic, but life is made of surprises. Oh, and sorry, if you want to find out what Boris and Voltaire are planning...well, I need to be honest, you will find out soon.

**AquaDreamer:** Thank you very much for everything!

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Oh, _that_ «laughs nervously». 'Impetus Libdinum' is latin, and...well, in a very bad translation it means 'fire of passions', but before you ask there is a very good reason for that. Just wait to find out. Oh, and yeah I noticed I forgotten to mention in which group Mariah is, but you will find out in this chapter. Sorry about it. As for the last scene, you weren't the only one to be honest. Sorry about that too!

**Go stick your head in a toilet:** Have I ever mentioned how funny I find your nickname? All in good sense, okay? Very original and different! Anyway, thank you very much for your words; they mean a lot to me, but what about Exodia's? Is that a nickname or a title (sorry my ignorance)? Either way, I hardly doubt my work is as good as you say it is.

**MafGoldenHeart:** Nada de pedir desculpas; eu compreendo, mas espero que agora já tenhas o tempo de que necessitavas. Fico contente por teres gostado dos capítulos, mas em relação ao avô do Tyson vais ter que esperar para descobrir. Obrigada por tudo e bjs para ti também!

**Bluestray:** Thank you, and I'll try.

**skysongforever:** I hope you're enjoying to see Pantera and Kai finally showing something towards each other, not to mention that I'm relieved to know you're finding some amusement in this fic. Oh, and we cannot forget Grandpa, but guess what? You need to wait to see what's going to happen to him. Thank you for everything!

**crystal:** I'm relieved to know that, and thanks!

**White Valkyrie:** I'm so relieved to know you liked to see the characters split into small groups, and as for the adventures...who knows? Trust me, you will find out what happens between Kai and Pantera soon, and don't worry, I think you were not the only one sad about Grandpa being shot. Hope you forgive me for the delay.

»«»«»«

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this, but I had some troubles, and I was only able to write the new chapter recently. Please, forgive me for the delay, and I hope it was worth to wait.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 22: **Everything Fades Away

"I cannot believe I have to be the one taking care of those two." Mariam growled under her breathe, her left knee leaned against her chest while her left elbow rested on it "Why it has to be me? Why?"

"I think you're doing a good job." Max commented as he watched Ray chasing Mariah around the same tree making the young Princess giggle "I mean, it's not like they're doing something they we not suppose to do, and we really needed to take a break."

"What I know is this is taking ages to reach Sakura's Lake; I bet the others are already there." the young blue haired woman replied, her fists now clenched "I cannot believe it took us one week to make most of the path. _One_ week!"

"We all knew it would take time to reach the Lake," Max started now looking at the girl, a small smile on his face "and the only reason why it's taking this long it's because you're aware of Suki's condition not to mention the fact the Princess isn't used to ride for so long."

"I don't care about them; all I want is to meet the others as soon as possible." Mariam hissed, her emerald green eyes narrowed slightly "How dare you to say we're taking this long because I want it to?"

"I didn't say that." the blonde haired knight started shaking his head "I just said you're aware of everything that surrounds you, and I know everyone is thankful because of that. I mean, if we had taken less time Suki's condition would probably get worse."

With watchful eyes Mariam observed as Ozuma made his way towards the orange haired girl, who was sat on a tree across their position, but she looked away when she saw the knight grabbing Suki's arm so he could see her wounds. On the other side, however, Ray was still chasing Mariah, and the Princess' giggles were the only thing that broke the silence.

"He's doing a great job." a voice commented suddenly, and both Mariam and Max looked behind them only to see Robert also watching Ray and Mariah "He is trying his best to stop the Princess from thinking about her brother, and Ozuma is doing the best he can to make Suki stop thinking she's still a slave."

"Even if that's true we still need to go." Mariam answered looking up, and raise a hand to protect her eyes from the sun rays "I said we would make a five minutes break, and half an hour has pass. We need to go."

With a giggle Mariah started slowing down, and a small scream escaped from her lips when Ray appeared behind her with a 'boo'. Then, before the pink haired girl could run away, the knight wrapped both his arms around her waist.

"Caught you." Ray whispered into Mariah's ear feeling the Princess shudder against his chest, and slowly Mariah turned around before resting her hands on the knights' shoulders, short and quick breathes hitting his skin.

"Now, what does my knight deserve for catching the Princess?" the pink haired girl asked in a whisper before smiling softly when a soft blush appeared on Ray's cheeks "What do you want, my saviour?"

"I don't know...what do you want to give me?" Ray asked back, his voice also in a whisper, and slowly Mariah cupped his right cheek, smiling when she saw the knight closing his eyes as if he was savouring the moment.

"I think I know." Mariah said in the same soft tone of voice, and she started to lean in enjoying the feeling of the knight's warm breathe on her cheeks, but when their lips started caressing each other a shout was heard, and both young adults let go of each other.

"You two, stop with that mushy stuff, and start moving!" Mariam yelled, and with their faces flushed Ray and Mariah started walking towards their horses not able to look at each other.

In a second path that also leaded to Sakura's Lake were Kane and Salima along with their group, all of them in silence except for certain moments when Enrique would try to talk to Nanashi, and feel Johnny's fulminating stare. It was strange to see the Scottish knight protecting the mute girl when he kept saying he thought she was a weakling.

"I think something is going to spring from there." Salima commented as she kept ridding slowly conscious of the wound in Nanashi's back, and Kane glanced at Johnny in time to see him sending another glare at Enrique.

"Well, good things always come from the bad ones." the light blue haired knight replied turning to Salima, who was ridding beside him, and the brunette smiled at him.

"I agree with you." Salima started, her lips curling into a smile "I think it's rather amusing to see Johnny protecting Nanashi even though he keeps pretending he doesn't care."

"Johnny always acts like that." Oliver spoke suddenly as he appeared on the other side of Kane leaving Enrique alone to feel the Scottish knight's wrath "You have noticed Johnny is always at the edge of chopping Enrique's head off, but every time someone from the team needs Johnny is always ready to help."

"I think we all noticed that when Nanashi appeared." Kane commented glancing at the forest green haired girl, whose arms were around Johnny's waist since she had asked in her own language - and with Suki's help - if she could go with him.

"Hey, how long do you guys think we're going to take?" Enrique asked suddenly looking from Nanashi and Johnny to the rest of his friends "We have been ridding for one week, and it seems as if we're not getting closer."

"Trust me; we'll get there in a couple of days." Salima told him before looking straight more than aware of Kane's eyes on her.

With a deep breathe Pantera closed her eyes, and tightened her grip on her horse's reigns in order to restrain herself from grabbing her Tanto, and throw it at Hillary or Tyson. Hillary because the brunette didn't stop trying to comfort Tyson; and the knight because he just kept mumbling threats and all kind of stuff about his grandfather. It was definitely beginning to be insupportable to be around those two.

"Calm down, Keona, let them be." Lotus warned without looking at the murderer, who opened her eyes before growling "He's grieving, and to be honest it's incredible how he keeps going under such sadness."

"I don't care; we don't have time for this." Pantera replied in a hiss, and slowly Lotus turned to her with a strange look on her purple eyes "And don't look at me like that."

"How do you expect me to look at you?" Lotus inquired as Yoru appeared beside her "You should know better. You know how hard it is to lose someone you love; I do, we all probably know what that feels, but you keep acting as if Grandpa is ok."

"You don't know what happened." Pantera started glaring at her friend "You heard a gunshot, so what? Since when that means Grandfather was killed? It is one of the many possibilities you can find if you think about the damn event, but stop thinking about shit when you should be focused in other thing."

"How can you be so mean?" Hillary asked before she could stop herself, but the brunette shivered when Pantera sent her an icy glare.

"You're all acting like a bunch of weaklings by believing only one result can come from a battle." the turquoise haired girl started "You're either killed or a survivor, but there's always a possibility for something positive to happen."

"Yeah! You go tell that to Jiya!" Tyson finally bursted raising his sword, but Pantera simply stared at him "He died and you act as if it was nothing! I am not a heartless person like you! I loved my Grandfather more than anything in my life!"

"Lower your weapon immediately before I cut your hand off." the stormy-grey eyed girl warned in a cold tone, and Lotus pulled the reigns of her horse.

"Enough!" the black haired girl finally shouted making everyone turn to her, and with a growl Lotus continued "You are all acting like a bunch of children! Stop trying to blame everyone for what happened. Pantera is right, we don't know what happened, and Tyson, lower your sword immediately!"

"Who do you think you are!" Tyson snapped still holding his sword, and Lotus was about to open her mouth when a strange feeling struck her right in the heart, and Kai took the moment of silence to speak.

"Tyson, lower your weapon. You're a knight; prepared to stay focused in any quest you may be in, and you knew something could happen to your grandfather." the coloured haired knight started, but Tyson kept glaring at both Lotus and Pantera "I will not give you any other order; lower your weapon and stay focused, or you better go back now."

Silence fell over that part of the forest, everyone staring at the dark blue haired knight, who after a long time lowered his sword while mumbling inchoerent things. With a relieved sigh Hilary moved closer to Tyson, and though she was still wondering about what she had felt Lotus whispered something to Noe, and her horse started moving forward.

»«»«»«

Though she had never left Lee's side, Daisy was finally pulled away from his side by one of the healers who had complained about the fact she was getting sick too for not being able to eat properly ever since the Japanese Prince had fallen ill.

So, against her will, Daisy was now in her room, sat on a table beside one of the windows, trying to keep her mind busy by doing some origami, and imagine how her own garden would be made with ideas from ikebana. The Scottish Princess had always dreamt about one, but weather conditions in her country didn't quite allow such to become real, so Daisy found herself abandoning that same dream as she become of age.

Thankfullly she was now able to have her own garden with touchs of Spring and Autumn.

Suddenly Daisy felt something pull her skirt, and the brownish-blonde haired Princess looked down, only to smile slightly when her eyes fell on Galux. The young white tiger seemed eager to do something, and after she put the paper flower she had been doing, Daisy lowered herself on her knees, and cuddled Galux on the head.

"I'm terribly sorry for not being paying attention to you." the heir of the throne of Scotland started as Galux started to pur "But I promise I will start being with you as soon as Lee gets better."

With a tiny smile on her face Daisy continued to run her hand down Galux's head, and a few giggles did escape the Princess' lips when the little white tiger jumped slightly to lick her face almost as if she was trying to cheer the the heir of Scotland up.

Suddenly there was a knock, and Daisy looked up before saying a 'coming in', and very slowly the door was opened only to reveal a maid, who bowed as soon as she spotted the Princess.

"Your Highness, I was sent to tell you that your presence is required at the harbour." the maid said, and Daisy blinked in confusion before standing up, Galux still playing with her skirt.

"Did something happen?" the Scottish Princess asked worried, and the maid glanced up at her before looking down again in respect.

"I am sorry, Princess, but I do not know." the maid started without looking up "All I was told was that you need to go to the harbour immediately."

Still without understanding what was happening Daisy walked towards the closest window, and stared outside only to gasp in surprise when she saw a majestic ship approach the shore. The ship was terribly familiar to her with its dark hull, its white sails, and...

"The Scottish flag?" Daisy whispered before raising her skirt a bit, and without even thinking about Galux or the maid, the Princess left the room as quickly as she could.

Despite her high heels and long dress Daisy managed to arrive to the harbour, and stare closely at the ship that continued to get closer. It could not be; what was a Scottish ship doing there? Could something have happened to her mother?

"Do not worry; it's a surprise." a voice whispered close to Daisy's ear, and the Princess swirled around only to gasp again when her violet eyes meet a pair of dark brown ones.

"Lee!" the Princess of Scotland exclaimed before she could restrain herself, and without even thinking about it Daisy wrapped her arms around the Prince's neck, tears blurring her vision "I was so worried about you!"

"So I was told." Lee said, his lips curling into a small smile as he let go of the Princess, but grabbed her hands "But I got worried when the healers told me you were not taking care of yourself."

"Oh forget about me. Are you sure you're allowed to be here?" Daisy asked noticing the thick coat around the Japanese Prince's shoulders "And what's happening? What surprise?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out." Lee replied, a strange glint in his eyes, and Daisy sent him a suspiscious look before turning to watch as the ship finally reached the harbour.

Not many minutes later a plank was already connecting the ship to land, and with Lee beside her, Daisy walked closer to it her heart racing in nervousness. Then, out of nowhere, a voice shouted:

"The Queen of Scotland!"

With wide eyes Daisy watched as a brown haired woman walked towards the plank with a very aristocratic aura surrounding her; her violet eyes locked with the Princess' almost immediately. As she kept staring at the woman dressed in a dark blue dress, a single word managed to escape Daisy's pink lips:

"Mother."

»«»«»«

The strange feeling was still haunting her, and no matter what Lotus tried she was simply not able to forget it. It was a mix of joy and horror since the black haired girl could feel they were getting closer to the other two groups, but something was really making her wonder. After all, she was feeling as if they were being followed by a huge wave of cold and hate.

_'But it can't be the Siberian knights.' _Lotus thought to herself as she tried to keep focused on the path they still had to do _'I would have felt them sooner, and it can't be Tala because I know he has been chasing us since the begining.'_

"Hn, what's wrong?" Pantera asked suddenly to her female friend "If you're worried about the idiots who are following us, you can give your brain a rest."

"What?" Lotus hissed surprised "You knew all along and didn't tell me? What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I told you ever since the beginning I didn't care for what could happen to them." Pantera started glancing at the other three young adults "All I care about i-"

"Is your revenge." Lotus finished before rolling her eyes "Yes, of course you had to turn this to you. Why can't you show a bit of caring for others for a minute? It wouldn't kill you!"

"Is there something wrong?" Hilary asked suddenly, and while Lotus lookd over her shoulder, Pantera ignored the Lady-in-waiting.

"We need to split." the black haired girl started, but before she could continue Tyson snorted, and entitled his head as most as he could since he was still ridding.

"I'm certain you want to see us killed." the dark blue haired knight started, and everyone glanced at him "I mean, first you split the group, and now you want to split us? What the hell are you thinking!"

"You better shut up, Tyson; you don't know what's happening." Lotus warned as she pulled the reigns, and Noe stopped immediately as the others followed her actions.

"Right, and my Grandfather isn't dead." Tyson replied sarcastically, and Hilary gasped at his words while Lotus clenched her fists, and touched Noe slightly with her heels as if saying for the horse to move towards the knight.

"There's only one thing I have to tell you, Tyson Granger." Lotus started in a low voice as she stopped beside the knight, and without blinking she punched Tyson right on the chin "Stop thinking that your Grandfather is dead!"

"Well yeah? Why should I!" Tyson yelled as he hold his chin, but when Lotus was about to retort a very strong pain resembling to a sharp knife hit her right in the chest, and the black haired girl felt her breathe being blow away for a second.

"Oh shit." Lotus whispered as she tried to breath properly, but no one except Pantera and Kai seemed to have heard her since Hilary was busy trying to see Tyson's chin "We need to run! Now!"

Even though they were not understanding what was happening, everyone noticed the worried tone in Lotus' voice, and it didn't take long for them to start galloping at full speed through trees and bushes. However, what they had yet to notice, was that in the middle of the darkness they did end up split.

After a not so short race, and as she tried not to fall from her horse, Hilary noticed she was all alone with Tyson in one of the darkest part of the forest. Now, wasn't that great! All the Lady-in-waiting hoped was that they weren't too far from the others, or she truly didn't know what could happen.

With a growl Pantera saw that Kai was ridding beside her, both not in a rush, but with no intentions to talk either. She didn't know where the others were, and as a matter-of-fact she didn't care; the only person she cared deeply was Lotus, but the turquoise haired girl was positive her female friend knew how to take care of herself.

However, with no Lotus around, Pantera wasn't exactly sure if she would be able to restrain herself and not kill the Russian knight beside her. The wish for revenge was still burning inside of her, and the future didn't look promising.

When she understood she was all alone, Lotus pulled Noe's reigns, and slowly the horse stopped before moving its head to the side when a groan escaped the girl's lips. Lotus truly didn't know what was happening, and confusion continued to increase as flashes of her past started to pop in her mind.

Flashes Lotus really didn't want to remember.

As she tried not to fall down, Lotus jumped to the ground, but fell on her knees when she noticed she was starting to tremble terribly, and strength started to leave her body as the icy wave kept washing over her body.

What was happening? Why was she feeling so weak? Last time she had been in that condition had been years ago, and that was only when...

A sudden rustle made Lotus open her eyes, and look at the bushes beside her only to open her eyes wide in surprise when a dark shadow, on a horse, appeared. Unberable feelings were now hitting her weak body, and despite her attempts Lotus was unnable to stand up.

"Well, well, what do we have her?" a strangely familiar voice asked, and the black haired girl gasped silently when her dark purple eyes meet a pair of dark ones. A pair of eyes she knew too well. "Looks like as if I finally found my power."

As she struggle to get up, Lotus watched as Siberian knights appeared beside the shadow, and with a groan young woman managed to stand on her feet, a hand over her necklace.

"Boris." she whispered, and despite the darkness the black haired girl noticed as a grin formed on the shadow's lips.

"Hello, my Sentila." the man complimented before jumping slightly to the ground, and Lotus felt a pain errupt from her left hand as the man continued to get closer "How's my dearest Nanashi?"

**To Be Continued...**


	23. Imaginary

**Disclaimer: **I own all the unknown characters, with exception of Queen Lily-Anne and Daisy (they belong to SGCred), and the plot. Nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** First of all I want to thank you for all of your support, and secondly thank you for letting me use both Daisy and Lily-Anne. Thanks! Now, yup, I'm trying to write a bit of each couple so that, in the end, they just don't get together without the readers knowing why or how. Good to know you liked to see Mariam and Max together, not to mention the moment between Ray and Mariah (more about those two will come, I promise!). Now, Johnny and Ozuma...well, I need to start explaining more about Nanashi and Suki, and the two knights are the best way for it, and I truly hope I can do a good job about those four. Oh, as for Keona and Kai, who knows what can happen, not to mention Lotus. If she was a slave for Boris or not you'll have to wait to find out, and if Tala is going to be affected by it...you need to wait (sorry). Oh, and I truly hope you like the small scenes between Lee, Daisy and Mrs Carson. If Lily-Anne is out of character please tell me, okay? Thanks again!

**MafGoldenHeart:** Ahh desculpa, mas todos nós temos que parar em algum lado, não é? Espero que gostes deste capítulo!

**Armith-Greenleaf:** Oh, so you want Tala to play knight in charming armour, huh? Well I'm not sure about that one so...why don't you wait to find out? Oh, did I mention you need to wait to see if the others are found by the Siberian troops too? Sorry, I honestly can't say a thing. As for Kai and Keona, indeed what can happen is impossible to tell. Any ideas? Oh, and who said Daisy's mother is _just_ visiting? Many things can come from there, ya know? As for LP, indeed its too complicated to choose, and congratulations for your mark and good luck!

**Bluestray:** I'll try!

**Aquarius Galuxy:** You're welcome, I'm just relieved and happy to know you liked Ray and Mariah's little moment. It was time for they to appear, don't you think? I can tell you that yes, Lee was sick (he's human after all), and about the Queen of Scotland...I wanted to surprise everyone, and I hope I did. Oh, and if you want to find out if Tala is going to save Lotus, you better wait, who knows what can happen? As for ikebana, well that's the art of doing floral arrangement; it is beautiful, and its something Japanese people love doing, if you want I can send you an e-mail explaining it. Thank you for pointing out the mistakes; I still have a lot to learn.

**Princess Viv:** Hello there; first of all let me tell you I understand the fact this isn't one of your favourite fics; it is less darker, but if you like fics with darkness and drama go check Reflection of a Broken Mirror (I know you already did, but it's always good to remember); I think that one is the best for what your looking for (from all of my works, of course), and yeah, Amaya and Macha don't appear here. Sorry. Now, about yout second review, I'm really happy to know you like Lotus (I'm very proud of her too, and Pantera), and I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you very much for your words, they mean a lot to me, but I need to say there are better works out there (go check SGCred fic: Tormented Souls, for instant, it rocks!).

**Z Star:** You know, I think you're not the only one who hates Boris (just don't forget about a certain someone who has appeared in this fic too). Yes, Kai and Pantera are finally alone, but what's to happen...well, I can't say (sorry). Oh, and I don't know if I'll write thirty chapters, I'll give it a shoot though, but I'm not sure if this would reach even a quarter of good novels. Anyway, as for your questions...answer to the first; you're thinking about the wrong Nanashi, read the end of the chapter again, and you will understand about whom Boris was referring too, and about the second question 'basilic' (hopefully I wrote it well), means getting really mad about something (when you're so mad you even sound like an insane person). Hope the answers helped.

**Go stick your head in a toilet:** No need to thank me, it is true; never change your pen-name; it's really unique (I really doubt someone would have thought of that before). Thanks for telling me about Exodia-Girl, and I promise I will check her works. Take Care!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 23:** Imaginary

Daisy was completely mute by the time her mother reached her side, looking as imponent as ever even though her face was quite pale despite her rosy cheeks. A strong aura surrounded the Queen and when people started believing nothing was going to happen soon, Daisy snapped from her trance and hugged her mother tightly.

"Mother, what brings you here?" the Scottish Princess inquired as she stepped backwards, and bowed in respect "I was surprised to see the ship. Did something happen?"

"Silence my child, let me look at you." the Queen replied calmly, and Daisy blushed slightly when her mother started checking her up and down "If I knew this kind of weather would do so go to you, I would have sent you sooner."

"Mother." Daisy whispered embarassed, and Lee stepped beside her before bowing towards the Queen in respect, the coat still on his shoulders also giving him a more powerful look.

"Your Majesty, it is a honour to have you in Japan." Lee complimented as he grabbed the Queen's hand, and kissed her knuckles "Shall we go to the castle?"

"Of course." the Queen replied shortly, but her voice was kind and gentle "I need some refreshment and to rest; this trip would be easier to do if I was younger."

"Please mother, can you tell me why you're here?" Daisy questioned as she settled on the bench across the Scottish Queen inside the carriage, Lee beside her "I dunnot understand what could possible h-"

"My sweet daughter, I was told not to comment anything." Daisy's mother interrupted, glancing at Lee for a second "I believe you should try to control your nerves, by telling how you have been treated for the last month."

"As you wish." Daisy replied before starting to remember her past weeks in Japan, and tell her mother everything without, even though she wished not to, leaving out the fact the country was at war. That subject however, didn't seem to surprise the Queen Lily-Ann Carson, who was simply listening to her daughter.

»«»«»«

Everything was in complete silence in Sakura's Lake, no sound, except for the wood cracking in bonfires made by two of the three groups that had arrived more and less at same time. Not many were talking, but the tension and anxiety was almost palpable.

Around the first bonfire were Ray, Mariah, Suki, Nanashi, Ozuma and Johnny while around the second one were Robert, Salima, Enrique, Oliver and Kane. Both Mariam and Max were watching the two groups making some comments here and there, but what they had found out to be more interesting was how Suki and Nanashi communicated through gestures.

"They should be here already." Mariam mumbled under her breathe, as she tried to listen to any kind of sound that could come out from the trees "I bet something happened."

"Relax, I bet they're just late." Max answered looking from Suki and Nanashi to the blue haired girl "I mean, they could have made more than one break; you can't forget they have Lady Hilary with them."

"I know, but I also know Lotus wanted to be here as soon as possible." Mariam started "Besides you cannot forget the fact Pantera and Kai are in that group, and I would not be surprised if one of them tried to kill the other. Well, I bet Pantera could try."

"Lets just hope that doesn't happen." Max replied quickly, and suddenly hooves started to be heard, and everyone in the camp started looking everywhere, their weapons at close range, but before someone could move both Tyson and Hilary appeared through the middle of two Sakuras, panting and sweating.

"What the hell happened to you two!" both Mariam and Salima inquired standing up, and while Tyson jumped to the ground still trying to breath properly, Hilary kept sat on the saddle.

"W-we don't know, exactly." the dark blue haired knight started, a hand resting against his chest "Lotus started saying we needed to split, and I think...well, I'm almost positive we have someone on our tail."

"What are you saying?" Robert questioned approaching the knight while Enrique helped Hilary descending from her horse "Where is Lotus? Where are the others?"

"We don't know." Hilary started before Tyson could open his mouth "It was too sudden, and we split up before we could even say where we could meet again. It was by cheer luck that we found you."

"We need to go look for them." Oliver said, but it was then that a bush rustling made the huge group look to their sides, and many gasps broke the silence when a young crimson-red haired man stepped out of the shadows, with a threatening expression on his face though his aqua-blue eyes were as cold as ice.

"Hey, I know you!" Enrique exclaimed, looking at the man with narrowed eyes "Your face is familiar; have we crossed blades before?"

"Hn, I doubt it." the man snarled before staring at Robert, who looked back at him with a defying expression "I know you remember me, but I didn't come here to fight; I come to warn you."

"Humph, why should we trust you?" Johnny asked crossing his arms against his chest, but the crimson-red haired man ignored him, and continued to stare at Robert.

"You will not look for Eraiza Halia, she is fine, and will return soon." the man continued, and most of the young adults blinked "As for Ai and Hiwatari...those two have some things to take care of with each other so I would't bother to go look for them."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mariam hissed through her gritted teeth "Do you really think we're going to do what you said? Do you really think we won't look for our friends?"

"Yes." the young aqua-blue eyes man started, gazing at her "Unless, of course, you prefer to be defenceless when the Siberian army appears, and decides to have some fun."

At those words Ray moved closer to Mariah, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, showing nothing would happen to the Princess of Japan. Mariah however, didn't seem aware of what was happening, her mind focused in what could happen if the Siberian army appeared. Those could be the best knights in Japan, but the pink haired Princess knew they weren't enough to finish with Bryan's troops.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ozuma questioned suddenly, and the other man stared at him before smirking:

"You don't." was all he said before giving a somersault towards the closest branch of the tree behind him, and disappear leaving a silent group behind.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kane asked as he looked around, and Mariam growled before standing up, and stare at all of her friends.

"We need to sattle traps everywhere around this area, and make sure no one survives to it." she started "If Lotus, Pantera or Kai appear they will know how to pass through the traps. We must be quick in order to protect the Princess, and you, Jurjen, where do you think you're going?"

"I need to find Lotus." Robert replied walking towards his horse, but before he could grab the reigns a throwing-star hit the trunk of the tree beside the light purple haired knight, who turned around only to see Mariam looking at him, her hands resting on her hips.

"Look here Jurjen, I'm worried about Lotus too...heck, I'm even worried about Pantera, but we all need to stick together." the green-eyed girl started "So, you better stay here or I'll be forced to tie you up to a damn tree!"

"She's right Robert, our mission is to protect the Princess." Oliver agreed staring at his friend, who sighed seconds later before resting a hand on the handle of his Épee.

"Fine." was all the leader of The Majestic said, and it didn't take long for the whole group to start working even though Mariah and Hilary weren't quite sure of what they could do.

»«»«»«

Without even bothering to utter a word Pantera pulled the reigns of her horse, and jumped to the ground with a surprising grace while Sombra appeared beside her. As soon as the sound of hoves stopped following him Kai also mimic the young woman's actions, and pulled the reigns.

"Hn, what the hell are you doing?" the coloured haired knight asked, but Pantera didn't answer, instead she grabbed her horse's reigns and started pulling the animal towards a cave that Kai had failed to notice during the riding.

In silence Kai dismount and followed Pantera along with his horse, and it didn't take long for both young adults to be inside the cave alone since both their horses and Sombra had been left outside. Since it was a warm night neither of them moved to go fetch some wood to make a fire, and despite of their internal battles, Kai ended up sat rather close to the turquoise haired murderer.

"I wouldn't sat too close." Pantera warned darkly, but Kai ignored her by raising his right knee so he could rest his elbow on it, his sword lying beside him on the ground.

"I doubt you'll attempt to kill me." the knight commented seconds later, his grey bangs covering his scarlet-red eyes, and a cold laugh was heard.

"Honestly Hiwatari, you shouldn't put so much faith in me." Pantera said in a mock way "I can slit your throat while your sleeping or I can pierce my Tanto through your chest right now."

"But you didn't do it." Kai replied seconds later still in the same position, and Pantera turned to him, her legs extended but the right one was resting over the left one "And I know you won't."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Pantera hissed through her teeth, and the Russian knight stared at her by the corner of his eyes "I will have my revenge."

"Then go for it." Kai replied, but no movement was made, and no word was spoken, only the wind could be heard outside while hooves broke the silence from time-to-time.

In silence Pantera stared at the knight beside her, her right hand already grabbing the handle of her Tanto, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't raise the weapon. It was as if something was stopping her from doing what she wanted to achieve for so long, and in spite the fact she was trying to know what was happening, the truth was that Keona Ai couldn't find a reason not to kill Kai Hiwatari.

As minutes continued to fly by, the two young adults continued in silence, and since he had now his arms folded against his chest though his right knee still raised, Pantera could almost say he was asleep. _Almost_ being the keyword, since the knight's breathing was still coming quickly.

_'He's so close...**I'm **so close, then why the hell can't I do anything!' _Pantera asked herself knowing that, for the first time in many years, she was losing her posture _'He won't pull up a fight; I could strike him before he got the chance to grab his sword. Then...why!'_

"Hn, wondering why you can't do it?" Kai asked suddenly, and Pantera looked at him "You had lots of chances by now."

"I was thinking about when you said you wanted to help." the turquoise haired girl heard herself say "You said you wanted to help me; why?"

"Hn, because you think I'm responsible for something I had not control off in the past." the knight replied matter-of-factly, but Pantera didn't reply "And you won't do anything against me while you don't discover the truth."

"I hate you." Pantera hissed darkly, and a smirk appeared on Kai's face "You have nothing to tell me, you're just playing with my head so I won't kill you."

"You know, that's starting to sound like an echo." the scarlet-red eyed knight commented, looking at the young woman "I know you won't do anything of what you're saying."

As soon as those words left Kai's lips Keona pulled her Tanto, and in a quick movement she was sat on the knight's lap, her knees on both sides of his waist, the blade of the knife leaned against Kai's neck. Their eyes were locked, but while Pantera's were flashing in madness, Kai's were emotionless as ever.

Their breathing was the only thing breaking the silence, but when Sombra appeared at the entrance of the cave, checking what was happening, Keona leaned closer to Kai, the Tanto still leaned against the knight's neck.

"Do you really think I'm going to kill you, without having you pulling up a fight?" Pantera hissed, her nose almost touching Kai's "I am not like you; I don't attack people that are unarmed. That's not honour."

"Then you better sit and wait," the knight started without trying to move, not even to reach for his sword "because I am not going to fight you. Not to mention there are some other things I rather do with you."

"Keep dreaming." was all Pantera said, but when she was about to get up Kai grabbed her right hand, and squeezed it hard enough so the murderer could drop the Tanto "What do you want?"

"I'm going to tell you the truth," Kai hissed, but without losing his cold expression, and Pantera stared at him right in the eyes as she shifted noticing the position they were in "and you are going to listen to me carefully."

»«»«»«

With a painful groan Lotus fell on the ground, a huge yet thankfully not too deep slash on her left side. Behind the young black haired woman were Yoru, snarling and prepared to attack, and Noe, that would neigh from time to time and hit with its hooves on the ground.

As Lotus struggled to stand up, her right hand over the fresh wound, the Siberian troops laughed and Boris jumped to the ground, the whip he had used to hit the young woman still in his hands.

"You are familiar with the punishment for a slave that runs away from its master, are you not?" the dark eyed man inquired, but Lotus just stared at him trying not to show signs of pain or the fact she was getting weaker evey time Boris stepped closer to her "Oh, what am I saying? Of course you are aware of it; your parents died because of it."

"Don't you dare to talk about my parents." Lotus hissed, standing up "It is because of you they're dead."

"Oh yes, I know." Boris replied, a hint of pride in his voice "You cannot imagine how much I jumped in the scale for killing two Sentilas. That made the price for the last one become a fortune."

"I am not for sale, and I rather rot in hell to go with you!" the young black haired woman exclaimed, falling on her knees, and Boris looked around to the troops before sending a wicked smirk towards Lotus.

"Well, that can be arranged." he commented, raising the whip, and Lotus was already prepared for the next blow when, out of nowhere, a silhouette appeared between Boris and the young purple eyed woman, and all Lotus could do was watch the whip swirl around a raised forearm.

"I don't know who sent you," a dangerous but familiar voice started coldly, a pair of aqua-blue eyes flashing in madness "but this one is my prey."

"Oh Tala, I don't know what thought has possessed you, but I warn you," Boris started, staring at the crimson-red haired man "you really don't want to give me problems."

"No, I think I do." Tala replied coldly without letting go off the whip around his forearm "I was also sent to do a job, and it's not a worm like you that's going to stop me."

In silence Lotus stared at the back of Tala's head: there was something different about him...something she couldn't place, but...it had to do with her!

No, of course it didn't have to do with her, they weren't children anymore, and their feelings for each other were now the complete opposite of what they had been.

Suddenly, the memory of the kiss they had shared popped inside Lotus' mind, and despite the coldness washing over her body, a warm sensation seemed to have spring in the bottom of her stomach.

"Aww, c'mon Tala, you cannot be serious." Boris started, and Lotus snapped from her thoughts "Don't tell me you're supposed to protect that slave when you were the one who brought her to me."

»«»«»«

Dinner had already been served, and the two royal families were now eating their deserts. Silence had accompanied the whole meal, but while Queen Lily-Anne seemed very calm and serene, Daisy was getting impatient, and the fact she had noticed the nervous condition Lee was in was not helping at all.

"Mother, may I inquire what has brought you here?" Daisy finally asked, feeling that if she was to be quiet for one more minute she would suffer of a nervous breakdown.

"It was a letter." the Queen of Scotland replied shortly, glancing at her daughter before continue eating her cake "A very interesting letter, may I add."

At those words Lee almost dropped his fork, and Daisy sent him a questioning look. What was happening? Was she going to return to her country?

"Daisy, what do you think of this place?" Queen Lily-Anne inquired suddenly, and her daugher turned to her with a blink; that was probably the fifth time the same question was make.

"I already told you Mother, this does feels like a second home." the Scottish Princess started, a soft blush covering her creamy cheeks "But the thought of having you all alone to govern a country does make feel unsure sometimes."

"Don't be silly child, don't you recall the reason why I sent you here?" the Queen questioned, and Daisy would have looked down if a _'clanck'_ hadn't be heard, and the two Scottish women looked at Lee only to see he had dropped his knife.

"Lee, are you all right?" Daisy asked before she could restrain herself, and the Prince of Japan glanced at her, a light pink colour on his cheeks.

"I am fine, do not worry." he replied, but before he knew it Daisy was at his side, a hand leaned against his forehead.

"Maybe you should go rest." the Princess started, lowering her hand "You cannot forget how sick you were until this morning."

"Seriously Daisy, I am fine." Lee repeated, grabbing the young woman's hands before standing up, and glance at Queen Lily-Anne "Ever since your mother arrived that you've been wondering why the Queen of Scotland is here."

At that Daisy nodded before looking at her mother only to see her smiling softly as she watched them, her chin resting on her hands.

"Well, I already asked for forgiveness to Queen Lily-Anne, and now I ask you, Princess Daisy." Lee continued, and Daisy tore her eyes off her mother to look at him "I am sorry for not making a party, for not screaming to the world what's to happen because you do deserve it, but..."

In silence Daisy watched Lee taking a deep breath, his eyes closed for a second, before looking at her again with his deep brown eyes. Something was wrong, the Scottish Princess could tell, but what?

"Would you like to stay here?" the Prince of Japan questioned, but when Daisy was about to send an uncertain look to her mother, Lee continued "Would you like to marry me?"

**To Be Continued...**


	24. Away From The Sun

**Disclaimer: **I hope you already know what I own and what I don't.

»«»«»«

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter**. Forgive me for not being able to answer your reviews one by one, but I do not have the time for it since I'm using a computer from a friend. However, I want to say thank you guys for all of your support. You cannot imagine how important it is for me to know you're all enjoying this despite of everything, and I hope you guys like the future events in the plot.

Thank you all for everything, especially for your support, words and comments that allow me to improve my writing (which definatly needs to get better). Obrigada! (Thanks!)

»«»«»«

I just want to say I'm terribly sorry if this chapter sucks, but I've been really busy mainly because I just don't seem to find time to study for the exams I'm going to have. I know this isn't exactly an excuse, but I hope you can forgive me especially because of the mistakes and because I know you all deserve better works than this.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 24:** Away From The Sun

She could still remember the cold raindrops falling over her petite form as she continued to swirl around, giggling like the five year old she was. Under the balcony of an old house, watching the little girl, were a thirty-five year old couple that seemed to be surrounded by a serene atmosphere: the man was rather tall and strong with his brown hair reaching just below his ears while bangs covered his dark green eyes, but the woman was the complete opposite with a rather petite form and waist-length blonde hair, her piercing light purple eyes watching the little girl having fun, unaware of the problems that were about to emerge from the forest.

She could hear the couple whisper, and though she could feel that something wasn't right, the little black haired girl continued to play under the rain, her dark purple eyes focused in the grey clouds.

"Eraiza, come here." the little girl heard the woman call, and allthough she was enjoying the feeling of the cold drops in her skin, she run towards the couple.

"Is it time to go, mama?" the girl asked, and the blonde haired woman nodded while the man rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweety, you know we can't stay here for long." he said falling in one knee, and brush his daughter's hair away from her eyes "But before we go, you must promise something."

"Papa, is it about the cold wave?" Eraiza questioned referring to the cold sensation that kept washing over her body and that didn't have to do with the low tenperatures.

"Yes, it is because of the cold wave." the man agreed before glancing at his wife, who bent down too "Sweety, we need you to promise you won't look back...that you won't stop running."

"But papa is the cold wave that bad?" Eraiza asked confused, and her mother grabbed her small hands before sighing.

"Lotus, you know what we are right?" the woman asked, and her daughter nodded "Then you must understand there are some people who don't like us."

"That's why we go to Keona's or cousin's house." Eraiza asked suddenly though it sounded more like a statement, and both her parents nodded.

"And that's why you can't stop running." her mother replied, staring into her daughter's eyes "Eraiza, promise us you'll never give up...that you'll keep running until you're certain no one is following you. Make sure you reach Keona's house without having anyone after you."

"I promise, mama." Eraiza vowed seconds later, and her mother hugged her tightly while her father went to pick something inside the house.

"This is for you." the dark brown haired man started before handing something white and puffy to his daughter "My little Eraiza may not be so little anymore, but this is for you."

"It's a puppy!" Eraiza exclaimed when her purple eyes meet a pair of sapphire blue ones "Thank you, papa! Thank you, mama!"

"You're welcome, my little lotus." her father said smiling as he watched Eraiza hug her mother "What's go-" when her father stopped talking abruptly, Eraiza looked at him, the puppy still in her arms.

"Papa, what's wrong?" the little girl questioned confused, and as a reply her father grabbed the sword he carried in his waist, his eyes focused the left side of the forest that surrounded their position.

"Radha, take Eraiza." the man ordered, but before his wife could do what he said Siberian troops appeared through the middle of the trees, and Lotus grabbed her father's leg.

"Papa, w-"

"Radha, take her away from here!" the man shouted raising his sword, and against Eraiza's protests Radha picked her up before muttering 'I love you, Toru', and start running towards the opposite direction from where the soldiers were coming.

The truth was that Lotus couldn't remember much about that day; all she could remember was seeing her father being hit by two arrows, an horrible and burning sensation crashing against her small and trembling body until she disappeared into the forest, in the arms of her mother.

Lotus could also remember her mother running through the middle of trees, holding her daughter close to her chest, horses right behind them. However, from that moment on all Lotus could remember was being hidden in the middle of strong roots from a very tall tree, the puppy still in her arms, and after quick goodbye, her mother had left.

Every time Lotus tried to recall something else, she would always feel the ground shake due to the horses that had passed right beside her in that day, and then she would hear a piercing scream close followed by silence.

A haunting silence that was followed by an uneasy sleep.

Lotus never questioned about how much time had passed, but when she woke up she was already in her friend's house. However, even though she had been relieved to see familiar faces, the news about her parents' deaths had let the five year old in such shock that it took her almost one week to recover.

During five long years Eraiza lived with Keona and her mother, trying never to think about her parents unless the day of their deaths came. In that day the black haired girl would always leave to the place where, thanks to the inhabitants of the village, her mother and father had been buried: Sakuras' Lake.

However, during one of Eraiza's attempts to improve her power, under the attention of her puppy that had become a beautiful and strong female wolf called Yoru, and with help of Keona and her black panther, Sombra, the ten-year-old girl felt that something was going to happen.

Unfortunately, since during that time her power had not even started to develop correctly, Eraiza failed to understand what was about to happen until the news that Lord Boris was looking for the last Sentila reached the girl's ears. By then Eraiza decided immediately to surrender to the troops despite of her friends' protests: she wouldn't bear to see more blood being spilled, much less because of her.

And it was then that someone entered in Eraiza's life...someone who would become her salvation and doom.

With a groan Eraiza was thrown into the interior of a gelid dungeon, and the ten-year-old girl didn't manage to surpress a sob from escaping her lips when the strong door slammed, and the sound of iron chains was heard afterwards. She was feeling so scared, and the icy emotions hitting her shivering body were not helping at all.

"Are you scared?" a voice asked suddenly, and Eraiza jumped slightly surprised before looking towards the darkest corner of the dungeon, and narrow her eyes when she saw a silhouette.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, her voice quivering a little, and a pair of cold aqua-blue eyes meet her purple ones "Why are you here?"

"I am here, because I'm going to become powerful." the boyish voice replied, and slowly Eraiza stood up, noticing for the first time that her dark purple skirt was ripped at the bottom.

"Why do you want to become powerful?" she questioned blinking, her left hand against her chest, but no answer was given to her "Who are you?"

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of her, and Eraiza screamed in surprise when a boy, probably as old as her, appeared in front of her. He had crimson-red hair that seemed to defy gravity, and his aqua-blue eyes were unusually cold.

"Why do you care?" the boy asked back, and Eraiza blinked "I don't know if you were told, but we probably will have to kill each other."

"Why?" the black haired girl asked confused "I think killing is wrong, and I will not fight against you. I'll refuse."

"Hn, you're such a dreamer." the boy replied, crossing his arms, and in silence he went to the corner again before sitting down "Why are you here?"

"I don't know." Eraiza replied, thinking if he would take it personally if she sat beside him, but short seconds later she decided to give it a try, and settle beside the boy "I think it's because of something I have."

"Something _you_ have?" the boy asked, an eyebrow rose "What can a girl like you have? You're a weakling."

"My mother used to tell that those who call others weaklings are the real weak ones." Eraiza answered matter-of-factly, and the boy rolled his eyes "Besides, I can see that deep down you're not as tough as you want to be."

"Don't push your luck." the boy warned coldly "I've been here for years so, when chance comes, I'll be able to go to war, and kill my adversaries."

"Slaughters are stupid." Eraiza commented, folding her arms against her chest "And what do you mean you're being trained to go to war? You're my age!"

"I'm powerful." the boy started, his eyes flashing in madness, and Eraiza felt a strange shiver run down her body "And I don't need a _girl_ to tell me what to do."

"Well, Mister Powerful, don't you have manners?" Eraiza asked slightly annoyed, and the boy glared at her "Yes, because even if I'm weaker than you, I should know how to call you, Mister Allmighty."

"Tala Ivanov, and that's all you need to know." the boy replied seconds later, and the black haired girl nodded in understandment while muttering a soft 'Eraiza Halia' before pulling her legs against her chest, and lean her chin against her knees.

Lotus could still remember how that first day in the dungeon had been scary and strange. She had been worried about the presence of the ten year old boy, but Lotus had found a good way of trying to think about what could happen to her by feeling emotions that emanated from Tala's body. Emotions of anger, rebellion, sadness and relief. Strange things for someone who kept claming to be powerful and strong.

Nevertheless, during two years Lotus managed to penetrate the walls around Tala as both of them had started a very painful and long training. Their training was slightly different, for Tala was on the path to become a strong murder while Boris had made it clear that Lotus had to suffer excruciating pains in order to improve her power.

After all, Lord Boris had been informed about everything that had to do with the Sentilas, and due to his knowledge he knew exactly what to do. But despite of everything, Eraiza had found an anchor to survive to all the 'treatments', and that was what the little girl would never expect it: Tala himself.

One year and half after been taken to Boris castle, Eraiza started going through extreme trains, and few were the days when she would return to the dungeons with no marks or open wounds in her body. Marks and wounds that were slowly making her power get stronger yet physically the eleven year old was getting weaker.

It was when Eraiza was about to turn twelve that the most surprising and awful order was given: she was going to start battling against Tala, and no pity was to be given. Only one could get away from the arena by their own feet.

"Why are you crying?" Tala questioned as he appeared beside Eraiza, and sit beside her "Don't tell me you're thinking about what we need to do."

"They want us to kill each other!" Eraiza shouted, her purple eyes tearing up "I can't fight you! You're my friend, and I refuse to hurt you!"

"It's not as if you could hit me." Tala replied, smirking, and the girl looked down "Honestly, don't worry about it, and we're not going to kill each other, we're...well, we're going to use each other as punching bags."

"Is that supposed to be of any comfort?" Eraiza asked bitterly, and Tala shrugged before looking up to the dark ceiling, and slowly the black haired girl leaned her head against the boy's shoulder.

"Tala...yesterday, before I returned, Boris told me something." the girl started after a few minutes in silence, and the crimson-red haired boy looked at her "He said...he warned me that if I lose the fight against you, he'll mark me."

"Mark you?" Tala repeated, raising an eyebrow, and Eraiza looked at his eyes though she was still leaned against his shoulder "You don't mean..."

"He will mark me as his slave." the girl cut off before raising her left hand, and stare at it "He said that I'm too precious to be lost, and that I'll be forever in his orders."

"Lotus," Tala started, his eyes also focused in the girl's raised hand "you keep telling me you have a power, and I know you're the last Sentila, but...what is a Sentila exactly?"

"That's a tricky question." Eraiza started now leaning against the cold wall behind her "Being a Sentila means so many things, some I still don't know off, but our main power is to feel others emotions and feelings."

"That's a stupid power." Tala grunted, crossing his arms, and Eraiza blinked "I thought you could control minds or something since people keep saying you're powerful."

"I think that's what runs through people's minds when they first hear about Sentilas." the purple eyed girl started with a chuckle "And yeah, I think the same as you, I mean, what's the big deal of feeling others emotions? However..." in a very low voice Eraiza started whispering something, and for Tala's surprise the pendant she had around her neck started to glow purple before turning white.

"What the hell was that?" the aqua-blue eyed boy questioned when the light died down, and Eraiza looked at him before shruging:

"Why didn't you tell me they can kill you if you don't put me in bad shape tomorrow?" she asked back, and Tala looked shocked by a second before cursing under his breath and look away "You should have told me."

"I though Sentilas didn't read minds." the boy scolded, and Eraiza roll her eyes while resting a hand on his raised knee.

"We don't." the girl started, and Tala rolled his eyes "Feelings speak for people, you know? I felt fear, rage and sadness inside of you."

"Oh good, now you can scan me and tell what I feel." Tala said sarcastically, and Eraiza giggled "And now you're laughing at me! Now I know why I have to fight you; you can read my moves."

"Don't be silly, I would never cheat." the girl started still giggling "And I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at what you said!"

"Oh really?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow, but before Eraiza could open her mouth, he started tickling her on the sides.

The two friends were so focused in what they were doing that they failed to hear the door being opened and a silhouette appeared. Nevertheless, that changed when the sound of a whip hitting the wall was heard, and Tala immediately stopped moving and Eraiza went silent as an icy emotion started running down her body.

"Oh no..." the black haired girl whispered making Tala look at her confused as the soldier approached the shivering girl "No, please, don't!"

"Shut up!" the man shouted raising the whip, and slash Eraiza on the side, and without glancing at Tala the soldier grabbed the girl by the arm, and pulled her up despite the injury before pushing her out of the cell.

What happened afterwards had been something Lotus would never forget: her hand being over a wooden table, palm down, with a chain over her fingers and around her wrist stopping her from jerking away...a small fire with a dagger over it, the blade already red and orange due to the high temperatures...a mad laugh...a pair of insane eyes, and the touch...the touch of skin burning...the touch of skin being opened...the sound of boiled blood...screams and tears...and all that to end with a new name...a name that would haunt her forever with no mercy...

The fight between her and Tala was delayed mostly because Boris wanted to show everyone his new slave, and how Eraiza could feel and speak about a person's feelings...and thankfuly she had never been wrong or that would have meant death.

Eraiza was about to turn twelve when Tala finally snapped, and created a plan to help her escape. He was getting colder and obsessed with wars and slaughters, but according to himself he wanted 'to do something for his only friend before he turned into a killing machine'. And that 'something' almost cost their lives, but despite their age, both friends knew freedom has its price.

As she kept running through the forest, the sound of hooves still close to her, Eraiza failed to pay attention to where she was heading, and without her realising the twelve year old lost her foot, and fell down only to start rolling down a cliff, her already wounded body getting numb and weak.

When she finally stopped rolling, Eraiza raised her head just a bit when a strange comforting feeling started spreading through her quivering body. Warmth she had been eager to feel ever since she had managed to escape from Boris prison even though she was obliged to leave Tala behind.

"Are you okay lass?" a voice asked, and the purple eyed girl looked through her tangled hair only to see an old man approaching her, a wooden-sword under his right hand "Do you need help?"

"O...onegai." Eraiza managed to beg through a hoarse throat, and the man walked to her side so he could help her standing up, and slowly he lead the tired girl towards a beautiful dojo where he took care of her.

For a whole year Eraiza found herself living in that same dojo with the man who almost ordered her to call him Grandfather or Grandpa, who belonged to the Granger family, that was famous for being under the orders of the Crowd since ever. It had been a year of relief for the black haired girl, who managed to regain some of the strength she had believed never to feel again after the nightmare at Boris, not to mention that she had managed to use her power to feel emotions she had never felt after her parents deaths and after leaving Keona and her mother. The simple caress of love, the whispers of freedom and the gentility of peace were more than enough to send chills down the now thirteen year old.

However, once again, Eraiza found herself falling into the traps of darkness when, during one night, while she was washing her hair under a small waterfall, she meet with someone she never thought to see again.

With a small smile on her face, Eraiza run a hand down her long black hair, and a small giggle did escape from her lips when she spotted Yoru trying not to get too close from the water even though, from time to time, the white wolf would wet its paws.

The thirteen year old girl was so focused in what she was doing that she failed to hear footsteps approaching her position just like she ignored the goosebumps in her arms and the cold wave that was now hitting her skin. Eraiza figured it was because of the cold water, but she changed her mind when a cold and slightly rough hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"What th-" Eraiza trailed off as soon as her dark purple eyes meet a pair of aqua-blue ones that belonged to a crimson-red haired boy. A boy she knew too well, and who Eraiza had regreted to leave behind on the night of her escape "Tala."

"Hn, I need your help." the thirteen year old boy said, and Eraiza raised a hand to touch him.

"How did you escape?" she asked, but when she was about to touch the boy's arm, he jerked away "Is someone after you?"

"Listen, I need to come with me back to Boris castle." Tala continued as if he hadn't heard the questions, and Eraiza looked at him as if he was crazy "Don't look at me like that; you must come. Boris found another Sentila."

"What!" the black haired girl gasped in surprise "That's impossible! I'm t-"

"It's a woman in her fourties." Tala cut off, his voice unusually cold "She has long blonde hair and...purple eyes I think. I'm not sure; I only saw her once."

At those words Eraiza felt her strength slowly leaving her body. No, it couldn't be; Eraiza was positive _she_ was dead, but she had never seen the body even though the villagers had told her it was her parents who had been buried in Sakura's Lake so, there could be a slight chance for...

"Mother." Eraiza whispered closing her eyes, feeling Tala's gaze on her "Fine, I'll go with you."

With a short nod Tala spun around, and after calling Yoru (who had been snarling for some strange reason since Tala's appearance) Eraiza followed the boy towards a grey horse that wasn't too far away from Eraiza's.

"How did you know where to find me?" the dark purple eyed girl inquired as the two of them started riding towards Boris castle "How did you manage to survive?"

"Hn, Boris decided to let me wander in the gardens for a few minutes." Tala started, an emotionless expression on his face "I think the fact he found one other Sentila made him forget how easy it is to slip through his soldiers."

Eraiza was about to ask something else, but when she glanced at Tala by the corner of her eyes, she noticed something strange flash in his eyes. Something that hit her with the force of a wall of debris: guilty. He was feeling guilty, but why?

For the black haired girl's surprise there was no one protecting the entrance of the castle, which was strange for Eraiza knew Boris liked to see soldiers everywhere, killing even the most innocent bird when they through it was a threat.

"Something's wrong here." the black haired girl whispered, but Tala didn't hear her or, acted as if he hadn't "I feel like something is going to happen."

"Hn, Boris probably sent his soldiers to a war." Tala growled his voice still cold "He has become weak and stupid; he doesn't notice how his palace is, and all because of a Sentila."

"Don't talk like that." Eraiza said as she looked at the boy only to see him pull the reigns of the horse when they were about to reach for the stable, and in silence the girl did the same.

"We need to go through the dungeons." Tala quickly explained, as he jumped to the ground without a sound, and walked towards an old looking door close followed by Eraiza "I studied this for days, and I know there's no one around at this hour."

In silence, and though she was still feeling something strange at the bottom of her stomach, Eraiza continued to follow Tala through dark and cold walls, where every wall seemed to whispers screams of agony and every cold drop falling from the ceiling was simply another tear lost in time.

She knew she was being naive by following a boy she hadn't see for a whole year, but Eraiza guessed that was one of her weakness; she trusted people no matter what they could have done to her. However, Tala wasn't a 'someone', he had been her best friend ever since her first arrival at Boris castle, and despite of all the warnings her power kept sending her, Eraiza just continued to go after the aqua-blue eyed boy.

"How can you be so sure the other Sentila is here?" the black haired girl asked as she bend down so she could pass through a small whole that Tala had also used before, and that seemed too small for a grown-up "I can't feel anything, just a strange sensation that something is wrong."

"Hn, what's that supposed to mean?" Tala questioned as he grabbed a torch, from which a warm fire could be felt, and Eraiza looked around in nervousness: they were in the hall that lead to her dungeon, and the purple eyed girl was already remembering the most painful night she passed there "You saw it yourself, there's no one here."

"And that's why this is so weird." Eraiza replied before grabbing Tala's shoulder, and turn him around just when the boy was about to start walking "Will you just stop and listen to me? I can feel that something bad is going to happen."

"Stop being so dramatic, nothing is going to happen." Tala snapped in a very cold voice, and the black haired girl looked at him surprised by a second before shaking her head.

"I don't care about what you say, I'm not moving until I make sure we're safe." the Sentila retorted, but before she could turn on her heels, Tala grabbed her upper-arm, and slammed Eraiza against the cold wall behind her, a hiss breaking the silence for a second.

"Eraiza, why don't you trust me?" the crimson-red haired boy inquired as he entitled his head to the side "I thought you knew you can believe in me, after I helped you to escape and I stayed behind to save your life."

"That's not the point." Eraiza disagreed as she tried to get free from Tala's grip "I _do_ trust you, but I can't help this feeling. I know something is wrong...something is different."

"That's correct." Tala agreed, and the black haired girl looked surprised and confused at him for a second before leaning her head against the wall when she saw the boy entitle his head towards her "I never told you before because I couldn't, but...I always liked you, Lotus."

Before the dark purple eyed girl could open her mouth, Tala let go of her arm, and grabbed her cheek with his free hand before smashing his lips against hers, a whimper escaping from Eraiza's throat in surprise. However, the whimper had nothing to do with the kiss; it had to do with the icy wave crashing against her body, and before Eraiza could react a gunshot was heard in the hall, and Tala broke the kiss.

"Very well, Tala, very well." a voice said as claps were heard, and Eraiza felt as if she had just been punched in the gut when Boris appeared with a gun and a whip under his arm, for he was also the one clapping.

"Wh-what's going on?" Eraza questioned confused, refusing to accept what her mind was saying "Tala, what's happening?"

"Oh, my sweet Nanashi, don't tell me you didn't understand." Boris asked though it sounded like a statement, and the girl turned to him while Tala looked at the dark ground "I sent your...boyfriend to get you, and bring you to me. I knew you would want to meet the new Sentila."

"You!" Eraiza inquired, looking at Tala, who didn't meet her eyes "How could you! You lied to me!"

"Oh, let's not start with the dramas." Boris started, walking towards Tala's side, and rest a hand on the boy's shoulders ignoring Tala's closed eyes "Tala here has finally reached the peak of his training, and I wanted to be certain he would hear my orders."

"You told him to bring me back." Eraiza commented, the cold wave still swirling around her "I knew...I was positive this was a trap, yet I believed in every word."

"And you know why?" the dark purple haired man asked, a grin on his face "Because you're stupid and too innocent; you always trusted people, but I guess that's one thing about Sentilas I just don't want to understand. However, I guess there's one tiny detail you were never told of. Your parents, Toru and Radha Halia, were my slaves."

"What?" Eraiza asked before she could stop herself, and a malicious laughter filled the empty walls "You cannt be serious; my parents would have told me!"

"I guess they never had the chance." Boris answered, a hint of amusement in his voice, and Eraiza was about to open her mouth when the man raised the whip in his hands "And now, my darling, you need to suffer with the consequences of running away from your master."

Right when Boris was about to hit her, Eraiza stared at Tala, and their eyes meet for a second before the girl was hit, and consequently she fell on the ground. No words were spoken, there was no need to, and Eraiza knew the boy was conscious revenge would come one day.

And now, after years away from the Sun and although she had managed to get free from Boris at the age of sixteen, Lotus couldn't help but mentally scream when memories of the blows and pains started washing over her body, and get centered in the slash she had suffered minutes ago.

She had heard Boris question, but she had no strength to open her mouth and speak. Lotus wanted to say she didn't hate Tala anymore despite the fact she still wanted to fight him, but her lips seemed to be glued together, and all the young black haired woman could do was watch as Tala continue standing in front of her, facing Boris.

"I did mistakes in the past, but I'm no longer under your commands." the murderer replied in his usual emotionless voice "This one is my prey, and I'm to take this woman to Prince Bryan's castle."

"Bryan?" Boris repeated, raising an eyebrow "Why would Bryan want this Sentila, when he knows she's mine? Besides, if he wanted her so much, he wouldn't have let me bring his own knights."

"Open your eyes Boris; Bryan will kill you on the first chance he gets." Tala replied, no hint of emotion in his voice "You won't know what hit you."

"Oh, I guess I'll have to wait to see because she's coming with me." the purple haired man replied before raising his right hand, and three knights jumped to the ground "Now, you either let me take her through the good way or I'll have to use the hard way."

"It doesn't look as if it matters to you." Tala answered, raising his sword so it in front of his right shoulder while his legs were slightly parted, and Boris looked at him by a second before gazing at Lotus, and see her shaking in order to stand up.

"Just answer me this, Ivanov, why are you doing this?" the man inquired, curiosity clear in his voice "You cannot possibly be in love by this slave, can you?"

"I believe you came here to battle." Tala replied, his voice so cold Lotus felt a chill run down her spine, and a laugh escaped Boris' lips.

"Oh I cannot believe it, you _are_ in love with her!" the man exclaimed still laughing, and Lotus looked at the back to Tala's head only to feel something strange yet comforting wrap her body like a soft blanket "Who would have thought, the murderer in love with the slave! I wonder what's going to be next."

"Well, don't exceed yourself," Tala started, his sword now on the horizontal right in front of his aqua-blue eyes that flashed in madness "because you're just about to lose your head."

And before someone could react the crimson-red haired man jumped in the sky, his sword turned right at Boris, and it didn't take long for a piercing scream to errupt in the dark forest.

**To Be Continued...**


	25. Everything Burns

**Disclaimer: **Hopefully you know what I own and what I don't own by now.

»«»«»«

I leave here my especial thanks to all those who have reviewed my last chapter, including the ghost-readers. Thank you for all of your support, and help; without you, I doubt I would have continue to write. **Thank You!  
**  
»«»«»«

**Chapter 25:** Eveything Burns

Her heart had never beat so fast as it was at the moment, and never had her cheeks seem so hot before. The whole situation seemed unreal, with the presence and blessing of the most important person to her, and the question she had been eager to answer ever since she had discovered her real feelings was still ringing in her ears. Everything looked as if it was a dream, but the ilusion came to an end as soon as Daisy understood it was her turn to speak.

"My Lord," the Scottish Princess started, bowing "it is an honour to join our countris through our marriage. I am aware of the importance of such act, and I freely accept t-"

"Heavens, no." Lee interrupted, shaking his head, and slowly Daisy looked up from the floor not noticing the soft look on her mother's face "Daisy, I am not asking you to marry me because of our countries, I'm...I'm asking you to marry me for love. If you love me, that is, because if you don't I swear you do not need to stay here and that Japan will still support Scotland when needed."

"My Prince...Lee..." Daisy corrected herself, her voice quivering a little when her violet eyes meet Lee's dark brown ones "How can you ask me to marry you? I mean, with all respect, your Highness, but...well, I think the answer is quite obvious."

"It's no, then." Lee whispered seconds later, although it sounded more like a question, and a giggle broke the silence inside the dinning-room. In confusion the heir of the Japanese throne looked up only to blink when he saw a smile gracing Daisy's features.

"Lee," the brownish-blonde haired girl started, moving closer to the Prince so she could cup his face with her small hands "how dare you to imply such thing? I already told you; it is an honour to marry you. To the world the purpose of our bound may be to join our countries, but for me, our marriage means the union of our hearts."

"So, you..."

"I love you, Lee." Daisy cut off, her voice soft while her eyes started to tear "I don't care if it is too soon to use such words, but it is the truth. I _want_ to be with you."

Before Lee could say something, Daisy was already on her tip-toes so she could kiss him fully on the lips, and a small whimper escaped her throat when she felt two strong arms around her torso, pulling her closer.

From behind the two heirs was Queen Lilly-Anne, watching her only daughter bloom into the most responsible and reasonable woman, just like her deceased husband used to say since Daisy was the only heir of the Scottish throne.

"_She will be the sweetest, the most caring and responsible woman in the world. She will make me proud, and she will grow up to become the most gorgeous flower of all times."_

"I'm so happy for you my child." Lilly-Anne whispered as Lee grabbed a beautiful flower ring he had kept under his coat, made of white gold with a ruby and amethyst bloom to decorate, and put it on Daisy's ring-finger.

»«»«»«

Everything had happened in a second: in one moment he was ready to strike Boris Balkov, in the other the two well-known thieves, King and Queen, appeared from the shadows and while King pressed the trigger of his gun, Queen threw a dart, both their aims directed at Lotus.

Then, as he started to descend from the highs, Tala gave a somersault backwards, and grabbed Eraiza before she could fall on the ground, on her back. Scarlet could barely be seen in her clothes, but it quickly started to fall down the young woman's shoulder and chest, and as fury flashed in his usual emotionless eyes, Tala laid Eraza on the ground before standing up.

"You're going to pay for this." the murderer hissed, grabbing his sword again, but Boris laughed at his words, an amused expression on his face.

"I need to admit killing the last Sentila wasn't exactly my plan, but do you really think that's by killing me that you're going to save her?" the purple haired man asked, smirking, and without trying to restrain himself Tala grabbed the dagger he always kept on his ankle, and threw it right towards King's shoulder, who cried in pain before falling on the ground.

"You bastard!" Queen shouted, rushing to her brother's side, but Boris extended his arm when the short black haired woman was about to attack Tala.

"I would move if I were you, Ivanov, Nanashi doesn't look so good." the man commented, and with a scold Tala looked over his shoulder at Eraiza only to see her fighting not to fall unconscious "Why don't you try to do the impossible, and save her? After all, it is a shame to lose such slave."

After one last glance, Tala picked Eraiza in bridal-style, and jumped to the closest branch before disappearing into the darkness of the forest, aware that the Siberian troops would follow his every move.

With a growl Mariam sit on the branch of the tree she had chosen to keep watch, and looked at three others she had picked for other people to use. At the moment, those three people were Ozuma, Ray and Kane while the others were scattered through small hiding-places so, in case they were attacked, not everyone would be put in danger.

But now, although she knew there was no point of being nervous, Mariam couldn't help but wonder why on earth she had decided to listen to someone like Tala Ivanov. Personaly he had never done a thing to her, but he had done to his friends – especially Lotus -, but strangely the young blue haired woman had felt as if Tala was speaking the truth when he appeared.

Well, at least he had had the sense to warn them about the Siberian Troops, but the real thing was: was the army really going to show up?

"Damn the Princess and her sidekick." Mariam cursed to herself, but deep down the emerald-green eyed girl knew Mariah and Hilary had nothing to do with it; they were not to blame for being born in a golden-cradle and to wish for something away from their reach.

With an annoyed sigh Mariam looked down, and raised an eyebrow when she spotted Max resting against the roots of the tree, his weapon visible despite the altitude and darkness. What he was doing there the blue haired girl didn't know, but the truth was that the simple sight of the blonde haired knight was enough for a a comforting warmth run through Mariam's whole body.

"So, how are you feeling?" Enrique questioned as he sit beside Nanashi, who looked up at him before nodding "Hum...does that mean you're ok? Because if you need anything, you can just tell me."

"Shut up, you idiot." Johnny growled, glaring at his team mate, who sent him a confused look "This is not the time to flirt with a foolish woman."

With a blink Nanashi started doing some weird signals in the air, and while Enrique and Johnny blinked at her actions, Suki started giggling. The orange haired girl was the only one who could understand Nanashi's language, and it didn't take long for Johnny to inquired, in his usual harsh voice, what the forest green haired girl was doing.

"She's saying you have an attitude problem." Suki explained, and Johnny turned to Nanashi so brusquely, that the orange eyed girl winced.

"Hey, hey, don't do that!" Enrique exclaimed suddenly, noticing how Nanashi had suddenly become quiet, her eyes focused on the ground, and Johnny scolded "Leave her alone man, she's trying to talk with you."

"I don't need her to talk with me." Johnny snarled before standing up, and walk away from the security of the roots of the tree where Ozuma was "Ozuma, you stupid git, it's my turn!" the red-wine haired knight growled, loud enough for the knight that was on the top of the tree to hear.

"Since when do you know how to climb trees?" the emerald-green eyed knight questioned, after jumping to the ground, on his feet, and with a grunt Johnny turned his back to Ozuma, and started doing his way up the tree's truck.

With a shrug, Ozuma decided it was better to ignore the Scottish knight, but he blinked when he noticed Suki sit beside Nanashi, her arms around the other slave's shoulders while Enrique scratched the back of his head.

"What happened?" the coloured haired knight asked, walking to Suki's side, but when none of the girls replied, Enrique sighed:

"Johnny was being the jerk he likes to be." he explained "I mean, for the first time I saw Nanashi trying to talk with someone, and all that bastard does is scare her."

"That guy is going to be alone if he doesn't change his attitude." Ozuma whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear, and with a sniff Nanashi let go of Suki only to start talking through gestual language.

"What is she saying?" Enrique questioned, when he saw a sad smile gracing the orange haired girl's features as she watched Nanashi move her hands up and down.

"She's saying for you not to blame Johnny." Suki started, her voice soft "She's saying no one deserves to be alone, not matter how hard it can be to communicate with them."

"You mean, you want to try to talk with him again?" Enrique asked surprised, his eyes settled on Nanashi, who turned to him before nodding "Why?"

"Because I know he has a good heart." Suki translated as the forest green haired girl stared moving her hands in the air again "I can see it in his his eyes."

Suddenly a whistle was heard, and both Enrique and Ozuma grabbed their weapons before slowly making their way out of the shelter, motioning for the two girls to keep quiet. That signal indicated that the Siberian Troops had arrived, but everything was too silent to be true.

"You bastard!" someone screamed through the darkness, and both Ozuma and Enrique rushed to the source of the voice only to stop their tracks when they saw Oliver and Max trying to hold Mariam down, and Robert with his Épee leaned against a pale neck.

In front of the group was Tala Ivanov, looking completely emotionless, and in his arms was non-other than Lotus, unconscious and with her left arm hanging down so a trail of blood could be seen as a trail going down that same arm, and dripping from the tips of her index and middle fingers. Under the moonlight the black haired girl looked deadly pale, but it seemed that due to rage and hate everyone had failed to notice such thing.

"What did you do to her?" Robert asked, his voice full of venom which surprised every element from The Majestics while his eyes flashed in madness "I will kill you."

"Why don't you take care of her first?" Tala asked in an emotionless tone of voice "While you're chatting and threatening me, this weakling is dying on my arms."

"Ray, we need to do something." Mariah whispered, looking at the golden eyed knight unable to see the blood "She'll die if they don't calm down."

"Follow me." Ray spoke suddenly, mentally agreeding with the Princess' words, and Mariam managed to swirl on the same place, although her arms were still being held by Oliver and Max.

"What! You have to be joking!" the blue haired girl exclaimed "He's not welcome here!"

"I know that, but the long you decide who's going to kill him, the long will take to find a way to help Lotus." Ray answered, calmly "Lotus is our priority, so please Robert lower your weapon."

"I do not care if I have to stain my hands, but if she dies I'll cut your head off myself." the light purple haired knight threatened, and without saying a word Tala walked pass him towards Ray, who simply said 'follow me' before turning around.

"I'm going to help them." Salima managed to say, since she was too shocked about what she had seen, but when the brunette was about to go after Ray and Tala, she felt a warm hand on her shoulders.

"I'll go with you." Kane said, and Salima nodded at his words, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Guys, let her go." Tyson spoke suddenly, looking at Oliver and Max, but while the green haired knight did what he was told, Max run his hand down Mariam's arm and grabbed her hand.

"Calm down." the sapphire-blue eyed knight whispered into the girl's ear "Focus your energy in the Siberian Troops; killing Tala won't be of any good at the moment."

"Yeah, but it would make me feel a lot better." Mariam hissed, her eyes turned to the dark path Ray had used to escort Tala towards one of their four shelters "But unfortunately you're right."

Suddenly a second whistle was heard, and everyone turned to the tree where Johnny was, and Mariam cursed under her breath knowing that this time it was for real, and for their damn luck Mariah and Hilary were too far away from a shelter.

"We need to hide." the blue haired girl whispered, turning to the group behind her "Tyson, I want you, Oliver and Robert to escort Mariah and Hilary. Tyson you better stick with Hilary, and Oiver with Mariah. The others will to other shelters, and don't you dare to move a muscle unless it is extremely necessary."

With quick nods the group scattered again, but much for Mariam's surprise, Max was still at her side, his hand still grabbing hers. Strangely enough she didn't find it necessary to ask what he was doing there, and a small nod was more than enough for the two fighters to grab their weapons while hooves started to be heard in the distance.

That was an impossible battle; a moment where blood would be shed, hopefully for the last time. However, to make that night the last memory of a war that had crushed many lives and was still destroying many others, the small group of survivors had to live.

»«»«»«

The silence of the cave was turning into a very annoying melody as a pair of stormy grey eyes kept locked with a pair of scarlet-red ones. Words had yet to be spoken, but every time one body shifted, both young adults would feel a strange shiver run down their spines.

"Spill the beans Hiwatari, we don't have all night." Keona finally snapped in a cold tone of voice, and Kai hn'ed before staring at the necklace around the girl's neck "What do you want to tell me?"

"I couldn't stop the knights from killing Kingston because they were under direct orders." the coloured haired knight started, his voice emotionless "You're probably aware no one, not even Generals, can go against the King's commands."

"The so-called King was fifteen at the time." Keona hissed "Don't you say you couldn't do anything; everyone has always something to say or do when they face an injustice."

"I couldn't; I was too young...too unexperienced to act." Kai replied, so calmly that Keona almost punched him "I knew I couldn't save Kingston, even if I wanted to, so you better stop pointing your finger at me."

"But why him?" Keona asked, her temper and voice raising at every second, and Sombra raised its ears "He never did anything against Siberia. He had nothing to do with the war yet you killed him! You killed him on the same night he proposed to me!"

"I will not say I'm sorry for something I had no control over." Kai answered coldly, and he saw Pantera clenching her fists "I can only wait for the day you will understand."

"That day will only arrive when I kill you." Keona hissed, and surprisingly Kai smirked as he stared into the girl's deep stormy grey eyes.

"I think I know why you keep threatening me." the knight started, and Keona raised an eyebrow in a challenging way "But I will let actions speak for themselves."

"Really? What do you mean by tha-"

Keona trailed of when Kai let go off her right wrist, and started running his hand up her arm until he reached her warm cheek. Since his face was unreadable, Pantera could not say what he was preparing, and she was so lost in her attempts to discover what the knight was doing, that she failed to see he had released her other wrist, and that his left hand was now playing with her long hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Keona questioned, but her voice come softer than she intended, and with the same emotionless mask on his face, Kai leaned forward so his lips were right beside the thief's ear:

"I'm chasing your ghosts away." he whispered, smirking when Keona shuddered under his hot breathe "Just like you're chasing mine."

With that Kai started kissing the young woman's collarbone until his lips meet hers. The fire that started to consume the two bodies was so extreme on the first touch that while Kai groaned, Keona moaned into the kiss, and they let themselves be wrapped by the flames of a passion that could never be real in their minds.

Hands were now everywhere, trying to find new skin to touch, but kisses continue to be rough and demanded while the need to breath seemed not to matter. She was so surprised and eager to feel more that Keona didn't even object when Kai lowered her on the cold ground, his hands already going up towards the knot of her top's straps.

If it was lust, need, love or passion the two fighters didn't know, and at the moment they didn't care. All they wanted was to feel their skin touching, their lips caressing, to feel everything burn around them, and in minutes a new melody could be heard inside the dark cave.

**To Be Continued...**


	26. I Must Be Dreaming

**Disclaimer: **I own all the unknown characters except for Daisy and Lilly-Anne.

»«»«»«

I cannot believe I reached the 200th reviews... I don't even know what to say besides **thank you!** I want to thank everyone who reviewed me, to everyone who has been reading this although without leaving their comments... I want to **thank you all** for your support, critics, and even for correcting my mistakes. I know I wouldn't have done this without your help!

Thank you once again for everything, and I can only hope I'll keep writing something presentable and at least a little enjoyable.

**Obrigada!** _(Thank You!)_

»«»«»«

**Chapter 26:** I Must Be Dreaming

_She was lost in a world of light. Everything around her was white, but it did not hurt her eyes, on the contrary, that strange place made her feel secure. It was almost as if she could put her guard down...that nothing would happen..._

_Looking down at herself, she felt the corner of her lips curling into a small smile when she noticed she was dressed in a long white dress, that covered her naked feet, and which bottom was embroiled with white flowers. The bell-sleeves had the same design at the bottom as they fell down, passing below her waist._

_She didn't know where she was, but she didn't care. She was free there. Completely free._

"Lie her here." Ray commanded, pointing to the shelter between the huge and strong roots, and without uttering a word Tala put Eraiza on the ground, watching her head fall to the side.

Blood would curse the earth if Ray wasn't quick enough, but the truth was that they weren't prepared for such wounds. The bulled was lodged between the Sentila's shoulder and heart, and the Chinese knight knew he needed help to take it off.

"Ray, what do you need?" Salima asked suddenly, stepping from behind Tala, who was siltently observing the scene "You should go help the others; we need you out there!"

"I know, but if I don't take this bullet off, she'll die." the knight answered, grabbing the first aid-kit "Try to do a small fire, and put my dagger over the flames. I'm going to need it."

With a small nod Salima left Eraiza's side, and started looking for small pieces of wood while she tried to keep concentrated. However, the same question kept popping in her mind: how were they supposed to help Lotus when war was literally in front of them?

With steady hands Ray ripped the straps of Eraiza's top, and lowered it without revealing much of her cleavage, but as soon as the wound was free the young black haired man felt blood stain his clothes, but he couldn't care less.

His eyes were focused on the girl's wound, his ears were deaf to everything except for what could escape from Eraiza's throat or dry lips. All his senses were focused on the Sentila, but the worse was that Ray could see life abandoning her body.

"Salima, hurry!" Ray exclaimed before he could restrain himself, but his eyes never left his dying friend's wound, now concealed by a small cloth "She can bleed to death!"

As she tried to mantain calm, Salima grabbed the hilt of the knight's dagger as soon as she saw the blade turn slightly orange due to the high temperatures of the small fire she had managed to do, and without blinking Ray grabbed it before looking at the brunette and Tala.

"Hold her members." he ordered, but while Salima grabbed Eraiza's arms on the same second, Tala kept staring at the almost lifeless body, a blank expression on his face "Tala, _please!_"

With a 'hn', the young crimson-red haired man fell on his knees, and grabbed Eraiza's ankles as Ray took the cloth off, and without speaking a word he lowered the dagger towards the wound.

The scream that errupted in the amid of darkness was followed by cries of war, and as Max leaned his back against Mariam's when the Siberian Troops appeared from behind the trees surrounding the Fighters position.

When the knights were rather close to her, Mariam started throwing the starts she had taken from Enrique during the time they had been preparing the shelters, and all of them hit the Siberian soldiers on their vital organs. Max however, unsheathed the sword he had on his waist, but did not move. The look on blonde's face indicated he was not there to kill; he was there to put a stop on that pointless war.

_No sound was heard, not even the most gentless breeze was felt. She just kept walking through the white light, her mind wondering where she was going while her heart whispered that she already knew where her feet were taking her._

_She could only hope she wasn't living a dream._

Tyson was watching both Max and Mariam fighting the Siberian knights, but under his calm exterior the Fighter was shaking in desire but also hesitation.

Behind him, on the darkest corner of the shelter was Hilary, who had been staring at the Japanese knight ever since the second whistle had been heard. With a sigh the Lady-in-waiting stood up only to make her way behind Tyson, and...

"Owww!" Tyson exclaimed when he felt a hand smacking him on the top of his head since he didn't have his helmet on "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Wy the hell are you standing there?" Hilary swore back not even realizing it, and Tyson blinked while rubbing the spot where she had hit him with his hand "Dammit, just go help you're friends! I'll be fine."

"I can't risk it." the dark blue haired knight mumbled, gazing at Max and Mariam, and Hilary smacked him on the exact same spot again "Ow! Will you stop it!"

"Not until you grab your sword, and go help your friends!" the brown eyed girl answered "Just go! Nothing will happen to me; I'm going to stay here."

"Oh, fine." Tyson grunted, but when he was about to leave the shelter he felt a hand grabbing his elbow, and seconds later a warm body was leaned against his own.

"Just be careful, alright?" Hilary whispered against the young man's torso that was protected by his armour, her arms wrapped around his neck "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you."

"Don't worry; I'm the famous Dragoon! What can happen to me?" Tyson inquried only to wince when the young Lady raised her right hand, but instead of feeling a smack on his head he felt a peck on the lips.

"Just be careful, you baka." Hilary said in a low voice before retreating to the darkness of the shelter, failing to see the shocked yet surprised expression on Tyson's face.

As the dark blue haired knight shook his head to clear his mind and stepped into the battlefield, Mariah watched Robert trying hard not to gaze to the shelter from where the scream had come, his right hand grabbing the Épee's hilt. It was obvious he was dying to go see what was happening to Eraiza, but it was also noticeable he was trying to keep focused and protect the Japanese Princess.

As she bite her lower lip Mariah rose from her seat, but before she open her mouth Oliver appeared in front of her, and silently shook his head. It was obvious the Princess couldn't go against the orders, but Mariah also knew she had to do something.

After all, if it hadn't been for her studpidity nothing would have happened. The war, the killings, the destruction of so many people's lives...her friends' lives...

"Robert." Mariah heard herself speak, her voice determined, and slowly the light purple haired knight tore his attention from everything that was happening, and stared at the Princess "I order you to go help the others, and do not even try to object. As your Princess, I'm giving you a direct order not to mention Oliver will stay here with me."

After a few seconds in silence Robert nodded, and without saying anything the German knight unsheathed his sword, and run towards Max and Mariam before turning to the direction where Johnny was, and extend his right arm in the air.

With a small nod, Johnny cut the ropes beside him, and trunks of trees they had chopped after Tala's warning fell of the highs right towards the Siberian soldiers that were still appearing from the darkness, wounding most of them.

Then, after a deep breathe, the red haired knight jumped to the ground, surprising both Suki and Nanashi, that had been silently watching and shivering at what was happening too close to them. With a grunt, Johnny grabbed a dagger he had on his right boot, and threw it at Nanashi before running towards the battle.

"What do you think we should do?" Suki questionned her cousin, who stared at the weapon resting in her hands, a pensive mask on her pale face.

_She could not say for how long the happy chirp had envolved her nor when did the cold breeze start playing with her long hair, but those small annoucements indicated she was finally reaching something, and that made her heart beat faster._

_Thus, the sounds were making her feel that she was about to reach a destination she had been wanting to see in her most deepest dreams._

_However, as she blinked a sudden gust of wind started to swirl around her, and it was only after opening her eyes that she noticed where she was, and a gasp escaped her lips._

_Sakuras Lake._

"We need help!" Max shouted as he strike another soldier on the chest, but at same time careful enough not to kill him "We can't keep this up alone!"

When she heard this, Salima took her eyes off Eraiza and stared at Ray, who was busy trying to take the bullet off the girl's body. Blood had already started to stain the earth, and the fact Eraiza's breathing was starting to be irregular and too slow only made everyone present nervous. Well, maybe except for Tala, who was still holding the Sentila's ankles, but without any expression on his face.

"Ray, please, leave. I'll try to do this on my own." Salima said as she continued to held her female friend's arms, but deep down she knew if the knight left it would be too complicated to help Eraiza. Three people were needed for the job, and at the moment everyone was doing their best to fight the Siberian Troops.

"If I do this too fast I can do more damage." Ray said, his eyes never leaving the wound "And then death would be closer than it is now, and only a miracle could save her."

"What if I call someone else?" Salima asked, glancing at the battleground and see Tyson, Johnny, and Robert slashing and wounding all the enemies that appeared in front of them in order to reach Mariam and Max's side.

"No, those who can fight are already doing their best." Ray answered as Eraiza groaned since he was finally managing to take the bullet off "I will need some string and a neddle to sew this. Put the needle on the fire for a second before handing it to me."

With a short nod Salima released her female friend's arms, and started looking for the needle inside the first-kit fully aware that Tala was watching her every move. And now, as she put the needle of the flames carefully enough not to burn herself, Salima couldn't help but wonder why the murderer was still there.

Tala Ivanov had never show respect to anyone, and even though Lotus had never spoken about him, Salima did notice how her friend had acted when they found out he was there. The lost look on her face...the unreadable emotion on her eyes, and now Salima just kept questioning herself why Tala was still there knowing he was not welcome.

"Here." Salima whispered, turning to Ray, who accepted the needle and the string in silence, but the brunette's mind was still racing with thoughts and doubts concerning the Sentila and Tala. However, all changed when Salima glanced down, at her friend's nonmoving body, and spotted something strange just above her left breast "What's this?"

"Salima, I can't look right now." the black haired knight said, but Tala stood up, his eyes also locked with what Salima had spotted, and he turned his attention to the brunette.

"It's a dart." he replied in an emotionless voice, and as soon as the last word reached Ray's ears, the knight looked at what Salima had spoken off, and his eyes opened wide.

"What kind of dart?" he asked, his hands stopped in the air, and Tala grunted, making Ray glare at him "I asked, what kind of dart?" he repeated through his teeth.

"I don't know, Queen threw it." Tala answered on his usual monotone voice, an emotionless look on his face, and the golden-eyed man turned to Salima:

"Tell me, is there any color around the wound?" he asked, and Salima blinked in confusion: they were in the middle of the darkness, and the small fire she had done didn't help much "I know it's hard, but you need to tell me. And does it have any smell?"

"What!" Salima asked, surprised by the last question, but not because that meant she had to lean close to the wound "Are you saying she has been poisoned?"

"I didn't say anything Salima, that's why I need you to observe it." Ray replied, as he tried to sew the other wound despite the blood that was running down the girl's body and down his hsnds "Queen is well-known for using poisoned darts, and I just can't risk it."

"But...but if she was poisoned..." Salima trailed off not bearing with such reality, and with a deep breathe she leaned closer to the small wound, and tried to examine it with help of the little light she had "I can't see anything." she commented seconds, hope already spreading through her body "But I'll do what you told me."

In silence Tala watched as Salima uncover more of the wound, and continued to examine it in utter silence, Ray working as fast yet as carefully as he could despite the terrible conditions of the night. Sewing the wound was a good idea, but it wouldn't stop it from re-opening.

"You need to put some gun-powder on it." Tala said before he could stop himself, and the two young adults in front of him sent him a look that clearly indicated he had to be out of his mind "You need to put it, make it blow to make sure it will stay shut. Knowing that weakling as I know, she'll take the blast."

"It's too close to her heart, she may not survive." Ray replied, doing a knot on the string "Much less if the dart was poisoned...Salima, how's that wound?"

"She will survive, and the dart wasn't poisoned." Tala continued, his voice and face still emotionless, and Salima gasped at his words "She has no trail around the wound that indicates the presence of poison; Queen uses one that makes the part around the injure turn dark green."

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" Salima scolded, but the crimson-red haired boy didn't reply "We could be helping our friends by now!"

"You're going to need the gun-powder," Tala continued as if he hadn't heard the girl "use one of your guns, and then take profit of the fire. And make sure someone is grabbing that weakling."

With that Tala jumped in the air, and disappeared into the darkness, leaving behind a shocked Salima and a dumbfounded Ray, who shook his head seconds later before turning to the brunette across him.

"I don't know why, but I have the feeling he's right." the knight started before turning around on his knees, and grab the gun behind him that Mariam had decided put there hours before "I just hope Lotus survives to this."

_The atmosphere was peaceful and it seemed that had never been touched. The sky was practically clear, the Sun was shinning brightly, and flocks of birds could be seen from time to time. Not even the happy chirps and the soft breeze seemed to affect that place._

_A place that carried so many memories...happy and sad ones, that would always make part of who she was now._

_A soft smile graced her features when her bear feet touched the clean and cold water of the lake, but when she was about to sit down on the green grass she felt a presence...a presence she never believed to feel again._

_In silence she looked over her shoulder, and a gasp left her lips when her eyes meet a pair of dark-green ones._

A small cry escaped Mariam's lips when a knight managed to hit her slightly on the arm, and when he saw the dark blue haired girl was about to fall on the ground, and be hit again, Max swung the sword over his head, and hit the Siberian soldier first.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked, helping Mariam to stand up again, but the girl only nodded "You should go take care of that wound."

"We don't have time for that." Mariam hissed before looking at Johnny "You, give me one of your kodachis now!"

With a grunt, Johnny did was he was told and threw his second sword at the green eyed girl before striking another soldier. Annoyance was visible in his dark eyes, but nothing could be compared to the emotions running through Robert's eyes: anger, fury, but if someone looked deep down to his eyes would see something that was not quite appropriated for a moment like that. That someone would see jealousy.

"I'm going to kill him." Robert hissed, striking another soldier on two vital organs "How does he dare to would my cousin, and act as if he did nothing?"

"Robert, look out!" a voice yelled from one of the trees, and the purple haired knight spun around only to feel himself froze for a second when he saw that a Siberian knight had an arrow pointed at him.

However, when the soldier started to grin and prepared to strike, a surprised groan escaped his throat, and in confusion Robert watched the man fall on the ground only to reveal another one, with a sword in front of his torso, with burning aqua-blue eyes.

With a grunt Robert turned his back at Tala, who didn't say anything in return, and also started attacking the Siberian troops making a certain blonde, that was watching the whole scene from the top of a tree scratch the top of his head.

"Who's side is he on?" Enrique asked to himself before spotting a few Siberian soldiers appearing from behind the tree where he was, and a grin appeared on his face "The fun begins now." and with those words he cut the rope beside him, and watched as a net that was above the group of knights, hidden by leaves fall down, and lots of big rocks fell over the soldiers.

With a chuckle Enrique jumped to the ground, only to fall on one knee, and then he grabbed the sword Ray had given him, and run towards the group that had been hit by the rocks while screaming something completely incoherent.

With a raised eyebrow Ozuma watched Enrique attacking the group of Siberian knights all by himself before focusing his attention on his other friends. He had told Mariam he would throw the arrows as soon as the path was clear, but the truth was that they were still in the middle of the target, and he couldn't do anything.

"Dammit, I should be down there." the green-eyed knight cursed under his breathe, and it was then that he saw two small groups of Siberian knights appearing close to the two trees where Mariah and the ex-slaves girls' shelters had been made, and a terrible realization hit him like a lightning.

What was he supposed to do now: warn Oliver or save Suki and Nanashi?

"Oh please, forgive me." Ozuma begged in a small voice before jumping from the tree to the ground, and start running at his full speed while trying not to draw to much attention to himself.

"_Papa." she heard herself said when her dark purple eyes meet a tall man, on his thirties, with shoulder-length brown hair and piercing dark-green eyes, and when a warm smile graced the man's features, she jumped to his strong arms "Papa!"_

"_My sweet child." the man whispered against her long hair "Oh, I can't call you child anymore, can I?" _

"Oh papa." she whispered, silent tears running down her pale cheeks "I missed you so much! Where's mama? How can you possibly be here?"

"_Your mother is waiting for you." the man said, letting go of his daughter "Oh, you've grown-up to become such a beautiful lotus." _

"Thank you, papa." Eraiza thanked wiping her tears with the back of her hands "But I still don't..."

"Come, lets see your mother." the man cut off, raising a hand "She has been dying to see you."

_In silence Eraiza stared at the man's hand, and with a small smile now gracing her features she took it, and a wave of warmth and love spread through her whole body._

An horrify scream was heard again, and many eyes did end up turning to the shelter where Ray and Salima were, with Eraiza, but when he noticed some Siberian knights pointing their weapons to the tree, Tala gave a somersault in the air, and appeared in front of them with his sword raised in the air.

"I can hardly believe you're helping these weaklings." a small, dark purple haired knight commented, a disgusting smirk on his face "C'mon Tala, you're better than this."

"Shut up Ian, I never asked for your opinion." the aqua-blue eyed man answered, his voice cold, and with a blink Tala started attacking the group.

"What is he doing?" Robert asked, leaning his back against Tyson's, who didn't reply "What is he trying to prove? Is he trying to fool us?"

"Robert, stop thinking about that guy, and focus on the battle!" the dark blue haired man behind him shouted, before spotting something "Max, look out!"

"Here I come!" a voice shouted, and everyone watched as Enrique appeared in front of Max, who was still helping Mariam standing up, and knock the Siberian knight that was about to attack them "We need help!"

"There isn't anyone else!" Mariam answered, grabbing her right arm "Ray is taking care of Lotus with Salima, and Oliver is protecting Mariah! There's no one else!"

"What about Kai and Pantera?" the Italian knight asked, blocking another attack with his fist "Where are they!"

"That's a great question." Mariam mumbled before turning her attention to Max, and feel a strange feeling run down her body when her eyes meet a pair of sapphire-blue ones "I can fight."

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked unsure, and after a small nod Max lowered his hand, and in a second Mariam was back to the battle, throwing the last stars she had.

"Oliver, you should go help your friends." Mariah spoke suddenly, without moving from her seat at the back of the shelter "I'm fine here, and I don't think the Siberian troops know I'm here."

"We cannot risk it." the green haired knight replied, his eyes focused on the battlefield "My heart may tell me to fight, but my duty tells me to stay. And my duty is above everything."

"Oliver!" a voice shouted from outside, and without blinking the French knight grabbed an arrow and prepared to fire it when he saw it was only Ozuma "Oliver, take the Princess away from there!"

However, when Ozuma was just about to reach the entrance the Siberian troops appeared from behind the tree, and the green-eyed knight raised his sword at same time one scream filled the air, and in his heart he knew the other Siberian knights had found Suki and Nanashi.

They needed help, but the brutal truth was that there wasn't anyone capable of helping them now.

_Tears were falling down her cheeks like rivers, and not even the words that were being whispered against her ear were enough to calm her spirit down. She had missed that scent...the scent of rain, pine and flowers all mixed in one._

"_Mama..." Eraiza sobbed, and the blonde haired woman finally broke the hug, her light purple eyes also filled with unshed tears "Mama, I missed you so much..." _

"Oh, little Lotus..." the woman whispered, running a hand down her daughter's black hair "You look so much like your grandmother now, and your power...your power has developed so much."

"Oh mama, how can this be?" Eraiza asked, looking around "How can we possibly be here? In this same place? How can I be here with you? Am I...Am I dead?"

"We cannot answer that, my darling." the woman started, sitting on the grass beside her husband, and Eraiza followed her actions "We're so sorry for leaving you at such early age, without explaining so many things about your power...about how Life could treat you..."

"That's ok mama, I don't blame you." Eraiza answered "You're not to blame for leaving me. We have no power over the ones who misunderstand what we really are. Who fail to see the essence of our beings."

"_You're so wise yet so young." the man spoke suddenly, and Eraiza looked at him "I wish I could have been there when you were captured...when you become a slave." _

Unconsiously Eraiza hide her left hand with her right one, ashamed of the name incrusted on it, but before she could react a soft hand grabbed hers.

"_Nanashi..." the blonde haired woman read the name out-loud, her slender fingers running the marks on the back of the hand "Oh my child..." _

"Radha, we must explain what's happening." the man said suddenly, and Eraiza looked at him while her mother released her hand.

"_I know Toru, I know." the older woman whispered before facing her daughter, and take a deep breathe "Eraiza, you're here because there is a bound between all the Sentilas. A bound that connects us to all the others." _

"And the fact you're here shows that you're either facing death or, that still need to do something." Toru continued, and Eraiza blinked in confusion "There are powers you still need to discover, but those powers have to be unleash by something extremely powerful."

"I don't understand." Eraiza said seconds later, confusion all over her face "I thought Sentilas could only feel emotions, nothing else."

"Yes, but there are some powers that only few have in their hearts." Radha explained, and a small smile graced her pale features "And you, my daughter, held the power of all Sentilas that have lived and died because of the ignorance or fear of others. And only you can reveal it to the world."

"Wh-Will this power help me to save my friends?" Eraiza asked, and both her parents nodded "But what will happen to you? I don't want to leave you."

"My little Eraiza, we'll always be here." Toru answered "And we promise you we'll never leave you again. We'll always see each others even in dreams."

"Is...is this a dream?" Eraiza asked, and slowly Radha raised a hand "What am I suppose to do?"

"Your heart already gave you the answer." the blonde haired woman replied, and slowly and with a deep breathe Eraiza grabbed her mother's hand.

Ray was finally bandaging Lotus' wound, and was about to breathe in relief when a very familiar voice shouted his name, and the knight was up in one second.

"Mariah..." Ray whispered, before glancing at Salima "You finish that; I must go help them!"

Without giving time for the brunette to open her mouth to knight unsheathed his sword, and started running towards the shelter where the Princess was only to gasp in surprise when he saw it was completely surrounded by Siberian Troops.

_  
"RAY, HELP ME!"_ Mariah's voice was heard through the night, and the golden eyed man shouted something incoherent before striking the first Siberian knight on the back, and make his way towards the entrance of the shelter, his mind focused only in the Japanese Princess.

With shaky hands Salima finished bandaging Lotus, and she was about to stare outside when a silhouette walked inside the shelter, but before the brunette could grab something she saw it was only Kane.

"What are you doing here?" Salima hissed "You scared me to death!"

"We need your help." the light blue haired man started "We need all help we can find, and I know you're a good fighter. If we don't manage to keep together, we'll lose."

"But what about Lotus?" Salima asked, gazing down at the silent black haired girl "I need to make sure nothing happens to her. She's still in danger."

"We'll keep an eye on this shelter, but right now we need to finish this battle." Kane answered, raising a hand "C'mon, nothing will happen to Lotus."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a malicious voice asked, and the two young adults spun around only to come face-to-face with Boris Balkov "Trying to save your pitful lives?"

"Get the hell out of here." Kane warned, raising his katana, but the older man laughed as he watched Salima put herself behind the blue haired knight so she could protect Lotus.

"You're really must be wanting to die, boy, to face me like that." Boris commented "Why don't you come outside, so we can fight?"

"Kane, don't..." Salima whispered, but the light blue eyed knight simply sent her a small smile before following Boris outside, failing to notice the pendant around Lotus neck starting to glitter.

As Kane and Boris stared at each other, Ozuma tried his best to reach the shelter where Suki and Nanashi were, but the screams were getting weaker and the knight didn't bear to think what they could be doing to them.

"If something happens to them..." Ozuma threatened before jumping to the closest branch of the tree where the shelter was, and his breathe got stuck in his throat when he saw Suki lying on the ground, a wound on her stomach while Nanashi was struggling to get off the arms of the knights that were grabbing her limbs. No word escaped from her slightly opened lips, but Ozuma quickly noticed the forest green haired girl had been slapped on each cheek.

Nanashi couldn't scream, and it was obvious that was the reason why the knights had chosen her to have some fun. That was completely disgusting, and Ozuma held the hilt of his sword harder, but when he was about to jump to the ground, he saw tears falling down Nanashi's orange eyes while a knight cut half of her torn skirt, and then something he wasn't expecting happened. The ex-slave opened her mouth, and...

"JOHNNY!"

At his name the Scottish knight turned to the direction of the shelter where the ex-slaves were, and though he couldn't identify who had called for him, Johnny grunted, and started running towards the tree.

"We need help!" Tyson shouted to anyone who could hear him, but no one answered: they were all too tired of fighting, of trying to win a battle against an army that didn't seem to end, and the fact they knew they were all alone wasn't helping either.

"We need to keep going!" Mariam shouted back seconds later when Max threw a small dagger in her direction "We can't give up!"

At those words Salima stood up from the darkness, her eyes locked with Kane's figure, but when she was about to stand up a light erupted from inside the shelter, and the brunette looked over her shoulder only to gasp.

The pendant around Eraiza's neck was glowing a bright white light, and it seemed to be floating in the air while the girl's black hair seemed to be blowing thanks to a wind that did not exist. The light was indeed very luminous, but it didn't seem to affect Salima's vision, on the contrary, it was sending a wave of warmheartedness through the brunette's body.

It was so addicted that Salima quickly found herself forgetting about the war, and about the blood that was being shed outside. All she cared about was feeling emanating from that light...to drank all its essence and feel as if she was free.

"Eraiza?" Salima asked seconds later, snapping from her trance "Eraiza, what's happening?" slowly the brunette fell on her knees, and raised her hand to touch the floating pendant when she decided not to, and slowly she grabbed her friend's right hand "Eraiza, can you hear me?"

As soon as the tip of her fingers touched her friend's hand, Salima gasped when Eraiza's eyelids opened only to reveal a pair of white iris. And then, before the brunette could react, the light coming from the pendant seemed to explode, and for everyone's confusion a burst of white envolved the darkness of the night.

It was so powerful and warm that all the knights lowered their weapons, and blinked their eyes in failed attempts to try to see something in front of them.

"What's going on!" Tyson asked confused, trying to see something around him, but despite the fact he seemed to be blind there was something his ears managed to hear: the sound of hooves getting closer, but it couldn't be. If more Siberian troops were arriving, they would all die!

"_TYSON!"_ a familiar voice shouted, and the dark blue haird knight froze: it couldn't be...

Slowly Tyson turned to the direction from where he believed that the voice had come, but he knew he was correct. The voice belonged to one person, and one person only, and before he could stop himself, Tyson whispered once single word:

"Grandpa?"

**To Be Continued...**


	27. Shed My Skin

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own and don't own.

»«»«»«

I want to thank everyone for your reviews, but I leave here a special thanks to **DJ Phoenix** and **Wreckless Spirit**, for you guys reviews, and to **Aquarius Galuxy**, who keeps pointing my embarrassing mistakes in order to help me. Thanks guys, and I'm sorry to all those who found the last chapter a bit confusing to read. I hope to write something better soon.

»«»«»«

People I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update, but my computer stopped working suddenly one month ago, and believe it or not I lost everything I had from school works to my fics. And I mean _everything._ I need to admit I was, and still am, annoyed about it because I had most of the new chapters (of all my fics) already writen, and now I need to re-write everything. I'm sorry for taking so long, and I'm even more sorry because I know this chapter sucks. Please forgive me for the delay and all of the mistakes you will find here.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 27: **Shed My Skin

Everything that was happening was a sin. Their touch...their kisses...their whispered secrets...everything was a swirl of impossibility with a hint of lust and a speck of a passion that was never supposed to bloom.

Every touch felt like a gentle flame caressing a naked branch...each tip of a finger felt like an ash falling asleep close to the bonfire, and each kiss...each whispered word felt as if they were going to reborn again. Like a phoenix's rebirth from the ashes, and that shows to the world its power and beauty.

Hands were everywhere, memorizing the curves, the muscles, the simple way of their bodies reacting to something that no matter how good that felt was still a sin.

A curse that would fall over them just like the melody surrounding their sweaty bodies was giving a new meaning to their lives, even still unconsciously.

With a tired sigh Keona fell slowly beside Kai, her head leaned against his shoulder so she could stare at his bear, strong chest moving up and down, but when she was about to rest a hand on his arm, she felt something wrap around her wait and pulling her closer.

"Do...do you think he's mad at me?" the turquoise haired girl asked many seconds later, her eyes locked with Kai's chest, and slowly the young man stared at her by the corner of his eyes "I promised I would never be with another man, and...I feel as if I've just betrayed him."

"Stop living in the past, Keona." Kai warned, and the stormy grey eyed girl looked up at him, a surprised look on her face that was quickly replaced by one of anger.

"Do you really think that's what I'm doing?" she asked, and before the knight could open his mouth Keona stood up, and started looking for her clothes "I should have known all this was a stupid attempt to make me forget about killing you."

While Keona was busy tying up her top a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and for a few seconds the young woman struggled to get free, but she stopped her movements when she felt a pair of warm lips below her right ear.

"Listen to yourself." Kai whispered against Keona's ear, his arms still pulling her close to him while he was aware of the chills his cold breathing was sending down the young woman's spine "You know you're just looking for excuses."

"Let me go, right now." the murderer hissed under her breath, but before Kai could move a bright white light engulfed both of them.

»«»«»«

Salima had her arm raised in na attempt not to be blinded by the bright light, but the truth was that she could not see a thing in front of her. She couldn't see, but Salima could feel a stange feeling running through her whole body, but it as not uncomfortable. On the contrary, it sent a strange warmth down her spine.

"L-Lotus." the brunette managed to call-out while she tried to find her friend "Eraiza, what's happening?"

"It's time for this to end." Lotus' voice was heard, and before Salima could react the bright light disappeared in a blink, and the brunette gasped at what she saw in front of her.

When the light dissipated Tyson spun around, and his mouth dropped when he spotted his grandfather sitting on a saddle of a brown horse beside non-other than General Kenny, and behind the two of them was the Japanese Royal Army.

"Jiya!" Tyson exclaimed, and he would have run towards his grandfather if the Siberian troops weren't between then "What are you...you're alive!"

"Tyson, are you alright?" Grampa asked "You crazy lad; you should know better than fighting when the sides are not equal!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting this family reunion, but in case you have forgotten we're here to battle not to chat." Boris interrupted suddenly before looking at Kane, who was gazing at the Japanese Army "And no one is going to stop me."

"Kane, look out!" Salima shouted from the entrance of the shelter on the same moment Boris was about to strike, but before the Japanese knight had time to react something strange happened. A purple although transparent bubble appeared around Kane, and it strangely blocked Boris' attack. It was as if it was made of the purest steel but at same time it looked innofensive.

"What's this?" Boris inquired, lowering his sword only to raise his free hand, but when he touched the strange bubble a purple flame seemed to form around his fingers, and the man withdraw his hand "What kind of magic is this?"

"Kane!" Salima exclaimed, running towards the buble but keeping a safe distance away from Boris, and th knight looked at her "Kane, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." the light blue haired knight replied before raising his hand, but when the tip of his fingers touched the bubble nothing happened "What's going on?"

"You must be stupid if you think this will stop me from winning." Boris growled before turning to Salima, who was still a few meters away from him "I'll will!"

"Salima!" Mariam shouted from the distance, but before someone could react a second bubble, exactly like the one protecting Kane, appeared around Salima.

"Who's the responsible for this?" Boris asked, stopping his attack right before the blade of his sword could hit the bubble"Who's responsible for this magic!"

"Are you scared, Boris?" a voice questioned back, and the man turned his attention to the shelter where Lotus was, and from where the sound of footsteps was coming.

Everyone either gasped or blinked in surprise when a blackish-purple light emerged from the darkness of the shelter, but they all stopped moving when Eraiza stepped out of the hidding-place. The light was coming from her pendant, that was leaned against her chest, and it was only when the moonlight hit her face that Eraiza opened her eyes, surprising everyone again. Her eyes no longer had their usual colour but bright silver with flecks of purple. The aura around the young woman was also different: instead of controled and calm, it was strong and frightening.

"Well, well, well, it seems to me you have finally unleashed the real power of the Sentilas." Boris commented with a smirk, that Eraiza returned:

"Why don't you attack my friends now?" the back haired girl questioned, and the bubbles around Kane and Salima disappeared "In case you haven't noticed no one from your side is attacking."

"That's because you've frozen them." Boris retorted, and Eraiza laughed at his words before smirking again, her right hand resting on her hip.

"Boris, you should know I have no power to feeze a person much less a whole army." she corrected "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Boris asked, turning to the black haired girl "Don't act as if I don' know you will create more of those bubbles to protect them."

"You're right, I am going to help them, but it's not because of you." Eraiza started before waving a hand to her left "Your General is just arriving, and who do you think that's going to fight him?"

"You have no power to fight General Voltaire." Boris laughed, but Lotus did not answer "You will die on the same instant."

"We shall see. On the meanwhile lets do a deal." the now silver eyed girl started, giving a step forward "A deal that can finish with this war once and for all."

"Hmph, I'm listening." Boris grunted, crossing his arms although he was still grabbing the hilt of his sword, and Eraiza walked towards him until she was an arm length away from the Siberian man.

"Two fights; one-on-one." the Sentila started, and Boris raised an eyebrow "Me against your General, and you against...Tala."

"What!" all the Fighters of Japan were heard along with everyone else from the group, but Eraiza simply stared at Tala, who in reply started walking towards her.

"You cannot be serious." Robert started, his eyes locked with his cousin's form "Eraiza Halia, you are seriously enjuried; do you really think I'm going to allw-"

"If I can stand up on my own feet than I can fight." the black haired girl interrupted, glancing at her cousin "Besides, we don't have much time." slowly she turned to Boris, and raised her hand "Do we have a deal?"

"Only if you don't use that magic of yours." Boris answered, and it was only after the young woman's nod that he shook her hand "We have a deal, and the witnesses to prove it."

With a small nod Eraiza lowered her hand, and glanced at Tala, who was now behind her, and a not surprising cold wave hit her skin. However, now that her power seemed to have developed deeply than before, the young woman had no trouble in detecting a hint of insecurity coming from Tala's body. A hint of worry directed at her.

"What is she doing?" Robert inquired, his eyes locked in Eraiza "I cannot allow this madness to continue, she'll die if she fights."

"No, wait!" Mariam exclaimed, grabbing the knight's arm, and making him turn to her "Don't you see it? No one is attacking us, and Lotus is different. Can't you see the changes?"

"Yes, I can see it, and that's what worries me." Robert self-whispered, but before the blue haired woman could open her mouth the sound of hooves was heard, and seconds later Voltaire Hiwatari emerged from the left side of where Eraiza, Tala and Boris were standing.

»«»«»«

The warmth running down her spine was so addictive that she could almost taste it. The light although bright and blinding seemed to carry an unique fragance of lotus, rain and something else Keona couldn't point out. But strangely enough the stormy grey eyed girl could say she had felt it before.

Then, before the young woman could react the light was gone, and with it the strange feeling of being able to fly. With a blink Keona stared at the darkness of the cave, in silence, before turning around to face Kai, who also looked troubled for a second before returning to his usual emotionless expression.

"Something is wrong." the turquoise haired girl muttered before fleeing out of the cave, not glancing again at the still naked Kai.

It didn't take long for Keona to find her horse, but when she was preparing herself to jump to the saddle, the young woman felt something on her shoulder.

"You forgot this." Kai said in a cold voice while handing the Tanto to the Keona, who took it in silence since she wasn't one bit interested in thanking nor in questioning how it was possible for him to be fully dressed in such short time.

Still without opening her mouth the stormy grey eyed girl sit on the saddle, but waited for Kai to do the same, and when both of them were ready, Keona gave the order for her horse to start moving while Sombra followed their every move.

Even though Keona didn't have a clue about where Eraiza and the others were, the murderer decided to be her panther to indicate the path by smelling the air and by growling from time-to-time. Something on her stomach was telling Pantera that something was going to happen, and by the twists she was feeling in her gut Keona knew it wasn't good.

As they continued to ride through the darkness of the forest, Kai gazed at the young woman in front of him. Something was different...something had bloomed in the cave, but the problem was that while his mind said it was more hate and vows of death, his heart screamt for something the young knight didn't understand.

"C'mon Sombra, hurry up." Keona mumbled under her breathe, and as a reply the black panther jumped over a bush close followed by her owner and the knight, that pulled the reigns of their horses as soon as their eyes meet a very intriguing scene.

The Fighters of Japan, along with some of The Majestics and Mariam were surrounded by Siberian troops, and behind them was General Kenny with Granfather. On a small corner were Johnny and Ozuma, also surrounded by enemies, but none of them was fighting. On the contrary, every fighter and knight was staring at the same direction where Eraiza, Tala, Boris, Kane and Salima were.

Keona was about to jump to the ground when hooves were heard, and looking to her left the thief saw someone that made her blood boil. Someone she also blamed by the end of her happy life.

"Boris, I thought you would have done your mission by the time I got here." Voltaire spoke from his black horse, and the purple haired man bowed in respect "I cannot believe you failed to eliminate a group of kids. You're getting weaker."

"My Lord, I've made a deal with the last Sentila." Boris started, standing up "Two combats; one-on-one, with no interruptions, and the results of both fights will determine the end or the coninuation of this war."

"A deal? With a slave?" Voltaire inquired with a laugh "Oh Boris, why don't you drop your job and start working as a clow? You can be assure you would have a lot to do."

"My Lord?" Boris asked, confused, but Voltaire simply descended from his horse, and turned to Eraiza, who looked back at him with her bright silver eyes.

"You look different." the General started, staring at the black haired girl "Stronger somehow, but I can say you'll still loose. Who's supposed to do this deal?"

"You and me." Eraiza replied, her voice determined yet calm "Tala with Boris. These fights will end this stupidity once and for all."

"Oh my dear, do you really believe I want this war to continue?" Voltaire questioned, but Lotus looked at him in silence "You should know me better, after all, all I want is for Prince Bryan to have his fiancé back, and I want my slave back."

"Well, Princess Mariah definately doesn't want anything with that scum you call Prince, and your slave isn't going anywhere without a fight." Eraiza replied, but when she was about to grab her Kyudo Bow, she felt a hand on her elbow, and when she gazed to her side the girl saw it belonged to Tala.

"You cannot fight him with arrows." the crimson-red haired knight started icidly "You need to find another weapon."

"Does it look like I have the time for that?" Eraiza hissed back, and as a reply Tala handed her one of the two swords he was holding "Why are you helping me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tala asked back with a smirk, and with a grunt Eraiza grabbed the sword on the right before turning to Voltaire, who was now also holding a katana.

"What are the troops supposed to do while we battle?" Voltaire questioned, and Eraiza raised her sword in front of her while Tala turned to Boris, who was also in a fighting stance.

"They can die watching for all I care, but they cannot bug in." Lotus replied, and Voltaire smirked before raising his sword, and with a yell he moved at an incredible speed, and Eraiza barely had the chance to protect herself when the man's sword meet hers.

"Eraiza!" Robert screamed, and that was only enough to snap everyone from their trance, and in seconds everyone was battling again including the new-comers from both sides.

»«»«»«

With a growl Johnny hit a Siberian knight that was in front of him, and punched another one not glancing not even once when Ozuma jumped to the ground, and started helping him to make way towards the slave girls. None of them spoke, but it didn't take long for the two knights to reach the girls side, all the knights that were in around him now lying on the ground dead or inconscious.

Suki was still lying on the ground, but Nanashi had made her way to her cousin, and was now sitting beside the orange haired girl, with tears falling down her red cheeks.

"You weakling." Johnny growled, making his way to Nanashi's side, and put his hand beneath her chin before turning her to him "Why didn't you stay quiet like we told you to?"

"Jonathanm, stop that." Ozuma ordered as he observed Suki's wound "We don't have time for this. We need to take them to a safe place."

"And you are another idiot." Johnny grunted, staring at the emerald-green eyed knight "Why didn't you use the arrows like you were supposed to?"

"You were all in the centre, I could not use them." Ozuma replied now looking at the element from The Majestics "We cannot afford to wound anyone, and I definately could not attack the Siberian troops with all of you in the middle."

"Then, why did you scream like a woman back there?" Johnny inquired, annoyance clear in his voice "I don't know how someone so pitiful like you is a knight!"

"That's because I was not the one wh..." Ozuma trailed off as he gazed down at Nanashi, whose chin was still being held by Johnny "I'm not going to have this conversation with you; we're at war for heavens sake, and I have a girl dying in my arms."

"You two are a disgrace to society." a cold voice growled suddenly, and the two knights looked over their shoulders only to see Pantera stepping out of the shadows, a murderous look on her face "Both of you are idiots, and if you can't keep focused on this war, you better go back to your mothers."

With that the turquoise haired girl walked past the two knights, but Ozuma did notice the glanced Keona sent to the two slaves before grabbing her Bo, and start striking every knight that decided to attack her while General Kenny, the Japanese Army, and even Grandfather decided to give a hand.

On the meanwhile Ray was doing his best to reach for Mariah, who was still screaming in despair, his golden eyes flashing in rage and anger. His strikes were swift and quicker than usual, but he was still hit on a cheek before striking the only knight that managed to touch him.

"Mariah!" Ray shouted through the mass of Siberian troops, and the pink haired Princess yelled his name again, but when the Japanese knight was just about to reach for her a shadow appeared in front of him. A shadow dressed in a black coat, but his face was out for everyone to see.

"Bryan!" the black haired knight exclaimed suddenly, his sword raised about the Prince's head, and the young man smirked coldly, his dark eyes flashing in malice.

"Excuse me." Bryan hissed, and before Ray could react the Siberian Prince made his way quickly through the crowd of knights, wrapped an arm around Mariah's waist before jumping into the closest branch and disappear into the darkness.

"NO! Mariah!" Ray shouted as he jumped to the same branch Bryan had used, but only the cold wind of the night answered him. As he shook in anger Ray turned around, his eyebrow twitching in anger "THEY TOOK MARIAH!"

»«»«»«

Even though she was focused in the fighting she had in hand, and although her heart was not necessary on that battle, since her thoughts kept turning to the crimson-red haired man behind her, also fighting against the darkness of his past, Eraiza felt a wave of ice run down her spine when three words broke the silence of the night.

"_They took Mariah!"_

She was being an idiot. She knew the most important at the moment was not revenge, but as she dodged another attack Eraiza was certain that these battles could not be stopped until one of them was lying on the floor, dead.

Strangely enough after being with her parents, Eraiza started to understand how wrong she had been...how mistaken Keona had been for both of them started to live through their wish of revenge...for a goal that could never be reached even when their minds and hearts did their best to make them believe in that unreal reality.

True, she was fighting Voltaire, but her wounds were aching, and she could feel blood dripping from the place where she was hit by the bullet. Not to mention she was slower than usual, and not even her power was enough to help her.

After all, she had had helped Kane and Salima, and a small amount of strength had left her body.

With a small grunt Eraiza jumped in the air when Voltaire tried to hit her legs, and despite the fact pain was starting to become a nightmarefor her body, the black haired girl managed sweep Voltaire off his feet, and without blinking she leaned the tip of the sword against the man's neck when he hit the ground.

"You bastard!" she hissed, her silver eyes flashing purple for a second, and Voltaire gazed at her "Where did you take her!"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" Voltaire asked back, a smirk on his face, and Eraiza did notice the flash of malice on his eyes "You're the Sentila; why don't you use that power of yours to find out?"

"It's Bryan." Eraiza growled almost immediately, and she pressed the blade harder against the man's throat "You let him took her! This was all a diversion!"

"General!" Boris exclaimed as he continued to protect himself from Tala's blows, but failing miserably since he had already been hit on his left upper-arm "General, let me call the troops!"

"You should start thinking about your own life." Tala grunted before jumping in the air, and Boris screamed when he saw the sharp blade coming right towards him.

"Tala, stop!" Voltaire's voice ordered immediately, and the aqua-blue eyed man adverted his sword to the side right before he could strike Boris, but raised his weapon against the man's chest as soon as he fel the ground underneath him, and only then he looked behind him.

From his angle all Tala could see was Eraiza's back, and her sword leaned against Voltaire's neck, but it was then that the fighter noticed that the General had his arm raised. And it was pointing right towards Lotus.

"Did you really think I was stupid enough not to come prepared?" General questioned, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, bur Eraiza didn't budge, her eyes locked with the gun he was pointing directed at her "If I die, then someone else is coming with me."

"You can kill me for all I care, but that won't stop me." the Sentila whispered loud enough for the General to hear despite the sound of metal meeting metal, and screams that filled the air, and a cold breeze indicated her that the Sun was going to rise soon "I'm not going to stop now."

"Really, but in case you haven't noticed I still have possibilities to win than you." Voltaire replied matter-of-factly before turning to Tala, who was now behind Boris, pressing his sword against the man's neck "If you kill him, I'll kill her."

"Hn, do whatever you want." the crimson-red haired boy growled, and Voltaire smirked showing that he was not lying, and Eraiza opened her eyes wide when a familiar wave crashed over her body.

"No!" she shouted, but it was already too late, Voltaire had already turned the gun towards the sky, and fired. In a blink the black haired girl turned around, and her pendant glowed white, and bubbles started to appear around all of her friends at same time gunshots were hear from everywhere close to the trees.

However, everyone had been so focused in what they were doing that they failed to hear and see what was around them besides the Siberian troops until purple bubbles appeared around them, inclusive Tala and Boris. However, those who were not protected, the Siberian knights who had not have the time to protect themselves, got hit by the bullets.

With a small groan Eraiza closed her eyes for a second, and lowered her sword, her pendant now glowing purple and black, and with a small smirk Voltaire stood up, and run a hand down his clothes, a victorious mask on his face.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, you should have known I'm not stupid enough to come to a battlefield without my soldiers." the man taunted, and by the corner of her eyes Eraiza saw Siberian knights appearing close to the trees' roots. They were not in high number, but with them alltogether and well-trained, the black haired girl knew they could kill all of her friends if she lowered the bubbles.

And then it clicked. Voltaire knew.

He knew that even though she could fight against him, she was going to lose her strength and her velocity to stop his attacks. Voltaire knew that, despite the fact her power was great, it had one weakness. And it was that single weakness that was going to get her killed.

"How could you kill your own knights?" Eraiza questioned, her mind focused in Voltaire, but her heart centered on her friends "How could you allow such slaughter?"

"Ah my dearest slave, you should know I don't care what happens to others." Voltaire started, running a hand down the young woman's cheek "All I do is for myself. But now, from where should I start? A hand? The whole arm?"

"You have no honour." Eraiza spat, but Voltaire did not reply, instead he started walking around her in circles, his eyes running up and down her body.

"You know, you're a great specimen, and I know many people who would die to get their hands on you." the man commented, and gazed at the bubbles surrounding all the knights that were fighting for Japan "But your lack of judgement is what is going to get you killed today."

"If you want to kill me, do it, i's a favor you do to me." Eraiza replied, her pendant shinning brighter than before, but before she could continue the black haired girl felt something piercing her heart. Not physically, but strangely she felt as if something had managed to go through her power.

Since Lotus was still confused by the sudden feeling she failed to see a hand coming in contact with the wound close to her shoulder, and the girl screamed in surprise and agony. From far Eraiza could hear her cousin ordering for her to lower the bubble, but she couldn't do it. No one knew what Voltaire would do if she lowered the protections, and Eraiza just couldn't risk it.

"Aww so the _great_ Sentila has another soft spot." Voltaire joked, pressing his hand harder against the wound, and Eraiza had to bite her lower lip in order to supress a cry and tears "Suddenly you don't seem so powerful as you made us believe."

It was not necessary to look up to see the colours that were appearing in the sky, and that indicated the Sun would come out soon. Eraiza knew that the beginning of dawn was the moment when that war had to end, but before she could raise her sword, a hand connected with her left cheek and afterwards with her right one.

"You're a slave; you deserve nothing more than a public humiliation." Voltaire growled before punching the girl on the chin, and even though her fall on the ground did reopen the wounds, Eraiza still managed to keep the bubbles up while she felt a trail of blood run down her chin "And now, I'm going to have the pleasure of being the one to exterminate the last Sentila of this world."

With a determined look on her face, Eraiza blinked so her eyes returned to their usual purple colour, but the protections around her friends were still up, and becoming brighter than before: she had to shield them no matter what. If she was going to die, she would embrace it with open arms, but she was not going to run away nor was she going to fight back especially since her right arm was going numb, and the rest of her body seemed not to have the force to stand up.

As she watched Voltaire pointing the gun at her, Eraiza glanced at all of her friends, but her attention focused on Robert and later on in Keona. She could hear her cousin's shouts for her to get away, and she could read the emotions in Pantera's eyes. Both of them were worried about what could happen to her, but while her cousin tried desperately to believe everything would end up well, Keona was silently giving her the message that no matter what they would always be together.

"Goodbye, Nanashi!" Voltaire exclaimed, and Eraiza looked at him with her dark eyes, waiting for the bullet to pierce her heart, but instead of pain the black haired girl felt a pair of arms enveloping around her torso, and a hot breath against her neck that stop when a painful grunt was heard.

When the familiar cold yet warm feeling washed over her body, Eraiza gasped, and looked at the face of the person who had protect her, and her eyes widened when she saw it was the last person she expected.

"Tala!" she exclaimed, and the young man looked at her, a painful expression on his face:

"I always said you...were a weakling." Tala whispered before falling forward, into the girl's arms that despite their lack of strength managed to held him.

"Tala?" Eraiza called out, like a little girl, and when the young man didn't say anything or opened his eyes, Lotus' eyes flashed silver again, and she turned to Voltaire, who was now laughing at the situation "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!"

Slowly Eraiza laid Tala on the ground, a wound clear on his back, and with a sthenia she didn't know she had, the black haired girl stood up, her eyes never leaving Voltaire.

"This is so pathetic." Voltaire laughed, failing to see how brighter the bubbles around the Japanese fighters were becoming nor the white light surrounding Eraiza's sillhouette "I cannot believe that idiot actually has feelings."

"Shut up!" Eraiza ordered, and for the first time Voltaire did what he was told, and the mocking expression on his face turned into a slightly confused one "I will not forgive you forn what you did!"

"What are you going to do?" Voltaire inquired, the smirk back to his face "Kill me?"

"I said: SHUT UP!" Eraiza yelled with all her force, and before someone could react another bright light embraced everybody, stopping them from seeing the first rays from the Sun.

»«»«»«

"Let me go!" Mariah exclaimed as she keep hitting Bryan on his back since he had swung her over his shoulder "I don't want to go with you. Let me go!"

"Can you stop barking?" Bryan growled, and the pink haired Princess gasped at his words "You should be thankful I saved you from those idiots."

"They're not idiots, and I don't want to go with you!" Mariah shouted, now struggling to fall on the ground, but Bryan simply wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from going anywhere "What's wrong with you!"

"I want power, and you're going to give it to me." Bryan replied, his voice so cold it sent shivers down the young woman's spine "So you better shut up or I'll slit your throat."

"Hn, I hardly doubt it." a hoarse voice commented, and the Siberian Prince stopped his tracks, his dark eyes turning to his left side, and a small smirk graced his cold features when a knight appeared from the shadows, his strong arms folded against his chest, his scarlet-red eyes hard and cold.

"Hello Kai, long time no see." Bryan commented "Did you finally decide if you're coming to my side or will I be force to say to a certain grey eyed murderer you _did_ have the power to stop the knights from killing her future husband?"

**To Be Continued...**


	28. One Day Remains

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own or not, don't you?

»«»«»«

I want to thank you guys for your reviews, but I would like to repeat again that I am sorry for my mistakes (I know they're embarassing, and that sometimes can make it complicated to understand what I can be trying to say). Thank you all again!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 28:** One Day Remains

Once again they had been drowned in a sea of bright light, but this time instead of feeling warm and comfortable, it was so hot it seemed to suffocate. Nothing could be seen, it was true, but that did not stop every knight from listening to a familiar voice that had, as a background, the sound of footsteps:

"It's time for my revenge."

As soon as those words were engulfed by the light, a _crack_ was heard close followed by a _slash_, and two groans broke the silence. Then, it was over. The bright light dissipated in the air, and when the first sunrays caressed the purple bubbles around the Japanese knights they disappeared, and silence was the only melody surrounding the forest while a morning breeze played with everyone's clothes and hairs.

In the middle of the field, holding her Bo with her right hand while her left one was resting on her hip, was non-other than Keona Ai. Beside her, lying on the ground, on his side, with apparently no wound, was Boris, and not too far from the two, also on the ground on his back and with a wound that would go from his right shoulder to his left side, was Voltaire. Some yards away from the General was Tala, who was strangely lying on his back, akso on the ground.

However, someone was missing, and when he noticed who it was, Robert gave a step forward, a drop of sweat rolling down his face as his dark eyes scanned the whole area almost in despair.

"Where's Eraiza?" he asked out-loud, but no one answered for all of them were confused about where the black haired girl could possibly be, and some of them noticed Yoru was not there either.

"Will you stop it?" Keona snapped when Robert appeared beside her, demanding to know where his cousin was "Lotus is fine, and she doesn't need you to babysit her all the time."

"Robert, please, calm down." Oliver said, appearing from behind his friend "Pantera is correct; Lotus knows what she's doing, but right now we must follow Ray...Mariah was kidnapped."

When Robert didn't budge Hilary left her place on the shelter, and walked to his side, and with a trembly hand she touched the knight's arm, making him look towards her angrily, but all his wrath turned into concern when he saw the brunette's tearing eyes and pale face.

"Fine." was all he said, his voice deep and controlled, but determination could be seen clearly in his dark eyes, and Hilary smiled thankfuly at him while, behind her, the Japanese Army started arresting the Siberian knights that were still alive.

"Hey, I know we must look for Mariah, but what about them?" Tyson interrupted, pointing at Tala, Voltaire and Boris "We can't just leave them behind, not to mention some of us need medical treatment."

"Don't worry lad, we'll take care of you." Grandpa spoke suddenly, appearing behind his grandson and resting his hands on Tyson's shoulders "You need to save the Princess, but you need to take care of yourselves first. As for us, we'll return to the castle as soon as we can, and we'll take those who've been severely injuried with us."

»«»«»«

A gentle breeze was dancing with all the flowers in the garden, delicated pinkish sakura petals playing with the wind, until one rested on the top of a head covered by long brown and golden curls, that belonged to a certain young violet eyed woman, who was taking profit of the first sunrays to take a walk with her mother.

"Mom, I'm so happy to have you here." Daisy spoke, as they walked pass a fountain "I need to admit I got worried when I saw you arriving, but now..."

"My child, when Prince Lee contacted me through a letter, explaining he was more than decided to have you as his wife, but that he would not act without my consent, I just had to come." Queen Lily-Anne started, a smile gracing her pale features "I was – and still am – aware of my physical condition, so I went to the doctors before coming. But let me tell you, Daisy, a Queen always knows what to do."

"I hope, one day, I can make you and dad proud of me." Daisy said as they sit down on a bench below the branches of a willow "I know there are no such things as happy endings, but I really want to make you proud of who I am."

"Then be the precious flower you have always been." Queen Lily-Anne replied, resting a hand on her daughter's cheek "Your father always said you would be a great Queen, and ever since the day you accepted to come here to marry a man you had never never seen before, claiming it was your duty as heir of the throne of Scotaldn, you revealed a side not many have. I, as well as your father, am very proud of you, my daughter."

As tears dwelled in her eyes, Daisy kissed her mother's hand before wrapping her arms around Queen Lily-Anne's torso, and breath her scent of lillies and of rain. She had missed her mother so much, and now that she was there, Daisy couldn't help but cry: she was to marry Lee, her mother was there...it was a dream, but a dream that would only come true as soon as the Japanese knights returned with Princess Mariah.

A sudden 'meow' made Daisy let go of her mother, and look down to see Galux staring back at her, the front paw running up and down the Princess' skirt.

"What is it?" Daisy questioned, cuddling the white tiger's head, and as a reply Galux looked at the sky, and although she couldn't explain why, the Princess of Scotland did the same as well as her mother.

Then she saw it. A royal-eagle, soaring, and approaching the castle walls.

"News! We finally have news!" Daisy exclaimed before she could stop herself, and Queen Lily-Anne sent her a confused look "Mom, that eagle is Dizzi, the eagle the Fighters of Japan use to contact with the knights in the castle."

"Hopefuly she brings good news." Queen Lily-Anne comented, standing up "But what are you still doing here? Go meet Lee, and hear whatever may he say so you can support him in case of need."

With a small nod Daisy kissed her mother's hand again before walking as fast as her dress allowed her to towards the closest door, her heart aching for news. However, as soon as the Scottish Princess walked inside the throne-room, she stopped her tracks: a table was on its side on the floor, papers, ink and papers were lost in a sea of confusion. Both Elder Cong and Wong were present, but Daisy's eyes turned to the last window, and her breathe get stuck in her throat when she spotted Lee, his head down so his hair was hidding his face from the world while his hands grasped the sides of the window. Also lying on the floor, upside-down, was the Prince's crown.

"Lee?" Daisy breathed before walking to his side, but before she could open her mouth she noticed Lee was clunching a letter with his right hand, but what truly surprised her was the tear that fell down his eye and hit the floor with no sound. With a deep breath Daisy took one last step, but did not touch the trembling Prince "Lee, what's wrong? What message did Dizzi bring?"

When Lee did not reply, the Princess looked behind her, to the Elders, who bowed in respect before making their way towards her, their eyes glancing at their Prince from time-to-time.

"Unfortunately, the news are dreadful." Elder Cong started, and Daisy looked at him "We've just been told that Prince Bryan has taken Princess Mariah while the knights were fighting the Siberian troops."

"What? And no one followed him?" Daisy questioned as confusion and fear started to build inside her, and both Elders nodded "Then who? Who went after him?"

"Drigger followed him, and the message also informed us that the rest of the knights will follow him." Elder Wong replied, and a wave of relief washed over Daisy despite the almost palpable tension inside the room. Slowly she turned to Lee, and even though she had never seen him behave the way he was, the Princess raised a hand, and touched his arm:

"Lee..." she whispered, scared he could shove her away "Please Lee, talk to me."

"Don't touch me." the Japanese Prince warned coldly, and slowly Daisy lowered her arm, surprised by his tone of voice "I don't want to talk with anyone. Leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that." Daisy said, still taken back by the young man's words "I can't leave you here, knowing you need someone to talk to. Please Lee, let me stay."

"Fine, you stay, I leave." Lee snarled, turning around still with his head down, his right hand still clunching the letter so hard his knuckles were turning white, but when the Prince was walking pass her, Daisy felt something run up to her chest, and in a quick movement with her wrist, she grabbed Lee's fore-arm:

"No; I cannot let you leave in this condition." she spoke suddenly, determination clear in her voice, but the Prince did not look up "You should know you cannot keep acting as if you're all alone in the world. How am I supposed to spend my life at your side, when you don't share your problems with me? How do you expect me to understand?"

"Well, if you don't like my way of living, you can return to your country." Lee snapped, finally looking up, and all the courage inside Daisy crumbled when she saw one tear fall down his eyes "I wouldn't care less."

With that Lee released himself from Daisy's grip, and stormed out of the throne-room while the Scottish Princess watched his retreating form with a mask of sadness on her face.

»«»«»«

With a blink Mariah felt the ground underneath her feet, but before she could try to move a sharp blade meet her neck, and a pair of arms held her by the shoulders while a cold breath hit her on the cheek. She couldn't move and she couldn't think; all Mariah could do was watch Kai staring at her and Bryan with his usual emotionless expression, his sword sheathed on his waist.

However, even though she should be asking herself if she should try to struggle despite the situation, one question dwelled in Mariah's mind: _'am I going to die?'_

The Princess knew Kai was not crazy enough to abandon her with Bryan, but she was also aware that Bryan and the knight shared secrets so dark and lethal that were worth a person's life in case one bit of information was told on the wrong moment.

"So, what are you going to do now Kai? Attack me? You know you cannot do that." Bryan commented, a grin on his pale face, but the coloured haired knight did not reply "You know, if you're just going to stand in there, I can leave."

"You may tell whatever you want to whoever actually has the time to listen to you, but you are not going to leave." Kai started, no emotion flashing in his scarlet-red eyes, but he did not reach for his sword, and Bryan smirked as he continued to use Mariah as a shield.

"You know you cannot do a thing against me. I am still your Prince, no matter which side you choose, and you know you cannot go against the Law." the Siberian Prince replied before running his free hand down Mariah's cheek, ignoring the whimper that abandoned her throat "She is to be mine, and I'm not going to allow one single person to stop me from getting more power."

"The Russian law may chain me to a reality I no longer accept, but that same law does not stop others from killing you." Kai stated, boredom clear in his voice, and Mariah's eyes started to tear; she did not know if Kai's words were supposed to comfort her, but it was not working. The blade against her neck was starting to penetrate the skin, and the force Bryan was using to restrain her was starting to hurt.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard, and it was only in a matter of seconds that a very familiar voice called for Mariah, and it was then that the Princess managed to calm herself down, a tiny smile of relief gracing her tired and dirty features.

"Ray!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself, and Bryan looked at his side at the same time Kai closed his eyes with a 'hn', and it didn't take long for a Chinese knight to appear from behind trees, and with him came the first sunrays over the top of the trees.

"Bryan, let her go!" Ray commanded, raising his sword in front of him, a determined expression on his face, but his eyes were shinning with rage "She did nothing to you."

"Aww, how precious." the Siberian Prince mocked without lowering his sword from Mariah's neck "The knight in shinning armour has come to save the damsel in distress."

"I'm warning you Bryan, if you don't free her, I'll be force to attack you." Ray growled, and Mariah blinked: she had never heard him speak with such venom in his voice, and his once warm golden eyes were now extremely dark and madness would often flash in them.

"Oh my, I cannot believe you're _that_ stupid." Bryan commented after a cold laugh "Do you really think I want to marry this wench on my free will? She can die for all I care. All I want is the power she has to offer."

"You know even if you marry Mariah, you'll never have control over Japan." Ray started, still on fighting stance "Lee will be King in a few days, and not even after his death you'll be able to rule."

"Maybe that's true, but there are other powers which I don't dislike." Bryan began, pressing the blade harder against Mariah's neck "Even if I don't become King of Japan, I'm still Prince of Siberia, and I know a few people who would like to have a wench like this around."

At these words Mariah felt something burn inside her, and she couldn't control it. She was scared, trapped and afraid of what could happen to her, but the feeling of hate was getting stronger and it was so appealing that Mariah just wanted to feel more.

"She would be a wonderful pet, don't you think?" Bryan continued, feeling the Japanese Princess shaking against him "The first time she would be mine, of course, but then people would have to pay in order to feel the skin of a true Princess."

_'No one is going to use me.'_ Mariah thought in anger _'I love Ray, and it's with him I'm going to be with.'_

"Let go of me!" Mariah shouted suddenly before using her elbow to hit Bryan on the stomach with a force she did not know she had, and although Bryan managed to cut her neck slightly, Mariah escaped from his arms, and run towards Ray, tears now falling down her cheeks.

On the same moment Ray wrapped his arms around his Princess, letting go of his sword in the process, Kai opened his eyes, and in a blink he unsheathed his weapon before running towards Bryan, and lean the blade against his neck.

"Stop this madness." the scarlet-red eyed knight growled, and the Siberian Prince stared at him, not revealing one single emotion "You know the law stops me from killing you, but there are worse punishements."

"Exile is the best punishement that can be given to me." Bryan replied, coldness still on his voice, his eyes never leaving Kai's "Do not threath me as if I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not talking about exile, and you know it." Kai hissed also in a cold voice, but Bryan did not even blink "I believe the name Faye Delmare still rings a bell, doesn't it?"

As soon as the name broke the silence Bryan's superior posture disappeared, and despite the fact they had been more worried about feeling each other both Ray and Mariah looked at the Russian knight, confusion all over their faces. However, the silence had been more than enough to indicate something was about to change.

»«»«»«

With a grunt Johnny sit down beside Nanashi, and with an annoyed look on his face he started cleaning the girl's left cheek which had been cut probably on the same time the knight had slapped her. Beside them stood Salima and Ozuma, both taking care of Suki's wound as the girl fought to mantain conscious. Not far from the two small groups was Max trying to bandage Mariam's arm, but having some difficulty since the blue haired girl would often stand up in failed attempts to go save Mariah.

On the opposite side were Tyson and Hilary, sitting on the roots of a Sakura tree, none of them talking or moving. However, while the knight was watching the rising sun, the brunette beside him was looking down at her lap while her bangs covered her eyes.

"You need to calm down." Tyson said suddenly, and Hilary looked up only to reveal her eyes shinning with unshead tears "Woah, don't start crying! Ray went after Bryan, and by the looks of it Kai probably followed him. Please, don't start crying!"

"How can I not?" Hilary inquired, sadness all over her face and voice "The Princess is gone! I was supposed to be at her side all the time, and now she's gone! Prince Bryan is a wicked man, who knows what he did to my best friend!"

With that out-burst Hilary broke down, and sobs started to escape her trembling body while tears fell so quickly down her pale and dirty cheeks that they resembled to rivers. For what seemed like an eternity, Tyson just stared at the crying girl, not knowing what to do, but when he noticed some eyes had turned to them the blue haired knight snapped from his trance, and slowly wrapped an arm around Hilary's shoulders and pull her to his chest.

"Hey, you should know better than crying when I'm around." Tyson started as Hilary continued to weep against his chest "I can't see anyone cry because if I do, I'll start crying too, and do you know what that can do to my reputation?"

"How can you think about your reputation in a moment like this?" Hilary asked, smacking the knight on the top of his head , and as he rubbed the place where the lady had hit him Tyson grined "Why are you grinning like an imbecile? You should be looking for the Princess! I cannot believe we're just standing here! I should just go by myse-"

"Hilary, calm down." Tyson interrupted, a small smile on his face, and when the brunette was about to retort, the knight cupped her cheeks and kissed her full on the lips.

From where she stood, Nanashi watched as Tyson and Hilary kissed, but her eyes turned to Johnny when she felt his fingers leave her face, and she was about to move away when she noticed a small wound on the knight's right shoulder. In silence she grabbed his arm at same time she fell on her knees, beside him, and slowly took the bowl of water he had on his lap, and put it beside her.

"I don't need help." Johnny growled, but the forest green haired girl started to wash his wound "Listen you weakling, I said I don't need help!" the knight repeated, but Nanashi just ignored him "Humph, why are you doing this?" the knight finally questioned not expecting to hear an answer.

"When I was only a child my mother taught me how to be humble and that helping others is the best way to show how altruist we can be." Nanashi finally spoke up, without looking up, but her words were more than enough to make Johnny's mouth drop in surprise.

With a sigh Robert stood up from the ground, his hand lying on the hilt of his Épee, but when he was about to walk towards the forest, a presence behind him made the leader of The Majestics look over his shoulder only to shake his head.

"You are not going to change my mind, I need to go look for her." he said, but Keona just continued to look at him with her arms folded in front of her chest "I must know where she is; you saw how injuried she was, and I need to find her so I can take care of her."

"Can't you feel it, Jurgen?" the turquoise haired girl asked suddenly, the morning breeze playing with her long hair, but Robert did not reply "Can't you feel it in your heart? It's her message...she's telling you she's all right, and that maybe one day your paths will cross again."

"Do you know where she is?" the dark eyed knight asked, ignoring the young woman's words "If you do you must tell me. I need to talk with her, Pantera."

"No, what you want is to change her mind, and make her live with you." Keona corrected, shaking her head softly "You want her to follow your steps, so you can always keep an eye on her, but you know she needs to make her own decisions. She has been living alone for a long time Robert, and you know that no matter how strange this may sound, she likes to be by herself. You need to let her go, and the feeling inside your heart is her wish to be left alone."

"But I can't let her be all by herself!" Robert exclaimed "Don't you see it? Eraiza needs me to help her! People still want to hunt her down because of a power they don't understand, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her!"

"Robert, stop thinking about yourself, and focus on your cousin for a second." Keona snapped "Damn it, you know all she wants is to be free, and you know there will always be someone to take care of her, even if that person is one you hate. It's her choice Jurgen, and you will not change Lotus' mind! I'm worried about her too, but she knows what she's doing. Shit, just listen to what your heart has to say! Why don't you just accept it's time to let Lotus go?"

"Because I care for her too damn much." the purple haired knight replied, and Keona took a deep breath before walking towards him, and stare right to his eyes.

"There's a knight I also love in this group, but it is impossible for us to be together." she started "It's horrible to think I cannot be with him, but my past does not allow me to join him where he lives. But do you see me behaving like a child because of that? No, because no matter how tough reality can be you cannot chance people's minds."

»«»«»«

The warm sunlight was bathing a huge room making the walls seem golden due to their glitter, and the quiet atmosphere seemed to welcome a serene body. But it was all a lie. Trapped inside those same walls was a beast ready to strike the first thing that dared to open the door. Even a young white tiger looked scared of such beast for it was lying on a corner, its eyes open while its ears were up in the air.

Sitting on the bed, his knees resting against his chest while his head was down, was Lee, his form still shaking but no sound abandoned his body. But there was no need to; the way he was behaving was enough to tell anyone how hard he was trying not to explode and destroy everything around him.

Withg a very long deep breath Lee leaned his head against the headboard, and looked at the ceiling. What could he do? His sister had been kidnapped, and all he could do was dwell in his own pity. What kind of Prince...what kind of King was he supposed to become when he was so pitiful?

Suddenly a knock was heard, but Lee did not move; he did nott want to see anyone let alone actually talk. He wanted to be alone so he could try to think of a way to save his sister. Unfortunately, the person on the other side of the door was not thinking the same thing, and before Lee could act as if he belonged to his people and yell 'bug off' the door was opened, and non-other than Queen Lily-Anne stepped inside, carrying a wave of tranquility with her.

"May I come in?" the Queen inquired, and after a few seconds staring at her Lee nodded, and slowly Lily-Anne walked inside, closing the door behind her "I am sorry for intruding, but I know you need someone to talk to."

"I am sorry, I but I do not wish to talk with anyone, and with no intention to sound rude, I would not feel comfortable talking with you, Queen Lily-Anne." Lee replied after a deep breath.

"That's understandable, but" Lily-Anne sit beside Lee, and stared at his face "I've spoken with my daughter and the Elders, and I understand you and your sister have a very strong bond, unbreakable even by time."

"Mariah is my sister, and my only living relative." Lee started before he could stop himself "When our parents died I vowed to take care of her, and stop her from getting hurt. And now this happens!"

"You cannot stop a person from getting hurt." Queen Lily-Anne reasoned "Without mistakes you can never grow up completely, and then you'll never be prepared to face Life. What's happening right now, in the field of battle, it's not your fault and you must trust in your knights. Believe they'll bring your sister back. Elder Wong even spoke about a knight called...Drigger I believe. He said that this particular knight would never allow anything to happen to Princess Mariah."

"He failed his duty." Lee growled through his teeth "Bryan took my sister, and that was not supposed to happen. She was not supposed to have left the castle on the first place!"

"Lee, you need to calm down and think rationaly." Queen Lily-Anne started, her voice still serene and the wave of tranquility still surrounding her "You do not know what was happening when Princess Mariah was taken. You do not know if Ray tried to save her or not. You must give him the benefit of doubt."

"But..."

"You're trying to find excuses." the woman continued, raising her hand to silence Lee "When Daisy's father died I was crushed. My daughter was still a child, and I was too sick to rule. The kingdom started to crumble while I fell in depression...until the day Daisy, being the sweet and innocent child she was, asked me why she would see people getting sick everytime she went to the villages. On that day, two years after my husband's death, I realised I had spent the days trying to find another reality to live in...a reality where my husband was still alive. But Daisy helped me to see Life is full of good and bad things, and that all those ups and downs allow us to get stronger and wiser." slowly Queen Lily-Anne stood up, a smile gracing her pale features "The traps Destiny has for us represent the bridges we must build in order to continue living, no matter how deep and threatening the abism may seem."

After a short bow the Queen touched Lee's hand in a comforting manner, and left the room before the Japanese Prince could open his mouth.

With a blink Lee stared at Galeon before looking down at his hands, and a sigh escaped from the Prince's lips as he gazed at the huge window beside his bed: what had he done?

»«»«»«

Slowly Hilary closed her eyes, and felt blood rush to her cheeks as she felt Tyson's lips caressing hers. She did not know what she was doing, but whatever it was it felt like something she had never felt before. True, she had peck the knight on the lips before the beginning of the real battle, but that had been nothing compared to that kiss.

The Lady-in-waiting was feeling butterflies in her stomach, and at the back of her mind Hilary could not help but wonder how such annoying and brute knight knew the perfect way of touching a woman's heart. She did not know, but the truth was that the brunette did not want to find out. She just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Look over there!" a voice shouted, but for Hilary those three words sounded very faint until the same person continued "Look, it's Ray! And he's with Mariah!"

As soon as her friend's name penetrated her ears Hilary broke the kiss, and stared to her side only to wide her eyes in shock when she saw Ray appearing from the forest, walking beside a pink haired girl, whose dress was dirty and torn, but despite her messy look there was no doubt. The Chinese knight had managed to save the Princess from Bryan's hands.

"Mariah!" Hilary shouted happily before jumping from her place, and forgetting all about Tyson, she run towards her friend before wrapping her arms around Mariah and pull her into a tight hug, tears falling down her cheeks "Oh Mariah, I was so worried! Are you sure you're alright? Do you need any medical attention? Do you need t-"

"Hilary, relax, I'm fine." the golden eyed Princess interrupted, a smile on her face, and slowly Hilary let go of her friend, tears still running freely down her cheeks "Oh, and don't cry, everything is alright now. Ray and Kai saved me."

Slowly Keona jumped from a strong branch of a Sakura tree, and touched the ground gracefuly on the same moment Kai left the darkness of the forest, his arms crossed against his chest while his eyes were closed.

"Where's Bryan?" the turquoise haired girl inquired, but Kai did not reply, he just stopped his tracks when he was beside her "Are you hurt?"

When silence was the only thing that answered her, although everyone else was cheering for having Mariah back along with Ray, Keona looked down for a second before gazing at Kai again, and as the corners of her lips curled into a small smile, she raised a hand and touched the knight's upper-arm:

"I guess it's time for you to return home."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Just wanted to warn that Faye Delmare is also mine (you'll see what this is about in a future chapter).


	29. Bittersweet Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own and what I don't own.

»«»«»«

I want to thank everyone for your reviews, and tell you once again that your words are very important for me. Your reviews help me to keep writing despite the mistakes I do, and that I always hope you can forgive.

Thank you all for your support, and I hope you like this chapter (sorry for the length, but I just did not manage to make a smaller chapter).

»«»«»«

**Chapter 29:** Bittersweet Goodbye

Everyone was doing their best to prepare everything so they could return to the castle before nightfall. It would be a tough journey, especially with three badly injuried people, but everyone had agreed to do their best. All of them were aware that the condition of the three men could get worse, but their fear was mostly centred on Tala. He was between life and death, and Grandpa had warned them that his wound was deeper than it looked, and that had escaped the heart by luck since Voltaire had been too close for him when he fired.

However, there were two people who were not eager to leave, and that had retreated to the middle of the forest, to where a lake was, and in silence both sit down on the ground, feeling the wind playing with their hairs as it carried away all of their thoughts and unspoken words.

There was no need to speak, they understood each other better than they believed in at the beginning, but slowly Keona tore her eyes off the quiet water from the lake to stare at the silent knight beside her, who had laid down on the ground, his hands behind his head while his eyes were closed. She knew there were things Kai would never tell her, that there would be things she would never say, but everything was all right. Both knew they had secrets that should stay with themselves.

With a sigh the turquoise haired girl stood up, and slowly took a black string from inside her Tanto's sheath, and stared at the pendant with the form of a centaur beast with a dog's face, and on its back a pair of open wings could be seen.

Brooklyn's necklace.

As a sad frown appeared on Keona's face, the girl walked to the lake, and without carrying with the fact water was staring to soak her boots, she stepped at the edge of the water and fell on her knees. She knew Kai was watching her, but the murderer could not care less. It was time to bury the past.

To let go of the past, and embrace the future.

Slowly Keona started digging the sand close to the water, and on the same moment she felt a presence behind her, the young woman lowered the pendant, and after looking at it one last time, she put it on the ground and covered it with the wet sand.

"I love you." the stormy grey eyed girl whispered as she run a hand one last time through the place where she had burried the necklace, but before she could stand up, she felt a pair of strong hands resting on her shoulders.

In silence Keona looked down, and closed her eyes while her long hair covered her face away from the Sun. She had just buried her first lover, and now it was time to say farewell to another. One that was supposed to be her enemy, but that her heart choose to love instead of curse for all eternity.

"I guess it's time." the turquoise haired girl whispered still without looking up, but silence was the only thing that replied to her "Sometimes I wish I could go with you, but we both know that can never be. My mistakes will never allow me to live in peace."

A soft squeeze on her shoulders made Pantera look up, but when her eyes meet a pair of scarlet-red ones she looked away. She couldn't bare to look at him...she wanted to hate him, she wanted to spleen his existence and to loathe her feelings for him, but she couldn't...her mind was already longing to feel his body against hers again, and her heart...her heart was trobbing with fear...fear to be left alone again.

Suddenly, and thanks to her quick movements, Keona managed to stand up despite the weight on her shoulders, and with a sob she wrapped her arms around Kai's waist before leaning her head against his chest. She was not supposed to be this weak...she was not supposed to be crying, but damn it, her body was not obeying to her mind, and it did not take more than a few seconds for Pantera to do something she had never done in a long time.

She started weeping.

She was crying because she hated her past, she was weeping because she was loathing the fact she knew how everything between her and Kai was going to end, but most importantly, she was lamenting the fact she had fallen for the Russian knight even when she had been aware they would never be together.

However, it was when she felt Kai's arms pulling her closer, that Keona remembered what hurted her more: the night they had shared...the bedamn night that should never have happened, but one night where dreams came true, and where promises that could never be kept were made.

That had been a night of sins, but also of the beginning of an emotion that had never bloom inside Kai's heart and that had faded away from Keona's with no intention to return again. Much less as strong as it was now.

As she continue to cry against the knight's chest, Pantera rose her fists and started hitting on him with all the strength she could muster since she was still shaking, and with a sob the young woman started to talk:

"Make me hate you!" she begged, her voice muffled by Kai's clothes "Make me despise you like I did before! Please, make me leave you without feeling anything! Please..."

As she sobbed Keona lost the strength of her legs, and she fell on her knees only to be close followed by Kai, who mimic her still in silence, and with no emotion on his face. It was almost as if he did not have the notion of what as happening. But instead of uttering a word, Kai raised his hands and grabbed the trembling young woman by her arms, making her look up from the ground.

"Look at you." the knight started, his voice so cold that Keona cringed slightly, something she would never do at the past "Why are you crying? This is not the end of the world, and you're definately no weakling to be in this condition."

"I...I just..." Keona trailed off when Kai raised his right hand, and started to wipe her tears with his thumb, and it was then that she noticed. He was not showing it, but his eyes were...his scarlet-red eyes, usually cold and emotionless, were now flashing with the same emotions that were squeezing Pantera's heart, and making it hard to breath and think.

Pain, longing, sadness and anguish would often appear in the knight's eyes, that continue to get darker as Kai wipped the young woman's tears. That was his way of saying goodbye...his way of showing he was sorry for everything he had done in the past, that he wished their paths could continue together and even end up together one day, but he also knew that would never happen.

Their paths were too different...too allogeneous, and there was nothing that could change that reality, and even though destiny had been tricky enough to make them meet once, none of the two youngs adults could say if they were going to see each other again.

Before she could stop herself Keona grabbed Kai's hand when he was about to withdraw, and she leaned it against her cheek, but seconds later the tuquoise haired girl opened her eyes, wishing to memorize Kai's forever. She would miss him, and the knight knew it, and Keona wa also aware he was suffering with this depart as much as her.

Slowly Kai let his hand fall to his side, but when he was about to stand up, Keona put a hand behind his head, and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. They could not share anything else, for both feared not to be able to leave if they did, but before Keona could breath the knight's scent one last time, Kai pushed her away gently, and with one last look he turned around, and started walking away, his long white scarf billowing behind him.

In silence Keona watched him walking away until Kai disappeared behind a tree, and it was only when she was all alone, that the murderer allowed tears to fall freely down her stormy grey eyes. She was not supposed to be crying, but she couldn't help it.

No last kiss had been shared, no word had been spoken, and although Pantera knew it had been for the best, she couldn't help but weep. Weep for a future she was not sure of. When Keona wrapped her arms around herself, and looked down, a small shadow appeared behind her, but instead of looking up Keona raised an arm, and pulled Sombra close to her.

Her black panther was the last thing she had left, and the simple fact Sombra was there with her was a comfort for Keona. She knew Kai would not walk away from her life forever, she knew they would meet again even if years would pass until that day, but she also knew her heart would ache for that meeting, and that pain would run down her body everytime she remembered what the two of them had shared.

With a deep breath Keona looked at her friend, and cuddled Sombra on the head at same time she wipped her tears with the back of her hand, and it was only after smiling slightly when the black panther roared softly at the touch, that the turquoise haired girl stood up:

"Come, lets go look for Eraiza." she whispered, and after looking one last time at the direction Kai had taken to walk away from her life, Keona turned to the opposite side, and started walking, Sombra following her every step.

»«»«»«

She had been gazing at him for as long as she could remember. The way he had reacted at her voice was still fresh in her mind, and no matter how many times she tried to, Nanashi would always return to that moment when Johnny started shaking, his hands clenched into strong fists, and when he stood up so suddenly that the forest green haired girl almost lost her balance, and watched him leave while muttering inchoerent things.

Maybe she should have never said anything, but she had felt the need to thank him for saving her life. Plus, she had always hear people saying she would never speak again. Not after that horrible night...

With a sigh Nanashi sit down on the grass, and stared at the clear sky before closing her eyes, and feel the the warmth from the sun caress her skin. That night...she would never forget when the slave hunters appeared, and started destroying every house, and killing every man that appeared before them. All they wanted was clear; they wanted women to work for them in any subject they could be requested or they would die.

Nanashi could still feel the fear running through her veins as she tried to escape using the shadows of the night, but she had been foolish back then, being seix years-old at the time, and naive enough to believe in whoever appeared to help her. For seven years she had worked as a maid in a house, being beaten everyday, but at every new sunrise Nanashi would always wonder if her life was to never develop into something else and even if she would see her cousin again.

At the time Nanashi did not know Suki had been taken too, but at the age of thirteen, in one of her last attempts to get away from the place where she worked, when she was running through one of the most crowded streets, Nanashi bumped into another girl, with orange hair and acid-blue eyes, and who accepted to help her when she noticed Nanashi's distressed look.

A small smile graced Nanashi's features as she recalled that memory; they had been separated for so long that the two girls had failed to recognize each other until...

_"With no warning the orange haired girl pulled Nanashi to the interior of an abandoned house, and both girls kneeled on the floor, trying to reach for the darkest part of the division. Outside, people could be heard walking from side-to-side, either talking or yelling, and Nanashi was about to look over a window that was close to her position when a pain shot from her back, and although no sound left her dry lips, the other girl saw the wince._

_"Are you allright?" the orange haired girl asked in a quiet voice, and Nanashi looked at her before nodding, her hand half-way towards her shoulder-blade "Let me see." the girl added, and before Nanashi could move away the other girl turned her gently to the opposite direction so she could observe Nanashi's back "It's not deep, I can bandage it if you want."_

_As soon as those words reached her ears, Nanashi managed to get free from the other girl's hands, and lean against the wall, a scared expression all over her still flushed face. No one could know the truth about a maid that was nothing more than a slave underneath a small smile and silent form. No one..._

_"Hey, it's okay." the other thirteen years-old started suddenly without moving from her place, and slowly she raised her right hand before taking the old and dirty glove she was wearing, and show 'Nanashi' written on the palm of her hand "I'm a slave too, but this is not my real name. My name is Suki Cyra, and I would like to take care of that wound of yours."_

_At the name Nanashi blinked: why was it so familiar? And now that she was thinking about it, why did that girl, Nanashi had never seen before, look so familiar? What was behind that name?_

_"What's yours?" Suki asked suddenly, and the forest green haired girl snapped from her thoughts "Do you still remember your name?"_

_Nanashi stared silently at the other girl: her name? She was supposed to have a name rather than the one she had been using ever since she had been taken away from her parents? If so...what was her name?_

_As Nanashi continued to question herself about it, an almost inaudible voice eccoed in her mind, whispering something the slave could not understand, and even though she did not know what she was doing, Nanashi grabbed a rock that was lying close to her, and she started doing something she had never believed to be able to do.  
_

_She started writing..."_

A shade appeared out of nowhere, stopping the sunlight from embracing Nanashi's body, and in confusion the forest green eyed girl opened her eyes only to blink when she come face-to-face with Ozuma.

"You know, you shouldn't worry so much about that guy:" the knight started, but the young woman did not reply "Jonathan is a guy that gets angry about anything, and he was just surprised when you replied to him."

"I just wanted to thank him." Nanashi whispered still not used to speak "I know he thought you had been the one who called his name, and I don't know why I called him of all people, but..."

When the orange eyed girl trailed off and looked down, Ozuma sighed, and sit down beside her before looking at the clouds in the blue sky, a serene expression on his face:

"Just go talk with him." he commented seconds later, and Nanashi looked at him "You were the one who said Johnny was not to blame just because he seems always ready to blow up, but by standing here you're doing the same thing we all do."

"Fine." Nanashi muttered before looking at the direction where the wine-red haired knight was, and she felt her breathe get stuck in her throat when she noticed Johnny was watching her.

She wanted to talk with him, but who was she to do so? She was a slave, a free one, but the submission would follow her everywhere, and Johnny seemed to be one of those men who enjoy to make people feel as if they don't deserve to breath the same air as them. Besides their social status was probably the main reason for her to be so scared of the knight...they were completely different.

"You know," Ozuma started, raising his left knee so he could rest his elbow on it, and Nanashi tore her eyes off Johnny to look at him "your cousin is a very interesting young woman. Don't get me wrong, I would never do something to hurt her, but I must admit I would like to know her better. Do you think she would like to go on a ride with me when she gets better?"

"But my lord, you're a knight!" Nanashi exclaimed before she could stop herself, and Ozuma blinked "Don't you think you should look for someone that belongs to your social status?"

"You mean a woman who choose blood and death to dresses and fancy balls?" the knight asked back before laughing "You're wrong; I prefer someone who has fought her whole life; a woman who is a fighter with no wish to drop one single drop of blood, and your cousin Suki resembles to a gentle feather yet she's determined as a star that shines every night."

"But...but..."

"If you're trying to use that excuse not to approach Johnny, you must forget it." the knight continued calmly, a strange glitter in his emerald-green eyes "Haven't you noticed? No one in this group cares about money or in social status; we've seen too much death, destruction and sadness, and we all know how o cherish even the smallest thing in our lives. So go, Johnny is too stuborn to swallow his pride and come talk to you."

As her lips curled into a nervous smile, Nanashi nodded and stood up, only to bow in respect before turning to the place where Johnny stood, now with his horse, and it was only after a deep breath that the forest green haired girl started walking forward.

"Humph, what do you want?" the element from The Majestics growled as he run a hand down his horse's neck, and Nanashi stopped in front of him not quite sure about what she should do until the memory of her meeting with her cousin fashed in her mind.

"_As Nanashi continued to question herself about it, an almost inaudible voice eccoed in her mind, whispering something the slave could not understand, and even though she did not know what she was doing, Nanashi grabbed a rock that was lying close to her, and she started doing something she had never believed to be able to do._

She started writing..."

"My lord." the young woman started after bowing, but her head was still down in respect when Johnny stopped his movemens to watch her, a soft pink colour on his cheeks at the sight before him "My lord, my name is Natsuko 'Nanashi' Marjan."

»«»«»«

With quiet footsteps Lee walked through the main doors of the castle, and stepped into the main garden, his eyes scanning the whole area searching for someone that had suffered an injustice because of his short-temper.

Thankfully it did not take time for giggles to break the silence of that place, and with a sigh Lee walked as fast as he could towards the source of such melody, but his feet froze as soon as his dark eyes spotted Daisy running from side to side, her features pink either from the exercise or from laughing, and following the Scottish Princess was Galux.

It was on that moment, as he watched Daisy having fun with his sister's white tiger, that Lee understood the true meaning behind Queen Lily-Anne's words. His fiancé was truly one of a kind, with a strength that many wished to have, but that Daisy always had and did not seem to notice.

"D-Daisy!" the Japanese Prince called out with a stutter, and on the same moment the name was heard the giggled stopped, and a pair of violet eyes meet a pair of brown ones.

"My Prince." the young woman gasped as Galux also stopped trying to reach out for her, and after a deep breath Lee made his way towards the flushed Princess, an emotionless look on his face.

"Daisy, I...I am sorry." he whispered with a bow "I was an idiot to treat you the way I did, and you do not deserve it. You're to be such a Queen, loved by all, and everything I do is destroy the person you are on the inside for being unable to tame my anger."

"I am sorry too for I must disagree." Daisy started softly with a small shake of her head "I do not blame you for telling me what you did, it was about your sister, and since I'm only child I can only imagine how I would react if I had a sister that was in danger. I understand your actions, Lee, and that's why I am telling you not to be sorry. True, your temper explodes easily, but you can learn how to control it. You can learn how to control yourself, and that's all that matters."

"Your remind me of Mariah sometimes; always calm although when she wants, my sister can act like a simple woman and defy whoever that crosses her path." Lee self-whispered, oblivious of the fact Daisy had heard him and blushed "I do not deserve you."

"Well, everyone deserves a happy ending, and they don't exist." the Princess retorted with a small shrug "Sadly that's reality, and everyone needs to learn how to face problems instead of giving up and not learn anything. People don't always deserve what they have, but they accept it. I love you Lee, you know it, but if you prefer to have someone else I c-"

"No! Please, don't leave!" Lee interrupted, raising his hands in the air almost in despair "Please, I say I don't deserve you because we're different, and I don't want to hurt you. You are a light in my life Daisy, and I know people say this too many times, but it's the truth."

"But you're not going to hurt me." Daisy started, reaching for his hands and squeeze them gently "I can hurt you too, but that's why there are no such things like happy endings; because people always get hurt. But together we can build bridges and go forward."

"Your mother told me the same thing." Lee said with a smile that the Princess returned, and slowly he kissed her knuckles "Thank you Daisy, and I must thank your mother too."

"Well, don't be surprise when you hear me say the same things like my mother." Daisy started with a small chuckle, and Lee stared at her eyes "After all, she was the one who taught me."

As Lee silently lead the Scottish Princess to the middle of the garden, where a fountain was, the Fighters of Japan were already packing up everything so they could leave before the beginning of the afternoon. Everyone was so happy and anxious because the war was over since it mean that they were ready to go home that half of them failed to notice a quiet shadow walking out of the forest, his arms folded against his chest.

However, as he walked towards his black stallion, Kai noticed a certain brunette was following his steps, but he just kept walking until he reached Kumori's side, and cuddled him on the neck. Then, seconds later, Salima stepped beside him, and stared at the horse, nervousness clear in her face.

"Where's Keona?" the dark eyes girl questioned seconds later, but the knight did not reply, he just kept staring at his companion with his usual emotionless expression "Kai, I saw you two leaving, and only you have returned. Where is she?"

"She followed her own path." the young Russian man replied in his usual cold voice, but he did not take his eyes off his horse "Don't worry, you will see her again."

"She wh-but you...I thought..." Salima trailed off when Kai gazed at her, his scarlet-red eyes concealing a cold fire she had never seen in her life, not even during the time she fought against those who dared to underestimate her. It was an emotionless look, but at same time it held such hardness it was easy to understand Kai was trying to hide something...something painful for him.

As he tore his eyes off Salima, Kai jumped to Kumori's back, and with a light hold on the reigns he looked at his friends, giving a silent order for them to hurry so they could start moving. It was time to forget the war, to erase what could be forgotten, but the fact that every knight and fighter of that group had grow up during all the battles they faced was real and that was a treasure that would be forever kept inside their hearts.

And then there were the memories of those who opened the door for a new way of looking at Life. Those would always be incrusted inside every soul...

It did not take more than a few minutes for everyone to mimic Kai's actions, and to start ridding towards the castle, their minds decided to arrive before nightfall, which meant no stops were to be made. Gradpa had warned them that Tala could not survive to the trip, but that they had to try to reach a safe place where they could treat him correctly.

"Humph, he's stronger than he looks." Robert had commented, surprising everyone while Grandpa and General Kenny used gun-powder to stop the bleeding from Tala's wounds. As for Boris, Grandpa had noticed a couple of broken ribs and a swelling on the left side of his face, obviously made by Keona and her bow.

As they began the journey to return home, Max noticed how quiet Mariam was, which was odd since she was always ready for some actions or to help others. With a worried look, the blonde haired knight commanded his horse to approach Mariam's, and he cleared his throat when he saw the young woman was looking down.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" he inquired, and Mariam looked up surprised by the sudden question, but she quickly shook her head "C'mon, don't lie, it's easy to see you're worried."

"Worried? No, of course I'm not worried." the blue haired woman replied sarcastically before looking at the clear sky "I'm just thinking about Pantera and Lotus. I know both of them have things to take care of, but why did they vanish? I don't understand...I cannot even find reasons for them to leave."

"Well, we all have our secrets." Max reasoned "I know this is a difficult situation for you, but I guess you need to trust them. I may not know them like you do, but they seemed to be very responsible."

"I know, but I..." Mariam looked down, the bangs of her hair hidding her piercing emerald-green eyes "I just wish I could have said goodbye to them, that's all."

"Why are you acting as if you're never going to see them again?" the knight questioned, raising an eyebrow "You are close friends, and if your friendship survived the war, it will survive to anything Destiny can prepare for you."

"What...what about us?" the young woman asked, her voice above a whisper, and despite the sound of hooves and people cheering and talking, Max heard her, and a blush crept to his pale cheeks while a smile graced his features:

"I would like to know you better." he replied, and Mariam looked surprised at him, but when she noticed the blush on his cheeks, she felt her own cheeks get warm:

"Hai, me too." she mumbled, slightly embarassed, not noticing a certain light brown haired girl watching the whole scene, a smile gracing her features.

"So, Salima, I heard there's going to be a ball at the castle one of these days." Kane commented suddenly as he appeared beside the dark eyed girl, who tore her eyes off Mariam and Max to look at him "Want to go?"

"Oh, I was thinking about doing something else." the young woman started with a small shrug "You know, finding a quiet place...play my violin. Gosh, I miss it so much!"

"Oh." Kane muttered, staring ahead, but when a giggle was heard the knight turned to Salima again, and he noticed she was doing her best not to laugh "What's so funny?"

"Your face!" the brunette giggled "Honestly Kane, I know men are supposed to be clueless, but I never thought you would not understand I was kidding. It would be a pleasure to go with you to the ball. I love to listen to the orchestra, and watch everyone dancing with such pleasure it almost seems like those balls you read in the books."

"I'm glad to hear it." Kane started, his lips curling into a smile that Salima returned in delight.

As they continued ridding Mariah wrapped her arms tightly around Ray's waist, her head leaned against his back. What was going to happen with them? She did not know how angry Lee was, and even if the Elders would allow her to be with the knight, especially after what Bryan had told her despite his cold voice and emotionless expression.

"_Humph, for now on the contract between Siberia and Japan is broken. May you follow the path Destiny gives you in peace, an don't bother me again."_

As she remembered the Siberian Prince's words Mariah leaned her head closer to Ray's back, and took a deep breath in order to call herself down even though her mind kept asking the same question: what was going to happen as soon they reached the castle?

A sudden hand over hers made the the young Japanese woman snap from her thoughts, and look over Ray's shoulder the best she could, and she noticed the knight was smiling:

"We'll be together." Ray started, and Mariah blushed "I'm never going to leave you until death comes claim my body, but you must know I will always try to find the balance between the bad and the good, and make you smile no matter what. There's no perfect life, but even if there was I would not have it because discussions and differences also helps us to grow up."

»«»«»«

The night was warm, but a few clouds could be easily spotted in the dark sky, hidding twinkling stars from all eyes that could gaze up. But while nature was bessed by a quiet tune, the atmosphere insde the castle were Lee, Daisy and Queen Lily-Anne were was still blasting with tension and nervousness. After all, no news had arrived after the last letter warning that Princess Mariah had been taken.

"My Prince, you must eat." Daisy commented, noticing Lee was playing with his food with the fork, and he glanced at her before looking down with a tired sigh "Lee, please."

"Do not worry Princess, I'm just not hungry." the young man answered, a ghost smile on his face, but Daisy did not look convince, and she glanced at her mother, who shook her head making the Scottish Princess resume to what she had been doing with a sigh.

However, when Daisy was about to reach for her glass a horn broke the silence, and in a second Lee was on his feet, his eyes wide open, his face looking strangely pale. Then, before Daisy or Queen Lily-Anne could inquire what was going on, Lee stormed out off the dining-room at an incredible speed.

"Mom, what does this sound mean?" the Scottish Princess asked, looking at her mother that stood up, and smiled as she motioned her daughter to approach the closest window, and stare outside.

Still in confusion Daisy followed her mother, and gazed at the darkness outside only to blink: she could hardly see anything except for the silhouette of the tall trees, clouds and a few stars in the sky. Not even the Moon could be spotted, but when she was about to ask what was happening an odd noise started to be heard, Daisy managed to see a huge mass coming out of the forest.

Then, another horn was heard.

"Are tho-are the...?" Daisy trailed off not able to stop the stuttering, but her mother nodded before resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders, her eyes locked with the Princess' violet ones:

"Go child; go welcome your family." Queen Lily-Anne started softly "I'll follow you soon, but now you must be at your future husband's side, and welcome the Princess and the knights that will serve you as their Queen."

With a short bow Daisy smiled at her mother before leaving the dining-room, and follow Lee's path towards the entrance of the castle, and as soon as she reached it the Scottish Princess saw her future husband running towards the main gate as the huge mass continued to get closer.

"Welcome home, Princess Mariah." Daisy whispered as the shadows finally found their way towards the lit torchs in the garden, revealing General Kenny, and old man and Drigger, in the middle, at the front of the huge mass, now riding slower, and when she spotted the face of a young woman resting on Drigger's shoulder, the Scottish Princess smiled "We've missed you."

It did not take long for the huge group to finally come to a stop, and while those who were injuried were immediately taken to the Infirmary, the rest of the knights left in order to have the well deserved rest, but all the Fighters of Japan along with The Majestics silently watched Mariah jump from Ray's horse, and pull her brother into a bone-crushing hug, tears cascating down her dirty cheeks.

With a 'hn' Kai tore his eyes off the Royal family, and watched as two knights took Tala to the interior of the castle close followed by others carrying Suki,Voltaire and Boris. The red haired man had made the same path as him...both had come to a moment where the need to choose their path had to be made, but while Kai had already decided, the Russian knight was aware Tala could not stay there...he would have to leave, and if he wasn't stupid enough Kai believed the other Russian fighter knew where to go.

Without glancing at his friends, the coloured haired knight turn around, but he was about to walk away when a hand grabbed his upper-arm, and the knight stopped.

"Why didn't you stay with her?" Mariam asked in a quiet voice, but Kai did not reply "I know what you feel for each other despite of everything that happened in the past, but I still don't understand why you left."

"Feelings have nothing to do with it." Kai started, his voice extremely cold, and his hard eyes met Mariam's "It does not matter what we may feel, we cannot allow them to overcome reality. She does not have the power to change her past, and I am not going to leave my current position. We may not be able to be together at the moment, but one day Destiny may draw us together again."

Without adding anything else Kai tore his eyes off the young blue haired woman, and with the usual silence surrounding him the knight walked away, before being swallowed by the darkness of the knight.

"Mariah, I'm so relieved to have you here." Lee whispered against his sister's hair, who still had her arms around his torso "Please promise me you are not going to do this again. I would not bear to lose you."

"I promise; I'm not going to leave your side ever again." Mariah sobbed against her brother's shoulder "I missed you so much...I was so scared, and I was always thinking about what was happening here."

"But where's Bryan?" Lee questioned seconds later, and the pink haired Princess stepped backwards, but before she could answer Daisy appeared at her side, a smile gracing her features.

"My Prince, do not bother them with those questions. They must be tired of such journey, and I believe they deserve to rest." the heir of the Scottish throne started, and as she spun a round Mariah shrieked in surprised, and pulled Daisy into a hug.

"You must all come in, and rest!" Lee exclaimed, looking at the huge group "Those who need medical attention, please go to the Infirmary, and I order you all to rest. I must thank you, but I know you're all too tired to actually listen to me." laughs followed his words, but then Lee cleared his throat "But I would like to share a word with Drigger."

At that both Mariah and Ray froze.

»«»«»«

Everything was extremely quiet inside the room as the dim moonlight made shadows appear to be something they weren't, but Galeon, who was resting on the bed of his owner, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. However, everything changed when the door that lead to the interior of the room was opened, and in silence Lee walked inside only be close followed by a dirty-looking Ray.

"Take a seat, Drigger." Lee offered as he waved a hand towards the chair on the corner, beside a mirror, but Ray just stood on the same place, watching the Prince cuddle his white tiger on the head before turning to him "I believe you already know why I called you."

"Yes, I believe I do." Ray replied with a short nod, his hands clasped behind his back, and slowly Lee walked towards a window, and gazed outside "But before you begin, my Prince, allow me to remind you of the past we shared together, along with Princess Mariah, and may I tell you now that Prince Bryan has broken the contract between this family and his."

"Many things you're telling me, Drigger." Lee started, as he turned his attention to the knight, his arms folded against his chest "You ask me to remember our past, but you know there's no need to; those memories are always me, like the shadow that follows us everywhere, and as for Prince Bryan...well, I must admit I am relieved to know he has decided not to marry my sister. Is there any reason for such change that you would like to share with me?"

"I believe the name Faye Delmare is the reason, my Prince." Ray replied with a short bow "Though I am not familiar with the name nor what it holds to make someone such as Prince Bryan to give up of his dream to reach for power."

"Faye Delmare?" Lee repeated, a confused look on his face, and when the knight nodded, he leaned a hand against his chin "That name is extremely familiar, but wh-Oh, yes. I remember now. During one of my conversations with the Elders, to make the list about the guests who shall come in a week, Elder Cong spoke about the Delmare family."

"And who is she?" Ray questioned, unable to restrain himself, and Lee looked at him, and the knight noticed the Prince's lips curling into a smile "My Prince?"

"Faye Delmare is the first daughter of the Royal French Family. She's the second heir of the throne, since she has a brother, but do not ask me his name for I do not recall it." Lee started, and Ray blinked in surprise "Rumours have been spread that she's to marry, but that since she's nothing but a spoiled child the Prince has done everything to stop the wedding. However, since it is told there is a certain will, stating that both families are to join, the Prince is to marry her no matter what his wishes may be."

"Are you saying that Prince Bryan...but then why did he want to marry Mariah?" Ray asked, and Lee shrugged before walking to his friend until he was one arm-length away

"Maybe he was desperate, and wanted to find a way not to marry with Princess Faye." the Japanese Prince started "You know that no Law allows a couple to divorce, and that means Bryan will be forever bond with the Faye after the wedding."

"So, what happens now?" Ray asked as he looked at his friend "With Mariah, I mean. Will she stay with you or are you going to find a new Prince for her?"

"You know Ray, we've been together since we were young." Lee started, an emotionles look on his face "We grow up together thanks to my parents, who knew yours, and the bond between the Ling and the Kon families is one that will last forever. Or so I hope. However, I must say I was not blind to what started to happen between you and my sister."

"Lee, you know I would never act behind your back." Ray interrupted before he could control himself "You know what I feel for your sister, but you also know I am conscious that our social status will never allow anything to happen. I would rather die to lose your sister's friendship, Lee."

"Silence." Lee ordered, and the knight closed his mouth "Listen Ray, Mariah is my only sister, and you know I do not want anything to happen to her. Heavens forbide for something such like the one that has happened recently to repeat itself, I would not bear it, but that's why I want a straight answer from you. Do you love my sister?"

"Yes." Ray replied immediately, with no need to think about it, and Lee noticed the determined expression on his friend's face "I would die for her."

"You speak like the knight you are, and I know you tell no lie." the Prince started "But would you go to the end of the world if that mean you could make my sister happy? Would you stay away from her for years if that meant she would be safe?"

"I am not going to lie to you, Lee." Ray started, still without moving "I cannot promise a perfect life, and the perfect conditions even though your sister is the Princess of Japan because there are no such things like happy endings, but one thing I can assure you: I love Mariah, and I would do anything within my reach to make her happy."

"Very well." Lee started in a very cold voice, but as Galeon jumped to the floor a smile graced the Prince's features, and Ray blinked at such change "Ray, I'm to become eighteen in a week, and I'm to marry Daisy on that same day, and there is an idea I would like to propose to you."

"What is it?" the knight questioned, and slowly Lee took something from his pocket, and handed a small box to Ray, who grabbed it, but did not open it "What's this?"

"I'm not blind but I have been foolish to delay something that cannot be stopped." Lee started before bowing slightly "And since I know there was no lie in your words it is but a pleasure to tell you I would like to have you in my family, Raymond Kon."

"Are you...Are you saying you allow me to marry your sister?" Ray asked surprised, his golden eyes widened in surprise, but the Prince simply smiled at him.

**To Be Continued...**


	30. Destiny's Traps

**Disclaimer: **You already know what I own and don't own.

»«»«»«

I have a very important notice to you, my faithful readers, and what I have to tell you is...well, after a whole year we have finally reached the **_last_** chapter. Yes, you read it correctly, this is the last chapter you'll have referring to this fic, and I must warn you I will not write a sequel (I may write an one-shot eventually, but no promises are made). The reason why I'm telling you this, it's because I am aware some questions may be left hanging in the air by the time you finish reading this, but that's exactly what I want. I know this sounds weird, but I just wanted to try to end this in a different way, and I hope I managed to do so or at least just a small part of that goal.

I hope you guys liked to read this as much as I liked to write it (despite the mistakes and lack of inspiration sometimes), but I also want to leave here an especial thanks to all my reviews (I won't name you in fear to forget one of you) and also to the ghost-readers. You all were my reason to keep writing this, and I also thank you for allowing me to reach above the 3000 hits. You don't imagine how important your support and help was to me.

**Obrigada a todos!** (**Thanks everyone**)

»«»«»«

**Chapter 30:** Destiny's Traps

"_All of my memories keep you near._

_It's all about us._

_Imagine you'd be here._

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent whispers, silent tears_

_Together in all these memories._

_I see your smile._

_All the memories I hold dear._

_Darling, you know I'll love you._

_till the end of time."_

_Within Temptation - Memories_

Even though that was supposed to be the quietest place on the whole castle, the sound of a party was such a blessing that the voices, the laughs and the happy shrieks were like a fragrance the light wind carried through the desert halls until it reached the serene atmosphere inside the Infirmary.

Three male adults where inside that division, two of them which were tight up to their beds to prevent them from running away although their wounds already restrained them even from moving, but the third one was lying close to the huge windows, and a gentle breeze would always enter through a slightly open window and play with the young man's red-hair.

And along with that warm breeze came a voice...a haunting voice that was always echoing in the young man's mind, making him think about things he was not even supposed to know or feel. Her voice was a curse...a malefic that had appeared in his life when he was still too young and innocent, and now all he could do was listen to her last words no matter if it was night or day, no matter if he was surrounded by shadows or light.

"_You know where to find me."_

How important was the meaning of that sentence Tala Ivanov did not know, and although he had kept trying to convince himself he did not care ever since he had gained conscience again, the fighter knew he was losing the battle to something he was taught never to listen to.

He was losing the fight to his heart.

With a groan Tala sit on his bed, not caring about the wound on his back...the wound that was supposed to have taken away his life, but for some damned reason he was forced to stay among the living, and be haunted by a woman that had already left his life.

Without thinking about the pains that started to run down his body as soon as he impelled himself to stand up, Tala swung his legs off the mattress, and did not even flinch when his bear feet touched the cold floor. Nothing mattered to him...he did not care what could happen to him if he stayed there for long, he was not concerned if the King ordered his knights to kill him...Tala did not care if he died or not, he just wanted to find answers.

And something deep down was telling him he had two choices: or he stayed and died, hoping to find the answers in the endless sleep, or he would leave the castle, and search for the only person that seemed to understand him.

Without wincing at the pain that continued to jolt from his back, Tala made his way towards the closest window and stared outside. Everyone was in the garden, and Lee was now King. He had just married the Princess of Scotland, who was dressed in a simple white gown with golden outlines, a decent low neck while a crow of flowers adorned her hair that had been pulled into a high, curly bun while two small streaks framed her face, the long bell-sleeves of the dress stopping inches above the floor.

According to what he had heard from two nurses, Ray had also proposed to Mariah, and even from the distance Tala could see a certain golden ring on the Princess' ring finger. At that, the red haired man could not help but feel disgusted: did people truly believe in happy endings?

That was such a dream, and no one ever reached it. Tala knew it, and people like him, that had suffered all their lives, could retort and say Life was not fair to everyone, and that Destiny was partial for there was the fraction of people with easy lives and the fraction of those who lived like shit.

As he crossed his arms against his chest, the red haired man continued to watch how refined life of rich people was, the elegance and svelteness that embellish every person, dressed in their ornamented clothes, and at that Tala's eyes glanced at Robert Jurgen, dressed in dark colours that revealed how prestigious and respected his family was, and beside him was a true lady of society.

With sky blue hair with some highlights of royal blue, pulled into a bun and pinned up elegantly, and azure/cobalt blue eyes the young woman had more attention that she appeared to notice, as she continued to laugh with Princess Mariah. She was dressed in a long pastel coloured gown with a tight corset bodice and a petticoat. The silver earrings and rings, with topaz stones, along with a string of white pearls around her necklace were visible despite the distance, and she used a pair of white long gloves to complete the outfit.

She was Bonnie Hilton, an aristocrat, daughter of Lord Albert and Lady Charlotte Hilton, entrepreneurs, who lived in Townhouse wealthy state in London. Tala had heard from her a long time ago, when rumours about a possible marriage between two of the most illustrious families, being one from England and other from Germany, seemed to be carried by the wind in every direction. Personally Tala did not care about gossip, but now that he was actually seeing the polite Lady chatting with everyone else, he could not help but thinking that Robert had made a good choice.

Then, the aqua-blue eyed man stared at everyone else that was in the garden, and his eyebrow raised when he noticed something not interesting to his eyes, but he knew a couple of people who enjoy to spread comments: everyone seemed to be together.

From where he stood Tala noticed that Ozuma was sitting on a chair next to an orange haired girl, who had a shawl around her shoulders, and she looked rather pale. The red haired man figured that was probably the young woman that had stayed in the Infirmary during a few days and next to the two was Johnny, growling about something since the forest green haired girl beside him seemed not to be used to be around so many rich people mostly because of her simple light orange dress. However, Tala noticed, there was a pink tinge on Johnny's cheeks.

Talking cheerfully underneath a willow was Max and Mariam, and sitting on the ground, a few yards away from that couple were Kane and Salima, both grabbing a plate and laughing at something, and Lady Hilary was also taking profit of the shade of another willow, Tyson next to her rambling about something. But it was then that Tala acknowledged there was someone missing. Someone too damn similar to himself in many ways.

"Hn, it's not polite to stare." a cold voice commented suddenly, and the red haired man turned around slowly only to see the person he had just failed to see outside. A young man, dressed in his fighter's clothes, while his coloured hair covered his scarlet-red eyes slightly.

"Never thought you actually cared about what I do." Tala grunted, an emotionless look on his face, but Kai did not move or talk "Why aren't you with the others?"

"Since when do you care about what I do?" the coloured haired knight asked back, a grin on his face, and Tala crossed his arms with an 'hn' "But if it really matters to you, I come to tell you to leave."

"I'm not scared of death." the aqua-blue eyed boy started, turning fully towards Kai "Why should I leave? This damned wound did not take me away from this pitiful world, so I'll rather wait for an order than wait for time."

"You always talked about death, but you never allowed anyone to arrest you." Kai reasoned, his voice matching his emotionless expression "And we both know why; your search has not ended yet, and it will never finish if you just stay here to die. You know who has the answers."

"I don't need help." Tala growled his voice extremely cold "Let alone from her. She does not have the answers, she will never understand what happened in the past, and she definitely will not control my life."

"Really? Then why did you help her? Why did you follow her steps?" the scarlet-red eyed knight questioned, a small smirk on his face, but Tala did not reply, "Just leave, and follow your instincts."

"Then what are you still doing here?" the red haired boy inquired, raising an eyebrow "I believed you and that murderer were supposed to stay glued to each other."

"We all have our own paths to tread." Kai started still without showing one single emotion, his arms crossed against his chest "I have made my decision, and you would know what to do too if you weren't such an idiot."

With one last look the coloured haired knight turned around, and walked out of the Infirmary before Tala could retort his words. However, when giggles broke the silence, the fighter looked through the window beside him, and humph'ed. He knew what he had to do, but it's like common people used to say: it's easier said than done.

»«»«»«

With a laugh Mariah gazed at a certain black haired knight, and a blush spread through her cheeks as she looked down at the golden ring around her ring finger. It had flowers embroiling in it, and in the middle was a pink stone. That was what she had been waiting for ever since she understood her feelings for Raymond Kon: the moment when it was positive that she and Ray's lives would be together forever.

With a smile on her face the Princess turned her attention to Ray again, and a giggle left her pink lips as the memories of the night when the Fighter proposed flashed in her mind. It had been an act of spontaneity, and Mariah could still remember Ray running towards her, as she walked in the garden, and wrapping his strong arms around her waist and swung her around, laughing madly. And his laugh had been so contagious, that the Princess had started laughing too. However, her laugh turned into shock when the knight screamed to the darkness for her to marry him.

True there were rumours about how insane and an absurd it was for a Princess to marry a knight, and Mariah knew that was something that would follow her during the rest of her life, but she did not want it in other way. She was aware Life was not a sea of roses, and she knew she had at least the essential that allowed her to have some strength to confront whatever may be in store for her not to mention Ray would always be beside her, and no matter how difficult a situation could turn out to be, Mariah was certain her knight would always be with her.

"If it's not too bold to say, I must admit a hole shall appear in the knight's head if you continue to stare at him." a voice commented suddenly, and Mariah snapped from her daze only to see a young woman with sky blue hair with some highlights of royal blue watching her, a smile gracing her features.

"Oh I'm sorry Bonnie, I did not mean to daydream." the Japanese Princess said, blushing madly, and the other girl giggled before shaking her head, a light pink colour on her cheeks.

"Do not worry, Princess, when Robert proposed I went through the same experience as you." Bonnie started, her lips curled into a smile "A friend of mine told me I would probably end up making a huge hole in his head since I was always staring at him."

"Oh." was all Mariah could mutter, still feeling embarrassed, but before she could think of something else to add she felt a hand grasping hers, and the Princess immediately felt a wave of warmth wash her body as Ray walked to her side without letting go of her hand.

"Look over there." the knight instructed, his eyes gazing at a certain direction, and in confusion Mariah followed the direction to where Ray was looking, and a smile graced her features as she watched a certain scene take place.

Lee and Daisy were dancing under the melody of the orchestra, both wearing white, but while the young man was already wearing the crown of the King, the young Scottish woman was still wearing her crown of flowers. Mariah had yet to believe her older brother, who had always complained about love and having a wife, was now married – and probably with the best girl on earth -, and that Lee was now King! Mariah knew Daisy would be a great Queen, and that her calm spirit would do wonders to her brother, and even help him rule.

And now, as she watched the two dancing, Mariah knew they would be happy. They would have their problems it was true, but they would learn how to deal with them together.

"I hope we can be like that one day." the pink haired girl whispered, shifting closer to Ray, who turned to her, and slowly raised her hand before kissing her knuckles, his golden eyes twinkling in amusement and happiness.

"I promise I'll do my best to make you the happiest woman on the entire planet." the knight whispered before bowing in respect at Bonnie, and without any words he pulled Mariah closer to his body, surprising the Princess with his bold movement, and with a smile on his face Ray started dancing.

»«»«»«

A haunting laugh was following his silent steps, and no matter how hard he tried to think about something else, Tala would always find himself remembering Boris' taunting voice. He would always hear what the Lord had spoken between laughs:

"_Oh I cannot believe it; you are in love with her! Who would have thought, the murderer in love with the slave! I wonder what's going to be next."_

Personally the young red haired man did not understand why he could not forget that joke; Boris had been trying to find a way to affect him, but at the time he had not cared. However, now as he silently made his way out through the main gates of the castle, his body hidden by a long coat as well as a hood covered his face, Tala could not help but recall memories from his past...memories that had never abandoned his mind...

"_Eraiza, why don't you trust me?" the crimson-red haired boy inquired as he entitled his head to the side "I thought you knew you can believe in me, after I helped you to escape and I stayed behind to save your life."_

"_That's not the point." Eraiza disagreed as she tried to get free from Tala's grip "I do trust you, but I can't help this feeling. I know something is wrong...something is different."_

"_That's correct." Tala agreed, and the black haired girl looked surprised and confused at him for a second before leaning her head against the wall when she saw the boy entitle his head towards her "I never told you before because I couldn't, but...I always liked you, Lotus."_

_Before the dark purple-eyed girl could open her mouth, Tala let go of her arm, and grabbed her cheek with his free hand before smashing his lips against hers, a whimper escaping from Eraiza's throat in surprise. However, the whimper had nothing to do with the kiss; it had to do with the icy wave crashing against her body, and before Eraiza could react a gunshot was heard in the hall, and Tala broke the kiss._

With a grunt Tala glanced one last time at the garden where the party was going on, and his eyes meet a pair of scarlet-red ones for a second, but then the fighter broke the contact, a mute goodbye being carried away by an inexistent wind.

He did not know where his feet were leading him, yet Tala did not seem to care. His mind was too lost in thoughts and flashes; his conscience was dwelling in questions to which he did not find answers. He had grow up accepting the idea that he did not have a heart, and that he was not to feel emotions nor to create any link with whoever that may cross with him. But now as he walked through the trees of the forest around the castle, the hood still covering his head from the sunlight, Tala could not help but think about the only person that had managed to make him act like a madman...that had actually made him act as if he was a human.

As he grunted in disgust with himself, Tala started to remember the night when he had actually desired to drink the essence of the only person he had been determined never to care about. But now, as the silent melody of the forest surrounded his body, the young red haired man could not help but recall that night…a night when he felt for the first time something beat inside his empty chest…

_Even though the night had grown colder and darker nothing seemed to match the coldness and the aggressiveness of the meeting of two pairs of lips that should have never felt the touch of each other. The passion, the danger, the strangely cold fire that continued to spring from two bodies in the darkness of the forest was one that should have never been created._

_The meeting of those lips was more than a simple act of stupidity or demonstration of power…each shock between them was a shock of minds…of sides that could never be united…of souls that were destined to drown in the blood that was to be shed sooner or later no matter the bounds nor the words that could be whispered to the cold wind._

_As soon as her back meet the tree's trunk behind her Lotus didn't manage to stop a groan from escaping her lips, but the soft sound was swallowed almost immediately for Tala took the opportunity to explore her mouth while memorizing the curves of her body and the soft touch of the woman's skin._

_Everything about her was different, even her scent which was one of lotus and something else which was definitely making the murderer get even more addicted to what was suppose to be a joke…something he had been wishing to try ever since he had seen the last Sentila, but damn it he had forgotten no matter how cold he could be there was something he had yet to learn how to control, and that 'something' was nothing more than his desire to find some pleasurable company._

_As Tala started to run his calloused and strong hands down her sides towards her hips as he continued to get closer Lotus couldn't believe she was giving in to the person she had always hated. To the person who had obligated her to become stronger, to learn how to use her powers in weeks and not years… She couldn't believe she was even starting to enjoy his touch, his kiss…the short and low moans that kept escaping from his throat._

_It was a sin…it was madness, the whole situation was an absurd, but that didn't seem to mind to the two fighters as they slowly fell down, their knees touching the cold ground beneath them. Their hands just didn't leave each other just like the need to breathe only seemed to mind when Tala kissed Lotus' collarbone before returning to her lips._

_Unconsciously they continued to try to pull each other closer to their own body, but physically it was already impossible for their bodies seemed to be glued. However, it was then that a snarl was heard breaking the silence of the forest and without realising it both Tala and Lotus slipped on the cold ground and dived in the small lake beside them._

"Leave me alone!" Tala hissed as he closed his eyes for a second, his feet still leading him to a place he did not want to think of, but seconds later he looked at the sky, and sighed: was he to be haunted by those memories? Was he to be followed around by something he did not understand like a shadow follows a trembling body day after day?

For how long he had walked through the tall trees Tala never found out until the moment when a fresh breeze started to caress his pale cheeks, and when he was beginning to wonder if night had fallen without him noticing the fighter felt something run down his spine.

Someone was watching him.

The feeling never left him, not even when he started to move swiftly around, although his wound was already starting to sting again. He knew who was watching him…he knew she was close, probably expecting him to draw his sword and attack her in a blink of an eye, but right now he could not care less. Tala was certain she was probably hidden in one of the tall trees, and as he imagined her concealed by large leaves the aqua-blue eyed man could not help but question himself why she was called Pantera when she used trees to escape or even to attack those who were foolish enough not to believe in the whispered stories about her.

As his lips curled into a smirk Tala continued his walk, but when he was about walk through some bushes, his mind started to question again why faith had to be so cruel to him, and why destiny had to put such snares on his path. He had always done what people expected him to, and now there he was, wondering in the forest feeling a pair of stormy grey eyes following his every move while something inside his rib cage started to beat faster and almost painfully.

After a deep breath Tala stepped out of the forest, and his eyes immediately fell over a dark lake surrounded by sakuras. How he had managed to walk so far and without a horse Tala did not know, but when he looked up a coloured sky and a Sun already hiding behind the top of the trees surprised him.

Had he really walked that far, on foot, and not notice? Did she really have the power to make him forget about his surroundings? How could he have reached Sakura's Lake in less than a day, with such wound on his back, and not feel tired at all?

"Darn it." Tala growled under his breath, but when he was about to turn around his eyes caught a silhouette resting against a tree's truck. Keona was in the shade of the branches, but instead of being wearing her usual attire, she was dressed in a long white skirt, while a pair of white sandals covered her feet. To cover her torso Keona was using a white shirt that did not have any sleeves, and that on the front had the form of a 'v' at the bottom.

As he locked his eyes with the turquoise haired girl's, Tala stopped his tracks. She was watching him…expecting him to do something she would never do, or at least not in a close future, but when he was about to look away a pang against his chest made him stop. It was not an afflictive pang nor was it uncomfortable, but it was definitely weird.

What could it be?

Slowly Tala raised a hand, and leaned against the left side of his chest, and close his eyes. It was a soft beating, that sent a warm chill down the young man's spine, and before the fighter knew it a welcoming sensation crashed against his body. Slowly the young aqua-blue eyed man turned around, the fresh breeze playing with his hair, and Tala blinked when he noticed something not too far from his position.

With his back to him, her legs under her body, and with a white wolf beside her, was a young woman with long black hair. She was between two tombs, but her body was not shaking with sobs, and even though he could not see her face and acknowledge what feelings could be flashing in her eyes, Tala could say she was content.

And it was then that he silently admitted what he had never wanted to believe in. She was not trying to control his life, she was not trying to make him fall in a trap, she was just…. waiting. Expecting for him to do something…to leave or to stay.

With a deep breath Tala turned fully towards the young woman, and started walking towards her. He could not longer feel Pantera's eyes on him, but he would not care less. He was just trying to reach for what he had never trusted in…he was trying to grasp the only light that had existed in his life ever since he meet the silent black haired girl, but never tried to see it.

And now that was all he could think about…all he dreamt about was what she held inside her, and revealed through a simple smile or a simple glance. And Tala knew…he knew what his life was all about, and what people had to suffer in order to find what they never believed in…

Before Tala could open his mouth the white wolf looked up, its sapphire-blue eyes gazing at him, but without even growling Yoru lowered her head again, and closed her eyes. And then the young woman turned around, her purple eyes now with flecks of silver twinkling in happiness, and her lips curled into a smile:

"Tala."

Now he knew it was all about Destiny's Traps…

**Fim**

All I can say is: it's done. I do not dare to say anything else in fear the emotions that are dwelling inside me manage to burst, and I'll start rambling. I hope you guys liked to read this last chapter, but if you have any question just say so, and I may even end up writing an one-shot in order to reply to your questions (however, no promises are made). Once again I want to thank you all for everything, and I hope I can continue to write fics you deserve to read, despite my problems with the language.

'Thank you' may seem small, but right now it means more than gold to me.

Obrigada a Todos!

**29/10/05**

**Disclaimer 2:** Bonnie Hilton, her parents and all the information concerning those characters belongs to **SGCred**.


End file.
